An Inconvenient Marriage
by bluesky5678
Summary: Elliot's and Kate's engagement celebration becomes Christian's and Ana's beginning.


AN INCONVENIENT MARRIAGE

He tightened his arms around his wife as she curled against his chest, smiling in her sleep. He kissed her hair, the scent of Ana filling his head.

Ana napped a lot these days…sleeping for two, she called it. The pregnancy had been hard on her. Dr. Greene tried to reassure Christian that although Ana was a small woman, she was strong…but Dr. Greene didn't see the dark circles under Ana's eyes, didn't see how Ana could too easily drop into sleep. She didn't eat enough, not enough to keep up with the morning sickness that sometimes still plagued her. Ana wanted a lot of children but Christian didn't know if he'd survive the worry.

"Sir. We'll be touching down in ten minutes. Mrs. Grey should be buckled into her seat." Taylor could see that Grey didn't want to let her go but sometimes protecting his two bosses meant protecting them from themselves.

"Sir. It is time," Taylor stated firmly.

"All right, Taylor," Christian grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

Reluctantly, he eased Ana into her seat and quietly attached her safety harness. He'd have to wait ten more minutes before he could have her back in his arms. He reached over and caressed her little baby bump.

"Ana, baby, it's time to wake up. We've arrived."

Ana responded with a whimper and an attempt to crawl back into her husband's lap. When the harness stopped her, she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were soft and sleepy as she looked up at Christian. His grey eyes looked down at her, marveling at how adorable she could be. He was well aware that only she could bring him to his knees, destroy him. Likewise, only she could bring him peace. Ana was the key to everything. He was in awe of her.

HOW IT ALL BEGAN

As soon as the jet touched down on the tarmac at the airport outside Las Vegas, its passengers jumped up from their seats, grabbing their bags, anxious to begin their vacations. Not all the passengers, however. Two of them wanted to be home in their own beds but had no choice. Christian was best man to his brother, Elliot, and Ana was maid of honor to her best friend, Kate. Ana managed to fake enthusiasm. Christian just growled, not caring who objected. Leave it to his jolly green giant of a brother to want an engagement party in a city filled with casinos and lights and noise. And Kate and his sister, Mia, had been talking non-stop about spas and shopping.

Ana had been quiet the entire time, drifting in and out over the 2.5 hour trip. Kate brought her to Sunday Brunch a couple of times but Christian kept busy on his phone and Ana kept her nose in a book. They were two people trapped deep inside themselves.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. It's a warm one today in Las Vegas, hovering around 100 degrees. While it is calmer in the city itself, out here at the airport, there is a stiff and dusty wind."

"Ana, where is your inhaler? asked Kate.

"Huh? Did you say something, Kate?" replied Ana as she looked up from her book.

"We're landing, babe. Get your things together," answered Kate.

As the group gathered on the tarmac, waiting to load into the cars, the wind swirled the dusty air around them. Ana began to cough. Before Kate could even begin to rummage around in Ana's purse, her coughing increased and Ana fell to her knees. Not missing a beat, Christian swept her off the ground, into his arms, and carried her to the air-conditioned car that had just pulled up. Ana was beginning to wheeze, trying desperately to get air into her lungs, her eyes wide and terrified.

Kate shoved Christian aside and inserted the inhaler into Ana's mouth, ordering her to breathe. Gradually, Ana's chest-heaving slowed and her eyes closed. Kate sat next to her and held Ana's head on her lap.

"She's okay. If her head hadn't been in a book, she'd have been sucking on that inhaler before we left the plane. My bad. I should have double checked. When we get to our hotel, she'll sleep for a while."

Christian found himself rather shaken. He'd never seen an asthma attack and Ana was so little. He was grateful for Kate…for once. Normally, he found her to be obnoxious and loud…too much like Elliot. The combination of his raucous little sister, Mia, and the happy couple took the decibel level up much too high for a man who lived quietly alone. But today Kate had come through for her friend.

It was late afternoon as they checked into their rooms at the Bellagio. Ana, as predicted, lay down for a nap while the rest went out to dinner. Elliot begged his brother to come gambling with him while Kate and Mia plotted out their spa treatments and shopping. There were hundreds of stores and dozens of spas in Vegas. Kate and Mia seem determined to patronize every one of them.

As soon as dinner was finished, they took off to try on every piece of clothing available in the hotel boutiques. Elliot seemed to dematerialize and then rematerialize at the closest table with chips. Christian sat solemnly sipping on his bourbon and staring into space. He didn't want to join Elliot nor did he want to go to his room to be alone with his television. He decided to wander around. He knew that he'd never be in this place again so why not explore. He kept trying to find a quiet spot with no smoking and finally found himself in a small out-of-the-way bar. Even the TV was turned down low. Perfect. He ordered a bourbon and settled on a stool.

He heard a cough. His earlier experience with Ana came back at him and he shot his head around quickly. There, sitting on a stool at the other end of the bar, was Ana. She was nursing a drink and leaning her head on her hand, clearly quite bored. Christian picked up his drink and headed her way, curious as to her health.

"Ana?"

She sat up straight and looked at him, confused at first. Then, recognition.

Her blue eyes shone and she smiled. He felt himself at ease.

"Hello, Christian. How did you find this place?"

"Wandering. Hoping to find someplace quiet. You?"

"The same. Hoping to find someplace where I could breathe. I didn't know that casinos allowed smoking."

"Are you feeling recovered from earlier?"

"Yes. Much. Kate told me that you picked me up from the tarmac and swooped me into the car. Thank you for that. I only recall being frantic to breathe."

They continued to talk in that little corner of that little bar. He had another bourbon and then another. Ana had a second rum and coke. They seemed to have so much to say to one another. He even found himself laughing. He rarely laughed. Couldn't remember when he last had. And Ana was smart. He could talk about his work and she understood and asked good questions. No one else ever wanted to talk about his company. That's why he never said much. His world was so small and narrow that he really had nothing to say to others most of the time.

Ana got him talking about his hobbies….the ones in which he too rarely indulged. He found himself grinning as he talked about gliding and sailing. He even told her about his weekly bouts with Claude Bastille…the ones he never won. She laughed at his stories and told him about her love of books…how they took her out of this world, how she could get lost so deeply into another place and time that she seemed to actually be there.

Christian didn't read much besides business magazines, books and papers. He'd never lost himself in a real story. He marveled that Ana could do that. He found it easy to listen to her describe her latest novel. It was the first time in his lonely life that he found someone else to be interesting.

Christian was so lost in her words that it took him a minute to notice that she was growing paler and beginning to breathe hard. When he did, he smelled the smoke. A man was sitting at a table a few feet away, smoking a cigar. The stench made even Christian gag.

"Do you have your inhaler with you?" he asked Ana. When she shook her head, he took her arm and swiftly led her out of the bar and out to the street. He set her down on a bench and watched her catch her breath.

"You should have your inhaler with you at all times," he gently chided her.

Ana nodded contritely.

"Let's walk up the strip and breathe in good air. It's nice at night," suggested Christian. He stood up and reached down for her hand. Walking along with Ana, hand in hand, seemed natural. They strolled along, pointing out the sights to one another. Suddenly, Ana became excited.

"Look, Christian, it's one of those wedding chapels where you can get married on the spur of the moment. Gosh, it's the size of a shed! Can it be real?"

"Yea, no. I mean, you can get married but it isn't legal until you sign a license. Hey, wanna get married?" The bourbon was talking now. Christian was up for anything to keep his buzz going. The night air, the liquor in his system and being with Ana had his head spinning.

"Let's go inside and look around," said Ana.

Once inside, they found a tiny reception counter where you signed a ledger and could even buy a set of cheap wedding bands. Christian and Ana giggled as they signed the book and purchased their rings. Immediately behind them were a set of bi-fold doors which suddenly swung open to reveal a podium in front of a wall of golden drapery. Then, just as suddenly, a dwarf with black hair and long sideburns, dressed in a sequined covered jumpsuit and adorned with a red-lined cape, appeared at the podium.

He studied the couple before him for a moment, noted their linked hands and smiled. The receptionist took her place next to Rev. Elvis and held out the book that Christian and Ana had just signed. The Rev. looked and nodded and then gazed seriously at the couple.

"Do you, Christian, take this woman, Ana, to be your wife 'til death do you part?"

Christian tried to assume a solemn demeanor as he nodded and intoned,

"I do."

Do you, Ana, take this man, Christian, to be your husband 'til death do you part?"

"I do!" she said, a little too loudly. The rum and coke doing the talking.

"In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Christian leaned down and placed a quick, chaste kiss on Ana's lips. Quick and chaste as it was, Christian still felt a pleasant sensation, a tingling.

"I think I am drunk enough to call it an evening, Ms. Steele. May I escort you back to your room?" He was wobbling a little. Ana smiled and pulled him out of the chapel. "Yes, I think I'm tired out, too."

As they made their way back to the hotel, they laughed about their "wedding", admired their rings and talked about this and that. They didn't notice their stalker and his camera.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

"Christian?" There was a soft knock at Grey's door. He opened one eye to see that it was 7:00 a.m. He tried to ignore both the pounding in his head and the knocking.

"Christian? It's Ana. Are you awake?"

Both of his eyes popped open and he leapt out of bed. When he opened the door, she gasped a bit. He was standing before her in low hanging pajama pants, the V shape below his abs clearly defined. He was beautiful. She raised her eyes to his to distract herself and was immediately lost in his incredible crystal gray eyes. She coughed and lowered her eyes to the floor. Crap, even his feet were beautiful. She didn't know where to look.

She didn't realize that she was having the same effect on him.

"Good morning, Ana. Won't you come in?"

"I'm sorry to bother you this early, Christian. I didn't know what else to do. This was slipped under my door earlier." Ana handed Christian a tabloid, the Las Vegas Visitor. On the front page was a picture of the two of them, holding hands and walking into The Tiniest Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas and then emerging…still holding hands and wearing rings, smiling and laughing.

Christian sank onto his bed and sighed. He hadn't anticipated paps invading his privacy in Las Vegas but the blood suckers seemed to be everywhere.

"Ana, please sit. I'm sorry about this. I'll have to make a phone call. Why don't you have some orange juice from the minibar?"

While Ana drank the juice, Christian spoke softly into his phone. She could only catch a few words…dad, Ros, Asian. However, when Grey rang off, she could see that he was more disturbed than he'd been when she first showed him the paper.

"Christian, what's wrong? You seem quite upset."

"Ana, I have to go back to Seattle asap. Do you want to stay?"

"Well, I don't want to shop or go to a spa or gamble. I'd rather go back early and get some school work done. The others won't be happy with us, tho'."

"Well, let's not tell them until we're gone. Elliot will have Ethan to play with and Kate and Mia have similar interests. We'll send the jet back for them tomorrow. Can you be packed and ready to go in 30?"

"Yes, I'll meet you in the lobby. Christian, are we in trouble?"

Christian kissed Ana's forehead tho' he didn't know why.

"Don't worry. We just need to iron out a few problems. We'll be fine," he smiled to reassure her. He didn't understand but he felt the need to protect her.

45 minutes later they were in the air. Ana had taken a seat, buckled herself in….and immediately fallen asleep. Christian would usually sit at his desk and work during the trip but without thinking, he'd taken the seat next to Ana. While he studied spread sheets on his laptop, Ana shifted in her seat and moved from leaning against the window to leaning against Christian. He didn't mind. It was rather pleasant…and that's how they stayed for the entire trip.

It was good that Ana had fallen asleep, he thought. There was a lot to worry about and she'd used up all of her inhalers. It wouldn't do for her to become upset. If she knew what was coming, how drastically her life would change because of one lark, one crazy evening. Christ, Grey thought, couldn't a quiet little bookworm have one night of fun without paying for it. He looked down at her and allowed himself a small kiss on her head. She was going to hate him when it all came out.

BACK HOME

"Ana, we'll drop you off before we head over to Escala. Will you be all right alone?"

Ana smirked at Christian's question.

"I'm afraid so. I mean, I'll be fine."

"Ok, Ms. Steele," Grey smirked in return. "Taylor, 2100 Pike Place."

As the car pulled up to Ana's apartment building, an unpleasant sight greeted them. Paparazzi, dozens of them, gathering around the entrance like a swarm of killer bees.

"Who are they? What do they want? Has there been a fire?" Ana asked in alarm.

"Yes," replied Christian, "and you're the flame. The news of our wedding must have broken here already. The paps want to meet the bride. Taylor, take us to Escala."

As he said this, the paps saw the car and began to teem around it. They pounded on the windows. They mashed their faces and their cameras against the tinted glass. They yelled…"can we get a picture of your bride? Is she pregnant? Is she your beard?" And worse.

They clambered all over the car, climbing on top of the hood, blocking Taylor's view of the road…not that he could move anyway without hitting someone. All he could do was move very slowly forward, inching his way along the street with cars honking impatiently behind him. Finally, the traffic delay came to the attention of the police who shooed the paps away from the car and Taylor was able to move quickly down the avenue.

Ana had been strangely quiet during all the mayhem…. her eyes wide open and her posture rigid. Christian rubbed comforting circles on her back and told her that everything would be ok. As they approached Escala, to another mass of paparazzi, Ana began to wheeze.

"Ana, it's ok. We'll just slip into the garage. They can't follow us and it will be safe and quiet. Please try to relax your breathing. I'll have someone go down to the drugstore to get you a few inhalers. Will an over-the-counter kind work for you?"

Ana nodded slowly, her eyes glassy and dazed. Christian helped her out of the car and led her into the elevator. Upon arriving at his floor, he had her sit on the couch and drink a glass of water. She was still quiet and struggling to breathe when Taylor returned with several inhalers.

"Christian," she asked after a few minutes, "what did all those people want? They were so aggressive, so demanding."

"They were just paparazzi, free-lancers mostly. The right picture of their target could yield a good amount of money. Right now, that picture would be of you and me."

"They already know about our so-called wedding? But it wasn't real. I don't understand why they would care about a fake wedding."

As Christian was screwing up his courage to confess that theirs was not a fake wedding, the elevator pinged and his father and mother emerged, their expressions distressed. Ana looked at Christian. His parents looked at her with suspicion and disapproval making Ana feel very uncomfortable.

"Ana, I have to talk with my parents for a while in my study. It's been a long day for you. I'll have Gail show you to a guest room where you can rest. I'm afraid that going back to your apartment today won't be possible."

Ana didn't like the way that Christian's parents were looking at her so she easily agreed. She was tired anyway and needed a nap. She nodded politely at Grace and Carrick as she followed Grey's housekeeper up the stairs.

Christian led his parents into his study and closed the door. As Ana climbed the stairs, she heard muted voices that gradually rose in anger.

"What were you thinking, son? Did you stop to consider the consequences of your actions? Ros has been working the phones for hours trying to save the Asian deals."

"Did she manage, dad?" asked a nervous Christian.

"She did," answered Carrick. "Barely. But there is a condition…and it isn't one you're going to like. We have been over and over all the possible solutions. #1 We tell the press the truth. You got drunk and decided to get fake married for shits and giggles."

#2 You got drunk and didn't know what you were doing. #3 You, a billionaire man-of-the-world, didn't know that these wedding chapels performed legit nuptials. The trouble with #2 and #3 is that you look ignorant.

#4 You were drugged by a woman who took advantage of you and…."

"No, absolutely not. Ana is innocent in all of this. We are not going to drag her good name through the mud to save my hide," asserted Christian forcefully.

"Innocent, Christian? Are you sure? She benefits greatly. Perhaps a nice payoff, for instance? Or worse, the Grey name as well as the fortune," scoffed Grace.

"Mother, you've met Ana," said Christian. "Does she strike you as a conniving femme fatale? She's a school teacher, for Christ sake. She didn't know that Rev. Elvis was the real deal any more than I did."

"Christian, dear," cooed Grace gently to her younger son. "You are a business genius but in many ways you are naïve, esp. when it comes to women. We can be quite cunning when it comes to getting what we want. Ana may have fooled us all."

"NO! Mother, she was drunk, too. You haven't seen her in shock at the paparazzi hoards. She is as cunning as a newborn. I won't have you blame her for my mistake. Now, tell me about resolution #1, telling the truth. Did Ros think that was at all a viable solution?"

"That would be a resounding no, son. The Asians would think that you were being disrespectful toward the institutions of marriage and family and they're not the only ones. It would make you seem foolish and affect all your future dealings negatively," answered Carrick.

"Ok. I agree. Numbers 2,3 and 4 are likewise not doable. I've a feeling that you've got a number 5 in mind when you say that I'm not going to like the solution that you've decided upon," groaned Grey.

"As soon as possible, Christian, you and Ana will have to obtain a marriage license. A press release will be put out by GEH to the effect that you and Ana have married. We'll need to give the impression that you've been courting for some time in private and decided to elope to maintain that privacy. The Asians will respect your marriage and the deals will go through. It will still take a few months to get all the papers signed but that was to be expected anyway. A legitimate marriage will also gain you the respect of your peers."

"MARRIAGE!" roared Christian. "No, no, no. There must be another way. Oh, Lord, marriage," he grimaced, as he tore at his hair and madly paced the room.

"It won't be forever, son," consoled Carrick. "A year or so, perhaps. Then we announce that unfortunately, things have not worked out and you've had a mutual parting of the ways. Son, it will fly by," Carrick said as he squeezed his distraught son's shoulder. "A legitimate marriage is the only way to prove your own legitimacy."

It was quiet in the study for a while as Grace and Carrick gave their son time to come to terms with his new destiny. They didn't know what they were asking of him. How could he continue to practice BDSM upstairs in his Red Room with a wife in the house? Having never seen him with a woman, they assumed that he was gay or even asexual. They didn't know that the only woman in his personal life was Grace's dear friend, Elena Lincoln. A woman, a wife, would have to live with him or the truth would surely out. He could try to house her in another apartment but word would get around. What, he thought, was he going to do? And he hadn't even yet considered Ana's feelings about all this. How could she be convinced? There was nothing in it for her. He decided to take the cowards way out and wait to talk to Ana. He was going to have to find a way to do it anyway.

After his parents left and as the day wore into night, Ana was still in her room. He needed to know if she was ok so he knocked softly on her door.

"Yes?"

"Ana, it's Christian. I'm just checking on you. It's been some time since you came up to nap. Are you feeling well?"

The concern in his voice touched her. She'd actually been hiding out from his parents.

She opened the door, once again stunned by his beauty but trying to keep from showing it.

"Are you done speaking with your parents? I didn't want to get in the way. Your mother, in particular, seemed displeased with me."

"Well, they've said their piece and left for home so it's safe to emerge now," he smiled. "Come down to supper. You haven't eaten all day."

"I wasn't hungry but now I am. What are we having?"

"Gail knows when I'm upset and makes me comfort food. Tonight, it's mac and cheese," he grinned happily.

"What are we…10?" Ana laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had mac and cheese.

"Tonight, I am," laughed Christian.

"Are you going to tell me about your conversation with your folks?" asked Ana as they walked down the stairs.

"Later, ok?" Christian said nervously. Ana heard it in his voice and began to worry herself. What had they gotten themselves into?

They ate dinner at the breakfast bar, talking of this and that and not mentioning their "wedding".

Ana knew that Christian was afraid to speak with her about it and that made her head swim with possibilities….none pleasant. Her fears were heightened when Christian asked her where her inhalers were. She knew he expected her to wheeze herself into a frenzy.

"Ok, Christian. Out with it. I'm prepared for the worst…whatever that may be."

"Oh," grimaced Christian, "I don't think that you are and I'd feel better if you had an inhaler close at hand. Please."

"It's upstairs. I don't want to run and get it. Spill. Now," Ana insisted.

"After considering all possible solutions, it has come down to the most obvious."

He drew a deep breath. "We have to be legally married for up to a year." Then he stared down into his empty bowl and waited for the storm. He expected screaming, arms waving, stomping around the great room, a dish or two thrown against the wall. He cringed in trepidation.

It was worse. It was deadly quiet. He dared to glance up at Ana. She was staring straight ahead.

"Legally."

She continued spooning her mac and cheese into her mouth. Gail looked back and forth between Ana and Christian and decided that leaving the kitchen might be a good idea.

"A year."

Ana finally put her spoon down.

"I suppose this arrangement would require us to cohabitate."

"Hmmm…yes. Anything less would be noticed."

"Uh huh. I'm assuming a legitimate marriage would be to your benefit…. ensuring your appearance of stability."

Christian didn't answer. He hoped that Ana would just start throwing dishes and screaming…get it over with...she was bound to make his life hell anyway. Since all his 'personal' relationships with women were with submissives, he could only imagine how normal women behaved. That was one reason that he preferred to forego such relationships.

"It would, of course, also be advantageous for me," Ana admitted, to his surprise.

"How so?"

"The school I teach at, the Bridges Academy, is quite conservative. The students are all children of the elite and they would frown on irresponsibility and frivolity. Also, to be honest, to have the wife of Christian Grey as their children's teacher could only be points in my favor….at least until I fail in my marriage."

"I hadn't thought of that. We'll come up with something that relieves you of the fault, okay?"

"Well, where shall we live? My apartment or yours?"

"I'd assumed we'd live here at Escala. There is a lot more room. How many square feet is your place?"

"500."

"10,000."

Ana giggled. "Yours it is."

Her shining eyes, her smile, her giggle…his stomach flipped a bit.

"Ana, there is something about me that few know but it will be necessary for you. I certainly can't hide it for a year. You may be shocked, appalled even," Christian gulped.

"Intriguing. Do tell."

"Well, ahem, I do have a sex life," he confessed.

"You're normal. Good to know."

"Well, perhaps not exactly normal. Legal but different. If it ever got out, I'd be ruined and my family would hate me." Normally, Christian would require an NDA but he trusted Ana and hadn't even considered asking her to sign.

"Jesus! Do you sacrifice goats or something?"

"I practice BDSM. I have a playroom upstairs. I have contractually consensual relationships with women who want to be submissives. I must emphasis the word 'consensual'. They usually arrive Friday evenings and stay thru noon on Sundays."

Silence.

"Holy shit…you're a sadist…and you seemed like such a nice boy," Ana teased.

"Not sadist…dominant," Christian insisted.

"Potato…potawto. You beat women for the fun of it," Ana sneered.

Christian felt his hackles rise up. "BDSM is practiced all over the world by every class of people. Sometimes the women are dominant. In fact, my teacher was a woman." The minute the words were out of his mouth he regretted it.

"How old were you when you began?" Ana demanded.

"I was 21 when I decided that I wanted to be the dominant in the relationship instead of the submissive." Again, he regretted his words as he knew what Ana would ask next.

"How old when you became a submissive? Christian? Don't make me hound you," threatened Ana.

"Young. 15," he winced.

"So…underage. The victim of a pedophile, a child abuser." Now Ana looked angry.

"It was what I wanted. I was not a victim," snapped Christian.

"Suppose I told you that a grown man had persuaded me to submit to him, to be beaten by him, to be raped by him, when I was 15? Would you just shrug it off and call it consensual?

Christian had no answer for her. A couple of his subs had told him that they started when they were in their early teens and he had to admit that it bothered him. He even preferred that his subs were at least 20.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ana. My subs are all older. I couldn't accept a young girl. I suppose that if I knew of a teenager acting as someone's sub, I'd disapprove and probably investigate to ensure that it wasn't just abuse. However, my subs are seasoned professionals who chose this life and enjoy it. I provide them with a contract that gives them choices. They have safe words. They are in charge."

"Oh, baloney. You are a gorgeous man with a lot of money. They would want to please you to maintain their position in your life. They wouldn't tell you the truth. They may want to scream STOP but would be fearful of displeasing you and losing the contract. Did that never occur to you?" Ana chided.

He had to admit, to himself at least, that it hadn't. He wasn't modest. He knew that he was good-looking. He was quite generous with rewards for good behavior. Crap, now he had doubts. He was confused. A whole year of this woman was going to do him in.

"Hmm…well, you've given me something to think about. But about our marriage, would you be okay with attending brunch Sunday at Grey Manor? We can sign our license while there. Also, I'll have someone go over to your apartment to pack up your things. This is going to be your home for some time to come so let Taylor know what you want besides clothes…books, knickknacks, etc. We can have your room decorated anyway you like as well. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you, Christian. That's kind of you. I know that having a stranger invade your space is as difficult as being the stranger. Is there a room somewhere that I could use for an office?"

"Let me show you the library. It's filled to capacity with first editions. We could put a desk or a table in there. Anything you need."

He led her down the hall to double doors and opened them to reveal the room of Ana's dreams. Wall to wall, floor to ceiling, all filled with books. There was a ladder on each wall. Ana quickly jumped on a ladder, climbed several rungs and slid smoothly down the rows. She was moving fast and Christian's heart was in his throat.

"Ana, please slow down…and come down," he begged, but she just laughed at him.

"Ana, do you want a desk or a table and where do you want it to go?"

She laughed at him again. "Distraction 101, eh, Christian? Her happy giggles were distracting Grey from the danger of her leaping from ladder to ladder. So, he took to following her around the room, standing below her with his arms ready to catch her.

Finally, breathless, she lowered herself to the floor and left Grey breathless when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Christian. This is so beautiful and so kind of you!"

Christian felt himself blushing with pleasure…something he didn't recall ever before doing. He couldn't, in fact, remember ever pleasing someone so much and it felt wonderful. He tried to appear nonchalant as he gestured to a spot in the middle of the room.

"How about here…for your table, I mean? Would you like one in light or dark wood?"

They spent another hour in the library. Ana was so excited and Christian loved to listen to her. Maybe, he thought, living together won't be so hard. For one thing, Ana would probably never leave the library.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

It was getting late and Grey had begun pacing the great room, impatiently waiting for Ana to come down the stairs to leave for Grey Manor.

"Ana! Are you about ready? We need to get going."

"I have just three dresses here," she called down, "and I don't know which is most appropriate."

"Are you sure that you aren't just stalling?" he challenged.

"Yes," she confessed, "that, too."

Christian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept well and his eyes were tired.

"That dress you wore for our wedding was fine. Wear that," he called up.

Ana appeared at the top of the stairs in a red dress with a lacy bodice. She'd pulled her hair into a classy chignon with delicate tendrils hanging loosely. Christian thought that she was breathtaking. The dress fell to just above her knees and with high heels her legs were long and shapely.

"You look beautiful, Ana," Christian said softly.

"Thank you. I figured I should dress like a scarlet woman since your parents already have me pegged as such."

"Give them a chance to get to know you. They'll come around…eventually."

Ana gave Christian a skeptical sideways glance, gathered up her bag and headed for the elevator with Grey following, his eyes glued to her gently swaying hips.

They drove to the Manor without talking….each lost in their own thoughts and worries. They'd agreed to keep their secret from Elliot, Kate and Mia….mostly because Mia could not be trusted and if Elliot and Kate knew, Mia would sniff out the truth. Ana had also decided to keep the truth from her parents. Neither paid any attention to the news so perhaps she was safe.

As the car pulled up to the door, Grace and Carrick stepped out to greet Ana and Christian, their countenances serious and lacking welcoming expressions.

"The others are in the family room so we can slip unseen into the study to complete the paperwork on this...umm… marriage," Carrick said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "I assume that we are still in agreement that the truth of this union will be kept between the four of us. Ana, have you spoken with your parents as yet?"

"I'll call them tonight. By that time, they will have seen the newspaper accounts."

"How do you think that they'll take it?" asked Grace.

"They won't be pleased that I married without them present. However, after I've explained that Christian attracts a lot of paparazzi and that we were trying to avoid a crowd, they'll be more understanding." Ana was lying and it bothered her but it was what it was.

"Lying comes easily to you, doesn't it?" sneered Grace.

"Mom, lay off!" growled Christian. "This is mostly on me and I will NOT have you berating Ana. If you don't want _her_ here, then you don't want me either. We can sign the papers and leave!"

"Christian," whispered Ana, "don't burn bridges with your parents because of me. Your mother is just being a mama grizzly protecting her cub."

Despite her understanding words, Christian didn't miss the tears brimming in Ana's eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Stick close to me," he whispered back to her. He was going to protect her from his parents. They were not going to bully her, he swore to himself.

"Ok, as has been explained to you, your nuptials in Vegas will not be legal until you both sign this license. Thus, if you have any second thoughts, now would be the time to reconsider," cautioned Carrick.

"No second thoughts, dad. If anything, after talking together last night, Ana and I are in complete agreement that this is the best strategy," Christian asserted as he signed his name and then handed the pen to Ana, who hesitated just a moment before signing.

Grace pounced on this hesitation. "Ana?"

As Ana scribbled her signature, she looked Grace in the eye and told her that she supported her husband. As the word "husband" left her lips, Ana noted that Grace flinched. It was a done deal. Her son, in her opinion, had married a freeloading, gold-digging grifter and Grace would have to accept her or lose Christian. She wanted nothing more than to smack Ana and toss her out the door. She looked at Carrick and saw him glaring in Ana's direction. Neither considered blaming their darling boy.

As Christian again took Ana's hand, he noted that she was trembling.

"Did you bring an inhaler with you?" he whispered. Ana nodded. She didn't want to use it for fear her new husband's parents would think it was a ploy for sympathy. Christian seemed to understand this as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She smiled her gratitude.

The moment they stepped out of the study they faced Elliot, Kate and Mia. Unlike his parents, these three were thrilled for Ana and Christian.

"I have a sister!" cried Mia.

"Come here, 'lil sis," bellowed Elliot, as he grabbed Ana in a bear hug.

"You have some 'splainin' to do, sis," cheered Kate as she took Ana into her arms, whispering in her ear…"As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

The pressures of the last couple of days followed by this warm acceptance finally broke Ana and brought her to tears. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, confusing Elliot, Kate and Mia. Christian understood and enveloped her in his arms. Then he led her to the couch and held her while she cried.

"Honey, why are you crying?" asked Kate. "You should be happy." Kate looked so distraught that Christian had to come up with something fast.

"She's been a little under the weather with her asthma and also, she feared that all of you would be angry with her for eloping with me instead of having a wedding. The elopement was my choice so please don't blame Ana. She just wanted me to be comfortable."

Grey's explanation seemed to work even as his parents stood behind everyone, scowling.

Ana stopped crying and took Christian's ever-present handkerchief to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Kate insisted on taking her friend into the powder room to wash her face while the rest sat down to dinner.

"Ana, are you better now? Is there anything I can do for you? It scared me to see you like that. You never cry. You're always so strong."

"Well, so are you, Kate," countered Ana.

"No, I'm just ornery," laughed Kate.

"Christian's parents aren't happy with our marriage and, tho' they haven't said so to me directly, I suspect that they think that I'm after Christian's money AND his name. You'll notice that they're quite cold toward me but please don't say anything to Elliot or Mia, ok?"

"They'll come around, sweetie. No one can resist you for long. They were kind of cool toward me at first, too, even tho' my parents are as rich as the Grey's. Please don't let them hurt you."

"I'll try. I have to get along with them for Christian's sake. He'll choose me over them, you know. I find that remarkable and endearing. So, I have to make sure that he doesn't need to make a choice."

There came a knock on the door.

"Ana, are you all right? Can I come in?" called Christian.

"Yes. Just a moment. Kate, I need to talk to Christian," said Ana.

"Sure. She's all yours," smiled Kate as she opened the door.

"You've been crying," Grey noted with concern. "We'll go. I won't have my parents upsetting you or treating you like the enemy."

"No," contradicted Ana, "We'll stay and tough it out. It's the only way that your parents will eventually come around. You shouldn't have to choose between them and me. I am, after all," Ana smirked, "the true interloper."

Christian sighed. "All right, wife, we'll try it your way….for a while."

Ana smiled and kissed his cheek. He found that he liked that. Physical affection was rather new to him. He rarely tolerated being touched.

As she expected, dinner was interrogation time. First was the demanding of a thorough recital of the wedding story. It involved continuing the lie that Christian and Ana had been carrying on a love affair for some time and had planned on eloping to Vegas under cover of the engagement party because they wanted no discussion, no argument and no noise….say, in the form of Mia screaming in excitement. Everyone seemed to accept the story…except, of course, Grace and Carrick, who only appeared still more disgruntled.

"So," inquired Carrick of Ana, "where are your parents living?"

"Umm…Mom and Dad live in Montesano in upstate Washington. It's a tiny town, no stop signs or lights. We have a diner and a gas station. My father retired from the Seals. He had to travel so much while in the military that when he retired, he just wanted to live in a quiet house in the woods and build furniture in his carpentry shop."

"And your mother is a homemaker, Ana?" asked Grace.

Ana gulped. She had a feeling that Grace and Carrick had already done their own background check. She felt set up but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"My mother is a bit of a character," she smiled. "She'd loved all the traveling she did in the service and she is quite a social person while my father is private. Thus, settling down in a cottage at the end of a dirt lane was a difficult transition for her…one she never quite made. She loves to hit all the closest casinos, go to the shows, visit friends in Portland for weeks on end. Thus, she makes do, I guess."

"How old were you when your father left the Seals?" Now Ana was sure that Christian's parents were trying to point out her 'unacceptable' upbringing. There was nothing to do but tell the truth.

"I was ten. I learned early to be independent. My mother was usually gone and my father happily lives on fish and deer meat. He would take me to the grocery and wait while I shopped with the help of the manager. I enjoyed it when all of the grocery employees fussed over me….i.e. until I was tall enough to push the cart myself.

It was an unusual childhood but I knew that my parents loved me…. in their unconventional way."

Ana took a deep breath, hoping for a change in conversation now. That was when Kate jumped in.

"Ana kept me fed for four years all the while she worked 30 hours a week and managed a 4.0 GPA.

She's really quite remarkable. I've never met anyone like her. A lot of girls didn't like me because I tend to be abrasive and brash but Ana took to me right away. I'll always be grateful for her friendship and defend her to the death."

If Christian's parents didn't get the message, they'd have had to be quite dense. No more attacking Ana.

MONDAY MORNING

At 5 a.m. Ana was still awake. She was exhausted after a long weekend of drama but still unable to sleep. Thus, she decided to get an early start to her week. She dressed, made a sandwich for breakfast and slipped down to the garage to get her car out…all before 6 a.m. The school was so quiet at that hour that she could get a lot of work done. After several days of chaos, the quiet and the structure were welcome. A few minutes before 8 a.m. Ana walked down the hall to the main doors to greet the incoming students. A shocking sight awaited her.

Outside, the large iron gates were blocked by dozens of men with cameras. The children and some of the parents were stuck behind the paparazzi. Ana was soon joined by Principal Strub, some other teachers and several security officers. Together they opened the gates and tried to form a way for the students to pass thru. Ana heard the paps yelling to her, asking ridiculous questions, pushing at her and grabbing her….trying to get the pictures they needed. Once she was slammed up against the gates, twice knocked to the ground and trampled underfoot. She didn't recall how she managed to get back into the school.

She headed for the doors again but the principal pulled her back, assuring her that all the students had made it in. Outside, the security and some police were ordering the paparazzi to leave the private grounds of the school.

Ana's head had a goose egg on the back. She had bruises all over where she'd been grabbed and walked on. She had a bloody cut above her eye….but the worst was yet to come.

"Ana, please come into my office," asked Principal Strub. He took out a first aid kit and cleaned up the cut, applying a bandage. "You should get that bump looked at as well. You could have a concussion."

"Thank you for your concern, sir," said Ana, "but my concern is for my students. I'd like to get back to them."

"Ana," the principal gently explained, "those men were out there to get pictures of you. Your new status as wife of one of the wealthiest men in the world makes you quite the news target. In addition, your elopement makes for even more excitement. Our students, as you know, are the children of the famous and the elite. Their parents don't want their sons and daughters to be met with such chaos every morning. They don't want their pictures in the papers. I'm sorry, Ana, but until this uproar dies down, I'll have to suspend your teaching privileges at Bridges Academy.

I hate to do it, Ana. You're one of our most beloved teachers and no substitute can take your place. However, I know that you'll understand why I have to take this action."

"Yes," Ana softly replied. "I'm sorry for this morning. If I'd realized what could happen, I wouldn't have come in at all. Please apologize to my students. Tell them I'll miss them."

How the principal thought Ana was to get to her car he didn't say. He simply looked sad and began making phone calls to find a sub. Ana knew that she couldn't get through the front gates. She'd be trapped. She decided to go out the back way.

Behind the school was a densely wooded area that eventually opened unto several well-manicured lawns behind mansions. After some time, Ana emerged a mile or so from the school to find herself at a bus stop. Winded, she sat and took note of her tattered dress, ruined shoes, scratched up arms and legs. At least she was no longer being pursued by hordes of crazed photographers. She climbed into the first bus to come by. The driver told her that he did take his vehicle downtown but only within 10 blocks of Escala. She'd have to walk the rest of the way.

After disembarking, Ana sat again on a bus bench. She was beginning to breathe raggedly and she didn't have an inhaler with her. So, she sat as quietly as possible, closing her eyes and endeavoring to breathe evenly. Then, it began to drizzle. The rain wouldn't help her breathing so she got up to walk, close in against the buildings. The 10 blocks seemed like 10 miles after the morning she'd had. She was beginning to find it hard to stay on her feet. When she made it to the apartment building, she simply walked into the elevator and leaned with her eyes closed, against the walls.

"Mrs. Grey? Mrs. Grey, you look terrible," remarked the lobby security guard. "I'll just send you up and let Mr. Grey know that you're coming."

Ana tried to smile her gratitude but she wasn't sure if she had. She couldn't even lift her eyelids.

"Ana! Ana, open your eyes, please."

Ana felt herself swept up into Christian's arms. She was soaked, so cold, achy and in pain from the various injuries that she'd suffered that morning. She didn't know that Christian had been looking for her since that morning when he'd turned on the news and caught the circus outside the Bridges Academy. He'd been horrified to catch glimpses of Ana in the middle of the melee.

He rushed her into his bedroom, Grace following on his heels. She and Carrick had rushed over after they saw the morning news. They didn't like Ana, didn't trust her but could see that she was being knocked around. Grace gasped when she saw Ana fall to the ground to be trampled on.

Ana was only vaguely aware of being stripped out of her clothes, towel-dried, having her cuts cleaned and bandaged and being wrapped up in one of Christian's fluffy bathrobes. She let herself be lifted and moved like a doll. She just wanted to sleep.

Once she'd taken care of Ana, Grace joined Carrick on the couch and waited for their son to come out of his study.

"Well, apparently Ana got there quite early and wasn't aware that a crowd of paparazzi were gathering outside the gates until she came out to let her students into school. Her principal suspended her until the paps lose interest….if that ever happens. She couldn't get to her car so she walked and bused her way home. The principal didn't realize that until he saw her car still sitting by the curb."

Christian buried his face in his hands and then tore at his hair.

"This is all my fault. Ana is paying the price for my folly."

"Christian, Ana might not have agreed to marry you had she known what it would cost her. She thought that she was just going to be rich and famous," Grace said as she patted her boy's shoulder.

"Geez, Mom. You never quit, do you? Ana doesn't want to be rich and famous. It just isn't her way," he said as he shook his head. He was so tired of Ana being bad-mouthed.

"Well, son," Carrick pointed out, "you have to admit that Ana did not expect to lose her job."

"Mom, thank you for taking care of Ana but I think it best if you both left for home now. She needs rest and peace."

"All right. Keep an eye on her breathing. Don't let her sleep long in case she does have a concussion," cautioned Grace as she and Carrick took their leave.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Christian hurried into his bedroom to look in on Ana. She was sleeping, her face peaceful and lovely. He took a seat on the edge of his bed and just stared. There was a bruise on the side of her face. Her left hand was also bruised with the tread from someone's shoe print. Christian had an inexplicable urge to kiss the bruises. As he was resisting this urge, his phone rang. The caller ID made him groan.

"Hello, Elena. How are you today?"

"Christian," Elena replied in a scolding tone, "you dismissed your last sub three weeks ago. I have several suitable replacements who would love to be your submissive but you haven't called. Now I've read article after article about your sudden marriage. Everything from that tabloid, the Nooz, to the more respectable Times. Now I'm asking you.

"Tell me. Did you marry some little mouse named Anastasia Rose Steele, a school teacher, for god's sake? I want to hear that this is all fake news to sell papers. Answer me, Christian!"

"As we speak," Christian revealed with a grin, "I am in my bed watching my wife sleep."

It was a deceptive answer but sometimes Christian just felt like rebelling against Elena's control. She'd been telling him what to do since he was 15. Even after he became a dominant, she still acted like she was _his_ dominant. He didn't tell her that he hadn't had a sub in three weeks because he just hadn't been interested. She'd yell at him that he was becoming asexual. He wouldn't tell her that sitting watching Ana sleep he didn't feel at all asexual. Besides, the story was that they'd been seeing each other for a while so three weeks without a sub would make sense. He'd get another as soon as Ana was well and settled after being fired. He didn't want her having to deal with his playroom while she was ill and probably heart broken. He wasn't in the mood anyway so doing without playroom time was really no sacrifice.

"CHRISTIAN!" Elena screeched into his ear. He didn't want to wake Ana so he removed himself to his study.

"YOU DAMN FOOL!" Elena went on in this fashion for several minutes while Christian put his phone on speaker and turned his attention to his laptop. Mia had sent her latest round of cat videos and now seemed as good a time as any to catch up.

Finally, Elena seemed to wind down her rant to a softer roar. She even seemed resigned.

"Okay, Christian. You're married. Ms. Steele is your new sub. Has she had any experience or do we have to start from scratch?" sighed Elena.

"First, Elena, Mrs. Grey is not a sub. She is a wife. She has no experience as a sub and will not be in training to be one."

"Oh. My. God…are you going vanilla, Christian?" The horror in Elena's tone was such that her protégé might have just told her that he was giving up sex all together.

"Elena, I have to go. Ana is waking and I have to check on her. She had a rough morning. I'll call another time." He rang off to Elena's renewed ranting.

As he left the study, he saw Ana beginning to mount the stairs.

"Ana, be careful. That robe is several sizes too big for you. You could trip and fall," Christian's tone was full of care and concern.

"I woke up in your bed. I'm sorry to have intruded. I don't even remember going in there to sleep."

"What do you remember of this morning?" Christian asked as he took her hand and helped her to sit on one of the steps. He held onto her hand in two of his and held her gaze as well.

"I recall leaving quite early. I couldn't sleep so I went to school to work," she looked puzzled.

"I think that there was an angry crowd. I don't know why. But then I remember trying to get back here…on a bus? I don't know why I didn't drive my car. Your parents were here. Did they come to yell at me? Boy, my head hurts. Christian, I think that I have to throw up," Ana gasped as she ran up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"Taylor! Get the car ready," Grey hollered. "We're going to the hospital."

Christian ran into the bath and found Ana lying on the floor, muttering about how cool the tile felt. When he touched her forehead, he found her skin to be burning up.

"Ana, put your arms around my neck. We're going to the hospital. You have a fever and probably a concussion," Christian sounded in command and steady but he was really completely unnerved.

Ana murmured unintelligibly….seeming to be saying that she was fine. Christian rushed her into the elevator and the car. Taylor drove as fast as he could without endangering their lives. His little daughter had had a concussion once and it scared him half to death. He knew they could be dangerous.

All in a blur, nurses ran out, loaded Ana onto a gurney and rushed her down a hallway while an attendant began asking questions, ordering Christian to fill out forms and insurance information.

Then…..everything stopped.

The waiting began.

Except for the time that Taylor's daughter had had a concussion, Christian could not recall ever sitting in a hospital waiting room. He had forgotten how agonizing it was. Then he had sat with his arm around Taylor, offering encouraging words. Now they changed places.

"Just breathe, sir," soothed Taylor. "Remember we went through this once before and everything turned out well. It's just the waiting that is so hard."

Christian nodded and gave Taylor a small smile.

"It's odd, Jason. I've really only known Ana since Friday night. We're not really married….yet I feel responsible for her. I got her into this and she's paid more for my stupidity than me. I don't know why she isn't angry with me."

"Well, she doesn't strike me as the kind of person who is easily riled. Besides, she's a teacher. She's probably learned immense patience. 'Course, if you ever do piss her off, I hope I'm not within range." Taylor chuckled.

More waiting.

The double doors swung open and a nurse walked through. Out of all the people in the room, she saw Grey first. Her whole demeanor changed. Her posture straightened as her shoulders went back and her perky breasts were pushed forward. Her eyes lit up and she smiled slyly at Grey as she sauntered toward him.

"At least she isn't drooling," kidded Taylor.

"Mr. Grey? I recognized you from your Forbes cover. It's a pleasure to meet you," she beamed at him."

Grey had seen Ana beam and it was beautiful. This beam was different…predatory.

"Thanks. Are you here about my wife?"

The nurse's expression quickly soured at the word 'wife'.

"Yes, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to the doctor's office and he can discuss your wife's case with you." At that she turned sharply and strutted back toward the double doors. At the end of the corridor, she indicated a door and then turned to leave.

"Welcome, Mr. Grey, "it's an honor to see you at our hospital," smiled a man who introduced himself as Dr. Wells. Grey was losing his patience….with the waiting, the lusty nurse and now this man who was wasting more time with social niceties.

"How is my wife? I've been waiting for hours, worried for hours. I'm not interested in anything but my wife's condition," said Grey with a dangerous edge to his voice. Dr. Wells began shuffling papers and mounting x-rays to light boxes.

"So, can you see, three fingers on her left hand are broken? Is your wife right-handed?"

"Yes, she is," Christian replied, startled that he knew this detail. "She was trampled and someone with heavy work boots walked over her hand. We saw the bruise but she never mentioned any pain."

"Observing this x-ray, can you see the fracture in one of her ribs? That must have been quite painful and could even interfere with her breathing. Surely, she mentioned that."

"No. She didn't."

"Okay. A high tolerance for pain. The Cat Scan showed a mild concussion. She has quite a bump on her head so I'm surprised the concussion wasn't worse. Other than the breaks and the concussion, she has just a lot of lacerations and bruises. The whole of her injuries would explain her fever and nausea. We'd like to keep her overnight for observation but I'm sure that you can take her home in the morning."

"May I see her now?" Christian was relieved but still felt anxious to see Ana for himself. Given the room number, he fairly sprinted down the hall. The sight that greeted him was disturbing. Ana was sprouting several IV lines. Her hand was secured in a brace. Her bruises seemed even brighter against the white linens. Her face even paler.

"Is she really okay?" he asked of a nurse checking a chart.

"Yes, she really is," smiled the nurse, "although she isn't going to feel it for a few days. Cracked ribs are very uncomfortable. She's lucky, you know. I've seen the video of the riot at her school. It's on replay all the time. That was an ugly scene and watching her and some of the children getting knocked over and walked on was scary. One of the kids is down the hall. He's been here since it happened…concussion and broken arm."

"Try to relax. She'll be fine."

"Thank you for taking care of my wife, nurse," and, he wanted to add…not drooling over this pretty face.

After looking over Ana, Grey felt compelled to wander down the hall to the room of the boy that the nurse had mentioned. He felt that he needed to represent his wife. After peeking in a few rooms, he found a boy of about 12 lying alone.

"May I come in, young man?" Christian asked.

"Hi, are you a doctor?" the kid inquired suspiciously.

"No, I'm looking for the student from Bridges Academy."

The boy sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to answer any more questions about the riot or my teacher. And, no, I don't want to just 'chat' a little. My father will be back in a minute and I think he'll kill the next reporter that…I mean…who comes in here."

Grey had a hunch. "Did you change 'that' to 'who' because Ms. Steele taught you that 'who' goes with people and 'that' with inanimate objects?" he smiled at the lad.

"Do you know Ms. Steele? Have you seen her or talked to her? Is she okay? All they told us was that she wouldn't be coming back for a while. Everyone is pretty upset. My dad is livid!"

"Mrs. Grey is down the hall. She has a concussion, a mild one. She also has a broken rib and three broken fingers. I had to bring her in tonight when she fainted but don't worry, she is going to be fine. Going home tomorrow.

"I'm Christian Grey, her husband," he heard the pride in his own voice. "Will you be here in the morning? I know she'd like to see you. What is your name, son?"

"I'm a Chris, too….Christopher…but I go by Topher right now. That was the last thing I got to tell Ms. Steele on Friday," his voice began to break and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Christian gasped as someone put him in a chokehold, twisted him around and threw him out into the hallway. As he landed on the floor, he looked up at a very angry man who was about to land a fist in Grey's face. Christian put his hand up and caught the fist as the boy yelled at his dad that this was Ms. Steele's husband.

Topher's father looked aghast. He turned his fist into a hand to help Christian to his feet.

"Aw, geez, man, I'm real sorry. I thought you were another one of those vultures that have been sneaking in here all day. I couldn't leave my boy to go out for a coffee without coming back to a 'press conference'.

"That's quite all right, sir. I completely understand. After what they did to my wife, I'd like to get a few of those vultures in a choke hold, too. I'm Christian."

"I'm Chet Williams, Christian and I guess you've met my boy, Christopher.

Well, come in for a bit. It's a pleasure to meet Ms. Steele's husband. Wonderful woman. Helluva teacher, too. My boy was having trouble at his old school and getting bullied as well. So, I tried to get him into Bridges but I work a factory job and the tuition was way too much. After talking to Principal Strub one day, I was leaving…discouraged. I bumped into your wife and she saw that I was upset so she sat me down and asked me a million questions. Then she marched me right back into that principal's office and told him in no uncertain terms that my kid qualified for a scholarship, a full ride no less. That principal crumbled right in front of me and had me sit down to make an application. That was three years ago and Chris was too young for Ms. Steele's class but she had him come by every day after school to tutor him. Turns out that my boy is no dummy. Started getting top grades and this year he's in her class. "Cept it isn't her class anymore thanks to the vultures. You be sure to tell her thanks for us."

"I will and I know she'll want to come see Topher before she leaves tomorrow. It's been a pleasure talking with you. If you don't mind, I'm going to have one of my staff sitting outside your son's door. He'll keep the vultures out and help you to your car when Topher is discharged," Christian promised as he texted Taylor for reinforcements.

As he walked back down the hall to Ana's room, his heart was filled with an emotion with which he was not familiar. Ryan was standing guard and could not identify the expression on his boss's face. He'd certainly never seen it before.

"The paps are sneaking in. Be aware, Ryan."

"Yes, sir. They won't get near Mrs. Grey."

Christian pulled the blinds shut so the morning sun wouldn't waken Ana. Then he settled into a recliner to spend the night. He found himself watching Ana. He got up and kissed her bruised cheek and then sat back down to sleep.

TUESDAY

A crack in the blinds let in just enough light to wake Grey who slept little anyway. He immediately got up to check on Ana. No change was visible. Well, it was only 7 a.m. He tenderly brushed some hair from her pretty face. How strange, he thought. A few days ago, Ana was a virtual stranger to him. Now she was his wife and someone for whom he'd grown increasingly fond. His whole life he'd avoided emotional connections. How was it, he wondered, that he'd so quickly allowed Ana into…well, he'd say 'heart', if he thought that he had one.

She began to murmur in her sleep. Grey thought he heard the name "Ian". Ana grew restless, moving her head from side to side. "Ian, no". It seemed to Grey that she was having a disturbing dream so he took her hand and caressed her knuckles. Gradually, she quieted and went back to a peaceful sleep.

It suddenly occurred to Grey that he'd never had Welsh do a proper vetting of his new wife. Something about Ana seemed so true, so honest, that it hadn't occurred to Grey that she needed investigating. But, now, he wondered about "Ian", esp. about the "no". Had this Ian hurt Ana in the past? Could he still hurt her?

_Welsh_, he texted, _look into Anastasia Steele's background. See what you can find about a guy named 'Ian'._

**Will do, Mr. Grey.**

Grey was restless so he decided to visit the cafeteria for some coffee. He told Reynolds on his way out to let him know should anyone try to get into Ana's room.

"Sir, Taylor has men posted at the entrance to keep an eye on the paps. None have gotten by so far but we're still on high alert."

"Good. Thanks, Reynolds," Christian nodded as he continued down the hall to the elevator. Even though he'd been cooped up all night in an uncomfortable chair, he found that he was anxious to get back to Ana's room. She might wake, be disoriented, even frightened. She's been through so much, he thought. Fake husband or no, he needed to be there for her.

After buying a cup of bad coffee, he headed back up, stopping to check the front entrance. Good Lord. Where the hell do they all come from? he wondered. How could he possibly help Ana deal with all this attention when he has always avoided it? How will she take to having close protection officers around her? He doesn't know her well but he knows that she has always lived a private and quiet life and he comes with so much baggage.

He is surprised when he enters her room to find her sitting up and alert.

"Well, good morning," he smiled. "I didn't expect to find you so awake. How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him and he felt relieved. She was well.

"I'm a bit confused. How did I end up here?"

"You woke from your nap, threw up and fainted. We should have brought you to the hospital when you got back from school. You have a mild concussion, a broken rib and three fingers broken on your left hand," Christian said, with regret in his voice.

"Christian, none of that is your doing. Please don't beat yourself up over it. It's small things. I feel fine." Ana smiled at him gently.

Grey looked at her lovely face, bruised and pale. He found himself again feeling an overwhelming need to protect her. It confused him.

"One of your students, Topher Williams, is in a room down the hall. He has a broken arm and a concussion. He is quite upset that you won't be his teacher any more. His dad thinks you walk on water."

Ana was stricken and perplexed. It took a few moments for her to remember that she'd been suspended from her teaching job. "Oh, yes," she choked out, "I'd forgotten that I'd been dismissed." Tears threatened until she thought of Topher.

"Good gosh," Ana exclaimed as she attempted to get out of bed. "I have to get down there."

"Well, hold on. You have IV lines you'll pull out. I'll get a nurse. Stay put," he ordered.

Thirty minutes later, Ana had been checked over by a doctor and unhooked from the IVs. Christian helped her into a wheelchair and took her down to see Topher. It was a teary-eyed visit, both patients sad to be parting. Topher promised to call if he needed anything. Mr. Williams repeatedly expressed his gratitude for Ana's help.

Ana sat silently in her chair as Grey wheeled her back to her room. Then she asked him to give her some alone time. She said she needed to think but as he closed her door behind him, he could hear her begin to sob. He wished that he could comfort her but somehow, he knew that when she cried, she cried alone. She couldn't afford dependence on a fake, temporary husband. It was hard but he tried to give her the privacy she needed so he walked away.

LATER

As Taylor pulled away from the hospital's back entrance, Ana stared silently out the window. Christian wondered if he should try to say something. Finally, it came to him.

"Ana, what did your parents say?"

"When?"

"Well, didn't you call them Sunday evening?"

"Oh. No, I didn't."

"Maybe I should talk with them? What do you think? Considering that our union is temporary, should I even attempt to get close to them? I know my parents, being aware of our situation, wouldn't push for a meeting."

Ana sighed. "My father will want to know if you have a decent job. Since he's already likely to have learned that you are gainfully employed, he may not feel much interest in talking to you. My mother will want to have a go at your money and your lifestyle. She'll likely offer to move in with us," Ana groaned. "I'm sorry, Christian, you're not getting the greatest set of in-laws."

"Well, I could say the same, couldn't I? At least your parents will be somewhat pleased that you've married 'up'," he laughed. "Meanwhile, mine are all sour thinking that I've married beneath me. What a pair, we are, eh?"

Ana smiled a bit and went back to staring out the window. She seemed quite sad and Grey found himself surprised at how much it bothered him. He liked Ana. She was pretty, exceptionally so, gentle and kind. She didn't deserve all that had happened to her. He wanted to make it better but he didn't know quite how to do it. Without thinking, he just reached across the seat and took her hand as he looked out his window.

"Christian, I won't be able to go back to teaching at a private school but I might be able to get on at an inner-city school. They have a hard time getting teachers. I think once my rib feels better, I'll apply for substitution positions. I need to pay my way….room and board, for instance."

Christian was startled. It hadn't occurred to him that she would want to share household expenses. He had so much money that he never even thought about the bills. Mrs. Jones managed all that. He wouldn't even know what to charge Ana and, for gosh sakes, she was his wife! Still, he had the good sense to let it go for now. Ana was a proud, independent woman.

He said nothing tho' he wanted to object to her teaching in a tough school full of thugs.

"Ana, we don't have to discuss this now. I just want you to relax and heal before you make any decisions. You've had several rough days and you need time to recover. Please just try to put off thinking about jobs and money and anything upsetting. I know I'm your husband in name only but I still care about you. Let me take care of you." He was, he knew, almost pleading with Ana to let him help.

Ana turned her head. Looking down she first realized that Christian was holding her hand. She smiled. "You're a nice guy, Grey. I am not feeling up to par emotionally or physically. You're right that I have to do some recovering. I just don't want to take advantage."

"Ana, you are my wife and I take that responsibility seriously. Let me do the husband stuff. Please."

Ana squeezed Christian's hand. She found herself feeling safe and grateful. There was just one thing that she needed to discuss with her husband but she'd do that later. Now she hurt all over, including her heart. She knew what her parents were but, after 24 years, they could still wound her.

Christian insisted that until she was well, she should sleep downstairs. The bedroom next to his was smaller but it had a good-sized bath. He had her bed and all her things brought over from her apartment so she was sleeping in familiar surroundings. The setting up took just a couple of hours, leaving Ana amazed at how quickly the rich could get what they wanted.

After eating lunch, too little of it, Christian thought, Ana lay down for a nap and Christian decided to finish out the day working in his study. He had a couple of meetings but those could be done as webcast. He and his team were trying to acquire a failing technology startup but the owners were resisting. GEH had patiently explained that, having examined their expenses and management style, the company was only a couple of months from closing up shop. Selling to GEH would yield more financially than total failure. Grey understood that the men did not want to lose the rights to their product. They figured that even if the company crashed and burned, they'd still have the patents on their ideas and they could start again. Grey needed their tech for his solar projects but he was loathe to do a hostile take-over. He always tried to avoid those anyway.

Two hours of negotiating without results left Grey feeling frustrated and worn out. He told Ros that he was knocking off for the day. It had been a long couple of days and he hadn't much sleep so he would see her in the morning.

In his bathroom, stripping for a shower, Grey could hear Ana talking. He couldn't make out most of the words but from what he could hear and the tone of her voice, he knew she was talking to her parents and it wasn't a good talk. He finished his shower and donned his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Then he heard something hit the wall adjoining the suites. Fearing that Ana had fallen, he raced to her room and entered without knocking.

She was wearing his robe, the one several sizes too large for her. Her face was red and angry and she was close to tears. One of his library books, a first edition, was lying on the floor. He picked it up and set it down on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'll pay you for that," Ana said, her voice trembling. He saw that she was shaking. He led her to the bed and tucked her in, like a child. Then he sat on the edge and waited.

"My parents are frustrating people. They've never been any different…yet hope springs eternal," she grimaced. "Why I still think after 24 years that they'll care about me, stop using me….love me," her voice caught in her throat, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, I've made my phone call and that is the end of that. Moving on."

Ana opened her eyes, brimming with unshed tears, and smiled slightly at Christian. "Turning out to be a lot of bother, aren't I?"

"Not at all. If you want to talk, I'm always here. Now, you need that nap. Please sleep." He leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead before leaving the room.

As he headed back to his room, his phone began playing "Devil Woman"…..Elena's ringtone. She didn't know, of course, and would not take it well. He debated whether he wanted to answer but he knew that she wouldn't give up.

"Yes, Elena."

"Christian. You've been radio silent for some time. Is your new wife taking up your time in the playroom?"

"I've already told you, Elena. Ana is not and will not be a sub."

"Then what are you going to do? You have needs. You cannot manage without the release you get in your playroom. I can't imagine that your straight-laced little schoolmarm would accept your having BDSM as your hobby. I'm still at a loss as to why you married her. Don't try to tell me that you love her. Love is for fools and you are not a fool. I taught you to control your emotions. You don't love. So, why, Christian?"

"You may not know me as well as you think you do, Elena. Now, it's been a grueling few days and I'm beat. I'm going to take a nap. What do you think of that, Elena?"

"You don't take naps. You work. All right, Christian, I'll let you go for now but this discussion is not over."

Grey rang off without another word. Elena was right. Sooner or later he was going to need sexual release. Maybe he'd have to go to a club. Odd, but he felt like he was contemplating cheating on his fake wife.

TUESDAY EVENING

"Mrs. Jones, what's for dinner?" asked Christian as he left his study for the day.

It took him a moment to realize that Mrs. Jones was looking toward the great room with an expression of discomfort. His parents were sitting there, obviously waiting for him.

Heaving a great sigh, Grey asked Mrs. Jones to hold the dinner in the warmer and take the rest of the evening off.

"You're here again? What now? And keep your voices down. Ana is still sleeping, I hope."

"Christian, dear, how is she?" asked Grace in a conciliatory tone. "A source at the hospital told me that she was admitted yesterday."

"She's banged up pretty good, Mom. Broken fingers and a broken rib, for starters. However, I doubt you're here to enquire after my wife's health," snarled Christian. "Dad, you've brought your briefcase. Let me guess. You've written up a post-nuptial agreement. Well, you can take it home and shred it. Ana is planning to apply for a job teaching in an inner-city school so that she can pay me, her husband the multi-billionaire, room and board.

So, is there any other way you'd like to interfere with my marriage?"

Grace and Carrick exchanged surprised expressions.

"Are you going to let her? The inner-city is dangerous," cautioned Carrick.

"I don't know that I'm going to have much of a say. Ana is very independent. I'll have to surround her with coverts if she goes through with it. I do have some time to work on the problem since she is in no shape to go back to work yet. Anything else? I haven't eaten yet and I wasn't expecting company this late."

Grey could see that he'd hurt his mother's feelings but he didn't care. If she'd paid closer attention the day before, he wouldn't have had to frantically rush Ana to the hospital yesterday. He didn't believe for a moment that she cared now. She just didn't want him angry with her. As for his father, all he cared about was safeguarding his son's fortune…. which was ironic. After all, when Christian had first come to his father for money from his trust fund with which to start his business, Carrick had not trusted him to succeed…but now Carrick wanted to be sure that Grey kept every dime.

"Son, there is no need to be so snide with us. We're just looking out for your well-being."

"If I'd allowed you to be in charge of my well-being seven years ago, today I'd be a Harvard graduate with a few thousand in the bank. No, thanks, Dad. I'll look after myself. Come. I'll see you out," Christian waved his hand in the direction of the elevator. His parents looked askance at their son's "invitation" to leave.

"Can we expect you for dinner next Sunday, at least?" pleaded Grace. "Elliot and Mia will want to see both of you, you know. I'm sure that Kate will be there to help put Ana at ease."

"Since you won't?" sneered Christian. "I don't know, Mom. I'll have to see how Ana is faring by then. I don't want her to have any setbacks. Good night now," he said as the doors closed.

As he walked into the kitchen, Grey called out to Ana, "You can come out now."

Watching him remove dinner from the warmer and pour drinks into two glasses, Ana crossed the great room. "How did you know that I was listening?"

She felt a bit ashamed of eavesdropping. She looked cautiously at Christian but she somehow knew that he wasn't angry with her.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I woke when I heard your father ask Mrs. Jones to call you out. His voice carries….being a lawyer, I suppose. I know it's bad manners to listen in but I was afraid that words would become…well, heated…and I wanted to be sure that it wasn't on my behalf. You know that I don't want you to fight with your family over me, Christian. They'll be your loved ones always and I'm just a temporary problem."

"YOU are NOT a problem," Grey said emphatically. "WE have A problem and my parents are only making it worse. I'm frankly baffled as to why they are taking their involvement so far. They've shown little interest in my trials and tribulations with GEH these past seven years and now they're all up in my business because of who I married.

"Hmm…how much did you hear?" Christian asked carefully.

"If you're referring to the word 'coverts', yes, I did hear and I do know what the word means."

"I know already how you'll feel about bodyguards, Ana, but, as you are aware, they are necessary, esp. where you're planning to teach."

" 'Planning' is the key word there, Christian," Ana shrugged. "After all the coverage of what happened at Bridges, I'll be lucky if even a desperate public school wants me. So, supporting myself is a concern. I know what you're going to say, Christian, but it is important to me to be able to count on myself. It's all I know. Having to depend on someone else is a terrifying thought."

"I'm really sorry that you feel that way, Ana. It bothers me, too. I want you to feel safe with me, to feel that you can depend on me."

"Oh, I don't mean to insult you, Christian. I know that right now I can depend on you. You've proven that….but I can't afford to get used to it. All too soon the year will be up and I need to feel strong, to be able to give up depending on someone else."

"Ana, don't be angry with me, please, but…..well…I had my personal investigator check you out a bit," Christian cringed. "He told me that you pay all monthly expenses for your parents."

"I'd like to say I'm shocked that you would check up on me but I guess it's necessary for someone like you. You don't trust anyone either. I could be a grifter planning a long con on you. Yes, I support my parents. My mother takes the money that comes from Dad's military pension and woodworking projects to the casinos or whatever else she wants. There's little money left over for household expenses. I have all their utility bills on autopay out of my savings and the local supermarket runs a tab for them that comes to me every week. That one isn't too bad since Dad hunts and fishes a lot and has a garden out back. Dad, by the way, has no idea that Mom spends everything he makes. They don't communicate much.

So, you see that it is essential for me to get another job."

"Have you ever considered telling your father the truth, handing off this responsibility?" asked Christian.

"Yes, but I know my parents well. He'd explode, kick my mother out and then I'd have to take her in or she'd be living on the street. He'd drink himself to death within a year. Mom would move back into the house and, unless I provided for her, she'd get herself a druggie boyfriend to pay the bills."

"Geez, Ana. You've needed help for a long time. How did you get through school?" marveled Christian.

"I lived with Kate whose parents paid for pretty much everything. I worked 30 hours a week at a hardware store and that paid the bills for my parents. Still got a 4.0 GPA," Ana smiled with pride. "After I started at Bridges, I had a decent salary and insisted on repaying Kate's parents but I've never been able to save much. I have maybe 2 months savings so I have to get some kind of job soon."

"I do understand, Christian, how it will look to the public for your wife to be working at a subpar school or maybe even another hardware store but I don't know what else to do," said Ana, sounding desperate.

Christian found himself once again offering physical comfort to a virtual stranger who'd somehow become his wife but it was almost automatic. It felt natural, tho' he still didn't know why. He walked around the breakfast bar and enveloped Ana in his arms. She let him hold her…didn't push him away or stiffen up. Somehow, he knew that despite her need for independence, she needed him.

"Okay, now listen. Like it or not. Temporary or not. I am now your husband and I will take care of you even if you kick and scream and threaten my balls. And, perhaps, together we can figure out some way to return you to full independence after the divorce and even a way to divorce you from your freeloading parents. Don't bother telling me NO. I can be pretty damn stubborn myself. In fact, I'm famous for it."

To his consternation, Ana began trembling and softly crying. He guessed that she wasn't so tough after all.

Once she'd calmed down, he ordered her to finish her dinner and then he carried her back to her bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed and then crawled in behind her and held her 'til she fell asleep. He nodded off himself but was soon awakened by Ana whimpering and muttering those same two words…Ian and no.

Welsh hadn't yet found a link but Grey would push him some more. He had a feeling that someone named Ian had hurt Ana and Christian was going to make him sorry for it.

After Ana got over her nightmare, Grey got up and went into his bedroom. He had his own nightmares to deal with most nights so he had to get some sleep before work tomorrow.

The next few weeks went by fairly smoothly, at least at GEH. The company they'd been fighting to acquire had tired of the turmoil and agreed to sell. Not having to enter into a hostile takeover was a relief. He also got a line on the possible acquisition of a shipyard in Taiwan so he was in good spirits.

Ana had been quiet and out of sight much of the time. She was taking very seriously her determination that she not interfere with or change Christian's routine. He would have to go looking for her to call her into dinner….like a child. She'd protest that he was used to eating alone and craving his privacy.

Gradually he began to grow restless, in need of something he couldn't identify. Maybe, he thought, he did need a new submissive. First, he needed to talk it over with Ana.

He could usually find her in the library where she was steadily working her way through all his first editions. If he was going to start bringing subs into the house, she needed to know….and approve.

He knocked at the door. He didn't have to. It was, after all, his home, his library…but somehow he felt that to just walk in would be invading Ana's privacy.

"Come in, Christian," Ana's soft voice called out. As he entered, she looked up from her book and smiled sweetly at him. He felt a sudden sadness. Now what was that about, he wondered?

"Hi, Ana, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"We've talked a bit in the past about my sexual practice, BDSM?"

"Yes. I've been doing some reading on the practice actually. I've questions. Is that all right?"

"Of course, what would you like to know?" he said glibly but feeling nervous.

"Well, as I understand it, subs usually prefer being subs. They do not aspire to become dominants themselves. Yet, you did, did you not? Did you not enjoy being a sub?"

Ana's question was astute. Grey knew of no other subs who'd gone on to learn dominance while he could not wait to become the one doling out the punishments and choosing when and how to fuck. Being in charge was his natural inclination. He'd only been a sub because Elena wished it so. She'd been quite disappointed when he no long wanted to dance to her tune so she'd struggled to hold on to him by offering to sub for him and then to become his friend and advisor. Truth to tell, she was not at this point so much of either but he was too polite to say so. He'd helped her get started in the salon business and so considered himself to have repaid her for her help in starting GEH. Elena still thought of herself as the power behind his throne and frequently reminded him that she thought he'd become the man he was because of her tutelage. It did him no harm to humor her. Also, she was his mother's best friend so he tolerated her mostly for Grace's sake.

Elena was also able to refer new subs suitable to Grey's taste. She was rarely off the mark.

"I was very young, 15, when Elena seduced me. I didn't know any better and was thrilled to have a beautiful, older woman as my lover. I didn't love her, as such, but I did worship her. When I went off to Harvard, her hold on me loosened and I realized that I didn't want to return to our former relationship."

"If you were 15, a minor, then she was not your lover, Christian. She was a pedophile. You're right. You didn't know any better and she knew it, too. She groomed you as pedophiles do. You were her victim."

"We disagree there, Ana. I didn't feel victimized. I felt lucky that I got to fuck this woman when other boys my age were wrestling in back seats of cars with high school girls."

"I'm sure that you don't want to see yourself as a victim, Christian, but you were. She made sure that you were thoroughly in thrall to her and would keep your 'relationship' secret. It was wrong, Christian. It was illegal. But that isn't what intrigues me. What I wonder about is why you want to beat women. The man I've known for so little a time is gentle and caring. I cannot picture you yielding a cane or whip or tying women up in knots for your pleasure. Can you explain that to me?" Ana asked all this without judgement in her voice, without condemnation.

"I don't intend to hurt anyone. My subs all have consensual contracts with me wherein we both have to agree to the D/s acts that we will do. Also, my subs have safe words. If they say 'yellow', it means that they are close to their limits. If they say 'red', it means that I must stop. Immediately. After our sessions, I deliver aftercare in the form of the application of soothing creams, sometimes warm baths. I've never pushed anyone beyond where they want to go, Ana."

"But how do you know that for sure, Christian? Women are trained by society to please. You're a very good-looking man with a lot of money and influence. I'm sure that women would want to stay on your good side. They could easily agree to whatever they felt that you wanted without your ever knowing. Who usually ends your contracts…you or your sub?"

"It's usually mutual agreement. The relationship has run its course, perhaps, or, as it sometimes happens, a woman becomes too attached…." he stopped. He thought back to Susannah. She was a superb sub, never using a safe word. Incredible stamina. Always insisted on administering her own aftercare. But now that he really thought about it, he remembered that he could hear her crying in her room just down the hall from the playroom while he gathered condoms. At the time, he didn't think much of it. Women just cried, that's all. Many of his subs cried. He thought it was just a way to release the physical stress of being overwhelmed by the experience and the orgasms. He always made certain that his subs were well-satisfied.

"Christian? Where did you go just now?" Ana asked.

"What? Oh, well, as I was saying. We ended our arrangements sometimes because women decided that they wanted more and I did not. Some told me that they'd fallen in love with me which is forbidden. I never thought that they really were in love anyway."

"Why could they not be? You're quite loveable, Christian," Ana said seriously.

"I am? No, no," Grey objected. No one could love something like him. He was just a pretty face, a good body housing an empty shell. Those women loved the idea of him and probably his money.

"Yes, you are," Ana insisted emphatically. However, she decided to let the matter drop for now. She was curious as to his original reason for wanting to speak with her. So, she waited.

"Maybe I should get to the point of my visit. I've been feeling restless and am considering taking on another sub. It's been going on two months now and I have a lot of nervous energy that I haven't been able to dispel with exercise. Usually my subs come to Escala on Friday evenings and leave after noon on Sunday. They sign NDAs.

"I need to know if this is okay with you. Please be honest with me."

"I'm always honest with you, Christian. I'd never forbid you to continue your D/s practice. Actually, I've been concerned that you were abstaining because of me. We're married in name only. Of course, your subs can't know that, can they? Would it be safe even with the NDAs? Or would they object to being with a married man?"

"My subs would know only what I want them to know. Many married men have subs with their wives' knowledge. Are you very sure, however, that knowing what I'm doing upstairs while you're probably down here reading wouldn't bother you?"

"If our positions were reversed, would you be bothered?" teased Ana.

Grey knew immediately without thinking about it that it would make him crazy. In fact, he knew that he'd object if Ana even took a lover….more so, because that would be an emotional attachment. He knew that this was hypocritical of him but he didn't care. He _did_ care that he didn't know _why_ he cared.

"I guess that I wouldn't be able to object, would I?" asserted Christian. "We're not really married and we're bound to have personal lives so I guess that that is something we'll have to get accustomed to or it could be a very long year."

"I want you to be happy and relaxed, Christian. We can talk about this some more but right now, just know that you have my blessing to live your life as you like. I'll try to stay out of sight so as to keep your sub happy. You must tell me some time, however, what drives your need. Well, actually, you don't have to tell me but I'd still like to know if you ever want to talk about it.

"I'm going in to bed now. Good night," Ana smiled and leaned over to give Grey a good night kiss on his cheek. It was nice and again, it felt natural. So much about being with Ana felt natural.

It wasn't too late to call Elena. She was a night owl and she'd be thrilled to hear from him anyway. He went to his study. She picked up instantly.

"Christian, it's awfully late. I'd just gone to bed," Elena said lightly with a slight yawn. He knew that she was lying. She did that a lot.

"Sorry, Elena. I can call back another time, if you like," he chuckled to himself.

"No, no. It's all right, I suppose. What can I do for you?" she sighed, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"I'd like to contract with a new sub. Can you send a couple of candidates my way tomorrow or shall I look elsewhere?" he was trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well," Elena sighed again. "I do happen to have a couple of girls who are free. Shall I send them by Escala or, since you're married, would you prefer your office?"

"No, never my office, Elena. You know that. Send one tomorrow to Escala at 5:30 and the other at 6:00. I'll interview them and try to choose between. Be certain that they understand that I am a married man now."

"Yes. About that. Does the schoolmarm know about this? I really can't imagine that she'd allow it."

"You let me worry about my personal life, Elena. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. And remember that you, too, are to maintain silence about my life. After I've interviewed the two potential subs, I'll let you know if either is acceptable."

"You know, Christian," whined Elena, "since your marriage I haven't had a moment alone with you. I miss you. Don't you miss me? Just a little? Won't your wife let you talk to me? We've been friends for so many years. Does she understand all that I am to you? I have to learn what little I know from your mother and she doesn't know much either since you won't talk to her. She's quite heartbroken, you know. You haven't been to Sunday dinner for weeks. Elliot and Mia miss you as well as Carrick and they don't understand why Ana dislikes them."

"Elena, Ana is still recovering from a broken rib and broken fingers. The rib in particular is problematic. Quite tiring. Even just sitting is uncomfortable. As for her feelings, she doesn't dislike anyone in my family. I'm the one who has insisted that she heal before facing the world again. Look what facing it did to her last time. I'm concerned about the effect that mobs of paparazzi could have on her. She's never had to deal with anything like this. My family knows this so I don't know where you get your information that Ana dislikes anyone. She's too kind and loving a person to loath anyone.

"I know you, Elena. Do not encourage my mother to believe that Ana is keeping me from her company. It will not go well for you. Understand?" Grey demanded in a stern voice.

"Of course, of course. I'm really only repeating what Grace told me. I'll send those girls by to see you tomorrow and then wait for your call. Good night, Christian. Sweet dreams, dear."

"Bye, Elena," Grey rang off without gooey sentiment. He knew perfectly well that Elena was sneaky and was subtly filling his mother's head with fears of losing him. Although he'd told Elena that Ana didn't dislike anyone, he did wonder what she'd make of Elena in the flesh. With any luck, they'd never meet.

FRIDAY NIGHT

As the elevator pinged, that luck ran out. Elena had decided to accompany the girls to Escala. Before Christian had the chance to kill her or throw her back into the elevator, she spied Ana coming out from the bedroom area. He'd neglected to let Ana know that he was expecting visitors. Ana's eyebrows shot up at the sight of Elena in all her shiny black cat-suited glory. She took in the huge hive of yellow hair on Elena's head and the dagger-like red nails at the end of her veiny hands. She tried to smile in warm welcome.

Elena, on the other hand, made quite a show of looking Ana up and down with distaste. Ana was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with her glorious mane of hair falling around her shoulders. Her striking blue eyes looked directly into Elena's as she put forth a hand to shake.

"Good evening. I'm Ana Grey. Are you here to see my husband? He's in his study. I'll get him for you."

"That won't be necessary. I'm more than familiar with this penthouse. I'll get him myself." With that she turned sharply on her 6 inch stilettoes and marched toward the library door. Ana simply watched in amusement and looked at Mrs. Jones who returned her gaze. Mrs. Jones, of course, was only too used to Elena coming and going as if she owned the place. At that moment, the elevator pinged again and 2 very pretty young brunettes stepped out, looking overwhelmed. The penthouse, with its foyer chandelier, full-wall windows and marble floors was quite striking on first look.

Again, Ana tried to be gracious, still not realizing with whom she was dealing. She invited the young women to sit down and offered them drinks. At that point, as Elena came out of the library, Christian came out of his study and ordered the girls to wait for him. He first called Elena into his study where he quietly read her the riot act for her insolence. Then he called in one of the girls…. Megan. Meanwhile, Elena sat down next to the other girl on the great room couch.

Again, Ana offered them refreshments but Elena haughtily refused while the poor girl next to her stared at the floor. Ana began to ascertain the circumstances and after taking a proffered bowl of mac and cheese and a glass of ice water, excused herself to return to her bedroom. Elena, of course, knew only that that direction was the way to Christian's bedroom. She felt bile rising in her throat at the thought that her protégé was sharing a bed with that mousy girl when he could be with a woman of Elena's experience, knowledge and glamour.

After 15 minutes, Megan emerged from the study and Christian called in the other girl, Marcy. Elena whispered to Megan, obviously grilling her. Megan looked quite nervous. Another 20 minutes and Marcy reappeared, with a smug expression. Christian gave Mrs. Jones instructions to show Marcy to the sub room. Then he called Megan back in to thank her for coming and dismissed her.

"Mrs. Lincoln will show you the way out, Megan. Good night, Elena. I think that Marcy will do nicely." he said as he pressed the button and made sure that both women took their leave. Elena looked stricken. She had thought that she would be invited to stay for a while.

"Mrs. Jones, Marcy Elling will be our guest this weekend and weekends until further notice."

"Of course, Mr. Grey." Mrs. Jones acquiesced but her expression clearly showed her shock and disapproval.

"Where is Mrs. Grey?"

"I believe that she went to her room, sir."

Ana tried to make herself comfortable on her bed. Her rib was healing but still had a ways to go. She was squirming around when Christian entered. That he hadn't knocked was unusual but then the whole last hour had been strange.

"Was that Elena?" she asked in surprise, as Christian settled himself in her wicker rocker by the window. He nodded. He looked frustrated.

"Wow. Just wow." she laughed. "What an unusual woman."

"You've no idea. I'm so sorry that I didn't warn you about our visitors. Elena was not supposed to be with them. I think that she just wanted to get a look at you."

"Well, I'm sure that I didn't pass any sartorial test she had in mind," Ana laughed again. "She's quite insecure. Does she know that there is another bedroom back here? Because she certainly blanched at the sight of me coming 'round the bend. And those poor girls seem terrified. They would not look up at me or speak to me. Are all subs like that, Christian?"

"Subs are meant to keep their eyes on the ground unless invited to look into their dom's eyes and not speak unless spoken to, yes."

"Good grief. And you like them docile and compliant like that, eh?"

Christian struggled to remind himself that he was a dom and that he was in charge. Still….Ana's observations made him uneasy.

"I'm going upstairs to my playroom. Marcy will be my sub for the foreseeable future. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"How's the rib?" Grey's eyes were filled with concern.

"Christian, I'm almost healed. Please don't be worried. Enjoy your playroom session. I hope it does you, both of you, a world of good. I take it, by the way, that Marcy is not concerned with your marital status?"

"No, Megan was. She said subbing for a happily married man would make her feel like a mistress. Marcy had no such compunctions. You should have seen her eyes light up at the news that she would be given her own car and other monetary compensations."

"Christian," Ana said kindly, "are you sure that it doesn't bother you that these women want you only for your looks and money?"

"No, makes it all simpler. Real relationships are too complicated."

"Okay, 'nuff said," Ana conceded. "Good night."

Christian got up to go but truth-to-tell, he didn't really want to. He felt more like staying and talking with his wife for a while longer. For the first time, he was reluctant to go to his playroom. But he rose, kissed her cheek and told her to get some rest before he closed the door between them. In that moment he knew that he did not want a sub….but he had made a commitment. Perhaps once he got into it, he thought, it would all come back to him.

Two hours later, whips, canes and multiple fucks and it had _not_ come back to him. Marcy was impeccable. She wanted 'it' harder. She rarely used a safe word and he did enjoy turning her skin red. She told him, after asking permission to speak, that she was quite satisfied and pleased with their partnership. She thanked him for the evening and retired to her room. Grey didn't offer to apply aftercare.

Yes, he'd used up his excess energy and assuming his dom persona was pleasant but the magic was missing. He wasn't interested in Marcy and could have done without the whole experience. His malaise was still present. Worse, he was beginning to understand why.

SUNDAY

As he saw Marcy off and went in search of Ana for lunch, he felt relieved. The weekend was over. He'd done what a dom was supposed to do. Marcy, for her part, looked sated and exhausted. He hoped that Ana would eat with him. He'd said barely two words to her since Friday night and he missed her. He found her, as usual, in the library.

"What is it this time? Hardy, Bronte?" He smiled as he saw her nose in a book and her concentration on her face.

"Neither," she looked up at him and smiled in delight. "Dafoe, Daniel. I'm reading Robinson Crusoe…non-Disney version. Next, I'm going to read Peter Pan. It's nice to see you. How did your weekend go?"

He knew her inquiry was not salacious in intent. She was genuinely interested as if she were asking about his dinner and movie date with an ordinary woman.

"It was fine. Are you coming in for lunch, esp. since you skipped breakfast?" he smirked.

"Oh. How did you know that I hadn't yet eaten?" she asked with a sheepish expression.

"I know you. Come. I believe that we're having stacked grilled cheese." He knew that Ana loved those and had put in a special request with Mrs. Jones.

"Yay," laughed Ana as she jumped to her feet. She winced and doubled over for a second. Christian was instantly at her side, alarmed.

"I'm all right, Christian," she reassured him, "I just got up too quickly."

"You know, Ana, it's been six weeks and you should be healed. I think we need to get you checked out after lunch. Please don't argue with me," Christian urged.

To his surprise, she didn't. After lunch. After grilled cheese, she smiled. Her rib worried him but her smile warmed him. They spent the next hour talking more than eating. It was so easy between them, just like it had been in that little bar in Vegas. But getting off the stool, Ana winced again. Christian called out for Taylor and scooped up Ana.

At the hospital, the doctor found that the rib had splintered a bit and that bit was digging into her. He told them that they would need to operate to remove the bit of bone for fear that it could travel to her lung. Ana was annoyed only that it would mean more time in the hospital but Christian was truly fearful that she could be in worse trouble.

Concerned as he was, he broke down and called his mother, asking her to come to the hospital and talk with the doctors. She could play go-between for him and make sure that Ana got the best care. Grace jumped at the chance to reconcile with her son. In fact, the whole family decided to join her. Thus, for the first time in quite a while, Christian found himself surrounded by his parents and siblings. Although initially loathe to have them there, the prodigal son found himself comforted by their presence. Without them, he would have paced and torn at his hair. But with them….Carrick put his arm around his son's shoulder. Mia entertained him with stories of her silly friends. Elliot brought him up to date on his relationship with Kate. She was always busy these days and Elliot seldom saw her….certainly not as much as he wished. As he listened to his brother, Grey thought about his lunch with Ana and how much he'd missed talking to her for just 2 days and they weren't even in love.

After an eon had passed, Grace came through the double doors with a big smile on her face and Grey felt his heart begin to beat again.

"She's just fine, son. It was fortunate that you brought her in. You seem to have good instincts where her health is concerned. Twice now you saved her from a worse fate. That splinter of bone was larger than x-rays showed and closer to her lung. In a day or two, she would have been in critical condition. She's already awake and campaigning to leave. Maybe you could talk her into staying put for at least a couple of nights. The surgeon is concerned that there could be further failure in the rib. He wants to play it safe."

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you for coming, everyone. You didn't have to after the way I've treated you lately," Christian apologized.

Ana was out of recovery but still sleeping. Grey was bothered by her pallor but her breathing was even and relaxed so he sat down in a nearby chair and just watched her. She was so pretty that even illness couldn't detract from her looks.

"Stop staring at me," Ana spoke in a weak whisper.

"Can't help it," Christian grinned. "How did you know? Your eyes are closed."

"Those grey eyes of yours are like lasers, burning into me," Ana replied as she slowly opened her blazing blues.

She looked at Grey for a moment and then around her and sighed in disgust.

"This is really getting old. Why do you keep bringing me here?"

"You keep needing to be brought here. You think I want to keep pacing that waiting room? Want to hear something amazing?"

"Yes. I can go home now?"

"No. Could be 2 or 3 nights this time."

While Ana groaned at this information, Grey told her that his entire family was out in the waiting room, worried about her. She gave him a side-eye, disbelieving.

"I think it more likely that they're worried about you. But that's good. I'm glad they want to be on good terms with you. Why not go back to the house with them and finish out your Sunday with your family?"

"And leave you alone to try and escape?" he smiled.

"What happened? A broken rib they missed last time?"

"A splinter came free and was heading for your lung. They had to go in and remove it and then make certain that nothing else was loose. I shudder to think if you'd had an asthma attack. Coughing could have killed you."

"Oh, I'm sure that you're being melodramatic, Christian," she scoffed as her eyelids grew heavy. "Who did you have to worry over all the time before me….?" He watched her fall back to sleep. He gently laid his hand on her forehead for a moment.

His family rose as one as he walked back into the waiting room, their faces questioning.

"She's ornery and pissed about being here again," Christian grinned. "Wants to know why I keep hauling her in here. But she's okay. Gone back to sleep. Told me to go home."

"But you're not going to, of course, are you?" teased Elliot.

"No, of course not. The minute she wakes up she'll try to pull out her IV lines and get out of bed. She is a lousy patient. She thinks that I should be with all of you. But I know where I belong. Thanks for coming down, everyone. You made this more bearable.

"Mom, maybe next Sunday we can make dinner," Christian felt good watching his mother beam with happiness.

After the family left and Christian returned to Ana, he took out his phone and rang up Elena. This was going to be unpleasant.

"Hi, Elena, good evening."

"Oh, Christian. I heard from Marcy. She said that you are the best dom she's ever had. She's thrilled about being chosen to sub for you. Are you pleased as well?"

"Marcy delivered. She was exemplary and that is why letting her go is bothersome. It's really nothing to do with her performance. I just realized that if someone as good as Marcy leaves me wanting, then perhaps I'm not yet ready for a new sub after all." He braced himself.

And was not disappointed. "WHAT!? What the hell, Christian? It's her, isn't it? She's raising a stink. Since when do you let a woman tell you what to do?" Elena screeched in his ear. Christian let the irony go. He didn't want to prolong the conversation.

"Ana said nothing except to ask if I'd had good weekend. She has encouraged me to do as I wish. No interference at all. This is strictly my choice. As wonderful as Marcy was, I feel an emptiness that I cannot explain. Something is amiss with me and, until I choose my direction, I don't want the distraction of a sub every weekend. You chose well, Elena. There is no fault here. Please thank Marcy for me. I have to go now."

"Don't you dare hang…" click.

Next, Grey rang Welsh.

"Grey here. Anything new on 'Ian'?

"There was a boy named Ian in the senior class at Mrs. Grey's high school. He was the school's star quarterback and the son of a prominent attorney. He went to Harvard after graduating and is now an attorney with his father's firm. Nothing about his relationship to Ana. I'll keep at it but if it's personal, you're going to have to get that info from your wife. Have you talked to her about it?"

"No. I don't want to upset her. Just keep me informed."

After that Grey settled down in his chair to spend another night next to his wife's bed. He thought of her comment earlier….."this is really getting old," and he chuckled. Well, at least she had a sense of humor about it.

SOME WEEKS LATER

"Christian! Are you home?!" Ana called as she dashed in through the foyer.

"Mrs. Grey," beamed Mrs. Jones, "you're lit up like a Christmas tree! Mr. Grey is stuck in a late meeting. He'll miss seeing you like this. Tell me, tell me!"

"I got the job. The principal was so complimentary and said that she was thrilled to have "someone of my caliber" working in her school. I guess she got a great recommendation from Principal Strub. My new principal is willing to deal with paparazzi. In fact, she laughed at the notion of her students being afraid of the mongrel hoards…says she thinks that the paps will probably fear for their _own_ safety. 'Course, I'm not concerned about pictures and such nor is it a concern of the parents.

"It's going to be a tough go with these kids but I'm looking forward to the challenge. I wish Christian was here. I want to tell him all about it, too. Did he say how long he'd be?"

"No, but he said that you shouldn't wait on him for dinner. You know how he is about you eating," Mrs. Jones smiled. Grey's protectiveness of his wife made Mrs. Jones smile.

"Well, I'm not hungry and it _is_ still early so I'll take a shower and change. How big an army do you think Christian will want to send with me to my new school?" Ana laughed as she went around the bend to her bedroom. Then she stopped and came back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Jones, you've known Christian for several years. I'm sure that you know his moods. Gosh, this is awkward but, well, except for that one weekend, Christian has gone without a sub since he married me. I don't know much about men but it seems to me that someone like Christian would need a regular sex life. Do you think he's all right doing without?"

Mrs. Jones blushed and Ana immediately felt that she'd said too much.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot, Mrs. Jones. It's just that I don't want him to suffer because of me."

"Honestly, Mrs. Grey, I don't think that he is missing anything…as yet. He has, in you, a true companion. That he was disappointed that he could not get home in time to have dinner with you was evident in his voice. I think that having a female companion, a friend for the first time, is good for him. It's clear that he enjoys your company.

He is also used to getting what he wants so he isn't likely to refuse himself something if he truly needs it. You shouldn't concern yourself. If he wanted a sub, he'd have one."

"Okay. I guess I'll avoid nagging him about his 'needs'," chuckled Ana as she made her way back to her bedroom.

As Mrs. Jones continued basting the roast, she heard the ping of the elevator and smiled. She was pleased that Mr. Grey had gotten home earlier than planned. She looked up with a smile that immediately turned into a grimace.

"Mrs. Lincoln, Mr. Grey is not home and is not expected for some time due to a late meeting. Would you like to leave a message?" Mrs. Jones was hinting heavily that Elena leave but subtlety was lost on her.

"Get me a drink, Mrs. Jones. "Sancerre, Pinot Noir. Leave the bottle."

As soon as Mrs. Jones turned her back to open the wine fridge, Elena click-clacked her way over to Christian's study.

Mrs. Jones took several deep breaths. She loathed that woman and her haughty attitude. She never tired of telling Mr. Grey that the penthouse was hers as much as his because she'd found it and decorated it. He just ignored her and she did not dare to snoop when he was home. As she closed the study door behind her, Mrs. Jones rang up Taylor to let him know. Security was _his_ bailiwick.

Mrs. Jones left the glass and bottle of wine on the sofa table and waited for Ana to return. Thank goodness Ana took 5 minute showers. Soon after Mrs. Jones returned to the kitchen, Ana came out, surprised to see the wine bottle since she rarely drank herself.

"Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln demanded the wine and then removed herself to your husband's study." Ana nodded in understanding. Mrs. Jones found Elena to be intimidating but Ana seemed to enjoy a bit of cat and mouse with her husband's 'friend'. Her stocking feet made no sound as she walked to the study door and quietly opened it. Elena was concentrating on picking the lock on Christian's desk and did not hear the door. Ana leaned against the jamb and watched as Elena used a letter opener on the lock. When she realized of a sudden that she was being watched, she jumped, throwing the opener in the air. Still, she composed herself quickly and assumed an air of innocence. Ana smiled.

"That's easier to open with the key. Would you like me to call my husband for permission to give it to you?"

"You can just hand it to me," Elena said, reaching out a veiny claw.

"Christian would prefer that he be consulted before allowing his privacy to be invaded." Ana continued, smiling innocuously. "It will only take a moment," she offered as she took out her phone. Elena hastily waved her hand, indicating that Ana shouldn't bother.

"No, Mrs. Jones said that he is in a meeting. I wouldn't want to bother him."

"Well, then, won't you have a glass of wine with me in the great room?" Ana suggested. "You can tell me what it is that you are looking for and I can tell my husband when he gets home later." Ana liked to use the word 'husband' as much as possible because she could see how it rattled Mrs. Lincoln's cage. She held the door for Elena and closed it behind her.

"Please, have a seat. Now what was it that you needed from my husband's desk?"

"Just some financial figures on the salons. I'll talk to Christian later."

"Salud," said Ana as she raised her glass.

"And how have you been, my dear, since your latest illness? You do seem fragile. I know that it causes my darling Christian such worry. He's used to strong women," Elena smirked.

"Being caught in a stampede left me with far less in the way of injury than it could have. Christian was so strong for me even tho' I know that he was quite distressed. I suppose I'd have been the same way. Husbands and wives have a bond unlike any other and when one is hurt, the other hurts as well. But he took good care of me and I'm fine now," said Ana, smiling sweetly at Elena.

"I hope you'll forgive my bluntness, Ana, but I know that you are aware of Christian's sexual predilection. Your lack of forbearance of his needs is incredibly difficult for him," Elena snipped.

"Actually, I have encouraged my husband to participate in any legal sexual practice that he desires. I've made no judgement. He knows that I am quite open to his preference for a submissive but he has made the decision to leave off the practice of BDSM at this time. No pressure. I believe that he told you this, did he not?" Ana crooked her head to one side, regarding Elena with a puzzled expression.

Elena rummaged through her Hermes handbag and came out with a pack of cigarettes. She lit up as Ana placed an ashtray in front of her. Ana knew that she couldn't last long with the smoke but she was determined to keep the upper hand even as Elena deliberately blew the noxious fumes toward her.

"Christian has always been most considerate of others and, of course, he would extend that consideration toward you but that does not mean that he will long be able to tolerate enforced celibacy."

"What makes you think that he is celibate, Mrs. Lincoln?" Ana grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Elena choked on her cigarette and coughed repeatedly. "Well, with your lengthy illnesses….."she croaked.

Ana felt her throat begin to close and her breathing more of a struggle. She tried to keep the raspiness out of her voice, not wanting Elena to know. Just as she was beginning to fail, the elevator pinged.

"Christian, dear, how lovely to see you. I was misinformed, it seems, as you're early," gushed Elena.

Christian ignored her, striding quickly to Ana and scooping her up in his arms. He carried her over to the balcony, opened the doors and set her down on a chair. He pulled an asthma inhaler out of his pocket and urged Ana to breathe deeply. Then he walked back to Elena, pulled the cigarette from her hand and stubbed it out in the ashtray.

"You know, Elena," he glowered, "that I don't permit smoking in my home. I'm going to put Ana to bed and then I'll return to talk to you."

He scooped Ana up again and carried her into his bedroom. Her breathing was even and she fell immediately to sleep. He watched her for a moment, kissed her lips briefly and pulled the duvet over her.

"What are you doing here, Elena?"

"Christian, dear, why so harsh? I miss you. We hardly ever talk anymore. You used to come to me with your problems," pouted Elena.

"I haven't needed your advice for many years now, Elena. You push it on me but I don't need it. Now, again, why are you here? What were you looking for in my desk? And don't bother lying to me," he growled at her.

"I just needed your records on the salons. I seem to have lost mine," Elena lied.

"Really? You lost all your financial records?" Christian sneered in disbelief.

"You know that I'm bad with computers. I must have deleted them somehow. Anyway, I believe that there is a $75K shortfall in funds for the new salon at the Bravern Center. I'll need a check to make it up."

Christian shook his head. Elena demanded money from him without blinking and he knew that she probably deposited the check in her Caymans "retirement" account. How many checks had there been over the years and how many more would it take until she felt she had enough to retire and get out of his hair?

"I'll have to see the cost overruns first, Elena," he dodged.

"Don't you trust me, darling…your best friend?" whined Elena.

"Of course, I trust you but I'm a businessman. Send me the documentation. Perhaps I'll need to have a talk with some of your suppliers. I wouldn't want you to be cheated, after all," he smirked.

"I think that you've been listening to that jealous wife of yours. She doesn't approve of me. She's been influencing you to cease being a dominant and to stay away from me. Don't try to deny it. Ever since she came into the picture, you've been a different man. One I don't recognize. I fear for you, my dear Christian. I'm afraid that she'll destroy the man you are." Elena sounded sincere but Grey knew that she really feared that Ana would destroy the man Elena wanted him to be.

"I can think for myself, Elena, and Ana has said nothing to discourage my interest in BDSM. You are right about one thing, however. She doesn't like you. Maybe that's because she's got your number," he said looking at Elena with distaste.

Elena chose to ignore his obvious cynicism about her. She was confident that with Ana out of the way she could bring Christian to heel. The only problem was how to discredit Ana. Well, she'd been able to control Grey since he was 15 and that length of time gave her a long head start on his plain little wife.

Christian "escorted" Elena to the elevator, pressed the button and turned his back on her….thus missing the fury on her face as the doors closed.

He texted Taylor_. Change the elevator codes. _

_Don't give the new code to Mrs. Lincoln._

Enough with her coming and going as she pleased, esp. if she was going to give Ana asthma attacks. He felt that things with Elena were coming to a head somehow. She was becoming a liability in his life. A small part of him felt sadness. They'd been close for 13 years….an era that needed to come to an end.

A couple of hours later, Grey had something new to worry about. Ana was going to teach in an inner-city school filled with, in her husband's imagination, Crips and Bloods.

"South Park is the roughest neighborhood in Seattle, Ana. Those classrooms are filled with really tough kids….kids who bring knives and guns to school. And what do you think those kids are going to do with those weapons when they find out that their teacher is a very rich woman, the perfect kidnap victim?"

"Christian, I'm teaching under my maiden name. If you send me in there with an army of bodyguards, I'm going to be conspicuous. Let me go to school in my old Beetle bug so that your wealth isn't apparent."

Ana's approach made sense but a lack of protection for her terrified Christian. Teachers in those schools got attacked all the time, rich or poor. And the bug? Jesus, he thought, that rattling bucket of rust held together with duct tape.

"What grade will you be teaching? Maybe I can enroll a youthful-looking CPO in your class," he suggested.

"I'll be teaching 10th grade, Christian," Ana laughed, not taking Christian at all seriously. You'd have to find a CPO who looks 15!

"Well, maybe I send in a guy who looks older who had flunked a lot." Christian was getting desperate.

"First of all, I'll buy my wardrobe at Walmart. Secondly, I'll take the bug. And not all my students will be junior gangstas. I'll have good students, too."

"That school is getting a new janitor. I'm sure that they also have security guards. A couple of new ones won't be strange. I'll talk to the principal in the morning."

"You will not. I'd like to start working before I get fired!" Ana exclaimed.

"Does the principal know who you are now? Well, I won't compromise on this, Ana. I'll not have my wife getting shived at her job. You either agree to my plan or I'll park a flotilla of armored cars outside your school," he threatened.

"You brat! You'd do it, too, wouldn't you? No matter how dumb that is," Ana fumed. "I swear, Christian, if I lose this job, you'll really have something to worry about!" With that, she threw down her napkin and stalked away.

"Hey, you hardly ate any of your dinner. Get back here," Grey ordered.

"Up your nose with a rubber hose, dumb ass," his wife responded.

"What the…..?" Christian was stunned into silence. No one, except Elliot, had ever called him an ass. And up his nose…?

Christian decided to spend the rest of the evening in his study, working and sulking. As it turned out, he accomplished little in the way of work but managed quite a bit of sulking. Finally, he gave up and headed to bed. As he approached his room, he heard noises coming from Ana's room. His first instinct was to ignore her and his second instinct was to run to her before her nightmare got too bad.

He found her tossing back and forth, pushing something away from her, and gasping for breath. He quickly reached into her bedside table for an inhaler and then put one arm around her while he put the inhaler into her mouth. She was so far into the nightmare that it was hard to calm her enough to get her to inhale. He held her as close, as tightly as possible until she quieted and took in even breaths. Then he laid her back against the pillow, tucked the duvet around her shoulders and murmured, "you're all right, you're okay now", with his forehead against hers. He could not admit to himself that he wanted her, wanted to at least embrace her. He told himself that she needed him. He could not yet admit that he needed her. Finally, he kissed her and went back to his bed to work on how to convince her to crowd her new school with CPOs.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

Mia was chattering a mile a minute. The topic was how upset her friend Lily was about Christian's marriage.

"Lily has had a crush, well I don't know if I'd call it a crush. I mean, that sounds so sweet and innocent and nothing about Lily is sweet and innocent…she just thinks that she is all that and should have Christian because they travel in the same social circles…except that Christian has never traveled in any circle," Mia's laugh was almost maniacal and she just kept going. Her ability to string a couple hundred words together all at once was a wonder. No one was really bothered about her non-stop blather because it gave them time to eat while she provided the entertainment.

Ana was particularly fond of her sister-in-law. Mia had always treated Ana with unbridled adoration and enthusiasm. She referred to Ana as her sister and could not understand her mother's coolness toward her. Ana was the only person who never behaved in the smallest way as if she thought that Mia talked too much or was too self-absorbed. In fact, she encouraged Mia to talk. The first thing she'd say when she saw Mia was always to ask how she was and what she'd been up to in the past week. Christian would groan and try to discourage Ana but she'd ignore him. Along with Kate, Mia warmed Ana's heart when dining at her cold in-laws. Without her, Ana wouldn't have been able to tolerate the Sunday brunches that she ironically wanted her husband to attend.

Today, however, Mia was curious about something that Ana had tried to keep to herself….her parents and her upbringing. And, being Mia, she could look right at Ana and not see her discomfort.

"Ana, when do we get to meet your parents? I'll bet that they're really nice. I mean, you are and they raised you so, gosh, they must be the greatest. You never mention them much. 'Course, you don't talk much anyway. Do you miss them? How often do you go home for visits? When are they coming here to visit?

Is your mother quiet like you? Is your dad a hug-a-bear like Elliot?

Ana hoped that Mia would go right on talking and that then she wouldn't have to answer all the questions. However, she didn't count on Grace seizing the chance to pry.

"Yes, Ana dear, tell us more about you. We know so little, really.

"Well, ahem, there's really not much more to say. I've already told you that Montesano is a small town. My dad was in the service and now spends most of his time in his workshop and my mother loves casinos and socializing. They're good people but I don't see much of them. Just too busy working," she ran on with her voice beginning to choke. They were all staring at her. These people who had brunch every Sunday together….who lived close. Mia was 22 and it didn't occur to her to leave home. Elliot stopped every morning for breakfast and picked up his lunch made by his mother. Repeating herself only made her situation seem stranger.

Mia thought of more questions. Did Ana and her mother go shopping together? How come her mother went to the casinos so much? What was Christmas like with just the three of them there?

Ana couldn't bring herself to say that she'd never had a Christmas…that it was just another day. Mom at the casino. Dad in the shop. Little Ana cleaning the house because her mother would be really angry if she came home to find the mess she'd left still there.

Ana began to stumble over her words, her sentences crumbling as she tried to get them out. She'd never told Kate much and Kate, tho' curious, had never pushed. Now, as she watched Ana struggle, she tried to help somehow by noting that Ana spent the holidays in college working at the hardware store and sleeping on a cot in the back room because the dorms were closed. As the words left her mouth and she saw the shocked looks on people's faces, Kate realized that she'd said too much. Ana was growing paler by the minute and breathing harder.

Christian began rubbing circles of comfort on Ana's back and reaching into his pocket for her inhaler. Kate spoke up first.

"Christian, I think I'll take Ana out for some air."

"No, Kate. I'll do it. I'd like to show Ana my parent's backyard. Ana, let's go down to the water," he smiled as he took her arm and helped her from her seat. She simply nodded, looking dazed. Mia looked a bit stricken.

"Oh, my. I said the wrong thing again, didn't I?" Mia muttered as the couple left the table. Elliot mirrored Christian's comforting of Ana by rubbing circles on Mia's back.

"Nah, sis. You didn't say anything wrong. I think that Ana's parents are just a sore subject. Our parents are kind of rare, you know. Maybe it's because we're adopted that our parents were better than a lot of our friends' parents. Guys talk when they've had a few beers and their stories are kind of pathetic. We just got lucky," he said, smiling at his folks.

Grace and Carrick had been staring rather aghast at Ana until Elliot spoke. Now they smiled happily at their lovable eldest.

Meanwhile, Kate looked out the window at Christian and Ana walking down to the dock. Christian had his arm around Ana, holding her close. Ana had her arm resting on Christian's back. Kate tried to recount the times that Ana had been affectionate with her. There were few. She showed her love for Kate in other ways but Kate was happy for her now. Christian was the last person Kate would have thought could teach Ana to hug. Two misfits who'd somehow found each other.

When the 'kids' had retired to the TV room, Grace poked Carrick.

"Look at those two, sitting on the dock with their feet in the water."

"Yeah, it's kind of sweet, isn't it?" answered Carrick.

"I don't know. I'm still wary of her. I just wonder if she uses her so-called asthma attacks to control our son. Did you see him reaching into his pocket for an inhaler? I mean, really, she's got him carrying around _her_ medical equipment."

"Well, now, Gracie. Maybe she could fake breathlessness but I don't know of any way to fake going white as a sheet. Even Mia could see it. Maybe we should try a little harder to welcome the girl."

"Oh, Cary. If she hadn't married my son in such haste…well, I'm just torn. I would like to know that she is sincere. I just don't trust her," sighed Grace. What she didn't tell her husband was how much she was affected by her Tuesday lunches with her best friend, Elena Lincoln. Elena had always favored Christian. She'd even given him the money to start his business and he trusted her implicitly. Elena said that he told her things that he didn't tell Grace and Elena would give her friend her perspective on Christian's life. Elena was extremely wary of Ana and had had bad experiences with her when she tried to befriend the girl. Elena was so warm and caring but Ana was jealous of her closeness to Christian. Ana was trying to influence Christian to be cold to Elena. Elena wouldn't lie to Grace, her friend of 20 years. On the other hand, in person Ana seemed to be quite sweet and everyone else loved her. Grace truly felt herself to be between a rock and a hard place.

And most of all, no matter who she trusted, she was going to lose.

SITTING ON THE DOCK OF THE BAY

"Christian, thank you. I was not handling things well in there. What must everyone think of me?" rued Ana.

"They were concerned about you, Ana. I don't think that they'll be asking anymore about your parents. Even Mia seemed to understand that your folks are not a topic for discussion. Are you sure that you don't need your inhaler? You were looking like you were going to faint," Christian said.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. You're carrying an inhaler for me," Ana laughed. "I could really dupe you, if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't," Christian said quite seriously. "You're always a true you."

Ana was touched by Christian's faith in her good character.

"I'm sorry that I called you a dumb ass," she apologized. "I know that you just care. I'll speak with Principal Delaney tomorrow about a fake janitor and fake security guards, okay? I don't want you to worry. Gosh," she said, reclining back unto the dock, "I'll bet the next few months of this "marriage" can't go fast enough for you."

Christian didn't reply. He just stared out over the water. Ana looked up at the stars. They each kept their thoughts to themselves.

THE OFFICE

"Where were you during that meeting, Christian?" asked Ros. "You didn't take your eyes off your phone the whole time….like a teenager bored with class. I had to force myself to maintain eye contact with our visitor the whole time so that he wouldn't notice that you weren't listening to him."

"Sorry, I'm preoccupied today. Should have just stayed home except then I wouldn't have anything to distract me."

"You know, ever since your wife started teaching in South Park, you've been a nervous wreck. You've got 3 men on her all day. Has she mentioned a problem at all with her students or the denizens of the neighborhood?"

"No, keeps telling me that everything is peaceful but….." Christian shrugged.

"Well, have any of her CPOs related any issues?"

"No."

"Then try to relax and do your job here," Ros complained. "You're leaving me to carry the load and I have my own wife to worry about."

"What's up with Gwen?" Christian asked in surprise.

"She's very intuitive. No matter how casual I try to be, she can always tell when I'm feeling pressure and I'm feeling pressure increasingly because you increasingly worry about Ana…..leaving me to worry about GEH. I mean, ever since you got married, your priorities have changed and you seem checked out all the time. Less interested in how GEH is doing and more consumed with what Ana's doing. Yeah, she's in a tough school but she's smart and you've got her covered.

You know, I think that much of the problem is that she's the only person you can't control," snarked Ros.

"You saying that I can control _you_?" laughed Christian.

"No, but then you don't worry about me either. I suppose I should be hurt but I'm grateful that you're not all up in my business all the time. I get enough of that from my wife. Lately, she's really been on me about my smoking. 'Course, I told her that I need stress relief from you so prepare yourself before the next office event."

Ros chuckled at this. She actually loved it when Gwen got on Grey's case. Christian looked so uncomfortable while Gwen lectured him about overworking her wife. Lately, Gwen had been threatening to come to the office to have a word with Ros's boss and Ros knew that she and Gwen were the only women that Grey somewhat feared. Or used to be…..

"Oh, go home early. It's almost 6:00. You're useless here. Didn't you tell me that Ana's school had an early out for teacher service day? You know, if I wasn't in on this scam, I'd wonder if you weren't falling in love with your fake wife." said Ros, looking closely at her boss. "Careful, Christian. Don't get confused. We're very close to closing another Asian deal. We can't afford any explosions of truth. We still haven't figured out how to break up your marriage without the Asians thinking that you don't treat the institution with reverence."

"Yeah, I know. Ana and I are on the same page, Ros. Don't worry about it. Dad will think of something."

As Ros left his office, Grey stood looking out into the gray skies of Seattle. It had been raining all day and that put everyone in a sour mood….including, he thought, thugish high school students. It would be dark soon. Thank goodness Ana got out early. Just then his phone beeped with a text message from Ryan, Ana's chief CPO.

**Mrs. Grey sticking around to tutor several students.**

**No ETA. **

_Unacceptable, Ryan. Get her out of there…now._

**Think she listens to me, boss? **

**The students seem well-behaved. **

Christian felt his temper rising. Ana wasn't answering her phone. She rarely did at school, preferring to avoid interruptions. It was hard enough to keep her class engaged without allowing interruptions from her own phone. Half her class had their noses in their phones as it was.

_Ana, it's getting late….and dark. _

_When are you leaving there?_

_Ana, answer me. ANA!_

_I won't ask again. You're being rude._

Was it his anxiety or had it gotten even darker in the past fifteen minutes? Maybe he should send more men in to be sure that she got to her car okay. Car? It wasn't a car. It was a heap of rust. Ana wouldn't take one of Christian's fleet and she was right. It would only stand out and attract attention. He needed to get Taylor to find a reliable used car that looked old.

_Taylor, Ana needs a new car._

**That is apparent to me, sir.**

**Must be older vehicle, however.**

**Will look into it.**

**Mrs. Grey in agreement?**

_Probably not._

_Get car…then ditch bug._

**Behind her back?**

**Death wish, sir?**

_Better she kills me than_

_bug kills her. _

Grey looked up from his phone. The sky was dark gray which meant that down below, on the street, the evening was black. He grabbed his case and texted Taylor to meet him in the garage.

In the car, he tried once more to get Ana's attention, to no avail. They were going to have words when she got home.

The bug was not in its space when Taylor pulled into the garage. Anxiety edging into full-on fear was eating into Christian. In the elevator, he tried to summon anger instead. By the time he entered the foyer, he was steaming. Mrs. Jones had left dinner in the warmer. He'd leave it until Ana arrived. Then, perhaps, they could have a nice, mild discussion over their shared dinner. He went to his bathroom for a shower to calm himself before slipping on his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. The house was deathly quiet and the only light came from the kitchen. He didn't like the way it felt without Ana there.

The elevator pinged. Ana stepped through the foyer, looking tired and, he thought, breathtakingly beautiful. She looked at him and thought the same…even though his eyes were black with fury. He approached her like a panther to its prey. She waited for the yelling to start. But he didn't yell. She backed up a foot but he kept coming.

She wasn't prepared for what he did do. He grabbed her…one arm pulling her hard against him…the other reaching down to cup her head in his hand as he smashed his mouth into hers. Her arms hung limply at her sides as he deepened the kiss until neither could any longer breathe. He broke the kiss, his forehead against hers, breathing hard and trembling. In response, she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Her eyes looked into his….soft blue into fiery gray.

She thought to speak….to ask something but no words came. She tipped her head up and standing on tiptoe, she brought her lips to his…pressing gently but firmly. Somehow, she knew that he had been scared and she wanted to reassure him.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ana quietly asked.

"No. Waiting for you," Christian just as quietly answered.

Ana took his hand and led him to the kitchen. She checked the warmer and smiled brightly.

"Salmon and asparagus!"

Christian just stared at her.

"Would you like wine? What kind? Red or white? You know that I don't know what wine goes with what dish.

Christian?"

"Chardonnay," he muttered.

Ana quickly dished up his dinner with a glass of white wine and poured a glass of ice water with hers. They sat elbow to elbow. Christian had moved his stool next to hers. Ana talked a bit about her students and her day and asked about his but Christian spoke only in monosyllables. She was puzzled by the whole thing…..his greeting, his silence, his need to be so close to her.

Christian finished before Ana and simply sat. Waiting. When she finished, Ana took their dishes to the sink to soak. Then she turned to face her husband. He was looking down at the counter.

"Well, I guess we're both tired, eh? I'll take a shower and head to bed. Are you going to work in your study again 'til late?"

Christian looked up at Ana with an expression that she couldn't identify because she'd never before seen a man look at her with intense desire.

"Yes. I'll get some work done. Goodnight, Ana," and then he slid off the stool and strode toward his study. He closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. Turning on his laptop, he stared at his screensaver….Ana, laughing.

Ana headed for her shower, feeling something she didn't quite recognize. That greeting. That kiss. She didn't know what to make of it. She realized that she still felt goosebumps on her arms and the touch of his mouth on hers. The shower didn't erase the sensation. She dried her hair and donned the large, white bathrobe she'd appropriated from Christian's bathroom. Then she sat on the edge of her bed for some time….thinking…wondering. Just as she'd resolved to knock on his door and get some answers, there came a knock on her door.

Ana opened the door. Christian had removed his t-shirt and was wearing only his pj bottoms, the ones that emphasized his V line. She was amazed again at his beauty. In an instant, she was in his arms, each holding tightly to the other. He swooped her up and carried her back down the hall and into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. He whirled around, pressing her hard against the door and his mouth against hers. His tongue deepened the kiss while he untied her sash. He slipped his arms inside her open robe and began to explore her body….cupping her breast with one hand and her ass cheek with the other….pulling her tight against his erection.

Ana was no longer confused. He wanted her. He moved his mouth down to her breast to suckle and nip. She gasped and threw her head back, overwhelmed by sensations she'd never known. He moved his hand from her ass to the top of her thighs and slid it in to cup her sex. Then he roughly shoved two fingers inside her. She cried out and he immediately withdrew.

He stepped back from her, breathing hard, sweating.

"I've hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me," he begged.

"No." she gulped hard. "Again….but less hard. Please. Again."

Christian reached for her, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Saying her name over and over as he pressed his lips onto her skin.

"Let me….let me," he kept murmuring. She didn't know what he wanted exactly but she kept saying "yes, yes."

He slipped the robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he carried her to the bed and lowered her onto it while pulling the duvet aside. She lay naked, looking up at him as he dropped his pj bottoms. He sat beside her on the bed and opened her legs, his eyes widening. He gazed from her beautiful face, down to her breasts and finally the space between her legs. He lowered his mouth to her sex and began to suck, lick and blow on her clit as she moaned loudly and arched her back. He knew what he wanted now. He wanted to give her an earthshaking orgasm. He wanted to give her something she could get only from him.

As she came screaming his name, he pushed himself inside of her, marveling at how tight she was. She was wet and warm and his dick felt a comfort he'd never known. With his subs, the point had always been to pound into them, to conquer them. He didn't recall ever noticing how it felt to be inside….just the thrill of ramming until he came. If he hurt them, he didn't know and probably wouldn't have been too concerned.

As Ana began coming down from her high, he blasted threw his…screaming her name. Then he collapsed, his face buried in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. When he felt able, he lifted his head to rest his forehead on Ana's and his weight on his elbows. She was no small, he could crush her. He put his arms all around her and rolled them over onto their sides.

He was spent. Completed as he'd never been. With his subs, he'd have to have several orgasms before he was sated. With Ana, he could no longer move. He felt an overwhelming sense of well-being. Lying face to face, he looked into her sleepy eyes…then kissed each in turn. She sighed and fell to sleep. He was breathless with a joy he hadn't known existed.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she glided toward him, the sun beaming down on her mahogany-burnished hair. Her sky-blue eyes gleamed as she held his adoring gaze. But then she stopped, unable to move forward. She pushed against an unseen force and her beautiful face took on a look of terror. She tried to speak, to say no-but nothing came. He wanted to help her but the closer he came to her, the further she seemed to recede into the distance. He broke into a cold sweat. He had to get to her but his feet stuck in place.

"ANA!"

"Christian, I'm here. It's all right. Christian, you're having a nightmare," Ana put her small hands on either of his cheeks. "Please wake up, honey."

His eyes shot open. He sat up and leaned down over Ana, looking her over as if for injuries.

"You're okay?"

"Yes," she smiled so sweetly, "I'm wonderful. Haven't slept so well in years. Guess I can't say the same for you. Are you awake now? What were you dreaming?"

"You were in danger. I couldn't get to you," he croaked.

Ana reached her hands into his hair, her face troubled. She brought his face down to hers and kissed him as if searching for the problem. "Your hair is sweaty and you're breathing too hard. What danger was I in?"

"I don't know. You were trying to get to me but something was pushing you back and you were so frightened and my feet wouldn't move."

"Well," Ana consoled him, "it was just a bad dream. Catch your breath. Do you want breakfast? Shall we shower?"

But Christian didn't want to eat or shower or sleep. He needed to love her, to bring her back to him again. He needed to hear her call his name in ecstasy and to know that she was happy and safe. And this time he was not alone in his passion. She curled her hands thru his hair. She ran her hands over his back and his arms, scratching him as she clung to him. She put her lips all over his chest and his neck and moved her way down his wonderful V line. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran her mouth around his cock...finally drawing it into her mouth as deep as she could. She'd never fellated a man but the urge to touch him everywhere made the act of sucking him into her feel natural. She brought him to the point of orgasm but he wanted to come inside her again and so he pulled her up to sit on him. She instinctively understood and, with his guidance, she moved up and down. He was mesmerized by her body moving above him as they came together. Being new to making love, he didn't know how rare that was. This time she collapsed unto Christian. She was laughing!

"Oh. My. God. That was so good, so so good. I've never felt anything so incredible, Christian. Why have we waited so long to be together?"

"Why," he grinned, "did it take us so long to know…?"

"To know?" Ana asked.

Christian flipped her over unto her back and kissed her passionately.

"To know that we were so madly in love," he answered.

Ana laughed again and again they made love until they'd exhausted themselves back into a peaceful sleep.

That afternoon Christian took Ana out on his boat for the first time. He took along Mac, the caretaker, so that he could pilot the craft while Christian and Ana cuddled on the sofa at the bow. They spent hours watching the azure sky reflected in the blue water surrounded by the deep green hills on either side of the Sound. It was awesomely peaceful, he thought. He never brought anyone other than his family out on the water and even then he stayed put at the helm while the rest of the family ate and visited and just enjoyed talking with each other. Now he wanted to just sit with Ana, talking and laughing, oohing and aahing at the scenery. Of course, Christian had looked at the same scenery a hundred times but with Ana it all seemed new. How, he wondered, had he never truly noticed the beauty of it all before.

As the sun began to set, Mac backed the ship into its berth and tied off the line. Christian and Ana hated to move. They'd been snuggling together the whole time, breathing in the scent of each other and the sea air. Being satisfied with just holding a woman while fully clothed was new to Grey.

"Wow. That was wonderful, Christian. Thank you so much for this afternoon," beamed Ana.

"Did you notice that I didn't once try to take off your clothes?" he smirked.

Ana giggled. "Was I supposed to?"

"Well, an afternoon well-spent with a clothed woman is new to me. I'm kind of amazed at myself. I didn't know that I could enjoy myself so much with a woman wearing a heavy sweater.

Ana threw her head back and laughed. "Well, there goes _that_ restraint," grinned Christian, as he grabbed Ana and kissed her passionately. "Now I must have you!" he growled in his best Peter Lorre imitation.

He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked slowly back to the car, punctuating every other step with a kiss. He opened her car door which always made her smile. Who did that anymore? Christian Grey did, he told her. He didn't tell her that he loved her so that he needed to do anything he could to take care of her. He didn't want to have Taylor open her doors anymore. He wanted Ana to need him for that. He wanted Ana to need him for everything.

Grey had left his phone in the car and noted that he had several texts….which is why he'd left his phone in the car.

"Crap. What now? I really wanted to get through a whole weekend without work interrupting."

Ana chuckled. "Since when?"

"Since you," he smirked.

C. Call office

C. Call Ros

C. Call Andrea

"Good grief. I'm sorry, Ana, I have to call the office," he grumbled as he pushed buttons. "Grey. What is it that couldn't wait until Monday? No, that deal is done. I can't believe this. All right. See you in 30."

Grey threw his head back in frustration. "Some "signature crap necessary" over this Taiwan deal. Okay, I'll take you home first because I don't know how long this will take. You should eat without waiting."

"No. I'd rather wait for you. I'm not hungry yet anyway. I'll just masturbate for a couple of hours."

Ana giggled so hard she snorted as Christian's head whipped around in horror.

"Do I need to take you right here in the parking lot to settle you down?" he asked with his eyes bugged out.

Ana laughed half the way home. Christian saw her to the elevator and pushed her up against the wall. "I want you so badly, baby. I don't know how I'm going to manage the next couple of hours."

"Nor I," Ana smiled at him…with her eyes darker blue with desire. "But drive carefully. No. Don't drive. Please take Taylor. Please. So, I won't worry."

Christian agreed, texting Taylor to meet him in the garage. Then, with great reluctance, he drove off to Grey House.

Ana changed into comfy sweats and then grabbed a book, intending to wait to shower with Christian. As she walked to the library, she saw _them_…sitting on the sofa. She hadn't heard the elevator and most of the staff was gone for the weekend except for whomever was monitoring security. How had they gotten in and what did they want? She felt tightness in her chest and her throat started to close up. Frantically, she opened a sofa table drawer and found one of the many inhalers that Grey had stashed around the house.

"Oh, not that again. You know it doesn't play with us so why do you bother?

Ana sucked hard on the inhaler. She told herself that she wasn't alone… that there was someone in the security office.

"How did you get in? You need the code for this floor." She felt trapped and anxious.

"A friend got it for us. She called us to tell us what was going on with you. It _would _have been better to hear it from you."

"I did call you, tried to tell you, but you just talked over me and then hung up on me. So, why are you here today?"

"Well, didn't you think that we'd want to meet your handsome, rich husband. To see how you're living now?"

"Is that why you came here? To get something from me? I have nothing more than I ever did. I work for a living teaching school."

"Oh, baloney, Annie. These are pretty plush digs for a humble school teacher. Besides, your new husband has plenty."

"So, that's why you came here…to get something from Christian," Ana frowned in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with expecting your rich relatives to help you out, Anastasia. You live in a huge penthouse, have a fleet of cars, jewels, fancy clothes, servants. It's just like you to be too selfish to share. So, I should live in an old house out in the boonies, surviving on nickels and dimes, buying my clothes at Walmart while my rich daughter lives like a queen? I deserve a little payback for wasting my youth on you. Daughters are supposed to take care of their mothers when they get older."

"Older? Mom, you're only 42. You could get a job if you wanted extra money." Ana could point out that Carla had plenty of money for gambling because her daughter paid all the bills but with Ray sitting right there…..

"How dare you try to force me to work! You know that my health is fragile. I almost died giving birth to you and I've never quite recovered from that experience. You should be glad that I didn't abort you. I was so frail and weak.

The doctors didn't think I'd make it. Imagine if Ray had had to raise you alone?

You would never have been fed!"

Ana sighed. It was all a lie, of course. Carla had become pregnant to trap Ray into marriage. Carla didn't breast feed because she didn't want Ana to become "dependent". Mostly, Ray's mother raised Ana through diapers but she died when Ana was just 5 and after that Ana somehow took care of herself. Carla had been an incubator. She'd had Ana delivered by caesarean section to avoid labor. After that, she checked out of motherhood except when it was convenient. Like now.

"You could have been living high on the hog six years ago if you'd wanted to."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about that," Ana rasped as she sucked harder on her inhaler.

"I'll bet you don't, missy. You sure blew that opportunity. Why I…"

Carla was interrupted by the ping of the elevator and Christian rushing through the foyer. He saw two strangers sitting on his couch and his wife, ashen-faced and struggling for breath, leaning against the breakfast counter. When Ana turned to him, she looked scared. She reached out for him as he strode quickly to her side.

"Ana, baby, use your inhaler. Come on, that's it." He enveloped her in his embrace and rocked her back and forth until he felt her relax and begin to breathe evenly. "Reynolds called me." he said to her softly, "He said that you seemed to be upset and he didn't know these people."

Grey turned to the couple in front of him. The older man looked dull-eyed and tired. The woman, Grey could see, was once a great beauty but bad habits had ruined her. She, in fact, reminded Christian of Elena, also once a great beauty before smoking and drinking had aged her beyond her years.

"Anastasia, introduce us to this lovely man, dear," smiled Carla, slit-eyed like a snake. Ray looked only mildly interested.

"Christian, these are my parents, Carla and Ray. They said that a friend gave them the code."

"Oh, I see. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. Can I get you both a drink?"

"I'll take a beer, if you've got one," replied Ray.

"Would you like a beer as well, Carla, or perhaps a glass of wine?"

Carla batted her lashes and in a saccharine voice asked Grey for a glass of white wine. Ana, had she not been so unnerved by her mother's presence, would have laughed. Carla, she knew, was strictly a vodka-neat kind of drinker. She thought wine was for 'sissies'. Carla was also an alcoholic. Ana figured that she had a bottle in her purse.

"Thank you, Christian," said Carla," pity my daughter doesn't have your manners. I was just telling her how badly she hurt us by not inviting us to your wedding. Of course, we spoiled her so we're to blame. We'd love to see more of the both of you but unfortunately our meager finances do not allow us to travel. Ray had to take today off to come here. I'd certainly come to Seattle regularly if I had the funds for lodgings and meals and a decent wardrobe. Seattle requires a better quality of apparel than a little town like Montesano."

Ana had to pop her inhaler back in her mouth to avoid outright laughing at her mother's obvious ploy for money. Before Christian could come up with a reply to all this, Carla went on.

"I am so glad that Ana found someone who was willing to marry her. I'm sure that she told you about her misadventures in high school. Of course, we raised her better but she was always so hard-headed, knew better, you know. It broke our hearts that she would….." Carla stopped when she saw Ana go completely white and she realized that she'd never told Christian about Ian Hyde. She caught Ana's eye and smirked. Then she stood up and remarked that she'd like a quick and private word with her daughter.

Ana took her mother into the library and closed the door.

"Your husband doesn't know about Ian, does he?" queried Carla with a snide smile. "If you don't want him to know what a slut you are, I suggest you see that a fat check makes its way into my account every week. Understand?"

Ana did understand and she also understood that the blackmail demands would only increase. She also knew that Carla could see to it that Grace and Carrick learned the truth. No doubt about it. Carla intended that she benefit greatly from her daughter's good fortune.

"I understand, Mom, that you're trying to blackmail me!" exclaimed Ana in dismay.

"Oh, of course, you'd call it blackmail or some other ugly name when all I am trying to get you to do is share your riches, to help me and your father have a better life…..like you have. After all, without us you wouldn't even be here to enjoy all this." Carla waved her arms around her to indicate Christian's wealth.

"You know full well, Carla, that without me paying for all your household expenses all these years, you wouldn't be able to afford to spend all your time at the casinos and bars. Perhaps I ought to tell Ray where his pension and woodworking earnings go to. Does he still think that you do the laundry? You know, I wonder how much he just pretends not to know to avoid confronting you."

"So, go ahead. Tell him. He'll kick me out and it'll only cost you more to support me in the style to which I intend to become accustomed." Carla laughed manically. "I still wonder how your husband and his parents would feel about you if they knew the truth. Do you think they'd like to see an expose in the news?" Carla fairly cackled at her imagined cleverness. Ana looked at her mother in horror. "Mom, have you ever had any feeling for me at all?"

"Send me a $1000 a week and I'll have all kinds of good feelings for you. $1000 isn't much considering your husband probably makes that much every other minute. Now, that's enough dickering. You go out there now and invite us to stay the night. Oh, and invite us to dinner at the Space Needle. I also want to see your closet. You probably have some beautiful clothes I could "borrow" for a night out."

With that, Carla swept out the door and returned to the great room. Ana sat down on the library couch and tried desperately to catch her breath and her tears before returning to Christian.

When he walked into the room, he found Ana shaking and rocking. He quietly closed the door behind him and then picked Ana up, set her on his lap and held her until she settled down.

"Tell me," he whispered as he nuzzled her hair.

"She knows a secret about me and she'll tell you and your parents and the news if she doesn't get what she wants. She thinks that I need to share your wealth with her or else. Oh, Christian…" Ana sobbed.

"First of all, it's _our _wealth. How much does she want?"

"$1000 a week." Ana sniffed. Upon seeing the incredulous look on Christian's face, she stifled a giggle. "I know, she thinks that is a lot of money. But, honey, the demands will only increase and someday, out of pure meanness, she'll tell the world what I did."

Christian snuggled her close to his chest and kissed her hair.

"Oh, you smell so good. Pray tell me, my evil one. What _did_ you do?"

Ana sighed deeply as she screwed up her courage.

"When I was a freshman in high school, an older boy, the star quarterback, took an interest in me. I didn't understand it. I was ugly. I knew it because my mother told me every day. Still, he pursued me. I didn't want to date him but when my mother found out that I had a shot at a boy from a prominent family, she forced me. We went out a few times and he asked me to the prom. It was a very big deal to be the date of a jock at the senior prom and so Mom even got me a nice dress."

"As the dance ended, I felt strange. I was so naïve. I didn't know that boys spiked girl's drinks. He took my hand but instead of taking me home, he took me to a hotel room. Again, I didn't know that girls were expected to lose their virginity after a prom. I tried to make him stop but I was so drugged that I couldn't fight him off. I passed out and woke up a few hours later with only my bra on and lying in a pool of blood. I hurt and I didn't know what the blood meant. I thought I was dying. Ian was lying passed out next to me so I dressed and walked five miles home at 3 a.m."

"The house was dark. Dad had gone to bed. When I got to my room, I quickly undressed and cleaned up and got into bed. That's when Mom came in. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have told her anything but this was so scary that I just blurted out that Ian had done something to me and I bled a lot and I was scared.

Mom just laughed and laughed. Then she clapped her hands and said that with any luck, I'd be pregnant. Then she asked when my period was due and told me to let her know if it didn't come on schedule. I cried myself to sleep that night and the next and the next."

"Ian ignored me after that but I was grateful for the distance. When my period didn't come, I bought a test at the drugstore. I was so embarrassed. It read positive. I knew that Mom wanted me to tell her but something told me that I should tell Ian first. So, I did. He was furious and accused me of trying to trap him. He said that I should have been on birth control. That it was all my fault and that I had to get rid of it. I didn't know what he meant. I was really naïve and uninformed. He said that he'd take me to a doctor. He was very nice to me then and I thought that the doctor would just make sure that everything was okay. But he took me to a doctor who told me to lie down and breathe in some gas. I still didn't understand. I'd never had the sex talk and our small town school didn't have sex ed classes and I didn't have close friends. Honestly, Christian, I really didn't know what was going on." Ana began to cry. All Christian could do was hold her and whisper that everything would be okay while he plotted how to make Ian and Carla pay.

"I told Mom that I got my period and she was very disappointed. Then Ian's mother called and said that she thought that my parents ought to assume at least partial responsibility for the abortion cost. I've never seen my mother so angry. It was all she'd talk about….how I'd blown my chance at the Hyde millions. That if I'd been smarter, I could have gotten Ian and his family to pay me the big bucks for years….maybe even made him marry me.

"Ian hated me after my mother blackmailed his parents. I don't know how much Mom got but it was enough to make them think that I got pregnant on purpose and hate me for it. Ian even cornered me at school several times and slapped me around. He trapped me in the girls' bathroom one afternoon and beat me up pretty badly. Other girls guarded the door. When I got home with two black eyes and bruises and Indian burns, my mother called me stupid and told me to keep my mouth shut. I had to stay in my room for the rest of the week so that Dad wouldn't see me but Mom would sneak me out in the morning and make me go to school. She said that I deserved the humiliation. The teachers just pretended that nothing was amiss. I was so relieved when Ian graduated and left town for Harvard.

"Three years later when I won a free ride scholarship to Harvard, I almost didn't accept it. I was so fearful of running into Ian. I never dated. I kept my head down. I worked. Before I accepted the position at Bridges Academy, I calculated the time to be sure that Ian wouldn't have a child attending. I suppose that sounds silly."

"Oh, Ana, Ana, my precious Ana," Christian said, cradling her. "If I could only go back in time and beat the living shit out of that guy… Oh, baby, I love you so much." He rocked her back and forth as she wept, feeling helpless. He wanted to go out to the great room and let her parents have it but he knew that he had to be careful to protect her.

"Ana, I want you to stay in here while I get rid of your parents, okay? Don't worry. Let me take care of this for now."

"No, Christian," Ana sniffed, "I won't let you be blackmailed."

"I'm going to play into your mother's hands just long enough to put a plan in place. Trust me? Stay here until I return."

Christian kissed Ana's forehead and tucked her under a couch throw before closing the door behind him. He took several deep breaths to get himself under control. Wouldn't do to let Carla know that he was on to her.

Carla had been helping herself to the bottle of Chablis while Ray was still nursing the same beer. Even though Ray had not actively participated in all the hurt that Ana had endured, Grey still hated him. He should have been paying attention to his little girl.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting out here, folks. Ana is terribly upset and it took me a while to get her to talk to me. It seems that she is very worried about both of you and she wants to help you financially. You know, she never asks me for a dime but you're my family now and my money is her money."

Ray looked up, surprised and disturbed.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Grey? I get a good pension from my years in service and I make a good living from my carpentry. Why would Annie think that we need money?"

"She wants to make life easier for you, sir. She wants you and Mrs. Steele to relax and never have to think about economizing. She says that she's watched you work so hard for so long and while she can now buy haute couture, Carla must make do with Walmart. She thinks it isn't fair. She also wants to buy a new truck for you. I know you're a proud man, Ray, but this is so important to Ana. She was in tears and begged me to talk to you. Please let her, as she put it, share her wealth with you. I really don't think she'll be able to handle being wealthy if she doesn't give back."

"Ray, I understand how you feel. We do okay and we've always been proud of that but perhaps now that we're getting older, we should let Ana do for us. That's what children want for their parents. Let's not be too proud to take our daughter's gifts. Do it for Ana,"

Carla encouraged as she patted Ray's hand.

Carla smiled at Christian with what she assumed was sweetness but what more resembled the Joker's grimace. Ray looked uneasy but simply shrugged. And so it was agreed. Carla yawned and stretched but no way was Christian going to take _that_ bait. Instead, he texted Taylor and then informed the Steeles that he was securing a nice suite for them at the best hotel in Seattle for their stay. He was sorry that there was no place for them at the penthouse since, while there was plenty of space, none of the bedrooms were furnished except his and Ana's. He was sure they would love their suite at the Fairmont and they should call room service all they liked.

Perhaps, suggested Carla, she and Ana could go shopping tomorrow. It had been so long since they'd done so. Well, said Christian, he thought that Ana would like that. He'd make arrangements. Then he saw them to the elevator and instructed Taylor to lead them to the hotel.

In the morning, he'd have Ryan drive Carla around to all the best boutiques to buy whatever she liked. Ana would be ill. Carla would know that that was a lie but wouldn't care as long as she could buy whatever she wanted. He'd have Taylor take Ray to a truck dealership to get a vehicle. Ray would go along with whatever Taylor wanted as he'd agreed the night before. Then that night Christian would take both to the Space Needle for dinner but find that he had to leave suddenly due to a work emergency. Later, he'd call to see if they had a good dinner and that Ana had told him to say goodbye for her. He suspected that Carla would try to drag out the visit but that Ray would want to get back to his workshop, esp. to drive his new truck. He hoped that that would be it for that visit. Then he was going to have to figure out a way to avoid future contact. He couldn't put Ana through anymore of the trauma that Carla could cause her. He was also determined to find and punish Ian Hyde.

As the elevator doors closed, Christian texted security to once again change the code but this time give it to no one but other security members and him and Ana. He wondered who the "friend" was who'd given the code to the Steeles so that they could just walk into his home. He suspected Elena but the only way she could have gotten the code was from Grace. What a mess. Why would his mother betray his confidence like that? Elena must have convinced her somehow that Christian meant for her to have the code. It made sense that Elena would send for Ana's parents. He wondered, though, how Elena knew that Ana and her parents were estranged. Of course, he concluded, Grace. And so, before anything, he needed to deal with his mother. Her behavior and her attitude toward Ana had to improve. He loved Grace and knew that he owed her his very life.

However, he was in love with the woman to whom he'd pledged his fidelity and she came first. It would hurt like hell to lose Grace but to lose Ana was unthinkable. She was all. She'd become everything.

When Christian returned to the library, Ana was using her inhaler and still trembling. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed, tucking her in and kissing her lips.

"I have some work to do in my study. Will you be okay without me?"

"Barely. My parents?"

"Taylor is taking them to the Fairmont and in the morning Ryan will take your mother shopping while Taylor takes your father out to get a new truck. They'll be leaving town the next day. You won't have to see them…ever…unless you want to. I'll arrange for money to be deposited in their account _and_ I'll take all their accounts out of autopay. Let's see how your folks respond to bills arriving at their door.

"The elevator code is being changed again. No more unwanted visitors. You ought to be able to feel safe in your own home. I'm sure that my mother gave the code to Elena who then sought out your parents."

"But why, Christian?" Ana looked confused. "What would Elena have to gain?"

"I'm afraid that she'll be doing all she can to avenge herself on both of us. I'm not sure of just how much she's capable but I'm not taking any chances," grimaced Grey.

"More guards?" Ana sighed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Ana. Please let me. I know you hate all the coverts lurking about but you're on my mind every minute of every day. I'm not used to needing someone so much and I just don't know what I'd do without you anymore. Do you understand my fear?" begged Christian.

"Yes. You know that I'm just as worried about you. If she truly wanted to hurt me, she'd hurt you. I love you, Christian. I'm not so independent anymore," Ana smiled at her husband.

Christian leaned down to kiss her soft lips and rest his head against hers.

"Get some sleep, my love."

"Wake me when you come to bed…please?" Ana entreated.

It was getting late but Grey wasn't concerned with Grace's need for rest. He was concerned with Ana's. The line rang several times before Carrick answered.

"Christian. Is something wrong? Your mother had a double shift and went to bed exhausted."

"I don't care, Dad. Put her on the phone. It's important." Grey insisted. He waited impatiently while his father roused his mother. Her voice sounded so weary when she answered that he almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Christian, dear. What's happened? Did Ana have yet another medical emergency?"

"I want to know one thing, Mom. Why did you give the penthouse code to Elena? I'm sure that I made it clear that the code wasn't to be shared." Grey's voice was tight and cold.

"Well, umm, Elena was sure that you meant for her to have it as well. You've always given the code to her so I thought it was just an oversight. I don't see the harm. She is such a dear friend of yours."

"She is _not_ a dear friend," Christian replied, his voice dripping with venom. "Far from it. She has been tormenting my wife and I'll not have it. Her latest stunt was to call Ana's parents and give them the code."

"Well, so what? Shouldn't Ana welcome a visit from her parents?" Grace whined.

"I do not appreciate anyone just waltzing into my home uninvited. Would you like to come out of your bedroom and find guests who'd just walked in the door? Shall I pass out copies of your front door key to anyone? Would you not find that odd, a breach of trust?"

Grey's voice grew angrier.

"Well, I didn't see the harm in sharing the code with Elena. I didn't know that she would share it with anyone else. I didn't know that she even _knew_ the Steeles. I'll speak with her about her indiscretion when we lunch on Tuesday," Grace promised.

"No, you won't. You won't mention any of mine or Ana's business to Elena or anyone else. I'm not interested in being a topic of discussion between you and your friends. You'll say nothing at all about us. Nothing. Do you understand, mother?"

"Well, since Elena invited Ana's parents to Seattle, she's bound to ask how it went. What am I to say to her?"

"You say that you've heard nothing about it. Then you change the subject to hair or the newest fashions. Anything. Never again are you to mention me or my wife or my marriage to Elena Lincoln."

"I'm completely baffled, son. I thought that you and Elena were close. She asks after you every Tuesday." Grace defended herself.

"And you think being nosy translates to concern and healthy interest, do you?"

"Yes. We've been discussing you since you were young. Elena has always cared about you. I don't know how she'll take being shut out." Now Grace was growing petulant.

"I don't care how she'll take it, mother. But if you don't shut _her_ out, I'll have to shut _you_ out," Grey fairly roared at his mother.

"Well, I don't care for your tone or your threats. Honestly, ever since you fake married that woman, you've changed…and not for the better. I've been upset and bothered and Elena is always there to listen and console me."

"I'll just bet she is. Well, mother, my marriage is no longer fake. It is quite real and Ana comes first. As she should. Do as I ask, mom, or accept my absence from your life. Then you'll really have no information to share with your buddy." Now thoroughly incensed, Grey rang off without another word. It took several minutes for him to calm himself enough to return to Ana.

Now, all he wanted to do was lose himself in her. Ana…where he felt safe and at peace.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his chair and turned off his phone. He didn't want any interruptions to his night…like, for instance, Carrick calling him to say that his mother was crying and how dare he, etc. He just wanted Ana.

When he entered his room, Ana was sleeping. He showered and slipped on his pj bottoms. He got into bed and wrapped himself around his wife, breathing in her soothing scent. After a few moments, she stirred and turned to face him. Her sleepy blue eyes opened and she could immediately sense his tension. She slipped his t-shirt over her head and pushed his pajamas down, wrapping her legs around his back. She reached down and began to firmly stroke his cock. It took only a minute for Christian to become hard and to slip inside Ana.

For a moment he didn't move. He just wanted to feel her tight around him, to kiss her deeply.

"I need you to be a little rough with me," Ana said. "I want you to overwhelm both our stresses. Make me really feel you, please."

It didn't take her asking to give her what she needed because he needed the same. Pounding into her, he felt his anger fading. Her moans and whimpers urged him on until he knew that she was about to come. A final push deep into her and she let go, crying out his name. Then he curled tightly around her and felt his own orgasm rip through him.

Holding her, he was breathing hard. His face buried in the crook of her neck and his knees beside her, they were enveloped into a tight ball. He lifted his face and kissed her, his tongue gently dancing with hers. He looked into her eyes and, almost pleading, asked to stay with her like they were for a while longer. He feared that if he let her go, he'd crack. She responded by tightening her legs around his back and her arms around his neck. He didn't know how long they held this position because suddenly it was morning and they were spooning.

It was still early. He breathed in her scent and went back to sleep… a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

When he woke again, it was late for him…almost ten a.m. He was lying on his back with Ana's head on his chest and his arms around her. Sunday. Brunch? He certainly didn't feel like it but he'd wait until Ana talked to him. Somehow she always knew the way to go when his mind was awhirl with indecision. He knew that once again Ana wouldn't be received well by his parents and he didn't want to put her through that. On the other hand, Elliot would probably be there with Kate and Mia, of course. He smiled as he remembered Ana and Mia playing Frisbee on the back lawn. The sun shone off Ana's hair and her gentle laugh warmed his heart. That was not the only body part affected. Her hair flying, her beautiful face lit by sunlight, her creamy white legs in shorts…he had to keep adjusting himself to hide his erection. Truth to tell, he was aroused by her almost constantly, even when not in her presence. So much for all of Elena's lessons on controlling his body, he chuckled. He wondered if other men felt that way when they thought about their women. He'd have to ask Elliot, the walking hard-on.

As he chuckled at the thought of Elliot, his chest moved and Ana stirred. She turned to face him and for a few moments he just stared at her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw how his light gray eyes had darkened. She knew he wanted her again. She sat up, stretched and asked Christian to shower with her. She didn't have to ask twice. She loved taking showers with her husband, her back against the tiles and her legs wrapped around his back as he took her over and over. She loved when he asked her to lower her legs and turn around because he wanted to take her from behind. Listening to him grunt and mutter 'oh, god. Ana, Ana' was such a turn-on that she came just hearing his orgasm.

She wondered if other women felt this way. She'd have to ask Kate.

After some discussion, post-shower, it was mutually agreed that they attend brunch. Ana strongly felt that the lines of communication must be kept open and Christian reluctantly agreed. He needed to get his parents on Ana's side and away from Elena's influence. First, he called Elliot to be certain that he and Kate would be there. They were the cushion between his parents and his wife.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

Mia and Ana were engaged in a ferocious battle of Frisbee to the amusement of Elliot and Kate who sat watching them from the porch. Christian was relaxing against the door jamb with his sleeves rolled up and hands in his pockets. Elliot noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of Ana. And, he noticed also, Christian's face was lit from within. He'd never seen his brother look so bright and contented in all their lives.

"Hey, Kate. Look at Christian," Elliot said, nudging his fiancée.

"Wow. Now if that isn't the look of a man overcome by love….," she grinned.

"You know, I've noticed that he's been different but this…..this is something else. They've been married almost 9 months and it's like he's suddenly fallen in love."

"Christian!" called Carrick. "Could you come into the study, please?"

Christian rolled his eyes. It _had_ been a great day. He and Ana were so overcome with love that the sullen looks from his parents had gone almost unnoticed. It seemed nothing could dispel the magic of just being together but it looked like his parents were going to have a go at it anyway.

"Sit down, Christian, it's time for another talk."

"No, it isn't, Dad," smirked Christian.

"Christian, don't be disrespectful toward your father. We're only trying to protect you. Anyone with two eyes can see that you are completely smitten with this girl and we're more disturbed than ever before," fretted Grace.

"_This girl_, as you so condescendingly refer to her, is my wife….and, yeah, I am completely smitten with her. I love her. So, please, don't even bother with the old 'gold-digger' baloney. I mean, the woman could be sitting home reading books and eating bonbons," Grey chuckled, "but she insist on heading to the worst neighborhood in the city every weekday to teach inner city kids. She buys her clothes second hand from thrift stores. She never touches the checking account I've set up for her."

Grace and Carrick didn't look impressed.

"Did you never consider that perhaps she's trying to avoid your upcoming divorce?" sneered Grace.

"Divorce? Are you kidding, Mom? There isn't going to be any divorce! Why would I want to end a marriage as great as the one I have. Look, yes, in the beginning Ana and I both expected this arrangement to end but that was nine months ago. We've fallen in love," exclaimed Christian. She's my world,"

"Oh, lord. She has really bamboozled you, son." Grace's look of disgust mirrored Carrick's.

"Look, I come to these brunches because my wife makes me. She insists that I work at maintaining a relationship with my family but I will not do that at the expense of Ana's peace of mind. And, by the way, Ros and I will be signing off on the Taiwan deal soon. However, up next we're going to look into a merger with a Chinese company in Beijing.

We hope that that is just the beginning of more collaborations with China. We're trying to take GEH to the next level….the international level.

Part of that grew out of a conversation I had with my wife. She believes that countries with mutual trade concerns are loathe to have political fights. Business cooperation is a road to peace."

"Well, of course Ana would want that! For Christ's sake, son, can't you see the obvious? She's trying to cement her position with her multi-billionaire husband!" Carrick was working himself into a lather. "I've known some con artists in my time but your so-called wife is the best!"

Suddenly, he stopped as he noticed Grace staring askance at the study door. Ana stood in the opening, pale, with tears brimming. She was struggling to breathe. Elliot, Kate and Mia stood just behind her, stunned. As Ana began to slump forward, Grey caught her and Kate popped an inhaler into her mouth.

Christian carried her to the couch and murmured gently to her, encouraging her to breathe. Ana's skin was clammy and gray. He tried to be calm but he was terrified.

"Mom. Dad. What are you talking about? Why are you calling Ana a con artist?" asked Mia.

"Thinking that way, I guess I understand why you've never warmed up to her," said Elliot with a grim expression.

"Has this been going on all this time?" asked Kate. "I thought you'd gotten over your suspicions. You've better have a damn good reason for calling my friend a gold digger. I told you how wonderful Ana is and if you don't believe me, how can I be your daughter-in-law?"

"Kate, what are you saying?" Elliot looked uneasy, to say the least.

"I'm sorry, El. You know I love you but how can I be in a family with people like this? We have a real problem."

Ana pulled the inhaler from her mouth. "No, no, Kate. Please don't talk like that. Please…" She had to stop again from lack of breath.

Christian picked her up and headed for the door. "Taylor! We're leaving." He carried Ana to the car and buckled her into her seat. He looked back at the door, at Elliot and Kate and Mia, mouthing 'sorry' and then closing the car door behind him.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Elliot turned around to confront his parents.

"What do you have?" he demanded. "It had better be concrete."

Grace and Carrick looked stricken and nervous. Their family was dissolving before their eyes and still, in their hearts, they blamed Ana.

They explained that the marriage was a sham. They said that initially they had thought that both parties were at fault but they knew now that Ana had conned their son into it. They presented their "evidence" about the Asian deals and hinted at other information that they couldn't share at the moment. Still, they swore to their children that they were confident that Christian was being played by a most skillful grifter.

Kate grabbed her keys and, kissing Elliot sadly, stormed out the door to her car. Elliot stood in shock with his arm around his sobbing little sister.

By the time Taylor pulled into the parking bay at Escala, Ana was breathing normally.

"Christian, perhaps I ought to leave," she offered.

Christian was feeling a mixture of anger and pain. He snapped at Ana. "Don't be ridiculous." Then he unbuckled Ana and picked her up as if she were a child who'd scrapped her knee. Ana said nothing. She understood that Christian needed to be in control at that moment.

As Taylor put in the elevator code, Grey grumbled. "And don't try any heroic shit like sneaking out in the middle of the night or disappearing on me. Understand? I love you and you're staying married to me. That's heroic enough."

Ana smiled as she nuzzled his chest. "Understood, sir."

MONDAY

Even after a night of loving with Ana, Christian walked into his office feeling unsettled and an emotion he rarely acknowledged…sad. His mother was his savior, his angel in white who took him in at the lowest point in his life and, along with Carrick, gave him a real home and a damn good one. He'd landed, after a shattering four years, in a mansion with wealthy parents who were patient with his nightmares, his muteness, his inability to handle touch and a temper that scared even his older, bigger brother. They'd traveled the world with him and his siblings. His father had taken them on fishing trips in Alaska. They'd spent summers at his grandfather's farm and picked apples and eaten his mother's pies.

How could he not forgive them for trying, misguidedly, to protect him?

He discussed it with Ana and she wholeheartedly concurred that they should return to Grey manor that night and straighten things out. So, Christian called his mother and invited himself and Ana to dinner. Perhaps, this time, they could talk quietly and calmly, without the insults. They'd always loved him. He had to give them a chance.

When they arrived, there was the usual enthusiasm from his siblings and the same coolness toward Ana. Grey kept reminding himself that that would change once they really knew her.

Dinner was quiet and tense with everyone behaving politely. After, Carrick announced that he had work to do in his study and Christian and his mother retired to the family room while everyone else went outside to sit on the porch. Even Kate had come after Elliot called her to say that something was up and he needed her. The porch was as tense as the family room.

Grace looked at Christian shyly, fearful of rejection.

"Could we have a little talk, dear? I can't leave things as they were last night."

"Yes, mom. What do you want to talk about?" Christian said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I gather that you and Elena are not the close friends you used to be and I wondered what had happened between you. She seems so sad and says that she misses you. I know you don't want me to talk _about_ you on Tuesday so I have to talk _to_ you…today."

"Elena is very jealous of my relationship with Ana," Christian began. "She's made it clear that she resents our closeness and, as she thinks, Ana's replacement of her in my life. She's imagined for a long time that _she_ is the most important person in my life and now, thanks to Ana, has been pushed to the side. She is _not_ your friend, mom. I'm sorry to tell you but Elena has just been using you to get information about me and to give herself a boost in the better society circles."

Grace looking stricken, with tears brimming, sank onto the couch.

"Oh, Christian," she cried, "I don't understand any of this. Elena has been my friend for 20 years and she's always been especially fond of you. She loaned you the money you needed for your start-up and then you got her started in the beauty salon business. I know that you've always had dinner together at least once a month but she says that she doesn't see you at all since you married Ana. So what am I supposed to believe?"

"It is true, mother, that once Elena and I had a closer relationship but as soon as Ana came into the picture, Elena began to interfere. She has also treated Ana badly, being insulting and dismissive. Elena wants to control me and she believes that my wife gets in the way of that. We've had words a couple of times and I've just had it."

"Elena wants to control you? How? In what way?" probed Grace.

Grey didn't want to tell his parents the truth of his history with Elena but he was beginning to think that it would be more damaging to withhold the facts than reveal them. He knew that a blackmail threat from Elena would probably be coming next. He didn't know how to stop her from going to the press with stories about him and BDSM so perhaps he needed to give his family a heads-up. He was terrified about their reaction. As he stood in front of his mother, debating how to answer her question, cold sweat ran down his back.

Then he felt a small, soft hand slip into his and his wife standing close to him. He looked down at her. She smiled encouragement up at him. He didn't know how much she'd heard or if she'd just gleaned his dilemma from a few words of the conversation. They'd never discussed revealing his secret to his family but he knew whatever he decided, she'd back him no matter the cost.

"Mom, what I have to tell you will be hard to hear but it will explain everything. I wouldn't have been able to tell you before Ana. I was too afraid that all of you would be disgusted by me and that I would lose the only family that I have."

Grey took a deep, ragged breath and a tighter hold on Ana's hand.

"When I was 15, Elena seduced me and introduced me to the world of bondage, discipline, sadism and masochism. For six years, she used me as her submissive. Then I broke free and became a dominant with my own submissives. A few months before I married Ana I began drifting from the practice and after Ana, I gave it up all together.

I no longer needed Elena to supply me with subs. When I was practicing, only Elena knew and was, therefore, my only friend. Yes, because of Ana, I've been freed from her control."

There was a very long silence as Grace gaped at her son, then at the floor and then back at Christian. Then she seemed to look in disbelief at something behind Christian and Ana.

"What the hell are you trying to sell us, Christian?" Carrick roared. "That is the most fantastic pile of bull hockey I've ever heard and I've spent my life in courtrooms."

That his father would call him a liar did not shock Grey. When he'd wanted to quit Harvard and tap into his trust fund to start his own business, Carrick did not believe him capable and did not support him. It was a bit surprising that Carrick would think better of Elena than his own son only because Carrick did not really care for Elena.

Grey sighed. He was about to speak again when…..

"He's telling the truth, Dad. Elena attempted to seduce me when I was 17," revealed Elliot who had quietly come up behind Christian a few minutes earlier.

"However, being 2 years older and wiser and getting all the pussy I could handle from girls my own age, I told her to take a hike. Apparently, she moved immediately onto my little bro. I could see how manipulative she could be and how easily she lied. That she could convince my insecure little brother that she cared for him and could talk him into BDSM in exchange for sex does not surprise me at all."

"Christian," Elliot said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I let you down. I should have been paying attention, helping you to get laid properly. I suspected all these years that you've been withdrawn from us because you had a secret. I don't want you to think for a second that what you went through and what you did makes me feel any differently about you.

"Now that you're no longer hiding from us," Elliot beamed, "we can go out for beers!"

"Sure, El," smiled Christian gratefully, "and thanks for standing by me. I'm afraid that the fallout could be more than you bargain for. If Elena rats me out to the Seattle Nooz, it could affect your business as well as mine."

"You gave me the capital to start Grey Construction and I still consider you my silent partner so if we go down, we go down together," Elliot assured Christian.

"Maybe that rag The Nooz would print this but The Seattle Times and a lot of other press are part of Kavanaugh Media and my dad would never condone such slander," asserted Kate.

Christian stood with his arm around Ana with Kate and Elliot on either side of them. His parents were still stunned but Christian felt strong and, something he'd never had, protected.

"I want your support and forgiveness, mom, dad," he choked out, "but if you can't give me that, I do understand. To an outsider, BDSM sounds disgusting, I know. I'm sorry to have let you down…." He stopped when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"No, son, we let you down. Somehow we made it impossible for you to come to us. Your behavior improved so much that we just accepted it and didn't question its source."

"All those nights you went to the library, you were going to Elena's, weren't you," sobbed his mother. "She would tell me what you were thinking and feeling and I was so grateful that you had someone to talk to and so jealous that it wasn't me. I remember when I was going to teach you to tie a Windsor knot and you already knew. It was her, wasn't it? And it was Elena who taught you to dance?" Grace looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks as Carrick put his arm around her.

"Yes, mom. It was also Elena who beat me with a cane…who whipped me…who hung me from the ceiling and strapped a ball gag to my mouth so that I couldn't be heard when I screamed. It was Elena who never listened when I used my safe words and it was Elena who brainwashed me into withdrawing from everyone but her. It was Elena who convinced me that no one could love me and that I couldn't love anyone. And, finally, it is Elena and her blackmail that will take her revenge because I've rejected all she taught me."

"Because I've rejected her," Christian grimaced.

For a long time, no one said anything. Grace and Carrick slumped together on the couch.

Kate and Elliot sat on the opposite couch while Ana and Christian sat, she on his lap, on the club chair at the end. Ana encircled her arms around her husband's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible to keep himself from falling into an emotional abyss. He'd carried his shameful secret for 12 very long years, certain that he'd carry it for the rest of his life. Now, he didn't carry it alone and yet he feared more than ever that the people closest to him would never again be able to look him in the eye. He had to hold on to Ana. She would keep him afloat, keep him from drowning. He wished he could close his eyes and wake up in their bed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mia, as she came jumping into the room. You all look so glum. Sorry, I disappeared but Lily had a crisis. Every time some boy dumps her, the world is ending. I keep telling her to stop sleeping with them on the first date but she doesn't listen. She's working her way through every guy in Seattle…sort of like you, Elliot, with every girl in Seattle until you met Kate. In the nick of time, too. I don't think that there was any one left," Mia giggled.

No one moved or looked or spoke. Mia eased herself under her daddy's arm as she sat down on the couch.

"Is this one of those things that you keep from me because I'm the baby of the family and it's too much for my delicate ears? I'm 22, you know, and thanks to Lily, I'm not so delicate anymore. Just a guess, but is this something about Christian and Aunt Elena?" ventured Mia.

Everyone looked up, surprised. "What do you know about your brother and that woman, Mia?" asked Grace in a trembling voice.

"Well, she was asking all sorts of questions about Ana and Christian when we had lunch last week. I mean, she seemed almost desperate to find out anything she could. And I didn't think that she was very nice about Ana, either. You know, Ana, that I think the world of you, even if you don't like to shop. Aunt Elena kept warning me to stay away from you, to be careful…that you weren't what you seemed. She was really making me kind of mad. I know that I'm not the brightest bulb in the family but I am usually fairly intuitive about people. I pay attention and I knew that Ana was good for Christian. I told Aunt Elena that she was misinformed and she said that my mother knew better.

"So, mom, what do you know better about Ana than I do? And what did I miss when I was out of the room. Come on. Talk," ordered an increasingly exasperated Mia.

Elliot looked at Christian. Christian looked at Grace and Grace just looked teary-eyed again as she buried her face in Carrick's shoulder.

"Mia, it's been a quite emotional and unsettling evening for everyone present. There is a lot to tell and I don't think anyone here is up for a replay just yet. You're right, you are a grown woman of 22, just two years younger than me, and I believe that you can handle any truth but could you wait until we've all settled down a bit?" beseeched Ana.

"Well, now I'm just chomping at the bit but I respect your opinion, Ana, so I'll wait. You will tell me later?" Mia asked.

"Yes, dear, we will. The only thing that I'll say now is that your instincts about the woman you call Aunt Elena are sharp. She doesn't care about you beyond what information you can supply her. I'm sorry if that hurts. I just want you to protect yourself. Your heart is too good, too soft. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"Yes. I was kind of coming to the same conclusion about Aunt Elena. Your word to avoid her is enough for me. Can I tell you something that kind of creeped me out? She suggested a while back that she could teach me 'things' and I think she meant sexual things. Am I wrong?"

Christian looked at his baby sister with alarm. "Stay away from her, Mia. Get your hair done elsewhere. I don't want you anywhere near Elena's sex academy. Mom, Dad, you have to make sure that Elena has no influence over Mia. I'm immediately texting Taylor to put two more coverts on Mia. Mia, I know you hate coverts and think that it's a game to evade them but please, please, listen to me this time. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Promise me, Mia, that you'll stick to your CPO and follow orders."

"Yes, Mia," begged Ana, "please do as Christian ask, please." Her blue eyes were so earnest and frightened that Mia agreed.

Christian sighed and looked at Ana.

"Time to head home, don't you think?

Ana looked at Grace and Carrick. "Will you be okay if we leave? We don't want to leave you hanging if there is anything else you want to say. Please call if you have any questions. We know that this is a lot. We can always talk again but I think that we are all tired now so….."

Christian helped Ana on with her coat and then simply stood by the door. Grace hesitated a moment and then enveloped her son in a warm hug, murmuring, "I love you." She said nothing to Ana but then Ana expected nothing. Carrick reached out and patted his son's back and then they got into their car and left.

Ana took Christian's hand and leaned against his shoulder. He held on to her hand for dear life. He couldn't admit to her that he was scared. He had so much to lose now. His company, his family, his reputation…even the man he thought himself to be. That man strutted. He stared down opponents. He felt no emotions. He scorned those who cowered before him…the great Christian Grey, boy wonder. All that he'd fought so hard to be all his life could explode in his face with one headline…

_Christian Grey Revealed To Be Pervert_

Could Ana still love a man who brought such shame to her? Would he lose her as well?

He wasn't certain what a scorned Elena could do and he didn't yet know what to do about Ana's mother. He couldn't let her ruin Ana's reputation as well and he knew that Carla would do a darn good job of it….making sure that everyone knew that the wife of Seattle's pervert had once had an abortion and tried to ruin the life of the innocent boy that she'd tried to trap into marriage. Ana would never find another teaching job.

"Christian, you're shaking," Ana whispered. "Talk to me."

What could he tell her? That he wasn't the strong leader among men that he made himself out to be? That he couldn't protect anyone?

"I'm fine, Ana…just a bit tired, I guess," he lied.

"No, it's more than that, Christian."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to worry about a thing," he consoled her, "I'll take care of everything...like always. Just never leave me. That's all I ask. Don't leave me," he begged.

"No, Christian. I could never live without you. Not anymore. I'm in too deep and I love you too much. There is nothing you could do, that _anyone_ could do, to make me leave you. Do you trust me? You must," Ana said firmly.

Christian tightened his arms around Ana and leaned his forehead against her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. At this moment, when he thought he was going to ruin her life as well as his own, the least he could do, he believed, was trust her word…completely.

"Yes, my love, I am incapable of disbelief. I think that I knew that first night in Vegas that

I'd go down on my knees, give you anything you asked of me. You're the only person in my life from whom I could never walk away, no matter the cost."

And as he said those words, he knew that the biggest heartache that he could ever have had nothing to do with GEH, his family, his reputation….no, only losing Ana. And, he knew, as long as he had her, he truly had all he'd ever need.

Buoyed by Ana's faith in him and his love for her, Grey put aside his fears and tried to apply all of his considerable determination and intelligence to anticipating and foiling Elena's schemes. That, he felt, was job 1.

TUESDAY

As he sat at his desk and stared out of the 30th floor windows of Grey House, Andrea informed him that Job 2 was on the phone…Carla. Grey would very much liked to have been "out" but the possibility that Elena would try to again use Carla to hurt Ana made keeping her under control imperative.

"Carla, how nice to hear from you so soon." Grey wanted her to believe that he didn't know what kind of person he was talking to and that he was her friend. It was killing him.

"Hello, dear, how are you today?" Carla inquired in a tensely cheerful voice.

"Great. Everyone here is great. How are you?" It was like opening a can of worms.

"Well, I'm a bit confused actually. You know how much Ray and I appreciate all you've done for us. Your offer to deposit $1000 a week in our account is so generous and such a blessing. However, this morning's mail brought a billing statement from the electric company. I don't understand this. We've not received a bill from a utility company in years. Ana takes care of all that to repay us for, you know, all we've done for her."

"Oh, well, when combining our financial interests and personal accounts, I discovered the autopay system that she'd set up years ago. I was amazed, to tell the truth. How did she manage all that when she was a struggling student? Do you know?" He could be "confused", too.

"Hmm…I believe that she had all her school expenses taken care of by her scholarship and her roommate, Kate, paid all the rest of her living expenses."

"Wow. Then why did Ana work 30+ hours a week at the hardware store? I'm sure that she could have used that time to study. Harvard doesn't give away 4.0 GPAs. Were you not aware that she was working to support you and Ray? How proud of her you must be!"

"Of course, yes, of course, we've always been proud of our daughter. Hmm…you say that _you_ discovered the auto pays? Ana didn't tell you about them?" Grey could hear in her smoky voice that she was trying mightily to contain her temper.

"No, I didn't think to talk to her about them since we had agreed to begin our financial support of you and Ray. You do have Ray's income and pension in addition to the extra $1000 a week so I just supposed that a few hundred in utility bills would be easy to handle. You know, if you don't like to write the checks for those bills, you can have all the companies restart the auto payments for you…in your names. You'll never even notice the billings.

"Oh, could you hold for just a moment? My COO requires my attention. I'll be right back," he managed to sound serious while holding in his laughter. He put the line on hold and took a bathroom break.

"Thank you for holding. I'm afraid, Carla, that I'll have to be going. Pressing business, you know. I'd advise that you just call the utility companies and ask them to put your accounts on auto pay in your names. Easy-peasy. I'll give Ana your love. Bye now," he said without giving Carla a chance to continue. He'd already seen to it that Ana's maiden name was deleted from the billings and Carla couldn't have them reinstated in Ana's married name without Grey's authority.

Lord, he loathed Carla. Between Ray's money and the $4000 a month Grey contributed, Carla had an extra $3500 a month to blow at the casinos and yet she was complaining.

He'd also had Ana's number changed. Let's see Carla try to harass her daughter now.

Can't get her on the phone and can't get to the penthouse floor.

Christian smiled to himself. At least Job 2 had been taken care of for a while.

Or so he thought.

SOUTHPARK

Ana was in the middle of explaining the Civil War to her half-interested students when Principal Delaney knocked on her door and entered to tell her that she had an emergency call.

"I was just answering questions about the Civil War," Ana said while giving her students a stern look. "Do you think that you could carry on with that while I take that call? My class has a lot of questions, don't you class?" Her students dutifully nodded. They understood the inherent 'or else' in Ms. Steele's tone.

Ana almost ran to the office. She didn't want to leave Principal Delaney on her own for long.

"Yes, this is Ms. Steele. To whom am I speaking, please?"

"Oh, cut the crap, _Ms. Steele," _answered the snarling voice of her mother. "I just spoke to your husband. He is such a nice guy. You sure know how to sucker him. I told him that I received a bill from the electric company and he tried to cover for you by taking the blame himself but I know better. I know how your sneaky mind works. If you think you're going to get away with this, think again. I have the phone number of the Seattle Nooz and I am fully prepared to ruin you."

Carla had miscalculated this time. Ana was quite protective of her students and in her mind she felt that her mother was interfering with her teaching. Her temper boiled over.

"Good. But just in case, the direct number of the nastiest reporter they have is 555-253-9666. As soon as the article appears, I'll have Christian stop the blackmail payments and then I'll have a serious talk with Dad about where his money goes. I'll also tell _my _side of the story. You'll be on the street and don't think for a moment that I'll care. AND if you ever call _this_ number again, the same threat applies. _**I**_ am fully prepared to ruin you, 'mother', and delighted to do so."

With that, Ana slammed down the phone, took in a calming breath or two and walked quickly back to her classroom.

She was delighted to hear her students peppering her principal with intelligent questions about the war and Principal Delaney seemed to be having a good time answering.

"Well, I guess I wasn't missed, eh?" she smiled with pride at her students.

Principal Delaney grinned and said that she hated to return the class to Ana.

"You have a very good group here, Ms. Steele. I hope your call wasn't too much of an emergency," she said with concern.

"No, ma'am. In fact, it wasn't necessary at all and I promise it won't happen again. Thank you so much for taking time from your busy day to help out."

Principal Delaney winked at Ana and said, "Any time, really." Then she said goodbye to the class and closed the door behind her.

"I'm proud of you," she said to the class. Her students smiled. In the world they lived in outside this classroom, someone being proud of them wasn't usual.

Ana continued with the lesson, something inside of her settled and calm.

THE VISITORS

Christian arrived home with a heavy heart. He had to tell Ana about the call from Carla and he knew it would upset his wife. He checked his pocket for the inhaler he always carried. Taylor and all the security crew also carried inhalers. It was de rigueur for anyone who had daily contact with Ana.

"Sir, Mr. Grey," called Reynolds.

"Yes, Reynolds. What is it?"

"Well, sir. Your wife is home and she brought visitors," Reynolds answered nervously.

"So? Who is it? Kate, Elliot, Mia?" Christian was irritated by Reynolds.

"A homeless woman and her two children, sir," answered Reynolds with a meek expression on his face. He was certain that the boss would castigate him for allowing such people unto the penthouse floor.

Christian looked concerned and asked Reynolds if anyone was with Ana. By anyone he meant security.

"No, sir. Mrs. Grey would not allow it and she even sent Ryan out for clothes so I'm the only one here and I had to be on the monitors, sir. Mrs. Jones is helping out, I believe. They're upstairs."

Dismissed, Reynolds hastily and gratefully returned to the security office and out of the line of fire.

Christian sighed, smiling at the same time. God, he loved that woman and her open heart but what had she gotten herself into now.

He found Ana in the old sub room, the only furnished bedroom upstairs. She was sitting on the floor playing Uno with 2 little girls who seemed underweight to Grey's discerning eye.

Gail had placed a large plate of sandwiches on the floor next to the girls who were gobbling them up at a furious pace. Ana looked up at Christian's entrance and beamed at him. As usual, his heart flipped and he beamed as well.

"Well, what do we have here, honey?"

"Christian, this is Shalia and Jaquil," Ana introduced the girls. "Girls, this is my husband, Mr. Grey.

The girls looked up shyly and nodded hello. They stopped eating.

"Did Gail put any greens in those sandwiches," Mr. Healthy-eating asked with a grin.

"Yes, sir," Ana grinned back. "They're chicken salad with celery and spinach mixed in.

As you can see, the children are also drinking milk."

Christian sat on the floor, leaning over to kiss his wife hello.

"Their mother?" he inquired.

"Took a shower after the girls and Gail is drying her hair. It's quite thick. Then she's going to help her to pick out something from my wardrobe. She's awfully thin, Christian," Ana said with brimming eyes.

Christian reached over to rub circles on Ana's back. Then he turned his attention to Shalia and Jaquil. They were wrapped up in robes, waiting, he supposed, for Ryan to return with new clothing. God bless Ryan…trying to buy little girl clothes, Grey smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, girls."

"Ana, how did you meet these little charmers," he said as the girls giggled at his compliment.

"Ryan and I saw them huddling together in a park as we drove home. They were a bit reluctant to get in the car but their mother was so desperate that she took the chance. They've been living on the streets since their landlord kicked them out for some specious reason. I suspect that he wanted the place since it's rent-controlled. They had been getting along okay. Marla, their mother, has a job but it pays enough to only get by and without a place to live and shower and dress and with no one to watch her children, she couldn't keep the job.

Christian smiled at his big hearted wife. "I'll take care of things, okay? Don't fret."

Ana smiled back. She knew he would.

A couple of phone calls to the right people and Marla had her apartment back. GEH HR found a place for her in the filing department and a place for her children in the GEH childcare center for her after preschool. Courtesy of Ana and Ryan, everyone had fresh new wardrobes. Courtesy of the wrath of Grey, Marla's apartment got a fresh coat of paint throughout and the building itself got a thorough inspection by the housing department.

Marla and the kids stayed at the penthouse for several days while the apartment was being freshened up. Christian was surprised that he enjoyed their company. He also learned a few things about being poor, being homeless. He knew that he could do something about that. He assembled a team at GEH to come up with ideas on how to help…something he figured that he should have done long ago. He gave away millions each year for various philanthropic concerns but this was more personal.

He also told Ana about his talk with Carla, proudly figuring that he'd taken care of the problem….that is, until Ana told him about her dressing down of her mother on the school phone. They had never told Carla where Ana worked so Christian suspected again that his mother had told Elena who told Carla. Those two women would be the death of him, he reflected. But, oh, he was proud of Ana.

"She might do it, you know, call the Seattle Nooz," he warned Ana.

"So what? I don't care. She runs the risk of losing $4000 a month and she knows that I would then tell my side of the story. Unless I've seriously misread my mother….and that's unlikely…we've heard the last from her….for a good while anyway." Ana jutted out her chin and nodded with determination.

Christian thought she was just adorable. So, of course, he swept her up in his arms, kissed her soundly and carried her off to bed. Ana giggled all the way and Christian was so aroused that he feared he'd come before he even got her clothes off. He managed, tho'.

They spent the evening in bed… making love, talking, arguing, and again making love.

"You know, Christian, for all the things I could say about that witch, Elena, she certainly taught you about sex," Ana noted.

"She taught me about fucking, Ana. It isn't the same thing at all. I've never fucked you like I did my subs. That was really all one-sided. They were like receptacles for my cock. I'd ram into them like a bull dozer. I was all about being in charge and winning…something, I don't know. With you, sex is something we do together. We make love with each other. I've never had that with anyone but you."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you want to go back to your playroom, Christian. I've decided that if you do, I'll go with you. Do you miss it…at all?"

"I thought I would. I've even kind of waited for the urge to hit me…but it never has. I walk around with a hard-on all the time because I want to be with you…but it's never in the playroom. It's us, in bed, like this."

Ana giggled. "Except when we don't make it in time. Like the shower, the foyer, the library, even the wall outside this room."

Christian laughed. "Yeah, except for when we don't make it. But I love those times when you're tearing at my clothes and grabbing for my crotch. I doubt anyone who knows you has any idea that you're such a wildcat."

"Only with you, my dearest love, only with you. You know, I have my own version of a hard-on to deal with all day. I have to shake my head and refocus on my work or I'd just walk out, jump in my car and tear right over to GEH to take my husband on his desk,"

she grinned, grabbing for Christian's cock and stroking it.

Christian groaned and let Ana do what she wanted to do to him, which was a lot. She made him come twice before he had the strength to stop her and bury his face in between _her_ legs, the second loveliest place to be. She tasted like heaven to him and her scent drove him wild. When she arched her back in ecstasy and screamed his name, nothing in his world meant more. Making Ana happy was his raison d'etre for living.

MONDAY

Something was wrong. Christian awoke feeling ill at ease and knew immediately that Ana was gone. Then he heard the shower running. Yes, it was early and yes, it was ridiculous but he couldn't help himself. He'd slept alone all his life and preferred it that way but now he'd quickly become accustomed to Ana being next to him. Sometimes Ana stayed up late working on school lessons and tho' he tried to sleep, he'd just stare at the ceiling. As soon as Ana laid down and cuddled close to him, he'd fall asleep. And if Ana got up early, he'd wake as soon as she got out of bed. If Ana went to bed before him, he'd pick up his laptop and sit in bed next to her. He'd felt uncomfortable about this dependence at first but now he just accepted it. This was his world now.

When the shower stopped, Christian waited. Ana came walking through on her way to the closet. She was naked. He just stared at her, bedazzled. Everything about her body was perfect to him….mostly, just looking at her and knowing how soft she was.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly. She turned to him. He saw the soft curve of her waist as it gave way to her slim hips and down her slender legs. But mostly, he saw her lovely face and her stunning blue eyes as she looked at him with love. She turned back from the closet and walked to the bed. She smiled and lifted the duvet, crawling into the bed and over to Christian.

"I'd like you to have your way with me," she playfully growled at him, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his.

After, she showered again, with Christian, and sighed as he washed her hair.

"I forgot to tell you about the ball this Saturday," Grey said as he rinsed her hair.

Ana giggled. "A ball? You forgot to mention a _ball!_ She laughed again.

"Well, it's just a gala that my parents throw every year to raise money for their favorite charity. It's a big deal to them and every three years or so the pressure is on to make an appearance. 'Course, this year, since I'm married, it is absolutely expected that I show up."

He wrapped a towel around his wife and then seated her on a stool while he began drying her hair. Ana loved when he did this. She just sat still, eyes closed and hummed. In the mirror, Grey watched her serene face and small smile. He knew that she was humming under the roar of the dryer and he loved that she did that, that he pleased her so.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, as he finished and turned off the dryer.

Ana sighed deeply and murmured, "about what?"

Christian laughed. "The ball! Do you want to go to the ball?"

"Oh. Of course, my prince. I'll have to get a dress and have my hair done, I guess. I'll call Mia and she'll take me shopping."

"Should I call Elena and make an appointment for you at one of her salons?" Christian grinned.

Ana turned and swatted him. "Real funny, mister. She'd probably shave my head."

SATURDAY

Christian seldom had to wait on Ana. She was as much a homebody as he was. Besides, both hated the fuss being in public caused. Even if they went to someplace exclusive like the Mile High Club where Grey could get a private room, they still had to push their way through a crowd of photographers to get into the building…then endure the stares of other patrons as they made their way to their table. Inevitably, the patrons would whip out their cell phones and take pictures of Ana and Christian on their way to and from their dinner. Ana was a stone cold fox in a sweat suit so dressed up for a night out, she killed. People just gaped at her and the next day there would be a full page write-up featuring pictures of mostly Ana with Christian cropped out. He was used to being the object of paps' affection so being displaced by his beautiful wife was a source of amusement for him. He loved to point this out to Ana who was uncomfortable with being the one who sold copies of the Nooz.

"Ana! If you don't hurry up and get down…."he stopped in the middle of his complaint. His jaw hung open, his eyes fixed. Ana stood at the top of the stairs. She'd been using the old sub room to get ready, with Mia doing her hair and makeup. Mia saw her brother's reaction and beamed. She knew that she was good at choosing clothes and doing faces and seeing his reaction to her work was gratifying.

Ana was wearing a shimmering silver gown of very simple lines. It had a sweetheart neckline and was almost backless. It flowed down around Ana's lovely figure, hugging her curves. Mia had lifted Ana's hair into an updo with a diamond tiara headband borrowed from her own jewelry collection.

Ana could read the expression on her husband's face. She had often been struck by the love and admiration she'd see on his face but tonight she was frozen in place. She felt her own heart pounding hard with the emotion his gobsmacked look aroused in her. Until her friendship with Kate, she'd never known a day of affection since her grandmother died when she was 5. And the depth of love shown her by her accidental husband was almost too overwhelming for her to acknowledge.

Mia saw her brother and his wife locked unto each other and decided that it would be a good time for her to leave them alone. As she passed Christian on her way out, she admonished him to _not_ mess up her work. "You can ravish Ana when you get home," she giggled.

Finally, Ana walked slowly down the stairs to Christian who could find no words. He took his wife's hand and drew it through his arm as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh. I forgot. I bought you a piece of jewelry to wear tonight," he said as he pulled a velvet box from his coat pocket. "Turn around so I can put it on you." It was a necklace of diamonds strung like pearls. If Ana had known its cost, she would have flipped but she hadn't been rich long enough to ascertain those things. She knew only that it was beautiful and a present from her adored husband.

The two sat in the backseat of the car, holding hands and smiling at each other. Each thought the other was too wonderful for words tonight and so they just stared as the car rolled up to the gala entrance.

Grace and Carrick had put up a huge white tent next to the house with a black and white checkered dance floor and chandeliers beaming down unto the guests. No expense had been spared to decorate the party venue. At one end was an orchestra and at the other an open bar. Servers circulated with trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Many people, all immaculately and expensively adorned in tuxes, gowns and jewels, were already seated at the tables, each with a lavish centerpiece.

Christian had often thought that all the money spent on the party could have been simply donated to the charity, eliminating the middle-man. However, that wasn't entirely true. The event usually raised well over a million dollars and every dime went directly to the intended recipients…substance addicted parents and their children. The charity that Christian wanted to start, having met Marla and her daughters, would benefit those people, usually women, who needed help to keep their heads above water and to avoid exploitation by pimps.

Ana was oblivious but Grey was well aware of all the heads snapping around to stare at her. She was a rare beauty who stood out…. even tonight among all the beautiful people. Grey wasn't jealous…although the experience of being with a woman desired by other men was new to him. He rather liked that Ana took the attention off of him. She clung to his arm, a little uneasy in the large crowd.

Grace and Carrick watched as they approached the table. Grace was quite nervous, having neglected to disinvite Elena. She'd made excuses to miss their Tuesday tea...fearful that she'd toss the drink in Elena's face. Grace was really not one for direct confrontation and was, truthfully, somewhat afraid of Elena. For this, she was ashamed and confused. She'd had no trouble making her misgivings about Ana known…Ana who'd brought great happiness to her troubled son…yet she could not bring herself to face up to the woman who'd seduced and abused him. She despised her own weakness and this kept her from opening her heart to Ana.

As Ana and Christian arrived at the table, Ana braced herself for an uncomfortable evening in his parent's company. Thank goodness Elliot, Kate and Mia were all there. Ana was seated between her husband and Mia so she felt she could manage.

"Whoa, Ana! You clean up really well," grinned Elliot and he kissed her cheek.

"Elliot!" reproached Kate. "Ana, you look like a fairy princess. Mia, you must do _me_ next event."

"Kate," beamed Ana, "you are always stunning. You don't need any help at all."

"Don't_ I_ look pretty?" Grey teased his brother.

"Meh," smirked Elliot.

Ana turned to Grace and complimented her on her gown and on their general surroundings. She'd never, she said, seen a more exquisite setting for a party. Grace smiled in gratitude and suggested that they all sit as the auction was about to begin. She glanced in the direction of the table at which Elena should be sitting. There was an empty chair and Grace took a deep breath in the hope that it would remain so.

After the auction of everything from wines to paintings to weekends at exclusive properties, everyone settled down to eating. Ana didn't recognize most of the food and Christian had difficulty getting her to eat enough. It was a thing with him. He loved her figure but worried that she maintained it by not eating as much as she should. He knew that she often skipped breakfast, leaving before him to get to school. She took a sandwich for lunch and nibbled at dinner. How she kept up her energy he didn't understand.

After dinner, Ana excused herself to visit the ladies room. Grace had rented two large trailers the size of semi-trucks that had been built as luxury restrooms for such events. Ana was really curious about them. Another new thing known only to the rich. Once inside, she was amazed. The interiors were luxurious with marble sinks, wood paneled walls, mirrors, plush couches and art deco sconces. Unfortunately, the couches came with their own occupant….Elena Lincoln.

"Hello, Ana," purred Elena. She was dressed, as always, in black…tight and low-cut. Her age showed in her neck which she usually disguised with high collars. Her breasts were pushed up and plumped by wires and padding, almost to the point of overflowing the dress. The dress had a high side slit revealing the tops of Elena's stockings and, of course, her feet were in her usual 6 inch Louboutin's. Her bleached blonde hair was piled high atop her head as tho' she were wearing a wig of yellow cotton candy.

"That necklace is gorgeous. A gift, I suppose, from your generous husband? You're doing well for yourself, aren't you?" she sneered at Ana. Indicating the diamond bracelet on her own wrist, Elena smiled and told Ana that it was a gift from Christian.

"That's nice, Elena. Enjoy," Ana spoke as if she were bored. She turned to the mirror and reapplied her lipstick. She checked her hair and her general appearance before turning to leave. Elena blocked her path.

"Please sit, Ana. I'd just like to have a friendly chat. Christian has been important to me most of his life and I need to be sure that he is in good hands. You don't mind reassuring me, do you?" she said, her voice dripping with insincerity.

Ana leaned back against the marble counter and crossed her arms. "Consider yourself reassured, Elena. I'm sorry that I don't have more time to devote to calming your nerves. My husband is waiting for me." Ana tried not to giggle at the reaction of Elena to the word "husband". That never got old.

"Oh, I'm sure that Christian is not wanting for company. He's probably surrounded by adoring women. He always is at these things."

"Yes, and he hates that. Was there anything else you needed, Elena?"

"You and I _could_ be friends, you know? We have so much in common," Elena smiled.

"We both want my husband? Is that what you mean?" Ana said with narrowed eyes.

"You don't want Christian. You want his name and his money. I've been his friend for 20 years and have proven myself," Elena grimaced.

"First, you wanted his body, his youth and for the past several years, his checkbook. That's what you were trying to get out of his desk that day, correct? Well, Christian has nothing left to give you, Elena, nothing that he _wants_ to give you. And sending my mother his way didn't work either. It only made him dislike you more. I suggest that you make do with all you've stolen from him and hope that he doesn't seek vengeance. Were it left to me, I'd hang you from the ceiling of your dungeon and give you a bit of what you gave to him when he was too young to defend himself against a pedophile.

"Stay away from both of us, Elena. Now get out of my way before I have to mess up my hair."

When Elena failed to move fast enough, Ana took her arm and shoved her quickly over to the couch. After forcing Elena to sit, Ana placed her hands on the couch on either side of Elena's shoulders, leaning down over her. She was pleased to note a flicker of fear in her enemy's eyes.

"You may think that you're a scary dominatrix, Mrs. Lincoln, but Christian isn't alone anymore. He has me now. Keep that in mind and watch yourself." Ana then stood tall, turned her back to Elena and strutted out…leaving Elena breathing a bit hard but with a wicked grin on her face. She'd planned a little surprise for Ana.

"What took you so long? I was about to come find you," grumbled Grey.

"You were going to invade the ladies toilet, dear?" giggled Ana.

Grey pulled his wife tightly to him, wiggling his eyebrows. "I could have locked the door behind me."

"And would you have minded an audience…of Elena Lincoln?"

"She's in there? Ryan didn't see her go in," Grey's jaw tightened.

"I think that she's been lying in wait all night. Don't worry. It was a peaceful if threatening encounter," Ana reassured her husband.

"She threatened you!?"

"Well, mutual threatening," Ana said as she kissed his furrowed brow. "Come. Dance with me. I want to be held and swayed," she smiled.

After leaving Ryan with instructions to wait for Elena to emerge and then have her followed the rest of the night, Christian escorted Ana to the dance floor. He took one of her hands and curled it against his chest while with his other hand, he held her body in a close embrace. As per her wishes, they simply swayed to the music. He felt himself infused with a warm sense of well-being. Not a new sensation when with Ana but always one that filled him with contentment. When he looked into her eyes, he melted inside.

Elena was forgotten. Everything was forgotten. Again…there was only this woman.

Time passed. Christian didn't know how long they danced. He was suddenly startled out of his reverie by the voice of the evening's appointed emcee announcing the next auction.

He groaned as Mia grabbed Ana out of his arms and pulled her off to the stage. Ana looked confused and slightly alarmed as Mia babbled about the first dance auction. It was the first that Ana knew of this event.

"Wait, Mia, wait," pleaded Ana, "I'm not single. I've never heard of married women being auctioned off." She hoped that this bit of information would get her spared but Mia had other ideas.

"The idea is to raise money and nothing is going to get male attention focused on this particular auction than a shot at a dance with you. You're not only the most attractive woman here but you're the wife of Christian Grey. Don't worry, my brother won't let you be won by anybody but him."

"Couldn't he just write you a check then?" Ana reasoned.

"I told you. You're being up there will encourage participation in the whole auction. Come on, Ana, be a mensch."

Ana had to stand in line behind 6 single women as the emcee lavished praise on each to raise the bids. The highest was $5000 for a gorgeous blonde girl of about 19. Her date was not the one to win her and it was easy to see who he was by the disgusted expression on his face. The girl had to dance with a man of about 60. She did not look pleased either. When Ana's turn came, she noticed that the crowd of men in front of the stage had grown exponentially after her name was announced. She had to search through them to find Christian standing in the back by their table. He waved and grinned and flashed the ok sign to let her know that this ordeal would end well and soon.

"Now," began the emcee, "we have a really special young lady. She is a Harvard graduate with Masters in both education and history. She is the wife of our own prince of Seattle, Christian Grey, and a great beauty she is."

Ana concentrated on her breathing. She didn't want to embarrass her in-laws by having an asthma attack at their soiree. They would not be understanding, she was sure.

As the bidding began, the men called out $1000, 2000 and it kept rising. She looked to Christian and he could see that she was beginning to have trouble breathing so he opened his mouth to purpose an amount that would shut down the bidding….but just before he could do so….

"$50,000," rang out from a corner of the room. Christian smirked and called out $100,000. Throughout the room every eye turned to Ana. Suddenly everyone was interested in the auction. It became a contest between the man in the darkened corner and Grey. At first, it was assumed that the other man was just trying to push Grey into a grander donation. Grey just shrugged when the other man yelled out $120,000 and upped _his_ claim to $200,000 but the man kept going. Grey automatically raised his bid each time while noticing that Ana was growing paler and beginning to gasp for breath. The look on her face was also alarming. She looked to Christian and reached out her hands.

The other bidder yelled out $250,000 as Grey fought his way through the throng of men surrounding the stage, arriving just in time to catch Ana as she fell….into his arms.

"Half a million and we're done," Grey roared at the emcee before he walked quickly away with Ana. He carried her out of the tent to a bench and set her down, placing an inhaler in her mouth as he murmured calmly to her. They were instantly encircled by his security crew.

"Him," Ana panted, her eyes filled with fear. She took another long, hard hit off the inhaler. "He's here," she wheezed, leaning onto Christian's chest. She tried to speak again but words were too hard to say.

"Find him," Grey ordered his men. "Find the guy who was bidding against me." Security ran off in several directions.

"Ryan, where is Elena?"

"I tailed her while you were dancing with Mrs. Grey. Shortly before the auction began, she drove off. I'll go back to the lot and the street to see if she circled back. You think that she's behind this?"

"She's capable of anything."

Grey sat down on the bench and eased Ana into lying with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and softly told her that she was safe, would always be safe with him. Nothing bad could get to her. As always when she had an attack, she fell into sleep.

Just as she did so, the other Greys and Kate rushed out of the tent. Kate knelt beside the bench and caressed Ana's cheek. "Oh, baby, are you all right? Christian?"

"It's okay, Kate. She used the inhaler."

"What the heck happened?" asked Elliot as he held a bawling Mia in his arms. "Mia thinks that this is all her fault. She won't listen to me."

"It's okay, Mia," Grey reached up a hand to pat Mia's arm. "This is not your fault. I think that other bidder spooked Ana somehow. We'll have to wait for her to wake up. She'll be the first person to tell you that you did nothing wrong. Try to calm down."

Grace leaned over and took Ana's pulse.

"It's a bit fast but nothing to be concerned about. Are you sure that she didn't just feel the need for your attention?" Grace was skeptical as usual. She and Carrick exchanged looks. Carrick mouthed "drama queen" as Grace nodded agreement.

"No, I had my eye on her the whole time. She certainly wasn't happy about being on display but it was that bidder than scared her. And she was_ very_ scared. She definitely felt threatened. I could tell that she was trying her damnedest to be brave but something was terrifying her. I've got my men looking for that other bidder. Mom, Dad, do you have any idea who the man in the corner was?"

"There were three tables in the area. We can look at the reservations to see who was assigned to sit there," offered Carrick.

"Please do that, Dad. I think I have an idea. I know of only one man who ever terrorized her so. Look for the name Hyde."

"As in Dallas, Rodgers and Hyde? The law firm from Portland?" asked Carrick. "They're a highly respected firm, Christian. I've known all of them for years. What could they possibly have to do with upsetting Ana?"

"I can't tell you just now, Dad. I'll have to talk with Ana first. She may not want anyone to know. Please be patient with her. Besides, if it is who I think it is, we can't arrest the guy for bidding at an auction."

Ana began to stir, mumbling in her sleep. Christian felt her shivering so he removed his jacket and put it around her.

"I'm going to take Ana home now. We'll go through the house to avoid making a spectacle of ourselves and disrupting your party."

"Christian," his father began.

"Forget it, Dad," Christian sighed, "it's clear how you feel." With that he gathered Ana up in his arms and walked away. He wished that they hadn't come. He wouldn't put Ana through this again. He just wanted to get Ana home and into a warm bath. He feared that tonight would be one with nightmares.

SUNDAY

Christian had been awake for some time, just watching Ana. She had, indeed, had nightmares. Each time he eased her down from one, the next one would start…all of them the same…struggling, Ian and no. She'd finally exhausted herself into a dreamless sleep around 5 a.m. Christian had managed a couple of hours sleep himself but couldn't really rest. He was afraid that Ana would have an asthma attack and be unable to help herself to breathe.

He eased his arms from around her and got out of bed to close the curtains before the sunrise woke her. When he returned to the bed, she was looking up at him. She appeared to be a bit disoriented…her eyes half-opened and unseeing.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes, burrowing closer into his warm body. He loved that she needed him, felt safe with him. He closed his own eyes in an effort to sleep himself.

When next he woke, Ana was not with him. He heard noise from the en suite and got up to see if she was all right. He found her sitting on the bathroom counter, an inhaler in her hand.

"I had a dream and I needed my inhaler. I didn't want to wake you," Ana said in answer to his questioning look.

"You've been having those all night. Do you remember what you dreamt about?"

Ana just shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Just the usual. I'm okay, honey. Please don't worry," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's take a shower and get some breakfast. We can talk about last night," suggested Christian.

"Oh, do we have to go over all that?" grumbled Ana.

"Yep," insisted Christian, as he pulled his t-shirt over her head and carried her over to the shower. "Besides, I want to make a little love with my little love," he grinned, making Ana giggle.

Despite protesting that she was all right, Grey could tell that his wife was struggling with her feelings. She was only picking at her breakfast, pushing it around on the plate.

"It was Ian, you know. And he was definitely trying to frighten you. His parents were with him. Dad said that the entire firm bought the table. You recognized his voice right away, didn't you? Even tho' it was a decade since you'd heard it," Christian prompted.

Ana nibbled at her pancake. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"What's the point of thinking about it, Christian?" she shrugged. "He was just bullying me again. Apparently, he hasn't grown up much in 10 years. I only wish that I hadn't reacted. I just gave him what he wanted."

"I suppose that your parents thought that I was making much ado about nothing…merely making a fuss and spoiling their party," she grumbled.

"I don't care _what_ they thought, Ana," said Christian, reaching his hand out to caress her hair. "First, Elena and then Ian. It was a rough night for you. How would you like to go out on the boat today?"

At this, Ana brightened. "Yes! You and me and no way for the world to get at us."

While Christian and Ana planned their day on the Sound, Grace was prepping for brunch. Elliot was bringing Kate and Mia would attend before going back to bed. She'd stayed up late dancing to a DJ with all the younger people. The early part of the night was devoted to "old people stuff" she figured. There were fireworks and then the real party started. She spent quite a bit of time with Kate's brother, Ethan. He was a few years older than Mia but still a lot of fun and even seemed somewhat into Mia.

No one expected Christian and Ana to come to brunch.

As Grace prepared food, Carrick took a call in his study. It was unusual to hear from anyone on Sunday. Grace wondered if perhaps her youngest son had called to confirm his lack of attendance. Such a courtesy seemed unlikely, however. He'd been rather upset with his parents when he left with Ana. Grace still thought that Ana had overreacted and was just fishing for some attention. Her pulse _was_ racing, tho'.

Carrick came out of the study and took a seat on a stool while Grace worked.

"Well, who was it, Cary?"

"Bill Dallas…from the firm Dallas, Rodgers and Hyde? From _that_ table last night?"

"Why ever would he be calling?" Grace wondered.

"Well, first he said that he just wanted to thank us for a wonderful night but it turned out that that was just his intro. What he really wanted to talk about was the auction bidding that supposedly scared Ana so much. What he had to say was disturbing, Grace," said Carrick with a worried expression.

"Disturbing?" Grace stopped her work and leaned against the counter. She regarded her husband with an equally worried expression.

"Yes. He asked after Ana. Wanted to know how she was. He said that even from that distance he and his wife could see that our daughter-in-law was growing increasingly distressed. He even tried to warn Ian from further bidding but Jack Hyde just waved Bill off."

"You mean that Ian's father was encouraging his son to increase his bid? Why would he do that? He must have known that he could never outbid Christian?"

"Precisely. Bill said that the Hydes and Rodgers were initially ignoring the auction until our emcee announced that Ana Grey was up next. Then, I guess, they came alive. Jack poked his son and told him to bid before Christian even had a chance to speak. Then, seeing Ana's face, his mother pushed him to keep going. Rodgers was laughing. As Ana became more upset, the Hydes seemed to take more pleasure in tormenting her.

"Bill and his wife were gob smacked," Carrick said. "Dallas retired early recently just because he was fed up working with Jack Hyde. He said that the man was a misery to put up with all these years and he wished that he'd never allowed Rodgers to bring him into the firm. He said that Rodgers had always been a bit of a pain but with Hyde's influence, the firm had changed into a real shark tank.

"Anyway, Bill didn't know why the Hydes were behaving that way but Bill and his wife left right after Christian carried Ana off the stage. They didn't want to spend another minute in the presence of those people. Now I wish they'd stayed. Maybe they could have learned something. Bill said that when they left, the others were just laughing and back-slapping each other.

"Anyway, he thought we should know," Carrick finished.

"Oh, Cary," Grace sighed, "I think that we misjudged Ana. We'd better tell Christian about this call as soon as possible."

"I agree and I already left a message for him to call me. I explained that it was about the auction so I think he'll return the call. Otherwise, I don't think that he'd be speaking to me. I hope he'd be willing to explain why the Hydes hate Ana. He hinted that there was a reason last night but that it had to be Ana's decision on whether or not to tell us. If she doesn't want to, it is understandable. We haven't been trusting of anything she'd said or done so far," Carrick grimaced.

"That's true. We may have already blown our chances with her…with both of them," Grace lamented. Carrick rose from his seat to embrace his wife as she sniffled and tears brimmed in her eyes.

THE SOUND

"Oh, Christian! That breeze is so calming. I almost feel like last night didn't happen….both Elena _and_ Ian." Ana's sun-burnished hair danced in the air and her brilliant blue eyes beamed with happiness. She hugged her husband's arm as he smoothly guided the catamaran through the still waters. He leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly.

Then they just enjoyed the time between them. He didn't mention that he'd received a voicemail, an urgent voicemail, from his father. Christian didn't want anything to intrude on his time with his beloved wife. He was thinking about their upcoming anniversary.

"Do you realize that we've been married almost a year?" he asked her.

"Now, are we counting from our fake wedding or from the first time we made love _or_ from the first moments that we knew that we were _in_ love?" Ana teased.

"Hmm…I'd say from our "I dos", said Christian. "Only because, for me, I think that I was already falling hard for you. Remember, I'm the one who suggested we fake marry. Looking back, I kind of think that I knew exactly what I was doing even if I didn't want to admit it to myself at the time. It's as if I planned it all subconsciously.

"I took your hand when we left to go walking. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to do…at the time. It was a first for me to take a woman's hand and to go for a walk." It was Christian's turn to beam.

"I remember. You suggested that we leave the bar because of the cigar smoke. I was surprised first that you came over to talk to me and then that it was so easy to talk. But I was really struck when you so casually took my hand…and kept it…as we strolled down the street. I loved it. I wanted to lean against you but I didn't have the nerve. Now I get to lean against you anytime I want to.

"So yes, I agree. That was our beginning…even if we didn't know it then. Any ideas on what we should do to commemorate our first anniversary? It's paper, you know, so no jewels. Just something simple. Agreed?" Ana prompted.

"Oh, all right, killjoy," Christian mock-muttered back. Then, spying a small cove, he pulled over and dropped anchor. He wiggled his eyebrows salaciously at his giggling bride and pulled her down below to the bedroom.

Later, Christian smoothly backed his catamaran into its berth at the marina as onlookers applauded. His was the largest boat and he piloted it alone…an impressive feat. He was pleased because the crowd didn't applaud Christian Grey. They applauded an able sailor.

As he and Ana strolled arm in arm up the walkway, they were blissfully unaware of the people taking pictures with their phones. Christian was accustomed to it and Ana was only aware of Christian. The pictures flooding the Nooz and other news outlets would be a source of infuriating annoyance to the Hydes and Elena Lincoln but the Greys were uninterested in anyone but themselves.

"My father left a message that he has information about last night and he wants us to stop by the house," Christian informed his wife. "I'm inclined to ignore it. What do you think?"

"A voicemail? How did his voice sound?" asked Ana.

"He actually sounded upset, sort of unpleasantly surprised," replied Christian.

"Well, maybe we ought to check it out then," said Ana. Noticing the concern on her husband's face, she reached up to cup his cheek and smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm fine. I have you."

Those words of faith were all it took for Christian to stop on the boardwalk and envelope his wife in his arms, kissing her fervently.

GREY MANOR

"Are you kids hungry or thirty? Do you want some dinner?" inquired Grace kindly.

"I'd love an ice cold glass of sparkling water, thank you," answered Ana. She could hear the regret in Grace's tone and knew that somehow this meeting would be different from all the others. If Grace wanted to be nice to her, to do something nice for her, Ana would accept the gesture graciously.

Christian knew what his wife was doing and followed her lead. Whatever information his father had received seemed to have altered their suspicions about Ana. His darling better-half would never be one to hold a grudge so he tried to let go as well.

"Well, Dad. You said that this meeting was urgent so…." Christian urged.

"Yes, well, please have a seat. Grace and I have something to say to you and Ana," gulped Carrick. He eyed a skeptical Elliot and Kate who had both stood staunchly on the side of Ana and had barely tolerated Elliot's parents for the past few months, esp. after Saturday night. Ana sat close next to Kate who put an arm around her friend and kissed her temple. To her delight and surprise, Ana returned the gesture. Then Ana leaned into Kate's side while taking Christian's hand.

The foursome looked quite the grouping with the girls huddled close with their men's arms around their shoulders.

"Where's Mia," asked Ana. "We were so busy last night and she bounced around so much that we hardly had time for 2 words for each other."

"Well, you know that around midnight, after what Mia refers to as "the old people's party", there is a DJ who plays for a couple of hours…all the latest hits…with neon strobe lights. She crawled out a while ago for food and to say hello and then went back to bed," chuckled Carrick. "I think that she had the best time of any of us. Ethan Kavanaugh," he raised his eyebrows at Kate, "paid her quite a bit of attention and some other young man as well. So, Mia will probably sleep until dinner now. Just as well, I'd rather keep her out of this mess," Carrick frowned.

"Well, first, and this is a long time coming," began Grace, with a sheepish expression, "Cary and I need to make our sincere and utmost apologies to our new daughter-in-law for our rude and suspicious behavior toward her all these months."

"Yes," agreed Carrick. "We were ill-behaved, to put it mildly. We took every opportunity to think the worst of you, Ana. Grace and I discussed it and can only explain it as being a thoughtless and kneejerk reaction to what we saw as an assault on our youngest son. This is _not_ an excuse, Ana, but we've always worried more about Christian than our other children.

"Elliot was such an easy child right from the beginning. There was no period of adjustment. He just loved us and accepted us immediately. I think that we foolishly took the ease of parenting him as an indication of _our_ skills rather the good luck we had to have such a well-adjusted child."

"Thus," Grace continued, "even though we knew objectively that Christian was deeply damaged when he came to us, we thought that we knew what to do…how best to love him. His muteness, his haphephobia, his nightmares, his anger…it was a couple of years before we confessed to ourselves that our heads were underwater. Actually, it was Elliot who seemed to know better than we what to do…and he was only six!"

"We only loved him more for his greater need of it. His distance from us we accepted…even his anger," allowed Grace.

"My, you were a real little pissant, weren't you, husband?" mocked Ana with an affectionate nudge at Christian…who simply smiled and shrugged.

"He was a royal pain in the ass, Ana," volunteered Elliot. "I, on the other end, was a gift from the gods. Right, Mom?"

"Well, I don't recall matters going that well," laughed Grace.

"Anyway," Carrick continued, "I suppose we developed an undeserved lack of trust in our baby boy. We always felt that he was fragile and we doubted his judgement. His decision to drop out of Harvard and start his own business and our astonished reaction to that was a prime example of our fear for him. We should have listened to Grandpa Trevelyan who saw a whole different side to Christian. Of course, Grandpa wasn't here at night to listen to our little boy scream. A few years of that will breed dread in a parent and we developed the habit of fearing for Christian."

"A few million later," grinned Grace, " we relaxed about his business acumen. However, his social abilities were another matter altogether. He didn't seem at all interested in girls, boys, even pets. His only friend was Elliot and they tried to kill each other on the back lawn regularly," she said, as everyone laughed.

"We didn't know about Elena and the secret life she'd trained him to lead…a life that he might still be leading if not for you, my dear," Carrick smiled affectionately at Ana.

Christian tightened his arm around Ana's shoulder and kissed her cheek, gazing tenderly at her.

"All this chat is by way of trying to at least explain, if not excuse, our behavior toward you. We only wanted to protect what we thought of as our inexperienced and vulnerable son. We interpreted everything you did as calculated attempts to con and harm him."

"Kate," Carrick went on, "we owe you an apology as well. You told us and told us and we didn't trust your word either. You lived with Ana for four years in college and, therefore, who could know her better and yet we let our fear rule our every thought.

"Cary and I can only apologize and beg your understanding and attempt to forgive us. We know that it might take some time to get over all we've done to you, we know that. However, we shan't ever doubt you again and shall, instead, trust our own eyes and what we see is a young man who is happy for the first time in his life. Happy and safe and everything we've always wished for him."

"Don't I get an apology, too?" chided Elliot. "I've been telling you from the beginning that you're both nuts."

"Of course, son. But perhaps the "nuts" part of your advice put us off," smiled Grace.

"Grace, Carrick, how can I fault you for loving and protecting the man I love?" asked Ana. He is my world and you tried to keep him safe for me. I understand everything you've said and all ill-will between us is easily forgotten. Despite your feelings about me, Christian has always told me that you are his saviors and I've believed him. Now we can move on from here, okay?" urged Ana. She got up from her seat and embraced both Grace and Carrick. Both were moved to tears by her sweetness.

"Well, Mom, Dad, now that that is all settled, perhaps you ought to tell us the point of this meeting?" suggested Christian.

"Yes. To the point. I received an unexpected call this morning about last night's festivities," revealed Carrick. "Usually we don't hear from people so soon and so I was taken aback by this call from Bill Dallas of Dallas, Rodgers and Hyde…the infamous table in the dark corner. What he had to say was quite disturbing to say the least."

Carrick went on to repeat as accurately as possible all that Bill Dallas had said to him.

"I don't understand tho' what it was all about. Ana, Christian hinted last night that you had a history with Ian and it was up to you as to whether you wanted to talk about it. You don't have to, of course. We'll stand by you no matter what," Carrick assured her.

"Maybe I should have told this story long ago but I was too young and had no one to help me and everyone against me. Now, ten years later, it's probably too late and Ian knows that so he isn't afraid to harass me." Ana took a deep breath.

"He raped me when I was 14. The only person I told was my mother who thought it was great, that with any luck I'd end up pregnant and could extort money from the rich Hydes."

Ana was squeezing Christian's hand so tightly that it hurt him but he said nothing. He only squeezed back, keeping an eye on her breathing as she spoke.

"I missed my period and took one of the tests from the drugstore. Then I told Ian. He actually acted nice. He told me that he'd take care of things. I was so naïve that I thought that he just meant that he'd take of me and our baby. He took me to a doctor in Seattle. I thought that the doctor was just going to check me over, see if I was all right. When he gave me an injection, I thought it was for vitamins but it was to knock me out. When I woke up, he said that I wasn't pregnant anymore."

Ana's breathing was becoming labored. Christian withdrew an inhaler from his pocket and handed it to her. Lost in her words, she didn't notice it for a bit. Christian nudged her and told her to use it.

"I told my mother and she beat me with a broom and called me stupid. She was furious that we had no hold on the Hydes. She grew even angrier when Mrs. Hyde called and demanded that my parents pay half of the cost of the abortion. Mom threatened to call the police. The Hydes then gave up their attempts but Ian became very angry with me. He started slapping me around at school…in stairwells, behind locker doors. Then, one day, he cornered me in the girls' restroom and beat me pretty badly. I was covered in bruises and I had a black eye. My mother made me go to school anyway and no one said a thing to me. Even the teachers acted as if nothing was wrong. I could barely walk.

"Anyway, soon after Ian graduated and went off to Harvard."

Kate gasped. "That's why you never wanted to go out. No bars, no mixers, no parties, nothing. You were afraid of running into Ian. Oh, Ana. How I wish you'd told me. I would have ended him myself," Kate sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ana.

Despite herself, Ana chuckled. "Ended him, eh? Then I'd be visiting you in the state pen. No, he got away with it and that's all there is to it. I just hope that harassing me at the gala is all he intends to do. Even if it is a 'he said, she said' situation, I can't imagine that he and his family would want me publicizing accusations."

Kate leaned into Elliot and Ana sank against Christian, suddenly feeling quite tired.

"Honey, I'm worn out. Let's go home," she said in a weary voice. Christian rubbed her arm and nodded.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for letting us know about the call. We're going to call it a day. Can you walk, baby? I can carry you," Christian offered.

"I can walk, Christian," smiled Ana, "but I love you for wanting to carry me."

There were goodbyes all round, hugs and repeated words of sorrow and forgiveness until finally Christian and Ana were in the car heading home. Ana fell asleep half way and Christian smiled to himself because now he got to carry her up to bed and tuck her in. It wasn't as good as making love but it was pretty great.

MONDAY

Christian's eyes popped open, his heart gripped by anxiety. He didn't have to look to his side to know that Ana wasn't there. He hated waking up without her. His body clock had even changed since he began sleeping with her. He used to wake up at sunrise or earlier but now he slept until he felt Ana stirring. Sometimes she managed to get up so quietly that he didn't feel her leaving, like this morning. He did feel something on his forehead… a post-it note. He smiled, excited to read Ana's words.

_Good morning, Sweetie!_

_I had to get going real early because I didn't get any work _

_done this weekend. Better give Sawyer a bonus for getting up_

_at the crack of dawn. Please have a good day and don't forget_

_that I love you to the moon and back!_

_Ana XX_

Grey read the note a couple of times and then, smiling, put it in his night table drawer with all the other post-its Ana had left him.

At the office, Grey tried to apply himself to his many duties but a thought kept gnawing at him. The Hydes, his parents had informed him, had never before attended the charity gala. Portland was a 3.5 hour drive and, aside from a minor business relationship with Carrick's firm, they had no connection to the family and no reason to attend the party. So, why did they? And why this year, especially? How did they get an invitation? Grey couldn't fight the feeling that it was all a set-up but by who and why?

His mind went immediately to Elena Lincoln but how would she know about the Hydes and their onerous connection to Ana? One man might be able to dig for the dirt.

"Welsh, I want to you to look into Elena Lincoln's phone records. See if she's made any calls to the Portland area within the last month…and to whom, if you can find that out.

There has to be a connection between her and Jack Hyde. She's the only one who'd have it out for Ana."

"Yes, sir. I'll see what I can get and I'll get back to you asap."

If Elena was behind the harassment, she wouldn't stop. Grey had to find out her game and a way to crush her before she hurt Ana again. Elena, he knew, had a vicious streak that could take things way beyond verbal digs. She could, in fact, so delude herself as to believe that destroying Ana would be her way back to controlling Christian. The more he became consumed with thoughts of the bullseye on Ana's back, the angrier and sicker he became. Losing her in any way was unthinkable. His life would be over. Because of her he'd learned to love but he knew that he could never use that knowledge to love another woman.

"Christian. Christian! Can you hear me?!" Ros shook Grey's shoulders. He was pale, his eyes watery. He looked terrified. After a moment he seemed to realize that Ros was looking at him.

"Christian, what were you just thinking about? I've never seen an expression like that on your face in all the years we've known each other. Scared, so scared. Christian, tell me. It'll be okay. We've been up against it so many times and we always win out in the end. Try to calm down. Is it the Taiwan project? I know it's a bitch…." Ros was now holding Grey's hand and looking deep into his eyes.

He had to laugh inwardly. The ridiculous irony. That Ros should think that he'd fall apart over a multi-million dollar deal. Maybe losing that deal would have cost him some sleepless nights before Ana, before he knew what real loss could be. If he thought that giving his company to Elena would save Ana from her fury, he could do that. But, no, Elena was bat shit crazy. It had to be Ana's scalp or nothing.

"Ros, I'm okay. I'm not worried about the Taiwan deal. I'd like to share my real fear with you but it isn't a business problem and there isn't anything you can do. I'm not sure _how_ I'll fix it but I will."

Ros didn't look convinced but she knew Grey well enough after a decade together to understand that he'd take down whoever and whatever got in his way…something she'd often found frightening and at the same time, admirable. He could be an iceberg. He could skate the edge of legal. Still, he never failed to win his wars.

"Okay, Christian, I'll back off….just so you know that I'm with you whatever you need."

Grey smiled at his number 2. "Oh, I know that, Ros. I know that you've always got my back and you've always got mine. Let's get back to work. What do you have for me?"

Ros presented Grey with a possible acquisition and they set to analyzing its potential….a process that they'd perfected since college.

Grey stuck around his office until well after 6 on nights that Ana worked late. The group she spent extra time with, tutoring in whatever subject was giving them a hard time, had grown exponentially since the beginning of the school year. She was determined that none of her students would fail a subject if they wanted to succeed. Some didn't care but most were astonished to have a teacher who actually wanted them to do well and was willing to go the extra mile for them. So, they came. By 3:30 the seats were filled. Ana had also arranged for the better students to help tutor those who needed one-on-one help. Both parties enjoyed this.

Students who, before Ana, wouldn't have dreamt of reading were coming to appreciate literature. Some of her night class simply sat in the back of the room reading. They came from homes replete with chaos of some sort where sitting quietly to read would be grounds for ridicule. Other students preferred to do their homework in a quiet corner of Ana's classroom. Many came not only for the extra help but for the extra food. Ana brought a hamper filled to overflowing with sandwiches on the pretense that the students would usually have a snack before dinner. The truth was that for most this _was_ dinner.

Christian had purchased an old brick and mortar building in the center of the area and was having Elliot's company refurbish it into a community center. The center would offer free meals, tutoring, play space, anything needed. It would be a godsend to a community that had been written off by the city.

He had initially begun the project to please Ana but found that the more he became involved, the more satisfaction he himself felt. This was the most personal of his many philanthropic endeavors.

Today Ana and Sawyer, who also found himself tutoring, left the school building feeling especially content with the evening's work. They had seen real and substantial progress in the students' work and attitudes.

"You know, I think a lot of these kids are going to make it, Ana. You should be proud."

"Me? Jameel hated the written word and now you've got him reading Agatha Christie mysteries," she grinned at the quietly happy expression on Sawyer's face. "A strong male influence means a lot to these kids. Most of their fathers are either absent or unfortunately present and drunk. Their heroes are gang leaders. Their aspirations are to have gun collections.

"I don't know if we're enough to change that but maybe, for some, it's a chance. Let's treat ourselves to buttered croissants at that little bakery on the way home."

"Spoil your dinner and Mr. Grey will not be pleased with either of us," laughed Sawyer.

"Then I'll have to be sure to eat all my broccoli," giggled Ana.

An hour later, Grey received a cryptic text from Sawyer.

_Come to Grey Manor asap. _

_Ana okay._

Grey had an uneasy feeling that only grew into a panic when he arrived at his parents' house to find several cars, including two police vehicles. He was out of the car almost before it stopped and racing for the door.

"Ana!"

"Christian, she's all right…but you should see the other guy," Grace grinned at him.

Ana was sitting at the breakfast bar with her hand in a bowl of ice and water. Mia was gazing at her in awe. Elliot and Kate were conferring with Carrick on a couch in the corner.

Ana's head shot up at the sound of Christian's voice and she threw her arms around his neck as he captured her in his arms. After a few moments of pressing his face into her hair, he relaxed a bit and leaned back from her to check her out. The first thing he noticed was her hand, swollen and red. The second was the way she winced as she brought her arms down from his neck. Her left forearm was bandaged. He felt his heart clench in fear. Was it beginning?

A man in a suit approached, flashed a badge and reassured Grey that there would be no charges pressed against Mrs. Grey. "It was clearly self-defense and since she has a doctor in attendance here, we'll be going. Mrs. Grey, try not to deck anybody until that hand heals. Call if you're accosted by Mr. Hyde in future. That restraining order that your father-in-law is obtaining should keep him 500 feet away from you and your family. Pleasure to meet you. Call if you have any questions. Mr. Grey, your family can fill you in. That's quite a lady you have there," he smiled. The detective and patrolman took their leave.

Christian had a few questions, all right.

"Oh, Christian! You should have seen her. Wow! She was magnificent," exclaimed Mia.

"She shouldn't have to be "magnificent", Mia. She has a CPO," Kate angrily asserted.

"Everything happened so fast, Kate, and Luke only did what she asked him to do," Elliot defended a sheepish Sawyer.

"No, Ms. Mia is right," I was caught off guard and Mrs. Grey was too fast for me."

"Well, that heinous human being got what was coming to him," snarled Carrick.

"Ana, dear, put your hand back in the ice. Christian can hold your other hand," advised Grace.

"_ENOUGH!_

Everyone shot their heads around to look at a red-faced Christian. "I want to know what happened to my wife. She's got a busted hand and a bandaged arm," he yelled, grasping for breath.

"Dear, do you want to borrow my inhaler?" Ana asked sweetly. "Carrick, would you please get a glass of that bourbon that Christian likes. You don't look well, honey. You'd better have a seat on the stool. Try to take slower breaths. Everything is all right. I promise you."

"Let's see," she began. "Luke and I stopped at the bakery on the way home to buy croissants."

Christian gulped down the bourbon and put his glass out for more while admonishing his wife. "You'll spoil your dinner."

"I'm not 10, darling. Anyway, while we were waiting for our order….which we forgot, didn't we, Luke?"

"Do you want me to go back for a fresh batch?" he offered.

"No!" growled Grey.

"Yes, please. Thank you for the offer, Luke. Get a lot. Enough for everyone."

As Sawyer scurried out, Christian looked shocked. "Doesn't that man work for _me_?"

"Sort of, sweetie, but we all want croissants. Anyway, while we were waiting, I heard a distinctive snicker and turned around to see Mia sitting with Ian Hyde at a back table. Naturally, I was horrified."

"I didn't know that I was supposed to avoid him, Christian. Everyone around here keeps little sister in the dark. He had stayed around for the dancing after all the old people left Saturday night. Between him and Ethan I had a lot of company for the rest of the evening. I didn't know any better. Ian was very charming and, for an added bonus, he made Ethan jealous. I told Ian about my pastry training in Paris and he proposed that we meet to try out that new bakery. We were just sitting there chatting when Ana stormed up like the Carrie Nation of baked goods," Mia laughed.

"Christian, that foul thing had his arm around the back of Mia's chair and was stroking her hair. I just lost it. I yelled at him to get away from her. He smirked…you know how I hate smirking…and stood up, holding out his hand to greet me. Then I sort of, well, I backhanded him hard enough to knock him back on his chair. I ordered Mia to leave with Sawyer. Sawyer didn't want to leave me with Ian but I think I scared him. Mia didn't want to leave either."

"No, I didn't. I was completely flummoxed by Ana's fury and tried to stand my ground but she turned and looked at me in a way that said "get out" so I went peaceably with Luke out to the car. However, as soon as Sawyer turned to go back into the building, I snuck back to watch the action and, boy, I'm glad I didn't miss it."

"Anyway," Ana continued, "Ian hasn't learned any new tricks in ten years. He stood up and grabbed my arm and twisted it in an Indian burn style, just like he had all those years ago."

"He twisted the skin so badly," interjected Grace, "that he actually tore it."

"It hurt but I was so angry that he'd go after my little sister that I just hauled off and socked him in his nose, knocking him to the floor. There was blood and Ian wailing that I'd broken his nose. I screeched at him that if he ever came within spitting distance of my family again, esp. Mia, that I'd kill him next time. The other patrons cheered. Then Luke carried me out of there because I was starting to breathe hard."

"Mr. Sawyer brought Mia and Ana here because he felt that Ana needed medical intervention and Mia needed to be brought home," Grace explained.

"My car is still parked by the bakery," Mia whined.

"We'll go pick it up tomorrow, Sis," offered Elliot.

"I know that you'd prefer that Ana not fight her own battles, esp. against men twice her size, Christian, but she really did acquit herself quite nicely. I'm proud of her," beamed Kate.

"Ian called the cops and tried to get me charged with something but Carrick defended me and the police agreed that Ian had no case," Ana said soothingly as Christian embraced her.

"I wouldn't put it past the Hydes to try to sue in civil court but I wouldn't let anything happen to Ana. Besides, just the story of their past history would probably keep them quiet. I doubt they want that to get out. I don't want either of you to worry about it."

"We won't, Carrick. So nice to have both a personal doctor and a personal attorney on my side. We'll be fine, won't we, Christian?" Ana nudged her husband while he didn't look so certain. Ana could see that he was afraid for her. She determined to take him to bed and have them lose themselves in each other.

Christian insisted on carrying Ana to the car.

"You know, Christian, I think that we really turned a corner tonight, family-wise. Your father and mother were both worried for me…not for the poor impression that I might have made on the Hydes. They believed me and protected me. My slight injuries were well worth it to achieve that, don't you think?" Ana looked across the back seat.

In response, Christian swiftly unbuckled Ana's seatbelt and pulled her unto his lap, encircling her in his arms and holding her head against his shoulder. He said nothing, at first. He just held on for dear life.

"No, Ana. Nothing is worth your safety. What if Ian had been armed? What if he had decided to punch you? A man that size and a woman as petite as you? He could have killed you with one blow."

"Ian is and always has been a coward. And Luke was gone for only a minute. I know what you really fear. That this isn't the end of the Hydes attacks on us. Perhaps Carrick can find out what they have against us. Maybe they're afraid that I'll bring up the past. They probably know that Grey money can find proof of what happened to me and ruin them. I have no interest in revenge and I don't want you thinking of it either. That sort of thing never ends. Besides, you know the old saying, "living well is the best revenge"? I have you. I have a family finally. I have all the revenge I could ever want."

Perhaps, thought Christian, but Elena didn't.

Welsh reported back that he could find no phone records indicating that Elena Lincoln had communicated with anyone in Portland. However, he did find that someone using a landline owned by Jack Hyde had called several different numbers in Seattle over the past few months….all the numbers belonged to burner phones. To Christian it was clear that the burner phones were owned by Elena. Years earlier she had shown Christian how to use burners to evade detection. She had boxes of them in her dungeon.

There was something else, too, that Welsh didn't know. Elena was not respected by the BDSM community in Seattle. She was known to ignore 'safe' words and to torture her subs. Her viciousness had resulted in her being banned from all the clubs in Seattle so she had built her own establishment, known simply as "The Black Cat". It attracted the most radical, the most extreme participants in BDSM, Doms and Subs alike. It was even rumored that the occasional sub never left the club.

Christian called his head of security, Jason Taylor, into his study Tuesday night while Ana worked in her office on midterm exams.

"Taylor, I want you to schedule your security to keep watch on Elena's club, "The Black Cat", 24/7 until further notice. Increase our forces as much as need be. I want to know who comes and goes and when."

"Yes, sir. May I also suggest that we put more men for fewer hours on the building monitors?"

"Reasons?" queried Grey.

"Fewer hours mean more alertness. We currently have a man on duty for 10 hours. That's fine for normal times. I believe, however, that we require the highest levels of vigilance under current conditions. I want to have two men on watch together for 8 hours. We can't afford to be careless," Taylor stressed.

"Then I'm not being a panicky husband," Grey smiled.

"No, sir. I don't believe so. I also plan to increase the watch at Mrs. Grey's school while still having Ryan acting as her CPO. He and I have spoken and he is in agreement. He even suggested using the weekend to replace her classroom windows with those that are bullet proof. It would be easy to employ a sniper without anyone suspecting anything more than an accidental drive-by."

Grey rested his head in his hands in dismay.

"Geez, do I have to have all her clothes made out of Kevlar?"

Taylor regarded his boss with sympathy. He thanked the lord that the woman he loved rarely left the fortress on the 30th floor of Escala.

Christian walked into the library, looking for his wife. She was unaware, her attention focused on her exams.

"How are they doing?" he asked, kissing her head.

Ana looked up smiling. "Quite well, for the most part. They've come a long way in the last couple of months."

"You've worked yourself into exhaustion most days. It's good to know that it's paid off. I'm really proud of you," Christian smiled.

"And they took everything I had to offer," noted Ana. "You go to bed. I'll be in shortly."

'Shortly' could mean 10 minutes or an hour, Grey knew…but if he stuck around he'd distract her, so leaving her with another kiss, he headed for their bedroom.

He laid back and stared at the ceiling, his mind clouded with worry. He had to get ahead of this threat. He had to. Then he heard his bedroom door open quietly and he smiled to himself.

Silhouetted by the moonlight shining through the windows, he saw Ana standing by the bed. Silently, she slipped her sweater over her head, turning to the side so that he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra. She slowly slid her sweatpants down her legs, the outline of her gorgeous legs and round bottom displayed by the window's light. Then she walked close to Christian and picked up his hands, placing them on the band of her panties so that he could pull them down, leaving her naked.

She pulled the duvet back and gently pulled off her husband's pj bottoms.

Whispering, she chastised him. "How many times have I told you to come to bed naked, my lover?" He was breathing too hard to answer her.

She climbed atop, straddling his knees and bent over to take his cock in her mouth. She teased him with slow licks and soft sucks before taking him into her mouth completely. She'd twirled her tongue down and up his cock before tightening her mouth around him and applying enough suction to make him grasp the sheets and arch his back. A feeling of intense warmth mixed with a mind-shattering implosion tore through him, leaving him gasping for breath, his chest heaving hard as his orgasm eased up. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to move again.

Ana laid down on his chest, wrapping her arms around his body and telling him softly over and over how very much she treasured him. He wanted to embrace her as well but his arms felt like lead and he was still gripping the sheets. He tried to speak but nothing came out except gibberish.

It was several long minutes before he could move. And still more before he could speak. "Ana, Ana, oh Ana," was all he could say. Meanwhile, Ana was stroking his dick and telling him how much she loved it. The more she stroked, the more she spoke, the harder it got. Christian was always quick to recover but with Ana, it was even faster as though his favorite body part couldn't wait to get back with her.

She raised herself up and lowered herself unto his dick, burying him deep inside her. "You always say this is one of the deepest ways into me. Do I feel deep enough tonight?"

Christian barely managed a yes as Ana began to push herself down on him and then raise herself raise up. "Do you want me to go fast or slow, my love? She asked. "Whatever feels good to you," he answered. Ana began to go up and down faster, squeezing hard as she lowered herself onto him. He watched her mesmerized. When she'd first topped him, she was quite shy about bouncing around…with her breasts flopping up and down and her slight belly showing but she'd become a wanton witch since then. She loved to watch his dazed expression, his face filled with lust and need. He held unto her hips and ran his hands up and down her thighs until finally he exploded following shortly by Ana.

No matter how many times they had sex it had always been a deep and giving love between them. Everything he'd ever heard or read said that it couldn't last at that level but somehow he would work hard to make Ana always feel wanted.

He flipped her over unto her back and dove between her legs. He parted her lips and ran his tongue up and down, then began to nibble and suckle her clitoris. Ana screamed in pleasure and held his head in place, begging him to never stop. Suddenly her whole body went rigid and she yelled his name. Immediately he slipped inside her of soft body, reveling in the warmth and the tightness hugging his cock. He somehow knew that tonight she wanted a firm pounding and he delivered until he came like a freight train, screaming her name. He rolled over unto his side, enveloping Ana in his arms, her head against his chest, his nose smelling her fragrant hair.

For both of them, they were no other thoughts. No Elena, no Hyde, no school, no GEH. Nothing but the bliss they shared.

TUESDAY

Grace sat in her usual chair, biting her newly manicured nails and questioning her common sense. Everything in her yearned to beat Elena Lincoln to a bloody pulp for all the snooty tea drinkers to witness. Elena loved this place because only the "best" people patronized it and she would be seen weekly in the company of the best of the best, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, mother of Christian Trevelyan Grey himself. This boosted not only her salon business but her personal image.

Grace reflected on all the years that she'd believed Elena to be her best friend, her confidant and, now she was embarrassed to realize, her sycophant. Elena listened intently without interrupting. She laughed when Grace was trying to be funny. She cried real tears when Grace suffered. And with Christian, Grace suffered a lot. Elena rarely offered advice outright. She had a way of leading Grace to ask for it. And she reciprocated often in seeming to need Grace's counsel as well. She made Grace feel needed and wise.

And now Grace knew that it was all a heinous lie. Twenty years of lies and her vulnerable son paid the price.

Having talked it over with Cary, Grace decided to remain silent, to refrain from telling Elena that she knew the truth. If she could hold her tongue, perhaps she could learn something from Elena. It would be tricky, to be sure. Elena would expect to get information out of Grace as she had all those years. And somehow, Grace would have to appear to enjoy the company of a viper.

Elena, meanwhile, was looking forward to seeing Grace. She loved the weekly game she played so well for so long. In addition to details about Christian, she loved to peer around the room at all the people looking at her. She, Elena Tuttle Lincoln, wealthy ex-wife of Eric Lincoln, timber baron, and best friend of Grace Grey. The Tuttles were a poor family, people of no consequence from the backwoods of north Washington state. However, Elena Tuttle, a great beauty in her youth, had used that beauty to snag a rich husband. Then she had used her shrewdness to snag a prestigious position in society, mostly through her friendship with the Greys.

One day she had simply knocked on the Grey's front door, introduced herself as the new neighbor from down the block and invited herself in for coffee. Neither Grace nor Carrick took an instant liking to their bold new acquaintance but both were too polite to turn her away. When she later extended an invitation to dinner, she did so in person so that again neither Grace nor Carrick were able to refuse. It was apparent to Elena during that dinner that her husband and Carrick were not going to become chums but she could also see that Grace was kind, gracious and far too timid to refuse Elena's brazen overtures.

Elena made clear her gratitude for Grace's friendship. No one else in the upper echelons of Seattle had shown an inclination toward sociability with the Lincolns. This was partly because Elena lacked sophistication…her clothes, her voice and her opinions were loud… but primarily because Eric Lincoln was a bore, a crude bore. Elena understood this and offered to avoid Grace but this only made Grace feel badly for Elena and more willing to be her friend….and Elena was cunning enough to know this and use it.

Elena also had a secret…an abiding interest in rough sex. She patronized BDSM clubs where she met Eric when she subbed for him. She had another secret…one she kept from Eric. She was a sub for him but in truth a dominatrix with a predilection for young men…very young.

As Elena stood on the threshold of the Mile High Club, she stopped, as if looking for her dining companion. That wasn't the real reason, however. She and Grace had taken a table in the back next to the window every Tuesday for 20 years. She knew very well where to find her friend. The lingering at the entrance was to allow herself to be seen and then watched as she sashayed across the room to Grace.

As she approached Grace, Elena willed her face to break into a brilliant smile and her arms to open wide to embrace her dear friend. Again, this performance was for the other patrons. And today, finally, Grace knew this. She forced herself to smile in return and accept Elena's hug. She tried to appear upbeat but Elena was astute. She could see that something was bothering Grace and she so hoped that it was something to do with Christian and his wife.

"Don't try to fool me, Grace, dear. I can tell when you're unhappy. Please let me help."

Grace was prepared for this 'loving' inquisition.

"Oh, where to begin, Elena. It's always something with me, isn't it? The children, my husband, my work. I marvel at how you've been able to tolerate my whining all these years."

"Love, of course. You are so dear to me that your troubles pain me almost as much as they pain you," Elena soothed as she patted Grace's hand. "Tell me if you can or even want to share. If not, just know that I'm here for you."

As Grace hesitated, Elena raised her hand to summon the server. If not in Grace's presence, Elena would have snapped her fingers and rudely demanded that she be indulged immediately. Even tho' she'd learned manners from watching Grace for two decades, Elena was disinclined to be polite to those she deemed beneath her except in Grace's company. She figured that she'd been treated badly when she was dirt poor so now it was her turn to lord her position over others.

After the server had taken their orders, Elena again turned her attention to Grace.

"So, how was the gala? Did it do well?"

What Elena really wanted to know was whether Ana had ratted her out after their confrontation in the Ladies Restroom. She knew that Grace didn't like Ana and she was prepared with a satisfying defense.

"Oh, it was fine. Well attended and our numbers were up from last year. Our charity's administrators were quite pleased with this year's check," Grace smiled. "I was surprised that you didn't attend this year. You were missed. I hope that you weren't unwell."….(except for a mild case of Ebola, she sneered to herself.)

"I fully expected to attend but at the last minute I just felt too tired. The salon was a madhouse with two workers missing. I was prepping gala attendees from 7 a.m. until almost 8 p.m. and simply had no strength left to prep myself," Elena laughed. "Did I miss anything noteworthy?"

"Not really. Christian's wife had an asthma or panic attack or something while she was being auctioned off but he rushed her out and the episode was soon forgotten. We just told people that she was feeling faint," Grace sighed.

"Was she?" asked Elena, secretly delighted that Ana had made a spectacle of herself and irritated her in-laws.

"Oh, Cary and I think that she just didn't like being auctioned off and wanted her husband's attention. She sucked on that ever-present inhaler of hers and they left shortly thereafter."

"How embarrassing for you, dear. However, I'm sure that you acquitted yourself quite nicely in the view of everyone there." For a moment, Elena considered her next question.

"I imagine that Christian must have been embarrassed. He so hates being made a show of. Was he angry?"

Grace endeavored to keep the grin off her face as she answered. She knew what Elena _wanted_ to hear.

"Oh, no. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ana and saw that she was in distress. You should have seen him push through the throng of men around the stage in order to get to her. He swept her up in his arms and carried her out into the fresh air, helped her with her inhaler and soothed her until she was better. Then he picked her up and carried her to the car. He was so gallant. Honestly, Elena, you would have been so proud of him!" exclaimed Grace. (Lord, this is fun, she thought.)

It took every bit of grit in Elena to not show _her_ distress. She ground her teeth together in a desperate grimace to hide her dismay from Grace. She thought that she succeeded but Grace saw the furious disappointment in her eyes. Suddenly she was so happy that she'd had to come to tea with her old friend.

"I'm sure that I would have. I am, in fact. That he would put aside his own feelings like that is so like Christian, tho'. You've raised a good man, Grace. It's too bad that he had to miss the rest of the gala, however, in order to tend to his wife. She does seem to be fragile, do you think?"

"Now, Elena, you know he hates those events. He only came this year because he wanted to show off his beautiful new bride. And beautiful she was, too. Jaws were dropping all over the place," Grace laughed. "Ana didn't seem to notice. She only had eyes for Christian. She actually did well for herself considering that she is such a shy thing and had never before attended a ball. Why, I'd almost think that she feigned illness just to give Christian an excuse to leave."

Grace watched Elena's eyes widen at Grace's praise of Ana. If it weren't for the necessity to keep up the charade, Grace would have liked to go on and on. She was sure that she could push Elena to the point of fainting herself if she kept going.

Elena coughed and quickly swallowed a gulp of water.

"Are you all right, dear?" said Grace, feigning concern.

"Oh, yes. Just a bit of throat irritation. I gather, from your words, that you've begun to change your feelings about your daughter-in-law? Are you beginning to like her?"

(Please say no. Please say no.)

"Well, I suppose she is growing on us a little but we're still quite wary of her and her intentions." Grace could see Elena's features visibly relax. Then she smiled to herself as she hit Elena with the next bit of information.

"However, the rest of the family is crazy about her. Mia thinks that she hung the moon. Kate is her best friend and Elliot adores her." Elena's face began to tighten up again. Now to lower the boom.

"And Christian loves her to absolute distraction. He never takes his eyes off of her and he constantly dotes on her. I have never seen him happy like this. He is beguiled, bewitched! One mustn't say a word against her if they want to keep their head on their shoulders. Thus, Cary and I have decided to give her a chance and definitely keep our misgivings to ourselves."

Elena's coughing fit returned and she could barely take in a sip of water. She excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Grace to smile into her cup of tea.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

"So, this means that Elena might be coming to your wedding. Have I done the wrong thing? There is still time to fix this, if you wish," said Grace. She was feeling rather triumphant after her tea with Elena on Tuesday but guilty realizing that concealing everyone's true feelings about her meant that her invitation to Elliot's and Kate's nuptials was still valid.

"I have to say, Grace, that I didn't think you had it in you to be duplicitous. I wish I could have been a fly on that wall," laughed Kate.

"When she came out of the ladies, she was so green," grinned Grace. "She said that she thought that she must have caught a bug because she couldn't keep anything down. I mean...she looked _sick_."

"I guess the old saying about keeping your friends close but your enemies closer is really true. Kate and I don't have a problem with Elena coming to our wedding but I don't know how uncomfortable her being there will be for Ana and Christian. Have you talked with them?" asked Elliot.

"I did drop by Grey House after our tea to tell the tale to Christian so, yes, he knows. He approved, I think, but he wanted to talk first with Ana. She, after all, is Elena's target and he doesn't want her to be nervous at your wedding. I think, therefore, that Ana's viewpoint is the one that we really have to consider. I wouldn't put it past Elena to walk in with Ian Hyde as her plus one," grimaced Grace.

"That's okay. It would give me a chance to smack him around again," said Ana as she and Christian walked into the dining room and greeted everyone.

"However, it really is up to the bride and groom. Elena would probably wear a black catsuit and a bride hates to be upstaged at her own wedding," Ana smiled at Kate.

"I'm fine with it. I'll be so dizzy with happiness that I won't remember who shows up. You are the only person we're all worried about, Ana,…your decision," Kate offered.

"Then it is decided. Keep the enemy close. Christian will probably have a few dozen coverts on her anyway…won't you, my overprotective husband?" Ana smiled at Christian.

"Don't underestimate Elena. I'm not going to. At least she knows how _I_ feel about her so I will be glued to your side. If the rest of you can stomach her nearness, perhaps Mom's approach will work. I still can't believe that you pulled off that lunch, Mom, without socking her."

"It wasn't easy at first. I thought of what she'd done to you and wondered how I could possibly maintain a pleasant façade but once I saw how badly I was affecting her…well, I could have kept on going and going if she hadn't insisted on cutting our lunch short."

"Nonetheless," insisted Ana, "we must remember that this wedding is about Kate and Elliot."

"Hard to believe that a mere 17 months ago I was a carefree bachelor whoring my way through the female population of Seattle. If someone had told me back then that if I walked into that little bar, I'd be engaged six months later AND to a woman who couldn't cook, worked 60 hours a week and regularly told me where to get off," Elliot lowered his head, shaking it in disbelief. "I'd probably have been dumb enough to turn around and walk away from the love of my life. Heck, I almost did when I realized that Ana and Kate were a package deal."

"What!?" sputtered Christian.

Kate and Ana broke into uproarious laughter at Christian's reaction.

"Oh, my sweet husband who thinks I walk on water, when it comes to protecting my loved ones, I am a beast!"

"Christian, this is the sweet little thing who coldcocked a jackass twice her size to protect me, remember?" Mia pointed out to her brother.

"I didn't even really want to go out that night," began Elliot, "but I agreed to one beer. I was sipping said beer at the bar when I turned around to check out the room and saw this pretty little girl sitting in a booth. At first, I was going to skip it but then I reverted to type. When could I ever walk away from a good-looking woman? I was tired but figured that I'd just make contact and maybe a date for the weekend."

"Meanwhile," continued Kate, "I was sitting across from Ana, bemoaning my current state of singlehood. I saw her raise her eyes to look at something behind the booth. Then she rolled her eyes and groaned and said that, of course, me being single couldn't last for long. You see, the booth's sides were blocking Elliot's sightline to me. He was looking at Ana. THAT is who he was stalking but that Ana herself should be the one a guy wanted never occurred to her. I guess she figured that he could see through wood."

"Wait, you were zeroing in on MY wife?!" roared Christian.

"Easy, bro. She wasn't your wife then. In fact, had I not been attracted to her, you would never have met her. So, let's relax and have a little gratitude, okay?" chided Elliot.

"Anyway, I came around the side of the booth, still looking at Ana, whose expression was _not_ welcoming when I saw the blonde sitting across from her and I was gob smacked."

Kate slapped her hand down on the table and cracked up.

"Oh, the look on your face! And Ana's! Any other girl would have been insulted…would have gone for my throat but not Ana."

"Well, I knew what was coming, Kate. As Elliot approached me, he looked mildly bored...like 'oh, well, this will just have to do.'

"Ana, I gotta apologize for that. I mean, as Christian will tell you, you're unique. It takes a second look to realize that you're a drop-dead-gorgeous woman. But it was more than needing a second look. It was Kate. It was chemistry, something I'd never felt before in my life. I mean, I've known a lot of really beautiful women but if that's all it took to reel me in, I would have been hooked long ago. No, it's something more. Something impossible to explain. I looked down at that cute little nose, those deep brown eyes and all those golden curls and, even more, that indescribable something that damn near knocked me off my feet.

"I mean…I was cool hand Luke. Nothing rattled me. And smooth…man, could I be smooth. But I just stood there like a big, dumb dope with my head blank. All I could do was look at Kate. Then Ana giggled and told me to just sit down and gather my thoughts while she hit the head."

"I've never said 'hit the head' in my life. You make me sound like a sailor on shore leave," grumbled Ana.

Kate picked up the story. "Ana excused herself to visit the restroom."

"Yeah, that," said Ana. "When I got back, Kate was talking Elliot's ear off and he had a dazed expression on his face, just staring at her while she told him about her job at the newspaper. I nudged his arm and gestured at his wallet and he just pulled it out and handed it to me without taking his eyes off of Kate. I checked his ID, his photos, a couple of newspaper clippings about Grey Construction and it clicked.

"My dad had talked about him once. Elliot's company had built a mansion in Montesano and Dad was building a lot of the furnishings. I remembered Dad talking about this nice young man who really knew his stuff. My father is a stickler for good work, honest work and he thought quite highly of this guy. I decided that Elliot could be trusted with my friend and returned his wallet to him. Then I held up the car keys and told Kate that she was in good hands and I'd see her at home."

"Ana's approval was all I needed to know that I could trust this guy so I waved good night to her and then started asking Elliot to tell me about himself. We sat talking for a couple of hours until the bar closed. He drove me home, opened my door and walked me to my building's door. Then he sort of backed down the walk until he bumped into his truck."

"I wanted to kiss her so bad, I thought I'd burst. But I wanted to be a gentleman, too.

"I called him back, entered my number in his phone and told him that if he didn't tongue me to death, he could kiss me goodnight," Kate smiled sweetly at her fella.

"Did he? I mean, tongue you to death," asked Mia.

"Mia!" gasped Grace as Carrick threw his head back, laughing.

"No, he kissed me very sweetly. So sweetly, I let him kiss me for several minutes. Many more and I would have most likely invited him in," giggled Kate.

"That is a great story. How come now of us have ever heard it before?" asked Christian.

"Ana, you never told Christian how I met Elliot?"

"No, it never came up and I figured that Elliot must have told him. Men. Go figure."

"Hey, don't blame me. I've been trying to get Christian to communicate for years. Until Ana, you couldn't get 5 sentences in a row out of the guy. 'Course," teased Elliot, " now that he does talk, it's usually _about_ Ana."

Christian shrugged. Ana blushed.

"This time next week you'll be married," beamed Ana, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah, took you 17 months to get there," said Christian. "Ana and I didn't waste any time _or_ any of Mom's and Dad's money."

"Uh huh…_we_ invited our families to our wedding"….sneered Elliot.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," scolded Carrick. "Let's all raise a glass to family, happiness and our soon-to-be newlyweds. It will be a load off our shoulders to know both of our boys are someone else's problem after next Saturday."

"What about me?" whined Mia while everyone laughed. They weren't about to tell her that she was always everyone's problem.

As they rode home that evening, Christian was quiet, staring out his window. After a few minutes, he reached over and automatically clasped Ana's hand, gently caressing her knuckles. He seemed unaware of anything but his own thoughts. Ana, noting his furrowed brow, fretted that his thoughts were distressing. She squeezed his hand and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He released her hand and bringing his arm around her, turned and kissed her head before turning his gaze back to the window.

"Everything will be fine, Christian. Please don't worry so," beseeched Ana.

"Hmmm….." murmured Christian. "What did you say, honey?"

"I said that I love you truly, madly, deeply and that love will protect us from all things vile and villainous."

Christian quickly undid Ana's seatbelt and pulled her unto his lap, tightly wrapping her in his embrace. He wanted to believe her. He so badly wanted to believe.

They were half way home when the first shots hit the windshield, then the side windows and the doors.

"Mr. Grey, please get Mrs. Grey back into her seatbelt," Taylor ordered calmly as he accelerated. Christian quickly obeyed, knowing better than to question his security chief. With Ana secured he lowered her head unto his lap and then lay as much as possible on top of her.

"It's all right, Ana. The entire car is bullet-proof," reassured Christian.

In the near distance sirens could be heard. Taylor was really gunning it, swerving in and out of lanes.

"Get off me, honey. I want to see what's going on," complained Ana, but Christian held her firmly.

"I'm not taking any chances. Besides, we're doing about 100 miles an hour."

Soon, Ana could see the reflections of blue and red lights bouncing around the car as a police escort surrounded them. The remainder of the trip to Escala flew by as Taylor took corners on 2 wheels and raced into the underground garage followed by Sawyer and Ryan in the second car. As fast as he was going, he managed a smooth stop, telling his bosses to stay put until he cleared the area.

Ana was getting impatient and Christian finally relented, allowing her to sit up. She gasped at the number of cracks in the windows. She gaped at Grey. He was cool and mild…on the surface. He undid his seatbelt and opened his door, telling Ana to stay put.

Taylor was examining the car, currently hunched down to check the back end.

"They tried to shoot out the gas tank once they realized that the glass and doors were deflecting the bullets. If we didn't have this car totally protected, they could have blown us to kingdom come. How's Mrs. Grey?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine, Jason. Are Luke and Jack okay?" Taylor's and Christian's heads shot around to see Ana squatting next to them.

"Stay in the car. Did I not say to stay in the car?" Christian growled.

"I believe that I told _both_ of you to stay in the car. What if we'd been followed into the garage?" Taylor growled even deeper than Grey. Then he called Sawyer and Ryan over to escort the Greys into the elevator.

"Clear the penthouse before you let them in," Taylor instructed his men. Then he turned to the police officers and asked them to assist him in clearing the garage. He was taking no chances that the shooting had been a ruse.

In the elevator, Christian kept his arm tight around Ana's shoulder. When the doors opened unto the foyer, Sawyer and Ryan exited and immediately closed the doors again.

"Christian, who do you think was shooting at us?" asked Ana. She was, he thought, unusually unruffled. He himself was calm only on the surface, probably because all of his fear was for Ana. He was trying unsuccessfully to stop his hands from shaking. The SUVs were only a few months old and bullet-proofing them was just a last minute notion that he and Taylor thought "couldn't hurt".

Ana put her hands on his cheeks and he then understood that she wasn't was calm as she appeared. Her hands were cold and she was trembling. They were both trying to fool the other. He saw the tears brimming in her blue eyes and he swiftly pulled her into him, tightly enveloping her in his arms and his face in her hair.

"Ana, Ana. I was so scared. I'm sorry. I wasn't really strong and sure. I was terrified. Without you….if I lost you," he couldn't find the right words.

"I know. I know. I have nightmares sometimes that I walk by you on the street, that I never meet you. It wouldn't be life. It wouldn't be any kind of life at all without you." Ana sniffled into his shoulder and grasped him to her.

"Elliot told me once he has dreams that he didn't go out for a beer that night or that he didn't walk over to you and he wakes up sweating. He asked me if I understood what it was like to love someone so much that one could have nightmares like that. I told him that I don't have the nightmares that I used to have about the pimp and the cigarettes. Now I have nightmares that I somehow lose you.

"I love you, Ana. I love you so much. Before you, I had no weakness, it seemed. I had control in all things. Now I'm just a man in love with you. That is my life."

"I never expected you. I never expected anyone but certainly not you. You're my whole world as well, Christian," cried Ana.

They stood there then, in the elevator, as tho' they and that small space were all there was and all that there ever needed to be.

Following an extended asthma attack, an exhausted Ana fell into a deep sleep. Christian held her in his arms, listening to her breathe. In the morning he knew that she would insist on going to work. He tightened his arms around her as fear tightened its grip on him. He decided that he would insist on taking her to work in one of the SUVs. He would have her surrounded by the burliest guards Taylor could find. He didn't care how it would look.

Around 2 a.m. his phone buzzed. A text from Taylor asking him to come out to the great room. Christian arrived to find Detective Clark waiting.

"Has something happened? Is my family okay?" Christian demanded.

"No, sir. Actually, the detective has some news that I thought might help you sleep," answered Taylor, who looked dead on his feet.

"Yes," put in the detective. "There were three other sniping attempts tonight along with the shots fired at you. Three separate locations with piles of shell casings and other evidence of someone crouching alongside the roadway. Your vehicles may not have been the targets alone. The shooters seemed to be aiming for any car going by. Thank god no one was injured badly.

"Some people were struck by flying glass but none by bullets. All of the vehicles chosen were quite expensive so our perp may have a grudge against the rich.

"I know that it's quite late but Mr. Taylor seemed to think that you wouldn't be sleeping anyway and that perhaps this news would ease some of your worry."

"Is it possible that those shootings were intended to delude us into thinking that we were not the main targets?" suggested Christian.

"Well, by the same token, Mr. Grey," allowed Detective Clark, "one of the other cars could have been a main target. We'll know more after we've interviewed the other parties. For now, please try to see this as a mass shooting. I'll be in touch," he promised with a last look of sympathy at Taylor.

After Clark had gone, Grey turned to Taylor.

"Maybe we should have told him about Elena Lincoln and the Hyde's."

"We have no evidence against either of them, sir. We'll continue to take all precautions but I'm certainly inclined to believe that the city as a whole is being targeted…which is bad enough. Sir, please try to get _some_ sleep."

Christian looked at his chief of security, knowing the burden _he_ carried.

"Will you, Taylor?"

No, he wouldn't. Taylor eased himself back into bed beside Gail, carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer to him. She had gone down to the garage earlier to see the SUV and become hysterical when she saw the bullet dents in the window when her husband's head had been. She'd worn herself out and thus, been able to sleep. When she woke, he would tell her about the other shootings but he wasn't so sure himself that they were out of the woods.

He tried to think of everything he'd learned about Elena Lincoln over the years. She was duplicitous, greedy, controlling and vindictive. She'd lost Christian as a friend and bankroller. She would want revenge, true….but just how far would she go? Despite a 24/7 watch on her BDSM club, the security crew had not yet been able to connect her to Jack or Ian Hyde. So, the question was still there. Did they know each other? Were they working together?

And the Hydes. How deep in were they in a plot to silence Ana…if, indeed, they were interested in anything beyond harassment? Certainly, their attendance this year at the gala was unusual and Ian's deliberate attempt to frighten Ana was suspicious but these men were lawyers. Murder? After Ana had said nothing in ten years?

Only if Elena knew them and was using them to get to Ana would any of this make sense…and that brought him right back to "just how far would she go". The Greys were counting on him to figure it all out and protect them. However, he wasn't feeling clever and he had so little to go on.

Only his purpose was clear…keep Mrs. Grey safe.

"I'm afraid that on this one point I do have to agree with Mrs. Grey, sir," Taylor spoke up.

Grey was insisting that Ana be transported to school in one of the SUVs. Even tho' the new undamaged vehicles would not be arriving until the next day, the current bullet-shredded ones were still more protection than her old Chevy sedan.

"Those things stand out like black on white, Christian," argued Ana. "If Ryan takes an alternate route, no one will notice us."

"Have you lost your mind, too, Taylor?" Grey yelled.

"The SUVs have already been compromised, sir," Taylor tried to reason with Grey. "Still, after last night a potential shooter will be expecting you to have Mrs. Grey driven in the usual black armored vehicle. They will not notice an 10 year old Chevy."

Ana, arms crossed, jutted out her chin in defiance. "So, it is decided. Ryan will drive the Chevy on an alternate route. I promise that I will move my desk over to the corner, away from the windows and I will pull down the shades."

Christian seemed no more placated than before. Ana reached up to hold his cheek and kissed him softly.

"Please don't go to school today," Christian whispered.

"I will return early and will wait for you….naked," Ana whispered back with a smile.

After they'd gone, Grey stood still, staring at the elevator doors.

THE WEDDING

"Mia, mom wants to know if Elliot and Kate are still getting married today or if you've moved the date to tomorrow!" Christian hollered up the stairs at Grey Manor. He had been nervous and worried all week about his wife's safety. His anxiety showed in his temper which was worse than usual. Anything could set him off and only Ana could calm him.

When she appeared at the top of the stairs, a bedazzling vision in a gossamer gown of tea rose pink with a thin white ribbon around her waist, Grey stood in his tracks and gaped, beguiled beyond belief. He often got lost in her beauty just watching her dash about their home in her t-shirt and jeans. But now….her hair was an updo wearing a halo of baby's breath and tiny white roses. She smiled gently down at him, a look filled with love.

She descended the stairs with delicate grace until she was within a few steps of Christian. She looked at him the way that he was looking at her. In his perfect tux with a boutonnière of one perfect pink rose, she was enchanted by his perfect face, his gentle eyes….a man for whom handsome was an inadequate word. She held out her hand. He took it and helped her down the last few steps.

Holding only hands, they leaned in to kiss each other with exquisite tenderness.

"Christian!" screeched Mia. "Don't you dare muss her up. She's perfect."

"Oh, Mia," Christian spoke too softly for anyone but Ana to hear, "she is far beyond perfect. I have no words to describe the beauty of my wife."

"Nor she…you," spoke Ana.

While Christian and Ana stood staring into each other's eyes, Elliot stormed up to yell up the stairs at Mia.

"Finish with my bride. I want her to be my wife within the next 15 minutes!"

Elliot disconnected Christian's hands from Ana's and pulled him away toward the flower- bedecked gazebo set up as an altar in the backyard. Christian looked stricken to have to let go. It would be 15 more minutes before he could touch his wife again.

Mia straightened Kate's flowing veil and issued last minute instructions before taking her place at the beginning of the procession. The string quartet began to play a lovely tune suggested by Mrs. Kavanagh as Mia began her graceful walk down the aisle.

Mia didn't expect anyone to pay any attention to her. While Ana's and Kate's good looks were frequently commented on, rarely was Mia noticed. Or so she thought. She was tall and slender, with black hair rolling down her back in a cavalcade of curls interlaced with a bejeweled ribbon. Her eyes were emerald green and she carried herself with a grace she'd learned from her mother. Men were, indeed, staring at this gorgeous, exotic creature but none more than Ethan Kavanagh from his place next to Christian at the altar.

As Ana appeared from around the corner, Ethan heard him audibly gasp. Yes, Ana was stunning but, to Ethan, she was merely pretty while Mia rivaled the great beauties of Greek mythology.

Finally, Kate and her father proceeded down the aisle. Kate was beaming while Elliot was merely staring, with tears in his eyes. He didn't know how lonely he'd been for all those years he whored around Seattle. When Kate arrived at his side, they were supposed to stand facing each other but neither could abide the lack of touch. They reached out for each other's hands and held firm.

It was a brief service, simple "I do's", a sound kiss and applause as the newlyweds strolled back down the aisle. There was the usual reception line, embarrassing toasts given by loved ones, cutting of the cake and then the first dance. During most of this Christian tried to look interested as he held tight to _his_ bride's hand, caressing her fingers and bringing her hand to his lips…frequently.

Ethan asked Mia for the second dance and saw to it that no other man had a chance to ask her. She was torn between running around seeing to organizational details and clinging to Ethan. Clinging won out.

As the evening wore on and people began to take their leave, the crowd thinned until only a few close family and friends remained. Most were weary and wanted nothing more than to sit and eat more cake. Mia cake.

One of those remaining, one who considered herself to be a member of the family, one who stayed in the background simply staring at Christian and Ana, had been all but ignored. When first noticed, Grace alerted Christian who, for the only time that day, left Ana's side to warn Elena to stay well away from his wife.

"Approach within 30 feet and I will not hesitate to lift you bodily and toss you unto the driveway," Christian warned sternly while Elena simply nodded agreement. She didn't want to have to speak to Ana and she was certainly not prepared for what she did have to go through that night.

Grace, Elliot, Kate, Carrick and Mia gathered into a whispering little group, giggling about their plan.

"May I have your attention, honored guests? Our officiant, the Rev. Paul, is here and has agreed to do one more ceremony." Carrick gestured toward Christian and Ana, slowly dancing in the gazebo and staring into each other's eyes. "My son and his wife were married by an Elvis impersonator in the Tiniest Chapel in Las Vegas almost a year ago tonight. Convenient as it was for them, we, their family and friends, missed the entire thing. We're hoping that we can persuade them to allow Rev. Paul to help them renew their vows tonight. Let's see, shall we?"

He nodded to Elliot who jumped to his feet, taking his bride's hand. "We're the best man and matron of honor," he announced. Mia shyly took Ethan proffered hand.

"Children!" called Grace to the young couple in the gazebo.

The 'children' turned to see their family waiting on them while the Rev. Paul had once again donned his garments and picked up his book.

"Oh, lord, Ana. You know what this is, don't you?" grimaced Christian.

"They want a wedding. Let's make them happy, Christian," grinned Ana.

And so Rev. Paul took his place in the front of the gazebo while Christian and Ana, holding hands and facing each other, made up their own spur-of-the-moment vows. Since the sun had long set, all the tiny twinkly lights illuminated the gazebo and the small wedding party. As the Rev. pronounced them husband and wife, the couple shared an almost indecently long kiss as their friends and family applauded and cheered.

Not all the friends and family, of course. Elena quietly backed out of the living room and left in her car. She was just human enough to have to hold back tears.

ELENA

She held it together until she closed her front door behind her. Wouldn't want to have an accident and get caught with a tear-stained face. No. No one would know how deeply the day had affected her.

It was hard enough watching her pet and his inbred wife glued to each other all afternoon. His arm, sometimes both, around her as though she couldn't stand up on her own. Their constant nibbling at each other. The way he whispered into her ear and made her giggle. Her leaning into him, her head on his shoulder, his intermittent kisses on her temple, her hands, her forehead and, worst of all, her mouth. His complete inability to take his eyes off her.

And then that totally gratuitous and insipid display at the end of the evening….a vow renewal before they'd been married even a year. Such a tasteless grab for attention that Elena was certain was the brainchild of the bride. Ana, having been deprived of attention and applause at her first 'wedding', craved a second chance at recognition for having captured Seattle's prince. Even though no one from the media had been allowed at the weddings, Ana was shrewd enough to know that the travesty had no doubt been recorded on someone's phone and would turn up in the morning news.

And even that cake! Chocolate with crème cheese frosting! That was definitely little miss Mia's choice. Utterly lacking in sophistication. Well, that was the whole family's problem….no class. Over the years, Elena had tried tactfully to help Grace with her wardrobe but the woman was hopeless. Conservative and dull. And Mia insisted on "pinking" everything…like a ten-year-old.

Now Christian…there was a man who knew how to dress, how to carry himself, how to dazzle a room…and Elena was the reason. She had taught him everything he knew. Well, that's not to say that she had a head for business…at least, honest business. But she'd been fixing her books and embezzling from her salon for years and he was none the wiser. Perhaps she ought to take her Cayman's millions and retire to a European villa. The only thing keeping her from enjoying a well-deserved retirement was her pride.

She had expected to leave young Grey in the capable hands of a professional sub until he was ready to join Elena. Now, he'd abandoned the world of BDSM and embraced the bland conventionalism of matrimony and, she supposed, missionary sex. Her frustration had grown to a level strong enough to cause her to slam a glass, now empty of scotch, against the living room wall. Her hands fisted and rigid at her sides, she screamed long and furiously.

She'd sized up Christian when he was just 14. He was already good-looking and tall. Grace told her that he was smart but angry, prone to schoolyard brawls with bullies.

Elena watched him and deduced that he could be trained if properly motivated. And so she motivated him with sex and trained him to first be a sub and later a dom. Even as a dom, he still required her help in securing good subs. Having convinced him that his family, as well as the rest of decent society, would disapprove of his sexual predilection, she became his sole confidant, his only friend. No one, he came to believe, would tolerate him except his dear companion, Elena. For many years, all was well in Elena's world.

Until Ana.

Now Elena's money source had dried up. She was forced to live on the profits from her salons and her club. Her Caymans money was enough to retire on but not yet enough to buy her the kind of luxurious life she deserved. She could buy the car but not the chauffeur. She could buy the villa but not one on the water. She could buy fine clothes but not haute couture.

Another empty glass of scotch slammed against the wall. It was the story of her life. She got the rich handsome husband but he was vicious, stupid and gone. She got the mansion but it was a few thousand feet short of magnificent. She got a place in high society but it was allowed begrudgingly and due to the friendship of one woman.

None of Grace's snotty friends invited Elena to have a chat at the wedding. They merely tolerated her because of Grace. Come to think of it, even Grace was distant today. She couldn't possibly know about Elena's connection to Christian or she would have come after her with a butcher knife.

Elena had expended years of effort to ingratiate herself with the Grey family. She'd managed at one point to get Mia to refer to her as Aunt Elena. Carrick never took to her, however, which baffled Elena. She was a tall, willowy beauty with blond hair and she laughed at all his 'jokes'. Still, he seemed to avoid her. And she'd made a big miscalculation with Elliot when he was 17. She'd tried to lure him into her web but he pushed her away and called her a skank. She guessed that he never squealed on her or, again, Grace would have come after her with a butcher knife.

Elena realized that the reason she'd gotten to Christian had again to do with Grace. The family and all their friends kept their thoughts to themselves to spare Grace. They loathed Elena but Grace loved her. Grace was her way in and then Christian was her way out. _Had_ been her way out.

A third empty glass of scotch shattered into a million shards as it hit the wall.

Ana.

The next morning the family gathered to see Elliot and Kate off to Aspen in one of Christian's jets. Grey had offered to fly them anywhere, around the world if they wanted. He was surprised that they wanted just to chill, to spend two weeks by themselves. Elliot explained that Kate was usually flying here and there for stories or spending half the night writing so two weeks of just loving each other would be heaven.

"How many of these things do you own, Christian?" Ana inquired.

"Just three. We use them mostly for corporate travel. You know, you and I never had a honeymoon?"

"I guess I never thought about it before. When I finally realized that we really were married, all I was thinking about was accepting that. Do _you_ want to have a honeymoon?"

"Yeah, yes I do. I want to go somewhere and just be alone with you."

"Okay. Let's talk about it," Ana smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then with their arms around each other, they walked back to their car to spend Sunday alone.

"You know, Christian," Ana said breathing hard. "We've been making love for three hours and we've not said a word about our honeymoon."

Christian wrapped his arms even tighter around Ana, burying his face in her shoulder and breathing in her scent. He'd had his cock inside her almost nonstop and having to pull it out seemed like torture.

"Are you feeling sore?" he asked gently.

Ana laughed. "Of course, I'm feeling sore. It's just that every time I think to say something, you begin again and I forget everything except how badly I want you. Do you think you could pull out now?"

Christian groaned and made much ado about 'leaving home' but he disconnected from his wife and lay on his back. "Can I come back now?" he asked sheepishly.

Again, Ana burst into laughter. "No! My poor vag needs to breathe and shrink back to its normal size."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting kind of hungry anyway. What do you say to ordering a pizza?"

"Yes! With pineapple and mushrooms and spinach."

Christian stared at his wife with a look of shock and disgust. "People who put pineapple on pizza are…..questionable. Do you want to have a baby?"

"Do people who like pineapple on their pizzas want babies? Do you think I'm pregnant and having weird cravings?"

"No. Those were separate thoughts. Do you want to have a baby, you know, at some point?" Christian's eyes were bright and his face so sweet. Sometimes, Ana loved him so that her heart was filled to overflowing and tears threatened.

"I…I" she stumbled over her words. "Do, I mean, I…."

Christian, mistaking her hesitance for reluctance, kissed each of her teary eyes and brought one of her hands to his lips. "It's all right, my love. Whatever you want is all that I want. We can live our lives entirely the way you wish and I will always be happy. Never leave me….and I will always be happy."

He tenderly pulled her onto his chest and enveloped her in his arms, sighing with contentment. A few minutes later Ana knew by his even breathing that he'd fallen asleep. She smiled. She knew that unless interrupted, he would sleep until morning. He hadn't had a nightmare in many months, almost since they'd begun spending their nights together. He was at peace, he'd told her, for the first time in his life.

Ana couldn't say the same. It was getting better but still she would wake, her pillow wet with sweat. Sometimes she could remember the details of the dreams but, regardless, she recognized the terror they instilled. The dreams were either about the rape or her mother. The rape was horrible, of course, but she often thought that knowing that her mother didn't love her was worse. It didn't help to know that her mother just wasn't capable of love.

An afternoon of being beautifully and deeply loved by her husband should have protected her from dreaming of Carla's hate-filled eyes. Still, she couldn't sleep…fearing her dreams and disliking disrupting Christian's peaceful slumber. She wanted to get up and sit out in the air for a while but Christian's subconscious always knew when she was gone. It was six of one or half a dozen of the other. Disturb his sleep with her nightmares or with her absence. Better her absence she decided.

With utmost care, Ana slipped from Christian's arms. She reached into her nightstand and withdrew a post-it pad.

_Go back to sleep, my darling_

_I'm really fine_

_I just need to get some air_

_And perhaps a sip of wine._

_Yours only and always xxx_

She placed the note on his forehead and rose quietly from the bed, pulled on a robe and left the room.

She paced about the main floor, feeling anxious, unsettled. Why…she didn't know. Was it the baby question? Was he serious? She was only 24. She had thought to teach for many more years. But Christian was 28 and maybe he wanted to be a young father. Well, younger than 30, 32 or 34.

Christian would give her anything she wanted, she knew that. Would she give him anything he wanted? She silently chastised herself because she knew that she hadn't and wouldn't. They had wonderful sex together, wildly passionate sex and gentle, tender sex. But they didn't have kinky sex. That room was still upstairs, still filled with whips and canes and ropes and the cross. As far as she knew, Christian never went near it. He never so much as hinted at an interest in BDSM. He wasn't one to hide things from her but if he thought something might wound her, he would.

He would never hurt her. He'd told her that the very thought of physically hurting her turned him cold. But maybe she should suggest something less. Maybe he still needed to dominate, to have her submission for a while.

When he found her sitting on the veranda, sipping red wine, she was gazing pensively out over the bright lights of the Seattle night. He watched her for a while, trying to decide if he should let her know that he was up. He concluded that she needed time to think and would share later if she wanted to so he padded softly back to their bedroom. Of course, now he couldn't sleep. Perhaps he was making too much of her nocturnal roaming. Maybe his question about babies disturbed her. He didn't even know why he'd said it. It wasn't like he had babies on the brain. It had just occurred to him, that's all. Well, they would talk it through…like they always did. One of the things he loved about being married to Ana. They talked all the time about everything from the color of the moon to their feelings about death.

Still, after lying awake for some time, Christian needed his wife back and selfish or not, he was going to go get her.

When he went back out to the veranda, he found Ana sleeping and the empty wine glass sitting on the table. He stood for a few moments, looking down at her lovely face. Then he leaned over and tenderly lifted her into his arms, cradling her against him as he carried her back to bed. He placed her carefully on her side and then curled around her. He was asleep again in seconds. He had just what he needed.

MONDAY

The morning light awakened Christian as he lay still curled around his wife. It was Monday. How he'd grown to hate Mondays.

He used to pop up at 4:30 or 5 am, filled with energy and looking forward to going to the office. He liked donning his Armani suit and choosing a tie. He felt on top of the world as he exited his Mercedes SUV, greeted Charlie the lobby guard and bypassed all his minions as he made his way to his private elevator. As he strode to his office, Andrea would greet him and ask for his coffee order while dozens of his worker bees would nod deferentially and greet him good morning. He would graciously acknowledge their smiles and push through the huge wood doors into his spacious office. He'd settle himself at his elegant mahogany desk, glancing out the walls of windows overlooking Seattle.

He'd spend his day making deals and millions of dollars and, maybe, thinking back with a smile to his weekend with Leia or Susannah or whatever woman was his latest sub. Sometimes, the weekend ended badly with Grey having to terminate a contract for one reason or another but Elena always had another sub waiting in the wings so his uneasiness at dismissing one was mitigated by his excitement over the novelty of meeting a new sub.

Life was good. It was, in fact, great. He thought. He couldn't quite pin down exactly when life wasn't great anymore or even good enough. Was it when he made his second billion? Was it when he'd dismissed his 15th sub and he found that he was not only _not_ excited about getting a new one but feeling instead that it was a chore to choose? Was it when he tired of having to think of new things to do in the red room and it all became so routine? He couldn't say but the one thing he did know was when he hit his breaking point.

And her name was Anastasia. And after Ana there was no going back. Every former thrill in his life paled in comparison to the thrill of one woman's smile, one woman's eyes.

And now, on Mondays, he had to separate from her. And the Armani's, the chauffeured Mercedes, the private elevator and the power he wielded all day long meant nothing more than things that got between him and his wife.

Ana sighed. She would be awake in a few minutes. She hadn't had a nightmare so she'd had a good rest and would be raring to go. She loved her job, her students. This week the Southpark Community Centre would be having its grand opening and Christian was looking forward to that. As far as the people of Southpark knew, the money for the centre had come from several anonymous sources and that's the way that he and Ana wanted it. They wanted the neighborhood to believe that a lot of people cared and had faith in the area. If they knew that the money had come from the husband of a teacher who loved her students, it wouldn't mean as much.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Ana asked in a soft, sleepy voice.

"Yes, once I got you back in my arms," smiled Christian.

"I tried to not wake you when I got up."

"Impossible. Did you know that your note rhymed?" Christian chuckled.

"It did?"

"Fine and wine," he grinned.

"Great. A Masters and all I could come up with was two rhyming syllables. Better stick to teaching," Ana grumbled.

Christian slipped his arms from around Ana and headed for the bathroom. He glanced back to find her staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?"

"You have the cutest tushie," she blushed at being caught staring at her own husband's butt.

"No. _You _have the cutest tushie," he argued.

Ana laughed and bounced out of bed. She'd have to rush but she wanted to shower with her husband. She loved when he washed her hair and she loved when they just stood under the rain shower kissing with abandon. She hated to leave him each day so showering and dressing together was a way to stall their departure. They each wanted to get to work early so they always ate breakfast together as well. Then they would stand by their cars in the garage, holding each other until Taylor discretely coughed. Ana wondered if there would ever come a day when parting would be easy.

As Ana arrived at school, she was immediately surround by excited students who wanted to talk about the community centre. The building was the shiniest, prettiest structure in their whole neighborhood and it offered so many opportunities for recreation, education and shelter. Lately there had also been rumors that the buildings on opposite sides were going to be converted as well. By summer, there could be a pool…something most of these children had never experienced. Ana delighted in their happiness but the next couple of days were going to be a challenge. It was hard enough corralling their attention.

Christian would be coming and Ana knew the children would notice her incredibly handsome husband, not to mention his bodyguard and fancy car. It would be a difficult enough issue to explain if she were staying on only until her substitution position ended but if she were to obtain a full-time job….Well, she'd try to concentrate on the present. One problem at a time.

The rest of the Grey family had decided to visit the centre at a later date to avoid a paparazzi feast. Everyone wanted the centre to belong only to the community. If the Greys were to attend the opening en masse, it would be suspected that they were the source of the funding and next there would be headlines lauding their generosity and exposing Ana as a teacher at the school. It would only again be a case of good white people saving poor pathetic brown people. No, the centre had to be the community's responsibility henceforth with no debt owed the rich and the white.

THE OFFICE

"Mr. Grey? There is a woman downstairs who insists that she is a dear friend of yours and she wants to come up to see you. She isn't on the approved list and she is making quite a fuss."

"Let me guess. Her name is Elena Lincoln," grumbled Christian.

"Then she is a friend? Shall I have her brought up?" asked Andrea.

"No, she is not a friend. She is a pest…but send her up." Christian figured perhaps one last talk could end their connection. Besides, he didn't want her down there attracting paparazzi.

"Have her wait in reception for 10 minutes. Then show her in." This would infuriate Elena who had often told him that all his "good fortune" was due to her influence. She had in the past demanded an all floors pass, access to his private elevator and immediate admission to his office…even when he wasn't there. Her hubris knew no bounds.

As he sat at his desk, admiring his screen saver, a picture of Ana, he could hear Elena's shrill voice tearing into Andrea. He chuckled. He knew Andrea. Elena's wait would now be 15 minutes. He found something to keep him busy for a while and then called Andrea.

"Be sure to escort her rather than having her just walk in. That'll irritate her even more. She'll demand that I fire you," Grey laughed as Andrea just sighed.

"How dare you treat me like a common person off the street?! I don't need to be watched like this! You had better start perusing the want ads, missy!" Andrea simply rolled her eyes. Andrea was generally all business and didn't have time for this nonsense. She gave Grey a disapproving look and closed the door behind Elena.

Christian supposed that he ought to be disgusted with Elena's attitude but she had no power over him anymore. And he was a very happy man these days. Having Ana in his life made it hard to be angry so much. He half-listened to Elena's rant. As it didn't seem that she was going to wind down any time soon, he interrupted her.

"Elena! You know that I don't like you coming here. What is so important that you have to disturb my work?"

"Your dismissive attitude toward me after all I've done for you is appalling and your mother cancelled our lunch today. Did you say something to her?"

"My mother has dealt with bullets shredding my car, two weddings in one day and a couple of heartbreaking days at the hospital. I'm sure that she is just tired and didn't feel like entertaining you."

"Her difficulties are precisely why she usually comes to lunch. I help her calm down. She needs my comfort and my advice," Elena asserted with a haughty expression.

"Oh, baloney, Elena. You spend those lunches surreptitiously pumping Mom for information about me. You used to brag to me that your so-called friendship with my mother kept you fully informed about all my activities. I recall many a punishment on Tuesday nights," Christian growled.

"I really don't understand your behavior anymore, Christian. I kept you alive and out of jail. I taught you everything you know about polite society. I taught you strength and self-assurance. You're a titan of industry because of my tutelage. Without me you wouldn't have a penthouse, a fleet of cars, this imposing building and all those billions. You owe me everything. Even with the poisonous influence of that asthmatic mouse you married, you can't have forgotten all we meant to each other," she huffed.

Suddenly Christian's face reddened and his gray eyes turned to black. He pushed Elena against a wall and fastened his hand around her scrawny neck, lifting her several inches off the floor. He delighted in watching her heavily made up face begin to turn blue. Then, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he heard a soft voice speaking to him through his blinding rage. He released Elena and watched with satisfaction as she slumped to the floor, choking and gasping for breath.

"You're alive right now because of Ana. How dare you speak disparagingly of her."

He turned away and went back to sit in his seat of power behind the giant desk.

Elena continued trying to pull herself together. It took several minutes before she could speak again. Her voice was low and raspy.

"Before her, you would never have treated me this way. Before her, you were the premier dominant on the west coast. Before her," she spat, "you were a real man."

"Before Ana, I was nothing. That's something you could never understand. You think that life is just power and money. How pathetic. I don't think there is any hope for you, Elena. You've had the love and friendship of one of the most beautiful souls on this earth for more than 20 years and all it meant to you was access to society and a child that you could beat and manipulate and mold into something useful to you."

"Ha! Are you whining that I didn't _love_ you, pet? I taught you things far more important than that weak emotion," Elena sneered as she crawled onto the sofa.

"That _weak emotion_ just saved your neck. I could hear Ana's sweet voice soothing me or I wouldn't have been able to stop strangling you. That _weak emotion_ saved me from spending my life being controlled by you. And that _weak emotion_ is going to give me something nothing else could….happiness.

"You're the fool, Elena. You learned nothing from Grace. You fixated as a child on your poverty and your self-pity and never grew beyond your weakness for revenge on a world that didn't recognize how special you think you are.

"Now that you've pulled yourself back together, get up and get out. We have no relationship of any kind anymore. Take all the money you've stolen from me, sell the mansion and move to a villa in Spain as you've always planned…because I promise you this. If you continue to interfere in my life, if you continue with your foolish delusions that you made me who I am and deserve everything I have, if you continue to blame Ana for my enlightenment, you'll only be plotting your own end."

"You think that I can't take revenge and win, boy?" Elena snarled.

"Oh, I'm sure that you can take revenge but it will be the last thing you ever do. I'll kill you, Elena, in the slowest, most painfully possible way. Do you doubt me, Mrs. Lincoln?" Christian grimaced at Elena's pale face.

Elena stood on wobbly legs, trying to retrieve her dignity and took one last look at Christian. Then she listened as he called Security to "help" her from the building.

He didn't know if he got through to her because he was right about one thing. She never learned.

Andrea walked in after Elena's departure. She was not pleased.

"I cancelled your three o'clock and Ros is still waiting to speak with you. I hope your little meeting with that harridan was worth the time." With that she turned and left, leaving Christian to wryly consider the number of women in his life who liked to tell him off.

"What's up, Ros?"

"We got a call from Taiwan. Seems our bluff worked. They want to meet and are ready to make the deal." Ros had toiled long and hard on the Taiwan deal and was delighted with the results.

Christian smirked. "I don't suppose they're willing to make the 26 hour round trip."

This was irksome. It seemed that it was always GEH enduring long flights and this meeting meant being away from Ana.

"They're Asian, Christian. Our going to them means that they save some face. We've got them by the short hairs as it is. I've already made arrangements with Stephan to fly out tomorrow and we'll meet on Wednesday. With any luck, and if you keep your temper, we'll be on our way back early Thursday morning."

"The Southpark Community Centre is having its grand opening Wednesday. I was looking forward to going with Ana," Christian pouted.

"You'd attract too much attention anyway. Better you go once the place is up and running. Then you can see all the action. Come on now. Stop whining. This is, after all, a very exciting development. Agree?" Ros encouraged.

Christian shrugged. "Yeah, agreed."

"Mr. Grey, there is a detective from the SPD here to see you. Shall I sent him in?"

"Yes, Andrea, and please bring in coffee as well. Thank you."

Christian couldn't quite read Detective Clark's face as he entered the room. Grey figured that police practiced lack of expressions in order to throw people off balance.

"Welcome, Detective. Please take a seat. Andrea will be bringing coffee in shortly. Would you prefer cream and sugar?"

"No, I have to stay awake but not all wired up, you know? I'll take it black. Thanks.

I got some news for you. Even tho' we pretty much determined that all that shooting was random, I thought you and the other targets we'll be talking with would like to know that we've taken two men into custody."

Christian leaned back in his chair and let out a long breath.

"How did you find them?"

"Leg work, Mr. Grey. Just good old fashioned leg work. Dull, tiring but effective. We traced the shell casings which led us to a remote farm where we found a whole shooting range set up. These guys are real pissed off types. You know the kind. The ones who've done nothing to better themselves but are quick to blame anyone with money for their troubles.

"We're just very relieved that all that practice on the range didn't help them learn to shoot straight."

"Well, in our case, they seemed to have good aim. The first bullet would have gone right through my security chief's head if the glass wasn't reinforced. I'm very happy to hear that they're in custody. Are you sure that you got all of them?"

"Yep. They sang like birds once we got them downtown. Well, thanks for the coffee. We got a few more stops to make before we call it a day. Say, do you ever worry that some business rival might take aim at you from a helicopter…you know, with all that glass right behind you?"

"Bullet proof," smirked Grey.

It was after 4 p.m. Class was over. Maybe Ana would answer her phone. He was delighted when she picked at the second ring.

"Hi, you gorgeous hunk of man. What up?" Grey could hear her smiling.

"I'm leaving early. Care to join me at the Mile High for dinner? We have a couple of things to celebrate."

"You know that I'm wearing my J. special. Not quite fancy enough for the Mile High, do you think?"

"Fancy enough for me. Anyone else you know count?" he teased.

"People will wonder why the billionaire is dressing his wife in down market clothes while he's sitting there in Armani," Ana giggled.

"Well, fuck 'em. Besides, I'm wearing Tom Ford today. I'm meet you in the lobby. I love you madly."

"Madly is what people will think when they see my schoolmarm threads. I love you, too, my prince."

Christian spent several minutes studying the picture of Ana on his computer monitor, feeling his heart swell. Then he grabbed his coat and bid Andrea adieu.

Grey arrived at the Mile High before his wife which was fine with him. He enjoyed the feeling of anticipation and of being able to watch her stroll toward him with shining eyes and a happy smile. He had to admit that he also kind of liked the way other men stared at her and envied him. And Ana never noticed any of them.

He took a window booth so they could sit side by side and cuddle over after dinner drinks. Then he waited. He didn't even have to look up to know that Ana had come into the room. He could feel the sudden stillness as people watched her. The cutlery quieted and the low hum of conversation ceased.

He beamed as she crossed the room to him in her pink sweater set, pencil skirt and flats. She was beaming, too, and oblivious to the other patrons. No matter how much he told her, she remained skeptical that she was a great beauty. Besides, it was of no importance to her. She cared only that her husband liked to look at her.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you order yet?" she asked as Christian stood to let her enter the booth first. As the meal wore on, he'd move closer and closer until she was up against the window and he could smell her hair.

"No, just having a chocolate liqueur. Want one?" He knew the answer to that.

"Yes! Oh, that sounds wonderful."

The server took their order. Ana frowned as usual. Whenever they ate out, Christian ordered the well-done steak and then endured Ana's disapproval of red meat. Ana's order usually displeased Christian because it was a small salmon and broccoli….most of which went into a doggy bag. It seemed that they were never going to agree on healthy eating.

After ordering, Ana started talking about the kids and their excitement over the opening of the community centre on Wednesday. She stopped when she saw a shadow fall across Christian's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You know that I was looking forward to being your escort Wednesday and meeting your class. However, the Taiwanese have rethought their objections to our proposed acquisition of that shipyard and now want to make a deal…in person…in Taiwan…Wednesday. We'll leave tomorrow and, hopefully, return Thursday. I tried to convince Ros to have them come here but she says that being the victors in this debate, we have to give them an opportunity to save face. I don't give a hot damn about their tender feelings but Ros does."

"I know that she's worked awfully hard at this deal, Christian. I can understand that she wouldn't want to do anything to endanger the outcome. Don't worry about the opening. It will be quieter on another night and we'll get to see how things are working."

"I knew that _you'd_ be understanding about it. I'm the one who's pissed," growled Christian as he shifted closer to Ana.

"You have no idea of how often you get your own way, do you?" teased Ana.

"No, and I don't care to know. Eat more broccoli. You only had one floret and a small bit of the salmon," Christian nagged.

"I'm hoping to take half for lunch tomorrow."

Christian shook his head in dismay. In his opinion, she didn't have enough on her plate for a full dinner and now she wanted to save half for another inadequate meal.

"So, you offered good news and this trip isn't. I don't like it when you're gone. I used to be so good at being alone. I loved sitting in bed with a book….undisturbed. Now I'll be sad all night."

"Well, it will be the same for me except that I'll try to sleep on the plane, coming and going. Ros will be upset that we're not staying at the Taiwan Hilton and touring the town.

"I did say that I had some good news," Christian continued. "Detective Clark came by the office to tell me that two men have been taken into custody for the shootings on the freeway. He indicated that they were working alone and their motive was jealousy. So, we can stop fretting about a repeat of _that_ experience."

"You thought that there would be a repeat because you thought that Elena was behind it, didn't you?"

"Eat more salmon. I'll buy you an extra for lunch. That bitch came to Grey House today. She knows that that is utterly verboten."

"You're so sexy when you speak in tongues," Ana laughed. "I suppose you patiently listened to her complaints and then gave her 100k."

Christian leaned into Ana's space and kissed her, giving her mouth a thorough tongue cleaning. She pushed him away and gasped…then laughed again.

"It was the words "sexy" and "tongue", wasn't it? I have to watch myself. You're more suggestible than my 10th graders."

"I damn near strangled her when she criticized you. As she was turning purple, I heard your voice telling me to release her. So I did. The rest of it was the usual. You know, she made me the billionaire I am today and I owe everything to her. God, she makes me nuts. No matter how many times I tell her to go away, she returns. And I've got to get her out of my mother's life, too."

"Eat _your_ greens, darling. That steak has probably upped your blood pressure as it is….and do you realize that you're sitting so close to me that we could fit two more people on this side of the booth." Ana smirked.

"I'm not half as close as I want to be," Christian smiled sweetly and buried his nose in her hair. "I don't know how you can spend the whole day in that slum and come home smelling like a rose."

"I don't know how you can be so sensitized to my scent when you spend your day in an office full of women wearing perfume and men wearing cologne."

"You are a rose of an entirely different kind, my love."

"Well, it's soap, mostly, but I'm glad you like it. However, I like your cologne but I'm aware that we're in public and I'm not sniffing you like a lab at the dog park. A little decorum, please," Ana cheerfully requested.

"No." Christian answered as he moved her hair out of the way so that he could kiss her neck. Ana just giggled. Her husband couldn't resist her and she liked that…a lot.

They sipped their after dinner drinks and talked more about their day. Christian found Ana's tales of her classroom far more interesting than his boring day of meeting after meeting. Luckily, Ana found Christian's work intricate and intriguing while her own often seemed to consist mainly of policing her students.

They didn't realize that they'd been occupying that booth for hours and that people throughout the Mile High had been photographing them with their phones the whole time. Many of those photos would be in the news the next morning. This fascination with them endlessly puzzled Ana. When, she wondered, would people get tired of them. Christian just smiled. He knew that people would never tire of Ana.

Christian tipped 100% for holding the booth all night. While he paid the bill, Ana stepped into the ladies restroom. All the women sitting on couches and chairs in the lounge stared at her but she didn't look back so was unaware. However, the moment she entered a private stall, the women began talking as if she couldn't hear them. These conversations were interesting and disturbing.

"She's so plain.'

"Why does she dress like that?"

"I don't understand men either. My husband almost whistled when he saw her walk in. He thinks _she's_ beautiful, if you can believe that."

"Mine's the same way. I don't see it."

"Maybe it's that girl next door quality."

"Well, at least she isn't out spending his money. Do you know that she actually has a job?"

"For heaven's sake, why?"

"It took me all day to get ready for dinner and she looks like she never gave it a thought. Where would I fit in a job?"

"Well, she isn't on any charity boards that I know of and that seems to be where all my time goes."

"The Greys, Grace in particular, are quite the classy family. They probably are embarrassed that their son married so beneath him."

Ana flushed and exited the stall. The room quieted immediately and everyone watched Ana wash her hands and fluff her hair. Then she left to join her husband.

Jealous bitches. Still, it hurt. Were any of their comments worth taking to heart?

Christian noticed when Ana joined him in the lobby that her mood had gone downhill. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for days. Then he looked deep into her mesmerizing blue eyes. The ladies all noticed and sighed. If only their husbands looked at them like that.

"I think we should keep you out of public restrooms," he grinned. Ana giggled and again all was well. They would go home, make wonderful love to each other and fall asleep in an embrace. She hugged him hard, took his arm and the two of them strolled out into the night.

TUESDAY

"You'd better keep a close eye on him the next couple of days. He gets so distracted when he misses her."

"Who's going to keep an eye on me?" Taylor said woefully. Gail put her arm around her husband as he leaned on the kitchen counter and watched Christian and Ana standing by the elevator. It had been 15 minutes and they hadn't moved as they clung to one another.

Taylor stood straight and looked down at his pretty blonde wife of two years. When his first wife left him and took their daughter with her, it was only Grey and his money that convinced the 'justice' system to allow Jason visitation. But it was Jason's first look at Grey's new housekeeper that brought him back to life. She was several years his senior and a widow but all he saw was the face of an angel with soft brown eyes and a gentle manner. The way he saw it, Jason owed his life to Christian Grey.

Before the Ana days, it was Jason who bore the brunt of Grey's fierce temper. The air was befouled with the kind of language that Jason thought filled only the barracks of the army camps in which he used to live. And then there was Grey's weekend 'hobby' and the all too frequent visits of Mrs. Lincoln. If not for knowing that it was Grey and only Grey who stood between a man and his vengeful ex-wife, Taylor would have been gone long ago. But he knew that Grey would ensure that Taylor never lost his daughter, his Sophia. And then Grey hired Gail and Taylor's fate was sealed…inextricably tied to Christian Grey's.

Taylor kissed Gail and then picked up three suitcases and walked past the Greys to the elevator. In a few minutes he was back, standing next to the open doors.

"The car is packed, sir. We have to keep to the schedule Ms. Bailey outlined for us or there'll be hell to pay…sir," Taylor said in a stern and military voice.

Christian gazed into Ana's eyes as his hand brushed her hair. He sighed, kissed her soundly and reluctantly released her, moving into the elevator. She smiled goodbye with tears in her eyes and watched the doors close between them.

"How do you do it, Gail? Let your man go like that and be so strong?" asked Ana.

"I bawl over the laundry," Gail answered and the two of them laughed. "Your snacks are packed and Ryan is waiting. You'd better get to school. Before you know it, a whole day will be gone. Maybe tonight you and I can gorge on popcorn and ice cream and watch chick flicks."

"Oh, goody, "Ana clapped her hands. "Christian who?" she giggled.

Christian tried to work on the plane and then tried to sleep. Neither was happening. When he reached Taiwan, he immediately activated his phone.

"What took you so long to answer?" he demanded.

"I picked up on the first ring," Ana giggled.

"We'll have to get you a phone that doesn't ring so long. It was hell waiting. Well, I'm in that blasted country Ros dragged me to and _she_ is happy as a pig in mud. What are you doing this fine morning?"

"It's a fine _night_ here in Seattle, dear. Gail and I are eating junk food and watching movies. Even tho' I have class tomorrow, we're thinking of opening up one of your expensive bottles of wine and getting intoxicated on the veranda."

"It's _our_ wine, sweetheart. Don't fall off the balcony. I'll never fall in love again, you know."

There was a long pause while Christian waited for a smart ass remark but he heard only a sniffle.

"Ana, my Ana. Please don't cry. I'll be home soon. I'll wrap this up tomorrow and get right back on the plane. I'll be home to kiss you good morning Thursday. Will you be okay?" he pleaded.

"I'll try. Be safe. Those things fall out of the sky sometimes, you know."

"I happen to know that a certain Mrs. Grey ordered my jet completely inspected from stem to stern and then placed under heavy guard on Monday. Did you think that I wouldn't find out?" he laughed.

"I had to wait until I was 24 years old to finally find a devastatingly handsome and wealthy man to keep me. I wasn't taking any chances."

"Well, I had to wait four more years than you and Taylor will tell you that I was not patient. Go. Watch your movies. Avoid romances and maybe get drunk in the tv room. I love you. Goodnight," Christian said softly. He waited a moment for Ana to reply and then rang off.

God. That was hard.

WEDNESDAY

The meetings were also hard. Maybe the Taiwanese were eager to deal and more than willing to give GEH what it wanted, just like Ros said, but it was hard to tell from the way they yelled. Grey also hated translations. They were never completely accurate and these negotiations were complex. One or two misunderstandings and the deal was blown. Therefore, it was necessary to have two translators…one to translate into English and one to translate into Mandarin. Even then with 30% of the population speaking other dialects, mistakes were easy to make. Ros was really on top of things, however, especially considering that the Taiwanese were not happy dealing with a boss lady.

It was late, after 6 p.m., when all the signatures were secured and hands shaken. Grey wasn't certain if the smiles were any more sincere than his but he didn't care. GEH got what it needed to continue growing globally and he was heading home to Ana. It was later than he'd planned. In Seattle it was 3 am so he wouldn't be home to kiss her good morning as he promised. But when he arrived, she'd probably be awake so they could talk and make love.

Grey could tell that Taylor was missing Gail terribly as well. He wasn't usually so jumpy. You had to know Taylor well to tell that he wasn't his usual stoic self. He seemed the same but Grey knew him. He reached across the aisle and patted Taylor's arm.

"Less than nine hours and we'll be home, buddy. Last overseas trip for a while, I promise."

Taylor looked at Grey guiltily. He hadn't planned on saying anything until they were home. He knew his boss would be a mess but the way he was looking at Jason, it was clear that he knew something was up.

"Jason,"…oh, oh, first names…not good. "What's really bothering you?"

Taylor knew that Grey wouldn't let up so he turned to him and said, "I have something to tell you and I want you to remain calm."

"Is that bitch ex of yours trying to coerce you into leaving me again? I'll bet she heard about the shooting and is trying to use it to convince a judge that your job is too dangerous to have visitation with Sophia. I don't want you to worry, Jason. I have plenty of dirt on her and a team of legal sharks who'll take her down…again. You won't lose Sophie," Christian swore.

"Thanks. You know how much I appreciate all you do for Sophie. However, what I have to tell you is about the community centre opening and Ana."

Christian quickly turned pale and stared a hole through Taylor.

"Is Ana all right?"

"Yes. She is going to be fine. She ordered me to not tell you while we were in the air but…"

Some color came back into Grey's face.

"Go on."

"After classes got out and Ana and Ryan were walking out of the building to go over to the centre, there was an explosion. Details are sketchy and possibly inaccurate but a young man was seen in the Chevy. It is believed that he was trying to wire together the ignition to steal the car but the ignition caused a fireball instead. People close to the car were badly injured but, amazingly, no one died. Ana and Ryan were thrown by the blast back against the building. Both were taken to the hospital by an ambulance but Ana refused to tell me the particulars of her injuries. She did say that Ryan had a severe concussion, broken bones and a lot of shrapnel wounds from the metal and glass. She is very worried about him. I tried to get her to talk about her injuries and all she'd say is that she was well enough to call and she's pretty much fine. I don't think that you have to worry, Christian.

"I made attempts to find out more but that's all I could get before we took off. Whether the blast was a deliberate attempt to kill Ana or the result of a clumsy attempt to steal the Chevy….I don't know. I promise you I have her surrounded by security. I've had the penthouse swept, the elevator codes changed and Mrs. Lincoln under constant surveillance. Welsh has been investigating within minutes of the blast."

"Stop saying 'blast', Jason," muttered Grey. He finally leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch. "Where is my wife right now?"

"I believe that she is with Ryan, sir. She sent another GEH jet to Nevada to get his family and won't leave his side until they arrive. She sounded very cool-headed, sir. She's also got the Mile High catering the first responders because the front of the community centre took so much damage. She has your brother looking things over for an initial assessment of necessary repairs. She has ordered that all the injured be taken to Seattle General and medical bills be sent to GEH."

Christian smiled with pride. "She's really something, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I think that covers it. As soon as the plane lands, we can call to see where she is and get right to her."

"No. I'll get to her and you go to Gail. I'm sure that she's pretty shaken up, too."

Although Grey thought that he'd be staring at the ceiling for the next nine hours, he was surprised that he actually fell asleep for the remainder of the flight. That was Ana. Everything was Ana.

LANDING

Christian had his face plastered to the window of the jet, looking out at the tarmac as they touched down, like a little kid on his first plane ride. He hadn't really thought that Ana would be there. She was probably still sitting at the hospital with Ryan or off doing other things for people.

As he came down the steps, it was 9 a.m. and raining. Gusty winds blew rain into his face and so it took a bit for him to notice the small figure in a black coat limping quickly to him.

He scooped her up and ran into the hangar. They kissed deep and hard until they were breathless. He poured kisses over every inch of her head and neck and then clutched her body tight to his.

"You're limping," he noted.

"No big, really. Tho' you know how I love it when you carry me," she giggled.

"Ryan?"

"With his family. Conscious but in pain. Being watched very carefully because of the concussion. Will not be my CPO for a while."

"The others?"

"In various stages of distress. Some are badly hurt but the doctors say that they will recover. Their families are very grateful to you that their people are in a really good hospital and that GEH is paying for everything. I love you, I love you," Ana's words came out in a rush.

"You're a wonder, my darling…an absolute wonder. I'm so immensely proud of you. And I am so in love with you, my beautiful Ana." Christian proceeded to kiss her again and again.

"Sir? Where to?" inquired Taylor.

"Drop us off at the hospital and then go home to Gail."

"Thank you, sir." Then Christian scooped Ana up again and took her to the car. They were soaked but didn't care. They cuddled in the back seat and Taylor didn't even remind them to buckle up. He would be driving quite carefully to get home safely to his wife.

At the hospital, the entrance was crowded with news outlet crews and freelance paparazzi. Christian carried Ana through the throng with Taylor muscling his way to clear a path. In the lobby and waiting area, another throng comprised of friends and family of the injured took up every available bit of room. Christian held Ana up as he wrestled his phone out of his pocket, hoping that his mother was on duty tonight.

"Hello. You have reached the cell phone of Dr. Grace Trevelyan. Please leave a message and number. I will try to call you as soon as possible. _Beep_."

"Mom, I have Ana with me. Something is wrong with her ankle. She's covered in bruises and lacerations. We're in the waiting area and it's bedlam. Try to call me back."

"Christian, I'm really fine. Look at all these poor people who have no 'connections'. I don't want to take advantage."

"Well, I do," insisted Christian.

His phone rang. Christian looked smugly at Ana who frowned right back.

"Mom!"

"Christian, what could you be thinking? Just get back in your car and go to the house. When I get home, if I get home, I'll check out Ana's ankle. The bruises and cuts you can take care of. Carrick will show you the room with all my supplies. I have to go."

Christian looked sheepishly at Ana.

"Hmmm…Mom's kind of busy right now so we're going to get a taxi and go over to Grey Manor."

"Christian, we have bandages at home, you know."

"We do? Huh?"

"Haven't you ever needed a bandage in the five years you've lived there? You've never had a cut?"

"See if you can put some weight on your ankle."

"Christian, call a taxi. I want to go home. Honey, I'm really tired," sighed Ana as she leaned against him. "We'll worry about my ankle in the morning."

Ana curled up against Christian on the way to Escala while he mused about being in a taxi. He hadn't taken a taxi cab since a trip to London years before. It was interesting. Also, filthy.

When the cab arrived at Escala, Grey was chagrined to see a small coterie of news people lingering around the front entrance. They parted for Grey, snapped a few pictures and asked a few polite questions about Ana's condition. He simply told them that she'd twisted her ankle but had, as they were aware, a very long and hard day. He ignored the rest of the questions as he walked into the elevator. Ana was asleep in his arms.

Gail greeted them as the doors opened, looking worried. She noted that Ana's ankle was swollen and advised Grey to get it x-rayed in the morning. Meanwhile, she was going to apply antibiotic ointment to the lacerations and wrap the ankle in an ace bandage. Grey laid Ana on the bed and went into take a shower. Even tho' he'd slept most of the return trip, he felt immensely tired. He guessed that it was probably the result of all the excitement and distress. And, even tho' Ana didn't seem badly hurt, he felt quite anxious. He'd rest easier once she'd been seen by a doctor. She'd been hurled into a brick building, for heaven's sake.

When he came out of the shower, Gail had finished her ministrations and removed Ana's sweater set and skirt. He smiled. Ana liked to sleep naked. She didn't like getting all tangled up in bed clothes, she said. So, he gently removed her bra and panties and slipped in next to her. By the soft light of the bedside lamp, she seemed especially pale to him. Well, look what she'd been through tonight…He tried to rationalize but he was still bothered. Her arms and her legs had bandages all over them. And when he touched her ankle, it seemed thick to him. He told himself that he was just worried. If her ankle was really broken, she wouldn't be able to sleep so easily.

He didn't remember falling asleep but suddenly it seemed to be sunny. He got up to close the curtains before the light awakened Ana. He noticed immediately that she still seemed pale. Why would she be so pale?, he fretted. It was too early to wake her.

He got back into bed with her and gently eased her into his arms. He kissed her hair…and that was when he noticed the bump on her head. He touched it and found blood on his fingers.

He didn't care how early it was. He shook Ana and called her name. She had no reaction at all. He rang Taylor and told him to get the car ready. They were going to take Ana to the hospital. Then he dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants and wrapped Ana in his bathrobe and rushed her to the elevator. In the bright light of the great room, it was easily apparent that Ana was unconscious. She had little more color than his white robe.

By the time they reached the hospital, the crowd had thinned quite a bit but the staff was still rushing about. He didn't wait for someone to come to help. He carried Ana through the double doors and called for a gurney. He yelled for a doctor and the one that appeared looked exhausted and furious until he realized that Ana was unconscious and had a head injury. He advised Grey to sit in the chair in the corridor while Ana had a CT scan and an MRI. Christian chose instead to pace back and forth while pulling at his hair. He needed to talk to Ana. He'd made her promise him that she would never leave him. He couldn't be calm unless he talked to Ana. It would be okay, he told himself. She'd promised him and she never lied to him.

He didn't know how long he'd been pacing that hallway….just that it had been an eternity. Finally the doctor came out and sat in a chair next to Grey's.

"Well, your wife has a moderate concussion. The blood was just from a small cut…nothing to worry about. Being slammed against that brick wall should have knocked her out. I don't know how she stayed conscious. Her will power. Her concern for her friend and the students. Somehow those things kept her focused on reality and when once she could relax…the concussion took hold. She's going to be fine but she'll need to avoid work for the rest of the week and I'll see her again on Monday. I understand that she is a teacher and I don't know what the principal's plans are but he ought to be able to understand that she will be unable to spend eight hours in a classroom until I give her the okay.

"She is conscious and has been moved into a room, just for observation for the day. Perhaps she can go home tonight or tomorrow morning. However, I do need to talk to the both of you before _I_ can go home. Will you come with me?" The doctor stood up to walk down the corridor. Christian was so anxious to see Ana and the doctor walked so slowly, he thought. Of course, he'd been on triage and then emergency duty for 24 hours.

Ana was sitting up in bed with _that_ look on her face. The one she always had when she found herself in a hospital bed.

"Ana, sweetheart, you were unconscious. I had to bring you in," Christian explained.

"I probably would have awakened eventually. And I'm not staying now," she glared up at the doctor. "Don't give me that "observation" crap. I'll get plenty of observation at home. Christian, where are my clothes?"

"Mrs. Grey, I need a word with you and your husband about your health before you rush out of here. And you do realize, don't you, that insurance will not necessarily pay the bill if you leave without a doctor's permission?"

"My husband is a billionaire. Next objection?" Ana snickered.

"Okay," chuckled the doctor. As you know, Mr. Grey, we initially intended to perform a CT-scan on your wife's head but before exposing a woman of child-bearing years to x-rays, we do a pregnancy test. As a result of the outcome of those tests, we decided instead on an MRI."

Christian suddenly felt like his body had left the room. The doctor's voice sounded very far away and yet loud, so loud. It was as if he was in an echo chamber. His head was whirling and his vision hazy. He felt the doctor ease him into a chair and put his head down between his knees.

When he looked up again, Ana was staring off into the distance. She reached out for Christian's hand. "Are you saying that I _am_ pregnant? I can't be. I'm only 24."

"Your birthday is right around the corner, Ana. You're going to be 25 pretty soon," Christian reminded her.

Ana turned her glare from the doctor to her husband. Christian shook his head and let it hang down again.

"Well, it is very early. However, the tests showed a strong enough trace of HCG to place you at 2 weeks perhaps. We'll see if you miss your next period and then try again."

"Doctor, I am on the Depo injection and I'm not even due for another month for my next shot. You'd better redo your tests."

"We did the test twice, Mrs. Grey. There is definitely HCG in your blood and there is only one way that that hormone can be present in your body. Now, no birth control is perfect. You could be the 1% who slip through the cracks. If you've taken an antibiotic, if you experienced a stressful event or a period of distress, these could negate the contraceptive effects of your birth control. Let's just wait for a few weeks and try it again. Okay?" he ended with a cheerful note in his voice.

Ana stared him down and then said in a snidely cheerful tone, "Yes, let's do that. Now I want to go home."

Then, right in front of the doctor, she raised her arms and slipped off her hospital gown while Christian raced to cover her with his robe. The doctor smiled and wished them well while leaving the room.

"Don't even start with 'why do I keep dragging you in here?' Christian spoke sternly. "I go through hell fearing that I'm losing you and then _I_ get the evil eye when you wake up. I've been sitting outside the x-ray department for eons, tearing my hair out. Stop scaring the shit out of me," he snarled. Then he sighed and pulled Ana into his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me. You promised. Okay?" he begged.

"I'm sorry. It's the hospital…not you. I just kind of lost my temper. I fear this place so. If I'm pregnant, I'm having the baby at home in the pool…but I'm not pregnant. It's just a glitch.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It wasn't just a glitch. Christian sat on their bed listening to Ana as she sat on the toilet and screamed at her vagina to "bleed, dammit, bleed!"

Last night he'd brought home a variety of pregnancy tests and stacked them discreetly on the bathroom counter. From here he was unsure how to proceed. Indeed, he himself did not know how he felt because he'd been distracted by monitoring Ana's mood.

"Christian," Ana called from the bathroom. When he entered, he found Ana staring down at the selection of tests. "Well, we might as well get started. I'm two days overdue." She set a plastic cup of urine on the counter and started opening boxes. She placed a test in the cup and then laid it on the counter. When all five were ready, Ana and Christian sat on the bathroom floor and held each other.

"What'll we do?" asked Ana.

"We'll raise our child or we won't have one to raise. Either way, you'll be a superb mother when the time comes…of that I have no doubt." He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm comfortingly. After a couple more minutes, he helped her to her feet.

Pink plus signs…everyone. Neither had a reaction at first. Then Christian spoke.

"If it's a girl, I hope that she has dark hair and deep blue eyes like her mother."

Ana sniffled into his shirt and held on to her husband. She felt quite frightened and overwhelmed. Christian would have to be the strong one for a while.

Ana had turned 25 a couple of days earlier but she refused to celebrate the occasion. In the last year she'd gotten married….twice. She'd been trampled in a stampede at Bridge Academy. She'd had to deal with Elena Lincoln and deal with her rapist while at a ball. She'd been shot at and watched her car go up in a fireball.

A year ago, before marrying Christian, she thought of herself as an inexperienced girl, barely in her twenties, living an uneventful and simple life. She didn't even date. She'd just turned 24. She was so young. Now she was 25, married and wealthy, expecting a child and facing a host of complications. Life was moving at a frightening speed.

In an effort to distract herself from her fears, Ana concentrated on her upcoming anniversary and her present for Christian. She'd made him promise to stick to paper presents. No multi-carat rocks from Cartier. No $100K cars. None of the usual billionaire stuff. One of her problems, after all, was accepting that she'd accidentally married one of the youngest and wealthiest men in the world.

Christian, meanwhile, kept a close eye on his wife. She'd been subdued and monosyllabic since finding out about the pregnancy. She'd been having nightmares every night and frequent asthma attacks. She just pushed her food around on her plate and he didn't nag because he didn't want to upset her further. She sat on the veranda, staring into space. Her libido had taken a nose dive and he so missed making love and pillow talk. He just plain missed Ana. If this kept up, he was going to insist that she see a psychologist.

Sunday's brunch was going to be an anniversary celebration at his parents and he prayed that the party would cheer Ana up. He also hope that his paper present wasn't a serious miscalculation that would only pile more distress on his sad wife.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

As they rode along, with Taylor at the wheel and Gail next to him in front, Christian stole glances at Ana. He held her hand and caressed her fingers tho' she hardly seemed to notice. Earlier he'd noticed Taylor loading a large wrapped object into the trunk. He guessed that it was probably a framed picture of him and Ana. That pleased him. He could put it in his office and gaze at his wife all day. He patted the envelope in his jacket pocket and gulped. He'd gone overboard, he knew…and he hadn't consulted Ana. Suddenly he wondered what the hell he could have been thinking.

His parents were waiting for them on the front porch, beaming. They'd been so afraid that they'd never see the day that their troubled son would find someone to love and now, after nearly losing her to their misgivings, they had Ana. They'd done a complete 180 and come to value her beyond measure.

They rushed down to the car just as Taylor opened the doors and threw their welcoming arms around "the children"….but even though Ana and Christian tried to smile brightly, Grace and Carrick knew the signs. Something was off.

"Ana, how are you feeling since the bombing at the school? How is your head?" Grace sweetly inquired. "I'm going to get my bag and check your eyes. I'm worried about that concussion. Christian, has Ana been sleeping well?"

"Grace, dear, let's allow the children to sit down before we begin grilling them on their health. Besides, you know that Christian is far too protective of Ana to allow her out and about if she isn't up to it," reminded Carrick.

"I'm fine, Grace. All effects of the concussion are gone. I'm still bruised and sore but better every day," Ana embraced and consoled her worried in-laws. "Are the others here yet?"

Carrick looked alarmed at the question. Kate and Elliot's truck loomed large not ten feet away. Christian caught the look on his father's face and shook his head, warning Carrick to silence. Grace didn't seem to notice.

"Everyone is here and waiting just for you. Mia's been baking for two days and Elliot has a veritable bar set up on the breakfast counter."

"Oh, I hope that you didn't go to too much trouble, Grace. It's only our first. An anniversary like _yours_ deserves true recognition," smiled Ana.

As they entered the house, they were immediately surrounded by family, cheering and hugging and kissing and talking over each other. Christian caught the look of a deer in the headlights on Ana's face and knew that she was in trouble. Without a word to the others, he picked her up and carried her into the downstairs guestroom. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks and she was gasping for breath. He quickly inserted an inhaler into her mouth and kissed her forehead and her cheeks and whispered soothing words to her. Within ten minutes, she was breathing all right and then fell asleep. He placed the inhaler on her chest and quietly left the room.

The family was standing, clumped together, looking confused and scared.

"Asthma attack?" suggested Kate. Christian nodded. Everyone began chastising themselves for being too loud, too much and forgetting Ana's issue.

"No, no. Please don't. She's had a terrible week and hasn't been sleeping and you know that she always feels that she has to be fine for everyone else. When she wakes up, she'll be embarrassed and sorry so try to be nonchalant, can you? And don't offer her anything to drink. I, on the other hand, could use a bourbon straight," he smiled.

"Okay, Christian. We'll be cool," assured Elliot. "Hey, it's great that Taylor and Gail are here. Nice to see you guys. It's been a while."

"Well, Elliot, since you got engaged and then married, you haven't dropped by Escala at midnight to sleep off the drinking you'd been doing," teased Gail.

"Oh, give it a few months and he'll be by to sleep because his pissed-off wife has kicked him out," laughed Kate.

"What is it that I'm going to do to get kicked out?" Elliot looked innocent but he knew that Kate could already name a number of things. Kate just smirked at him as he put an arm around her.

Suddenly the joviality was disrupted by the sound of Ana's terrified screams. Before the others could even react, Christian muttered "Jesus H. Christ" and ran to the bedroom. Ana was huddled in a corner, her eyes wild with fear, trying to push something away from her. When Christian approached her, she clawed at him and struggled as he firmly enveloped her in his arms.

Grace ran in with her bag and pulled out a syringe. She sedated Ana and then checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"Her pressure is way too high. If it doesn't come down in the next few minutes, we'll have to take her into the hospital."

"God, she hates that place, Mom." Christian looked so sorrowful. Luckily, her BP

did drop to an acceptable level. Grey picked her up from the floor and put her back in bed.

"I'm sorry, everyone. You arranged this nice party and…." Before he could continue, everyone reassured him that their only concern was for Ana. Grace assured Christian that Ana would awake in a couple of hours, feeling much calmer.

Christian decided to stay with her…at least for a while and everyone agreed that that was best. Then they closed the door and went out to the dining area to talk quietly.

Taylor and Gail felt out of place without Christian and Ana there so they excused themselves to everyone's objections. However, having secured their promise that they would return if called, they were allowed to leave. They didn't want to intrude on what they were sure would be a private family conversation about Ana.

"I've heard her nightmares, Jason. Today was the worst it's ever been. She was out of her mind with fear," fretted Gail.

"That a**hole that raped her, Gail, that's what that was all about. I sure wish that we could get closure for her."

Gail patted his arm and they continued riding in silence.

The family gathered in the dining room at Grey Manor, feeling sad and scared and confused…all at the same time. They discussed among themselves…trying to untangle the facts and make sense of it all.

Christian was holding Ana and murmuring to her when Kate knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Christian called.

"How is she?" asked Kate.

"Asleep…so better. How's the family doing?"

"Very confused and full of questions. I thought that I might stay with Ana while you had some dinner?" offered Kate. "I promise to alert you if Ana wakes or has a nightmare."

"Okay. Maybe I should talk to them. Besides, Ana would like to see you here if she wakes," he smiled.

Closing the door behind him, Christian made his way to the dining room. He could hear the soft, murmuring voices of his family and he smiled. They had gone from hating Ana to whispering so that she wouldn't be disturbed in her sleep.

"Christian," said his mother, " sit down and have some dinner. What would you like to drink?"

"How about a bottle of Jack Daniel's?" grimaced Grey.

"Did we do something, Christian? It seemed like we frightened Ana into an attack."

"No. No, Dad." Ana's been in a bad way ever since the night of the explosion. She was ready to blow. She's had so much to deal with for so long. Seems like every time life settles down even a little bit, something happens. She's been really subdued ever since the explosion. In fact, we've both been avoiding reality. Ros sent me a YouTube video of Wednesday night's catastrophe and I nearly threw up watching it. There were a lot of videos since everyone had their phones and were thinking to film the community centre opening.

"There are a half dozen different viewpoints of the actual explosion. Then there were several of people being thrown by the blast. One of those clearly shows Ana being thrown through the air and slammed up against the brick side of the school building. Watching it, I realized how close I'd come to losing her. Why she isn't more badly hurt, I don't know.

"Waking up and finding herself back in a hospital bed infuriated her and scared her. She is really afraid of hospitals and doctors. I think that maybe that goes back to her abortion. White coats are not her friend."

"Christian," began his father, "I know that you and Ana have a lot to deal with and I hate to pile on more but there is something I have to tell you," Carrick gulped.

"The two men who have confessed to the shootings have pled not guilty to all charges."

"Now I don't understand how they can do that when they already confessed to the crime and all the evidence points to them. This happens all the time, Dad," grumbled an incensed Mia.

"People hope to present a defense that will get them a better sentence. Much of the time guilty people take a plea deal instead of going to trial. That's something that makes many folks angry but prosecutors do it to be assured of a decent sentencing and to save the district the expense of a trial. These two have reason to believe that they'll do better with a trial."

"And why is that, Dad?" asked Christian.

"Because they somehow obtained decent representation. Not an overworked public defender but a couple of experienced and clever attorneys who hope to get them off with only a few years."

"I thought that they were broke," puzzled Christian.

"They are…but whoever hired their lawyers is not. They swear that they chose to do what they did all on their own so the question is…who and why is someone protecting them? And that brings me to the mouthpieces who are coming to Seattle to defend them. Hold on to your chair now."

"Dad," said an exasperated Christian, "get to the point."

"The Portland Law Firm of Dallas, Rodgers and Hyde, specifically the Hydes."

Christian just gaped at his dad. Then he got up from his chair and paced the room, running his hand through his hair. He looked stunned until his expression turned to red-faced fury.

"The man who raped my wife, beat her up and tricked her into an abortion and his arsehole father are now going to protect the men who tried to shoot her! What the fucking hell?!"

"AND," Carrick continued, "Welsh called just before you arrived. Said that he couldn't get you on the phone. His surveillance team saw Jack Hyde going into The Cat last night. He was in there for some time. One of the men followed him in under the guise of being a customer and didn't see Hyde so he had a drink at the bar and waited an hour before Hyde emerged from the back room and came over to the bar. Guess who sat down to chat with him for a good 30 minutes?"

Carrick was concerned now because Christian looked like he was going to explode. He headed for the door but Elliot was able to tackle him.

"No, man. Killing Elena isn't going to help anything. We've got to be smart about this. We finally have leads we can work with. Why don't you call Welsh and talk to him yourself? Maybe he'll have something else. Christian, bro, don't mess up Ana's life with your anger. You've got to stay cool. Use your head. Now, I'm going to let you up, okay? You all right now?" Elliot said, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I'm fine. Let me up."

Christian was breathing hard but he seemed calmer so Carrick went on.

"I think we can assume that Hyde is a BSDM regular _but_ we can't assume that he and Elena cooked up a scheme together. They were seen talking but Welsh's guy didn't hear the conversation."

"Oh, com' on, Dad," growled Christian, "it's a given, don't you think? Elena wanted my wife dead so she hired, or more likely, blackmailed a couple of her regulars into making the attempts. Attempts, plural! Now she's blackmailing Hyde into defending them to keep them quiet. And you're saying that we can't take that to the police. Hell, we're withholding evidence!"

"Conjecture, circumstantial evidence and personal bias will get us nothing, Christian. Now, Welsh is bringing in PIs with even more experience. We're hoping that Hyde goes back to the club again and has another chat with Elena that we can get on tape. Do not ruin our chances by running over to Elena to let her know that we suspect her. Again…keep your cool. Think of this as the biggest deal of your life, son," Carrick said, trying to placate his furious son.

"One thing about this," said Mia. Elena will be so busy making sure that her minions are keeping their mouths shut that she'll probably leave Ana alone during the trial at least."

"Mom," asked Christian, "Elena is really worried about you missing Tuesday Tea. Do you think that you can hold it together with her?"

"Yes, I can," Grace answered with confidence. "Actually, I rather enjoy taunting her. Maybe I can even find out something of use. I promise I can be quite discreet as long as you promise me the opportunity to slap her silly one day."

Grace's enjoyment of being an amateur spy put a smile on everyone's face and the tension in the room lessened considerably. Carrick was right. They had leads now and a spy or two in the enemy camp.

Meanwhile, Ana was waking up. She opened her eyes to see Kate looking down at her. This made her smile brightly. It had been a long time since Kate had watched over her while she had her nightmares.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" asked Kate.

"Pretty good. It's so nice to see you. I miss you, you know. I've been so busy and preoccupied that I didn't even realize that someone I need was missing from my life," Ana said as she took Kate's hand.

"I feel the same way. Seems that once you get a job and a man, you struggle to find time for anything else. Remember when we lived together in college? We had each to talk with at least an hour every day no matter what else we had going on. And yes, I, too, had forgotten that I'd forgotten you."

"I'm surprised that Christian even let you do the caretaking this time. He's usually so possessive."

"Well, Carrick wanted to talk to him and it's gone on a lot longer than I thought it would. It was also a lot louder. I can't wait to get the details out of Elliot. He's a great story teller. He embellishes like crazy," Kate laughed.

"Oh, I have missed you so. We have to make time for each other. I know that we both have 24/7 sorts of jobs but we'll just have to carve out time somewhere. I don't want to lose you even a little bit, Kate. Before Christian, you were the only friend I ever had. You taught me how to _have_ a friend. I didn't know how before you."

"Well, you taught _me_ how to be a _good_ friend. I had a lot of acquaintances, you know…my social circle...but they didn't like me all that much. I intimidated them with my big mouth."

"No, your big _personality_ is what intimidated people. And that's one of the first things I liked about you. I was fascinated by your courage, your boldness. I could hardly get two words out while you'd charge in like a bull in a china shop. You know, if I hadn't learned from you how to talk to people, I might not be with Christian now. When he walked over to me in that bar, instead of freezing and putting my head down, I pretended that I was you. I asked questions and was intrusive and he stayed. He told me later that I was the first woman he was comfortable talking with."

"Well, if anybody ever needed to be pushed into conversation, it was Christian. He simply adores you, you know. I first noticed it about 4 months after you got married."

Ana blushed. "Will you be mad if I tell you a secret about our marriage?"

Kate wiggled her eyebrows and waited.

"It was accidental. We didn't know that Las Vegas weddings were real and then we had to get married so people wouldn't think that either of us was disrespectful, you know, when it came to marriage. Christian had to finish his Taiwan deal and I worked for an elite school. So we agreed to stay married for a year. We had no intention of falling in love. Hit us like, well, an exploding car."

"_That's_ why he suddenly couldn't take his eyes off you…or his hands. And that's why his parents thought that you were a fortune hunter. You know, I almost called off my engagement because I couldn't marry someone with parents who treated my best friend so badly. Wow. Just Wow. Any other secrets you're keeping from me?"

"Yes, but you can't tell Elliot just yet because you know what a big mouth he has. We want to wait until the second trimester before we do the big reveal."

Kate began to scream, then clapped her hand over her mouth as Christian rushed into the room.

Ana began laughing hard and Kate grabbed her into a big hug. Christian just shook his head in dismay.

"Just couldn't keep it to yourself, eh, wife?" he grinned. "Well, Kate, keep it to yourself for a couple more months, okay?"

"Two months! Eight weeks! You might as well ask me to walk on my hands for 60 days but I will do my very best. _I am_ godmother, right?"

"Of course, you are," beamed Ana as they continued hugging. Finally, Christian shooed Kate out of the room so that he could lie down with his wife. After the convo he'd just had with his family, he really needed to hold Ana. She would always be his touchstone, showing him the way to peace.

SUNDAY EVENING

As they sat in the great room, Ana handed her anniversary present to Christian. It was large and slender, like a picture frame. Christian smiled. He expected a picture of Ana or perhaps he and Ana together. Greedily, he tore the wrapping from the object. He'd been partially correct. It was a picture frame but divided into three sections. In the middle was a picture of him and Ana on the night of their second wedding, the two embracing under the arbor with the twinkling lights. To the right, their marriage license and to the left of their picture, an image of the night sky filled with stars. He looked at Ana with a question in his eyes.

"That is a picture of the sky exactly as it was at the moment we spoke our vows. There is a company that can reproduce the sky at the time you give them. I noted the time on your watch and called them. You can see the constellations exactly as they were at 10:32 that Saturday night." She hesitated as Christian stared.

"Do you like it?"

"It is the best present I've ever received, except for you. I wonder where they photograph from…someplace with no lights from earth, I'd guess. Look how fine the details. This is wonderful, Ana. I'm going to hang it on my office wall right across from my desk so I can look at it every day. Christian embraced his wife and kissed her lips gently.

Now it was his turn. He feared that his gift would not be received so well. He reached over to his jacket and removed the envelope from the lining pocket.

"It honors the letter of our agreement...paper...but I took liberties with it. I hope that you won't be angry," he gulped and handed the enclosed packet of papers to Ana. She took it and looked at Christian. Then she opened the sheaf and slowly unfolded it with some trepidation.

The title page was new with elaborate scrolling framing the simple words Title and Deed.

Below these two words was a paragraph showing that Anastasia Rose Grey was now the sole and legal owner of the property at 1600 Ambrosia Lane, Seattle, Washington. The paper went on to describe the property….a house, 20 acres of land, waterfront access and so on.

Ana looked at Christian in shock.

"You bought me a house?" she gasped.

"Uh huh," he nodded with a sheepish expression, his eyes shining. He looked a bit like a shy little boy praying that his bouquet of dandelions would please the girl next door.

"Do you like it?"

"The piece of paper?" smiled Ana. "Yes. It is a very charming piece of paper," she giggled while Christian finally took a breath. "I want to see it. When can we see it?" Christian beamed. Ana was really excited.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing. You're not going to school and I'm not going to work. We can go right after breakfast. We should take Gail with us so she can see the kitchen. Maybe Elliot can meet us there. The place is quite old and needs to be gutted."

"Gutted!" Ana looked horrified.

"Or we could just tear it down. That was my original thought. Build something modern and eco-sustainable. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Let's see it first. I want something charming and homey and warm with lots of character and history."

"Well, it has all that but…well, you're right. We'll take a look and make decisions then. I'm just so relieved that you aren't upset about my buying you a house without even consulting you. You know, you have kind of seen it already. Remember the house we saw from the water the day we went sailing on the Sound?"

Ana jumped to her feet and looked aghast at Christian. "You want to tear _that_ place down? No, no! Absolutely not! We'll have Elliot do whatever it takes to save her."

"Okay. Okay, take it easy. It's _your_ house, after all. If you want to save the mold, we'll save the mold," he laughed.

Being gifted a house seemed to jumpstart Ana's libido. She slipped off her panties and waved them in front of Christian's face.

"Lord, I've missed you," he said.

"All you had to do was buy me a multi-million dollar property. I'm not hard to please, honey," Ana grinned as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Then she pulled them down to his knees and reached beneath his underpants.

"Oh, I've missed this little treasure, too," she said, beginning to breathe harder.

"Little?" quipped Christian. He was already so, well, ready that he was afraid that he'd explode if she touched him. Elena would be so disappointed in him. She'd trained him to maintain superhuman control at all times and with Ana, he had none. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped for breath. She took his dick in her hands and rubbed up and down as he groaned.

"What would you like me to do for you?" Ana inquired of her husband.

The poor man could barely form words. This is what Ana did to him….something no other woman had ever come close to doing. He opened his mouth and grunted that anything would do.

Ana stopped holding his dick. She stood up and slipped her dress over her head. She was naked underneath. Braless. "Oh, my god," Christian muttered, trying desperately to not spray ejaculate all over the two of them. He started counting backwards from 100 to distract himself when he felt Ana's mouth on him. She took him as deep as she possibly could and then sucked hard as she moved her mouth back up. She was about to go down again when Christian exploded, yelling her name.

Gasping for breath, Christian pulled Ana's mouth to his and kissed her deeply, rolling her over onto her back on the couch. He ran his hands all over her body. He couldn't touch her enough. Kissing her, he murmured "love" over and over. He sucked on her breasts and moved down her body, putting his mouth everywhere he could. He could hear her moaning and feel her back arching. When he reached the junction of her thighs, he began to kiss, lick, nibble and suck. Ana ran her hands through his hair and held his head in place.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Oh, god."

When her orgasm hit her, she screamed something unintelligible and shuddered violently. Her orgasm was so explosive that Christian worried but when he looked up, he saw her smiling. Then he slipped inside of her. For Christian, being inside his wife was always the best part of sex…not the orgasm but the warmth, the intimacy, the overwhelming sense of being loved by this incredible woman. He moved, loving the friction, the feel of Ana's walls closing around him but then he tried to hold off on coming so that he could just stay with her. When he did come, he wrapped himself tightly around and she wrapped her legs around his back so that they could stay connected. They would stay that way until they fell asleep. They would talk…about anything…laugh…just to stay together. Sometimes, he woke with no feeling in his legs and he didn't care. And now, after days of barely speaking, they were together again.

They'd been kissing and holding each other and then fallen asleep until a noise awakened them. Sunlight was coming in the floor to ceiling windows.

"Gail is up," whispered Ana as she tried to giggle very quietly. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to slide out of you and pull the throw down to cover you while I pull up my pants."

As soon as they heard Gail going into the pantry, they scrambled to their knees and crawled quickly around the side of the sofa. They peered over the top and saw Gail prepping the stove for breakfast. They looked behind them, wondering if they could make across the gap between the back of the sofa and their bedroom door down the hallway.

Gail mixed up something in a big bowl while they sat on the floor.

"Oh, goody, we're having pancakes," giggled Ana. Christian wasn't as amused.

They could hear Gail plopping globs of batter on the skillet. Then she brought out dishes.

"Oh, please Gail. Eat in your apartment with Jason. Please," Christian implored.

Gail finished the pancakes and poured coffee and juice. Then Christian heard her place everything on a tray before moving back toward her apartment. Jason was getting breakfast in bed.

"Yes!" Christian pumped his fist.

Immediately, he and Ana scurried back to their bedroom.

"We didn't put down towels or anything. What is she going to think when she sees that sofa?" Ana was laughing hysterically and rolling naked on the bed. "I can't feel my thighs," she howled and giggled. Christian was standing by the door with his shirt open and his pants down around his ankles. Ana looked over at him and pointed and continued laughing maniacally.

"You're the one who gets to be a beautiful naked woman rolling around on my bed while I have to stand here looking idiotic," complained Christian.

"You do, honey. You look soooo ridiculous. Oh, my god. My sides hurt so much but I can't stop laughing." Christian just grumbled and shuffled into the bathroom. Ana ran after him and tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't laugh. Humiliation is nothing to laugh about." Then she noticed that despite everything, Christian was sporting another huge erection. Ana giggled and pointed at his cock.

"Did you want to use that or should I just shut up and leave the room?" she snickered.

Christian was now so turned on that he kicked off his pants, tore off his shirt and picked up Ana, throwing her on the bed and pounding into her like a jackhammer. This alone brought Ana to orgasm and Christian came like a train. They lay there, breathing hard and then burst into laughter.

"Let's go get breakfast and then go see your house, okay?" Christian gasped out.

Then they went back to laughing and kissing.

THE HOUSE

The long lane down to the main gate was badly overgrown. As shrubs and tree limbs scratched at the Mercedes, Ana could see Taylor wincing. The vehicles were new…the replacements of those riddled with bullet holes. Taylor had tried to convince his bosses to wait until all the growth had been cleared but what do billionaires care about a few scratches, he grumped to himself.

He and his crew had had to rush a sweep of the property so that Mrs. Grey could see it today. He would have preferred an entire week to cover all 20 acres. And then there was the Sound and the land on the other side. Every bit of it had to be gone through to address security concerns. He and his team were facing long days to determine what needed to be done to protect not only the Greys but all of the many people who would be working on the grounds.

When Mr. Grey had come to him with the idea to buy this 100+ year old mansion, Taylor had a moment of dismay. Escala was a dream property to guard. But this? This mansion surrounded by woods and water and even air access? It would be necessary to at least double the force to cover so much. Mr. Grey trusted Taylor completely but he loved his wife more. He wanted her to have a yard and a garden and country air. Somehow Taylor would have to arrange all that.

Taylor also noticed that Gail was quite excited about moving out of the fortress in the sky. No longer would she have to grow tomatoes on the veranda. Knowing that _his_ wife would be out back hoeing and growing, open to attacks as well, only increased his worry. And children? Yeah, there would be children, too. There would be his sweet seven year old daughter, Sophie.

Taylor felt nostalgic for the good old days of just driving his boss around. Except for the occasional rather forceful dismissal of certain subs, it was a pretty easy job. He chuckled to himself to realize that he almost missed the BDSM years. Dealing with Mrs. Lincoln was beginning to look like the good old days.

The gate they pulled up to was in need of replacement. It was rusted and fragile, easily rammed. The thorny hedges on either side were good though. Taylor wanted to somehow thread electric wire through the middle. He knew an old service buddy who specialized in landscape security that would be invisible. They also needed cameras and sensors, hundreds of them scattered throughout the woods. He pictured sensors on the lawn as well but thus far, he hadn't a clue how to handle snipers aiming from the far shore.

Mrs. Grey wasn't thinking of any of that, however. God bless her, she gets shot at and someone blows up her car and she still thinks that she can take a walk down the street to the park. Right now she was curious about the part of the house facing the front gate. It looked more like the back of the house with garage doors lined up and a pretty but unstable stone staircase leading up and around to the front of the house.

"Gail, what do you think we could do out here? It isn't very welcoming, do you think?"

"No, it's pretty sparse. I wonder why the front of the house faces the water instead of the street?"

A friendly voice rang out from a window overlooking the back. "Welcome. Come inside and I can give you the history of the home. That will explain this odd configuration."

Christian took Ana's arm as they climbed the steps. On a good day, Ana was liable to tumble head over heels. Pregnant, he wasn't taking any chances. As they rounded the side, they found a charming, vine-covered entry. The realtor opened the door and beamed at them. She'd been trying to sell this threadbare old property for a year.

As they stepped inside, they found themselves in a utility room of sorts.

"Now, this is what is called a mudroom…a place to hang coats, set wellies and umbrellas. It's mainly for children. Adults usually come up from the garage unless you're working in the yard."

It was a big place with tables covered in old pots and garden tools. It was clear as they walked through that the previous owners had not bothered to clear the place out before leaving. The realtor explained that when the house was built, the owners came in from the water. There was no road to the lane and cars were not yet in general use. Thus, the reason for the strange setting. People would boat their way to the docks and see before them the "front" of the charming mansion. It was considered then to be only a summer house. Later, as a road was built and the family acquired vehicles, the vast basement area was partially converted to garages. Taylor estimated that their entire fleet would consume only a small part.

The kitchen was another huge area. The realtor told them of the many parties thrown and the need for a wall of ranges and another wall of sinks and yet another of iceboxes. Hundreds of people would be invited and everyone would play games on the lawn. Gail was rather overwhelmed by the kitchen. The Escala kitchen would fit into a small corner of this room. She'd been told that the kitchen was her domain, hers to design. Even with the help of an expert, Gail wondered if she would be up to the task.

The dining area was separated from the kitchen by a butler's pantry, still filled with sets of ancient dishes and drawers of cutlery. The dining room was also still furnished with a gigantic table capable of seating several dozen guests. It was going to be a lot of work winnowing all this down to cozy, usable space.

Across a grand entrance hall with a winding staircase was a great archway opening into an elaborate living area. The previous owners had left several couches and dozens of comfortable chairs. There was a large, wood burning fireplace and an oil painting of a family mounted on the wall above.

"The house was built and has always been the property of just one family. As the years went by and the numbers in the family dwindled, much of the house was shut up. In the end, three years ago, the last patriarch was living here alone, save for several servants and a couple of nurses. I hope that you aren't superstitious. Old Mr. Potter died in the house and it's remained empty for three years now. A year ago, the trust decided it was time to sell. We were sure that it would be demolished."

"Oh, no," protested Ana, "this house is crying out for renewal and new life to fill it. My brother-in-law is going to take it in hand and make it new again. Isn't he, Christian?"

Christian didn't look so sure but the hope in Ana's voice melted his heart.

"Ana, come here," he called to her as he stood by the windows looking over the lawn. The view of the water and the hills beyond was both breathtaking and calming. Taking Ana's hand, Christian walked out onto the stone patio. Ana murmured Christian's name while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"There is a lot of work to be done but I think that it will be well worth it, sweetheart. Taylor suggested that we install an elevator behind the staircase."

"Are we getting too old to walk up the stairs already?" chuckled Ana.

"When you're seven months pregnant, I don't want you climbing those marble steps," said Christian. Besides, I'm sure that Gail would appreciate not running up and down those several times a day. If you wouldn't object, I'd have the staircase removed all together. We could put in an elegant elevator with a 1920's look."

"Hmm…well, the architect could probably do some drawings. Maybe it would look really nice. I'd hate to see Gail falling on those slippery marble stairs," replied Ana.

"Wow. Did I just win one?" asked a startled Christian. He kissed Ana's head and then they went on to see the rest of the house. There was a huge library behind the parlor that could be subdivided into a security office and a study for Christian and still leave room for a beautiful library for Ana. Upstairs there were a multitude of bedrooms and bathrooms. The realtor explained that visitors 100 years ago routinely stayed for several days or even weeks. Also, families were bigger and apparently no one wanted to share a tub.

It took them hours to tour the entire estate….hours of making Taylor nervous. He had men peering across the water with high-powered binoculars watching for the sun glinting off equally high-powered rifles. He had to laugh a little, however, at the thought of a sniper trying to hit Ana who was running and bouncing all over like a 10 year old, albeit one with a limp. She even had Christian playing tag. At one point, the two disappeared into the boathouse for a considerable amount of time. Taylor told his crew to just keep their eyes clued to the further shore.

When Elliot arrived, everyone except Gail and Ana sat down to talk security.

"Hey, Ana!" hollered Elliot. "You know that I'm going to have to take this place down to the studs, right?"

"Ah, geez, El," growled Christian while Elliot chortled as Ana shrieked from the kitchen. Christian blanched as his pregnant wife came skidding through the grand entryway on slick marble. He jumped up and caught her just as she slid into the living room.

"It isn't as bad as it sounds," he consoled her. My idiot brother has to remove all the plaster to rewire, replace old plumbing and install insulation. You know, when this place was built, it was heated entirely by fireplaces and air conditioning didn't exist. So, there is quite a bit of infrastructure to update. We won't be removing any of the woodwork and you won't notice the difference," he promised as Ana looked skeptical.

"Elliot will be responsible and must answer to you in all things. I will not interfere at all."

"What? But I want your interference, Christian," Ana whined. "This will be your home, too, after all."

"_You're_ my home, Ana. Wherever you are, I'll be happy," he kissed her. Elliot groaned and put his finger down his throat.

"How do you stand it, Taylor? Doesn't the gooey, lovey-dovey crap get to you?"

"I have my own gooey, lovey-dovey crap going on, Mr. Grey. And didn't you JUST get married to the love of _your_ life?"

"Yes, but if I talked to my wife like that, she'd stare at me like I had a head injury."

That morning Ana had begun having episodes of vomiting and she'd been at it all day. Luckily, no one had yet noticed but soon enough Gail would. Christian also didn't know how long Kate could hold out. She and Elliot were, from the beginning, in the habit of sharing even the smallest of details of their lives. Heck, he'd come out of the bathroom to describe his, well, details. So, it was hard to imagine Kate keeping Ana's pregnancy from Elliot. Two weeks to go until Christian and Ana could share everything. Meanwhile, he was concerned about her constant nausea even though Dr. Greene said that there was nothing to fret about.

Still, it was getting late and Ana, unable to keep anything down, was now running on empty and Christian decided to get her home to rest. She resisted leaving. She said that the house was calling to her and she needed to live there as soon as possible. Christian told Taylor and Elliot to hire however many people they needed to rush the job.

On the way back, Ana fell asleep while leaning against Christian. He couldn't rest. He had too much to worry about. The shooters, the Hydes defending them and who hired them, the attempt to blow Ana up. He put his arm around her and swore he'd keep her safe or he'd go down with her. To live without her was impossible. And now he had a child to keep safe somehow. He had so much to lose. He'd never dreamed it was possible to live with such fear, such need, such love.

He'd call Welsh the minute they got home. He hoped that there would be new information since discovering that Jack Hyde was a member of The Cat. Even if Welsh could not yet prove a direct connection between Hyde's defense of the shooters and Elena's bank balance, he would visit Elena and try to pressure her into talking. He even looked forward to choking her again.

The SUV passed a police cruiser parked outside Escala as they entered the garage but Christian didn't pay it any mind. Taylor thought it odd but said nothing. Ana was out cold so Christian picked her up and carried her into the elevator. Taylor checked his phone and found a message from Reynolds, the night security who was to watch the monitors. He held out the phone for Grey to read the screen. When they exited the elevator, concern was etched on their faces.

Detective Clark was sitting on the couch when they came through the foyer. He stood up and began to speak when a gesture from Taylor silenced him. He nodded and sat back down to wait while Grey put his wife to bed.

Christian undressed Ana and using makeup wipes he found in the bath, he removed her mascara. Ana didn't use much makeup of any kind but on this day she expected to meet people about the house and she was always very conscious of looking good for Christian's sake….not that he cared what anyone thought. She could have worn nothing but a sweat suit and socks and he would have thought her beautiful.

"So, thank you for waiting, Detective. My wife was worn out and I needed to get her into bed. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need to ask you a couple of questions, Mr. Grey. I may have to return to question Mrs. Grey as well. Can you tell me where you were last night after 9 pm.?"

"Home. Any need for an alibi can be taken care of by the security monitors. Taylor?"

"Ahem…not after 7 p.m., sir," Taylor answered. "As you recall, you and Mrs. Grey don't want the public rooms monitored while you're in them. Privacy, of course. However, we can show the detective tapes of the stairs and elevator to prove that they weren't in use after 6 p.m. If you'd like to come with me, Detective Clark, I can show you to our security office."

Grey checked on Ana briefly while he waited for Taylor to return. He knew, of course, that the detective could simply question whether the tapes had been tampered with but he also knew that any IT tech could clear the tapes of that accusation. Thus, he wasn't surprised to find that Clark was holding the tapes when Grey returned to the room.

"After you no longer have need of those, we'd appreciate if you'd return them for our archives."

"Of course, Mr. Grey. Now, could you tell me when you last saw Mrs. Elena Lincoln?"

"Oh, lord. What has she done?" sighed a disgusted Grey.

"Died…from several bullet holes in her body…put there around 11 p.m. last night according to the preliminary coroner's exam," Clark deadpanned.

Grey sank unto the couch in shock. Clark could tell that it was sincere. Damn…one suspect down.

"Mr. Grey," he asked, "are you all right?"

Grey looked up, his face ashen. He looked at Taylor who seemed to know that his boss needed a double shot of bourbon. He excused himself to get the bottle from the study. After Grey quickly knocked back the drink, he seemed fortified and able to go on.

"I'm sorry to hold you up, detective. Please go on."

"Do you know of any enemies or reasons someone would have to murder Mrs. Lincoln?" continued Clark.

"Not offhand, no. However, with the exception of my mother, Elena had no friends that I know of. She could be a harsh and haughty woman. Not easily likable. But to the point of murder?

No one comes to mind."

"So,_ you_ didn't like her, Mr. Grey?" probed Clark.

"Elena and I were acquainted through my mother and had been friendly for many years. She actually gave me the money to get my business started and I did likewise for her when I was able. However, as I said, she was a difficult woman. She felt an instant antipathy for my wife, Ana. They met on a couple of occasions and Ana, being a kind woman, was always warm and courteous. It didn't matter though because Elena convinced herself that Ana was a gold digger. I put up with as much of her cold and rude behavior toward Ana as I could. I explained to Elena when she came to my office a couple of months ago that I would no longer tolerate her abuse of my wife and severed our acquaintanceship.

"I suppose that could make me a suspect but since Elena took my dismissal to heart, I would have no motive for killing her," Christian asserted.

"You say that _your_ mother and Mrs. Lincoln were friends, however?"

"My mother is an incredibly good-hearted woman who was able to overlook Elena's poor behavior toward others. She tends to see only the good in others. This news is going to be horrible for her. I would consider it a personal favor if you let me tell her," Grey beseeched the detective.

"I think that that would be all right, Mr. Grey. Your mother isn't much of a suspect anyway. We know that she was on duty at the hospital last night. If she hasn't spoken to you about this yet, she may not know… although the body of a murder victim being delivered to the morgue would be known to most hospital employees, I would think.

"Well, it's late and I myself would like to get to bed so that I could get up in a few hours and do this all over again," smirked Clark.

"Good luck to you, detective. Oh, by the way, is it kosher of me to ask about the details of the murder?" queried Grey.

"It will be in all the papers in the morning so I suppose I can give you a heads up. Mrs. Lincoln's bullet-riddled body was discovered by her cleaning woman this afternoon about 4 p.m. on her doorstep. It appeared that she'd just stepped out of her car and someone was waiting for her. Good luck telling your mother and it would be best if you got to her before the morning paper does."

With that Detective Clark excused himself and disappeared into the elevator. Christian and Taylor went into Grey's study and both downed a glass of bourbon. Then Grey reluctantly rang up his mother.

As expected, his mother was shocked…shocked into tears. Carrick picked up the phone and asked Christian why his wife was so upset. Then Grey explained the details to his father. He also let him know that he'd said nothing about his BDSM relationship with Elena…only that she was a family friend. When the detective came by in the morning, as he would, stick to the story, Christian advised. The less the family had to do with Elena, the better. Grace should say only that she and Elena had long been friends and that she couldn't imagine that anyone should want to kill her.

Before he rang off, he told his father that he would be over in the morning early…ostensibly to break the news to Grace but really because he needed to be there when the detective arrived. He asked his father to call Elliot and to talk to Mia. They had to have their stories straight.

When he got off the phone, Grey looked at Taylor.

"Well, Jason, you don't have anything to tell me, do you?"

Taylor smiled and said, "Couldn't happen to a nicer woman and no, sir, neither I nor any of my crew did the deed."

"Didn't think so. On the surface of it," noted Grey, "it would appear to be a bit of good fortune for us but…."

"No, sir," interrupted Taylor. "This isn't good news for us…not until we know who and/or why someone did this to Mrs. Lincoln. We need to know if you and Mrs. Grey are in danger as well."

"Oh, Taylor. I feel a bit sick," groaned Grey.

"Three bourbons, sir. You'd better get some sleep and I've got a wife waiting on me if I know Gail."

With that, Taylor left the room and Christian sat at his desk, his mind awhirl. He needed Ana.

A bit later after brushing his teeth and crawling into bed next to his wife, he felt peace come over him. When she rolled over and lay her head on his chest, he dismissed all worry. Tomorrow would bring its problems soon enough. Now, he just wanted her warmth and soft breathing.

MORNING

When Christian awoke, he found his wife lying on her arms on his chest, staring at him.

"I love your eyes," he mumbled.

"I love yours, too," she murmured back. "Now tell me why you slept so badly last night. You had nightmares as well."

Christian considered his answer for a moment before he decided on the truth. Ana was _his_ strength so she didn't need protection from the truth.

"Detective Clark came by last night. You were already asleep. He came by to ask me where I was the night before. After presenting evidence that I was home with you, he revealed his reason for asking. He's looking for the person or persons who murdered Elena."

Ana sat up, gasping with her hand over her mouth.

"The coroner thinks she was shot around 11 p.m. Sunday night. The cleaning lady found her at

4 p.m. Monday. Whoever shot her was really pissed. The detective referred to her body as bullet _riddled._"

"Oh. My. God. I never saw that coming," said Ana. "Did you mention that she practiced BDSM as torture _and_ had a notorious club for like-minded clientele? That would give him a few suspects."

"No, of course not, Ana," Christian said, shaking his head. "That would lead to a lot of questions that I wouldn't want to answer. I told him that I had always known her as my mother's friend. I also said that she had generously helped me start my business and I hers. I did tell him that Elena disapproved of you and that led to the end of our acquaintance. Maybe that was a mistake. I'm sure that she left evidence behind, pictures and such, that would expose my real bond with her. If he returns to ask about that, I'll just say that I was embarrassed to reveal our previous liaison."

"We'd better get to your mother before she hears the news," Ana cautioned.

"I already called last night. She knows what to say. Still, I'd like to go over there this morning. Would you come with me?"

"Of course. I kinda like being near you anyway," Ana smiled sweetly. She could feel his heart and knew that he was worried about his mother. She kissed him tenderly and then left the bed to shower. He trailed after her like a puppy.

It was only 9 a.m. when Christian and Ana arrived and the police were not yet in view. Grace and Carrick greeted them at the door with hugs.

"Mia will be down soon. Elliot and Kate are on their way. We've explained the situation to them and they know what to say and what not to say," Carrick informed them.

"I know what to say, all right," sneered Mia as she appeared from the stairs. "Good riddance to that old baggage."

"No, Mia. You'll appear confused and frightened, understand?" ordered Carrick. As far as you know, Auntie Elena was just a nice old lady who lived next door…understood?"

"Yes, Dad. How do we explain living down the street and not hearing shots being fired?" asked Mia.

"We don't. If asked, we look at each and shrug. It was late at night and we were all deeply asleep," Grace pointed out. "That, in fact, _is_ the truth. I, of course, will have to put on the best act but I can manage that," she assured Christian.

"Kate, KATE!, enough. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to blurt out anything incriminating. I'm innocent, remember?" Elliot and Kate walked in behind Christian and Ana. Kate embraced Grace and asked how she was feeling.

"Conflicted but composed. What did my son say to deserve admonishment?" She smiled. Elliot was a wonderful son but quite the goof. Grace was glad he'd married a woman who could keep him in line.

"Nothing…_yet, _Grace, but you know how he is about speaking his mind. I've had to remind him to appear neutral. Elena was his mother's friend. He hardly knew her and had nothing to share."

"Well, now, I think I ought to show some dismay that a….what you'd call it, Dad?...bullet-riddled body was found next door to my parents. Shouldn't I be unnerved by a murder like that happening in my parent's neighborhood? Christian, speak up for me, bro," demanded Elliot.

"A little concern does seem appropriate. I'm putting a few more coverts on all of you. First, someone shoots at us, then someone blows up Ana's car and now this. Are these connected? I'm ready to put all of us on a jet and retreat to Aspen."

"I understand, son, that you want to protect us but your mother has a tight schedule at the hospital. I have two important cases coming up to try in court. Elliot is working on your house. Kate has several million words to turn in soon, I'm sure." Kate bobbed her head in agreement.

"However, getting Ana away does make sense. I know we put the blame on Elena but now….well, I'm worried about the mystery person that we _can't_ keep an eye on," fretted Carrick.

"We should try to think of a motive," suggested Ana. "Could it be a former sub who wanted revenge? Perhaps someone who was being blackmailed by Elena? I wonder if the police have any ideas."

"Dad, have you talked with Welsh in the past couple of days. I expected to but haven't," explained Christian.

"The last information I heard was that Jack Hyde is a patron of her club. Welsh was supposed to find a way to record any conversation between Elena and Jack. If he managed it, I'm sure that he would have called," concluded Carrick. "Well…here comes our company."

The detective's car pulled up behind Elliot's truck. Clark stopped to look at the truck, made a note in his little book and then turned to walk up the steps. Carrick greeted him and introduced the rest of the family. Elliot asked why Clark made a note about his truck and Clark just smirked, enjoying the discomfort he'd caused, saying that making notes of every detail was just a habit.

He was greeted graciously by Grace who offered him a beverage which he refused. He wanted to get right to it, he said. Everyone sat down in the living room and stared at the detective.

"Well, the gang's all here, eh?" chuckled Clark.

"We just want to support each other, especially mother," Christian clarified. "She's had a terrible shock and shouldn't be alone right now. She hasn't slept so please go easy on her."

"Certainly. As I already told you, your mother has an alibi and is not a suspect anyway. I just need some insight. Are you okay with this, Mrs. Grey?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, Detective. I know that you have to do your job and I want to help find the person who killed the woman I called friend for 20+ years. Please go right ahead."

"Well, the obvious question, I suppose, is do you know of anyone who disliked Mrs. Lincoln?"

"You'd do better to ask if I know of anyone who _liked_ her," Grace grimaced. "Elena had been trying to climb the social ladder here in Seattle since her arrival. If not for her friendship with me, she would not have been welcome anywhere and her salon would not have the elite clientele it enjoys. Elena was always lovely with me, supportive and kind, but she could not suppress her disinterest, disregard and dislike of everyone else after it became apparent that she would never be accepted on her own. Her ex-husband was also a problem, being somewhat of a lout. I tried to gently coach her but she had too much pride. However, I don't know of anyone who was so repulsed by her who would do more than refuse to accept or offer social invitations."

"Is it possible that she was involved in anything that would introduce her to the murderous sort?"

"I don't know how her two principle social interactions…gatherings here at Grey Manor or working at her salons…would involve "murderous sorts". Her life, poor woman, was rather solitary after her divorce."

"Was her divorce amicable, would you say?"

"No, are many?" Grace replied. "Eric didn't fight her, tho'. He gave her the house and a nice lump sum settlement. For many years thereafter, she didn't have to work."

"How did she acquire the salons?" asked the detective, a question that had already been answered by Christian the night before. Grey caste a quick eye of disapproval at the detective that did not go unnoticed.

"Detective Clark, I believe that…."began Grey

"Please don't interrupt Mr. Grey," chastised Clark. "Mrs. Grey, the salons?"

"Well, it's rather embarrassing," Grace hesitated. "When my son, Christian, wanted to drop out of Harvard before his junior year, his father and I were terribly upset and we consequently refused to allow him to tap into his trust fund for the money to start his business. We obviously were quite wrong about his abilities and it caused a rift in the family for some time.

"When he bought his first company and began to become successful within a few months, we were flummoxed. I was talking about it with Elena one day, worried that he'd gotten the money in a way that could come back to bite him. That is when she explained that she'd "borrowed" the money from her husband's account, without his knowledge, and given it to Christian because she had faith in him. She suffered terribly for that. Eric beat her and then demanded a divorce. She lost her marriage and her future.

"After that, when Christian was able he became her silent partner in the salon business. She was quite good at it and made a success of it. She was about to open a new salon in the Bravern Center."

"I see. Well, that was quite generous of your son."

"Not at all. He respected our friendship in addition to Elena's help when he needed it. We're very proud of him. He could have simply returned the money with some interest but he continued to help her. He's always been quite generous with his money. Now if only his wife would spend some of it, he'd be happier," Grace teased Ana. Ana giggled and smiled at Christian's chagrin.

"So, the picture I'm getting is of a rather disagreeable woman who, nonetheless, somehow earned your friendship and loyalty. What did you think of her, young lady?" he asked, looking at Mia.

Mia managed to look surprised. "Oh, well, Auntie Elena was always sweet with me, with the whole family. I enjoyed her visits here and I had my hair done at her salon but other than that, I knew her mostly as my mother's friend."

"And you, Elliot, is it? Did you have much contact with Mrs. Lincoln?"

"The occasional visit to the house but we never talked really. You know, she was into fashion and stuff like that. I'd say hello and then look for something to eat," shrugged Elliot.

"Mr. Grey? Anything to contribute?" pushed the detective.

"She was my wife's friend. I did not warm to her. I always felt that she was using Grace to better her position in society but if I said anything, Grace would set me straight so I just greeted her and thanked her for coming when she left. That's about it," Carrick confessed.

"Okay, well, I thank you all for your candor. The coroner did want me to see if anyone is going to claim the body. Thus far, I haven't located any relations. If you know of anyone who is willing to take control of her estate, please let the coroner's office know."

"I'm sure that she has an attorney but I don't know who it would be. Perhaps Carrick could field some inquiries," Grace suggested.

Goodbyes were exchanged and Detective Clark was on his way. The family went back to their places in the living room and breathed a collective sigh.

"She must have had a will, don't you think?" asked Elliot.

"I hope that she has an attorney come forth soon. I don't want to get stuck dealing with her last wishes," remarked Carrick.

"I'm worried about what documents and photographic evidence she might have on me," grumbled Christian. "I'm sorry, everyone, but we might have some bigtime disgrace coming our way."

"Never mind, son," consoled Carrick. "You did nothing wrong, nothing illegal. We'll just hold our heads high. Besides, you have a few billion to get you through unless Ana takes a liking to Tiffany's," he smiled.

"Will everyone stay for breakfast?" asked Grace. "I could use a bit of a family gathering right now."

Everyone agreed, especially Elliot, of course, since Kate couldn't cook and he ate breakfast at Grey Manor every morning anyway. No one made special note when Ana excused herself to use the upstairs powder room. She'd already vomited several times since they'd awoken and Christian tried to conceal his worry that she was still at it. The doctor said that the frequency and severity of Ana's nausea was more than usual but nothing about which to be overly concerned. As Ana closed in on her 2nd trimester, it would ease, Dr. Greene said.

When Ana returned, she excused her poor appetite by claiming to have already eaten breakfast at home. Grace noticed her pallor and doubted her word but said nothing.

The family spent another hour sitting and talking, distilling theories about the murder and how to respond if Elena had indeed left evidence of her past with Christian. All agreed that they would simply acknowledge that Christian had been a victim of a pedophile and they stood behind him 100%. The more immediate problem was Ana's safety. The school was closed for two weeks and the teacher that Ana was replacing would be returning when it reopened. Thus, she would be safe in Escala. Meanwhile, Elliot's and Taylor's first concerns were security at the new house. Ana and Christian would not move in until the old estate was as safe as possible.

Christian had stepped out of the room to call Welsh. When he returned with a sour expression, Carrick knew that Welsh had made no progress.

"Nothing?"

"Elena and Jack Hyde haven't spoken, in the club anyway, since that last time and only time of which we are aware. However, Welsh has seen to it that the SPD have received an anonymous tip that Elena may have been behind the hiring of the Hyde firm to defend the shooters. We'll have to see what that shakes loose. I'd sure like to get Hyde alone to see what he knows but we can't give away our position to Clark who'll surely want to know why we never said anything before."

"I'll be sure to "bump" into Jack at the courthouse. My surprise that he's defending two broke and undeniably guilty defendants would warrant an inquiry with raising suspicions. With Elena gone, I wonder if he and his son will continue as their attorneys. I'll let you know as soon as I have something.

"Meanwhile, Ana, how are you going to hold up being stuck at Escala? I know that you'll be disappointed to be no longer teaching."

"I knew this job was only a short-term substitution, Carrick. Still, I'll miss it. I'm going to do a lot of reading. I'm also going to look into part-time work editing manuscripts for a small publishing house downtown. I could do the work at home. If I don't have something meaningful to keep me occupied, I'll be panting at the elevator doors every afternoon at 5:15," she laughed.

"I think I like the sound of that, actually," grinned Christian. With that, he and Ana said their goodbyes to the family and the family promised to visit often.

The next morning Christian was awakened by the sounds of violent retching coming from the bathroom. He listened as Ana brushed her teeth only to rush back to the toilet to vomit again. It tore at his heart to hear her being sick again and again. Finally, she turned out the light and listlessly returned to the bedroom. She didn't notice that he was awake and he didn't want her to know. She would only feel sorry to have been heard vomiting and sorry to wake Christian with such awful sounds. She curled against him and was asleep again within seconds.

Then Christian rolled onto his side and enveloped Ana in his arms. He knew that she would be awake again all too soon to once again empty her stomach…tho' there was nothing in it. She'd been living on crackers and carbonated water so that she'd have something to vomit. Otherwise, her throat would burn with the bile she regurgitated. The nausea also induced pounding headaches. In a couple of weeks, she would be into her second trimester. He prayed that she's be one of those who returned to good health and enjoyed their pregnancies.

He fell back into sleep himself, awakening to a warm, contented feeling. It took him a few moments to realize that his wife was kissing him….kissing his neck, his shoulder, his chest and down to her favorite part of his anatomy, his v-lines. Those muscles were hard to get and he liked that she so appreciated them. She liked to trail her fingers up and down while his penis grew harder and harder. Sometimes, the sensation was unbearable as he tried to stop from orgasming.

This morning she gently pulled down the duvet to reveal his "morning wood". She still didn't seem aware that he was awake. She tenderly slid her fingers up and down his shaft, kissing and sucking softly on his tip. He must have begun moaning without realizing it because she began sucking harder. She liked to run her tongue in a twirling motion down and up his penis until he was so hard that he couldn't take it anymore. Then she ignored his groans and his "Oh, gods" while she attempted to vacuum his dick into the back of her throat.

"Ana, I'm going to come," he warned her.

"Yes," she answered, "it will soothe my throat." Then she continued pulling him to the back of her throat over and over while he tried desperately to maintain control. The longer he did the more powerful the orgasm but soon it was hopeless. He came, gripping the sheets, howling his pleasure. It seemed to go on and on, his body trembling with the ferocity of his orgasm. When he regained some control, he reached down and grabbed Ana, kissing her with the passion of a man possessed, then taking her breasts in his mouth and sucking hard until he could feel her forcefully arching her back. He moved down to the sweet spot between her thighs and sucked again as she held his head in place and writhed beneath him. Finally, he could wait no more. He slipped into her as deeply as possible, in wonder at the joy of her tightness and warmth and the way she moved in rhythm with him. Forehead to forehead, ecstasy like he'd never known or even imagined possible.

As they came together, he was gasping for breath…all while trying to tell Ana that he loved her, loved her, loved her. There weren't, would never be, enough ways to show her. He rolled onto his side with her, looking into her eyes. He knew that she could see into his soul with her azure blue eyes…knew him through and through, more than he would ever know himself. She caressed his cheek with her soft, little hand…smiling tenderly, with exhaustion written on her face. She had so little strength these days and yet she gave all she had to him.

Suddenly, she looked concerned.

"Darling, you're crying. Why? There's nothing wrong. We're all right."

He smiled. "I didn't know I was crying. I'm not upset. It's just your love…so much love."

Ana giggled. "So, we're having quite a moment here, aren't we? I hate to break the mood but I have to go throw up." With that, she jumped to her feet and ran for the bathroom, just making it to the toilet. She brushed her teeth and returned to the bed with a towel.

"I always get the wet spot. Sex is really messy. I'm lucky that I didn't slip on all that goop coming out of me on the way to the toilet," Ana grimaced.

"Are you referring to the life-giving serum made by my virile body, the same stuff with which I fertilized your egg to make our little treasure," he smirked, rubbing her barely there belly.

"Yeah, that goop," giggled Ana. "Boy, you're going to love watching me give birth. Have you ever seen a new born baby, Christian? They don't come out tidy and wrapped in a little blanket, you know. They're bloody and oozing white slop. And don't faint when I poop while pushing."

Christian looked horrified. Of course, he was more than familiar with all the liquids involved in having sex but he hadn't given much thought to baby liquids.

"This is probably a question I already know the answer to but…um…do I have to change diapers?"

"Well, I'm not doing it. I'll be busy enough leaking milk all over my blouses," Ana chuckled.

"I was in a state of unimaginable elation a few minutes ago and now I'm grossed out," groaned Christian. "I don't think that I can have sex with you anymore."

"Oh, okay," Ana shrugged and then rolled over with her back to Christian. He pulled her close and snuggled into her, chuckling into her shoulder.

Later, in his study, Christian spoke with Welsh and was quite disappointed. He'd done his best but had nothing to connect Hyde with Elena except for his membership at The Cat. There was also nothing to tie Hyde or Elena to the attempts on Ana's life.

Leaving a note for Ana, Grey drove to his building downtown and called his COO Ros Bailey in for a conference.

"I have to get her out of this city, someplace safe. I've decided to take her to my chalet in Aspen. I'll do as much work as I can from there and I'll return here if something comes up that requires my physical presence. But as for the day to day operations, I'll have to leave all that to you. Your wife will loath me for piling on the hours but you'll have to make her understand that this is a desperate situation. Someone wants Ana dead and we have no clues at all," Christian explained.

"I understand completely, Christian, and so will Gwen. We were both quite shaken by the shootings and the car bombing. I'm only grateful that you have somewhere to hide out. I trust you have your security investigating for you?"

"Yes, of course. Detective Clark is busy, too. I'm going to increase security in this building as well. I don't know what this person or people will try next or even why they want Ana dead. She is far calmer than I am."

After briefing Ros, Christian and Taylor headed back to Escala. They felt safe there for the moment but they needed to get out soon. Christian sent Gail off to visit her sister. Taylor would go to the chalet with the Grey's. Gail needed some persuasion to leave her husband but she ultimately understood that he needed her to be safe in order to do his job.

Welsh would have his team keeping an eye on Ian and Jack Hyde. If they got on a plane, Grey needed to know its destination.

Grey didn't like the idea of his sick wife stuck in his chalet almost an hour from a downtown Aspen medical facility but its isolated location made it easier to protect. Also its location was known to only a few.

The next morning Christian and Ana boarded a GEH jet and flew straight to Aspen. Then they rented an 4x4 SUV to make the drive to the house. Once they arrived, Christian began to relax for the first time in weeks. They opened the house and took stock of the supplies on hand. Ana had a rough flight and needed to rest. Christian built a fire and urged her to lie down on the couch. He covered her with a heavy quilt and made sure that she was comfortable. Then he and Taylor headed into town to buy groceries and other necessities. They had decided to handle all security themselves to avoid being conspicuous.

Ana lay on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the fire and day dreaming about her baby. She was excited for the middle of her second trimester when she and Christian would first have a chance to learn the child's gender. They hadn't discussed names as yet. Christian was too preoccupied with Ana's health and safety but Ana had already decided that a boy should be named Trevelyan…or Trev for short. The family never used Trevelyan with the Grey because it would be too cumbersome for a surname but for a first name, Ana thought it would be perfect. As she was musing about daughter's names, she felt the familiar nausea coming at her. She leaped to her feet and raced into the powder room next to the stairs. She hoped that Christian would remember crackers and 7 UP.

Stumbling back to the couch, Ana heard a motor approaching the house. She wasn't expecting the men back for some time so the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She peeked through the curtains on the door and saw an older woman getting out of a taxi. The woman was dressed in an old coat with a house dress underneath. She was carrying a bucket and cleaning supplies. Ana remembered that a woman named Mrs. Johnson was scheduled to come by once a month to clean house. The place was dusty at that. Ana opened the door and smiled as the woman looked up in surprise. Apparently, she had not been informed that there would be guests this weekend.

She hesitated and looked back at the retreating taxi. Ana waved and motioned her into the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson. My name is Ana Grey. I'm sorry that we didn't give you enough notice but our trip was decided upon rather suddenly."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's fine. I don't see another vehicle. How did you get here? You aren't alone, are you?"

"No, no. My husband and his driver went into town a short while ago to get supplies. There doesn't seem to be much here."

"Well, we don't keep perishables on hand. Sometimes months will go by between usage of the house. I'm usually here alone. I'll just get right to it and be out of your way before evening. Would you like some tea? I do keep that on hand."

"That would be lovely. Thank you. I've been having trouble keeping food down lately."

"Oh? Pregnant? Going to keep this one, are you?" Mrs. Johnson inquired.

Ana tried to disguise her sudden fear with a smile but the toxic expression on Mrs. Johnson's face made clear that she was a danger to Ana.

"Well, while you're making the tea, I'll just pop upstairs to change into a sweat suit," said Ana. Her attempt to be casual was useless. The woman could hear the tremor in her voice. She put down the bucket and withdrew a gun from her coat pocket. The manic grin on her face was triumphant.

"I can't believe my luck. I won the bidding for a week at Christian Grey's magnificent chalet, hidden away in the mountains. At the time, I thought it might come in handy as a hideout when I'd finished my work in Seattle but, look, instead you deliver yourself into my hands. I'll have plenty of time to take care of business and then wait for your husband to return. I can dispose of him as well and then borrow the car to return to Aspen. I'll be back home in Portland this evening with no one the wiser."

Ana tried to buy time. "You're wrong about that… Mrs. Hyde, isn't it? Detective Clark has discussed you as a suspect."

"Nonsense. No one has a clue. I've hired assassins to shoot you. I've planted C-4 plastic explosives in your car and I've made certain that that awful hag, Mrs. Lincoln, will no longer be able to entice my husband into her filthy world of bondage and sadism. All that accomplished and not a word to me about my possible involvement. We women are always underestimated, aren't we, dear?"

"My husband and his security chief will be returning soon. You'll be caught."

"Shut up! You know that isn't true. I watched them pass me as I left town. They won't be back for at least another hour and all they'll find is a bloody mess for Mrs. Johnson to clean up."

"Can you at least tell me why you hate me enough to kill me and my child?"

"I guess I have time enough. My son is an idiot. I told him to stay away from garbage like you but he figured that you were a virgin...being only 14…and he liked the idea of 'breaking you in', he called it. Then he makes matters worse by arranging for that abortion. When you were poor white trash, no one would listen to you and you didn't have the resources to hunt down witnesses to support your pathetic story.

"Now, however, you are the wife of a billionaire who might have eventually used his money to prove that my son raped you. Ian is just beginning to take hold of his life a bit. I was so proud of him when he bid on you at the gala. Jack and I egged him on. He wasn't afraid anymore that you would expose him. He could see that you were terrified.

"However, I have to protect him from his own stupidity. I couldn't take the chance that one day you'd bring charges. Maybe you would have lost the case but the damage would be done. Jack and I would be stuck caring for Ian who wouldn't be able to find a job with rape accusations hanging over his head.

"I'd almost forgotten you existed until the papers were suddenly full of the news that the Prince of Seattle, youngest billionaire in the world, had married a boring little teacher named Anastasia Steele. I began plotting almost immediately as to how I would eliminate our problem."

"Good grief. Having met you I now understand Ian a bit better. With parents like you and Jack, Ian didn't really have a chance of becoming a decent human being," Ana snarled. As the words left her mouth, a bullet whizzed by her head, embedding itself in the staircase railing. Still, Ana was too proud to die without speaking her mind. She was beginning to have trouble breathing and her head was buzzing.

"Tell me, Mrs. Hyde, what does one do to a child to turn what begins as an innocent baby into a man who drugs a young girl, brutally rapes her, tricks her into an abortion and then assaults her several times after? And you also managed to find a husband who enjoys such an extreme form of BDSM that he is banned from all but the worst club.

"Your home must have been such a warm, loving environment in which to grow up." Again Ana spat out the words.

Another bullet flew by and landed in the wall behind Ana's head.

"Keep talking. I only need one bullet to bury in your skull and the more you talk, the more I'm going to enjoy blasting open your head."

"You will be discovered. You're not that smart. And then you'll have completely and utterly ruined the lives of your entire family when there was no reason to do so. I had no intention of ever publicizing your son's crime against me. As for killing Elena, now the police will have access to her membership rolls and your husband will be exposed for the rotten perv that he is. And all those people you hurt when the car exploded will be baying for your throats." While trying to speak clearly, Ana could still hear the raspiness in her voice as she gasped for air.

"All a waste because you panicked. I wonder what other crimes you've committed through the years or did you just get a late start? You seem to have such a talent for screwing up."

The next bullet grazed Ana's skull just enough for her to feel its burn. Maybe Mrs. Hyde was a pretty decent shot after all. Ana wobbled and grabbed unto the end of the couch to help her stay on her feet. "You know, you did me a favor. Did you know that? I'm sure that it was unintentional but you freed me and my family from continued harassment by Mrs. Lincoln. I should thank you for that. Doesn't it miff you just a bit to have helped us out?" Ana smirked as Mrs. Hyde's face reddened with fury while her own paled and dizziness was taking hold.

The two women were so intent on lashing out at each other that they didn't hear the motor outside. The front door was still open. Christian came tearing through and jumped between Mrs. Hyde and Ana. He was trying to keep his wits about him but Ana's head was bleeding profusely and it terrified him. As if she could read his mind, Ana reached out and patted his back.

"Head wounds always bleed dramatically, Christian. It isn't all that bad. Just burns a little. I'd like to introduce Mrs. Jack Hyde. She is actually here somewhat legally, sweetheart, as she won the auction bidding for a week at your chalet. Isn't that ironic?" She grabbed the inhaler he handed to her and leaned against him as she tried to draw in the medication.

Christian reached behind his back to take hold of Ana. Inch by discreet inch he moved them toward the front door.

"We turned around when we saw your taxi pass us just as we entered town. Had a bad feeling. We've already informed the police and they'll be here soon, Mrs. Hyde. Don't make this worse for yourself. The police vehicles will hinder your escape. I must give you credit, however. We hadn't thought of you at all."

"Mrs. Hyde pointed out our error already, Christian," Ana wheezed. "Even women, such as me and Elena, underestimate other women. Mrs. Hyde's been quite the little criminal without any suspicion cast upon her.

"She's enough bullets left to kill we two and still one to spare. I've been having a bit of fun teasing her. I'm afraid that she doesn't have a very good sense of humor about her evil ways," Ana giggled a bit manically.

Christian wondered if his sweet wife was a bit off her nut what with all the antagonizing she was inflicting on Mrs. Hyde. By now he'd inched the two them so that they stood directly in the line of the front door with Mrs. Hyde facing them. She raised the gun and fired just a split second before a bullet came through the floor to ceiling windows behind her, splattering her brains about. The bullet she'd managed to get off landed just above Christian's head after he'd knocked Ana to the floor. Taylor emerged into the house from the landing opposite the front door. He held his fingers on Mrs. Hyde's jugular and then shook his head.

They heard sirens calling from a short way down the road. A police car and an ambulance skidded to a halt. As the officers entered the home, Taylor laid his gun down and put his hands on top of his head. The officers quickly ascertained that he was not the offender but they took possession of his guy for evidence. He figured, hoped, that he wouldn't need it anymore that day.

One of the medics rushed quickly to Ana to stem the blood flow from her skull. Remarkably, Ana was still calm and even cheerful. She was, in fact, babbling to the police about the events that had just transpired in her living room. Just as a medic fastened a large bandage to her head, she jumped up, knocked her over and raced madly to the powder room.

Christian was a little bewildered by her behavior and reassured the medic that she was just vomiting her way through her first trimester. He thanked the young woman for tending to his wife's wound. She urged Christian to get Ana to the hospital for a cat scan and stitches. At that point, Ana stumbled out of the powder room, looking terribly distressed.

"Christian, I can't keep my hand steady to brush my teeth," she simpered.

"Not a problem, love. Come, I'll help you with that."

After he brushed her teeth, she immediately fell asleep in his arms as he carried her to the car. He didn't want her riding in the ambulance with Mrs. Hyde's bloody body.

At the hospital, while Ana was having a CT-scan, Christian waited in the hallway and called Detective Clark. He explained what he knew of the events of the day and asked that Mrs. Hyde's husband be informed of her death. Then he called his parents.

Grace was working but Carrick was in his home office.

"Dad?"

"Christian. Your voice sounds strange. Is everything all right?"

"No. Yes. I mean, we're no longer in danger. The person attempting to kill Ana is dead. Taylor. No, Taylor doesn't need representation. It was a clear case of defense of me and Ana. Ana was shot a bit."

"A bit! How the hell does one get shot _a bit_?" shouted an agitated Carrick. Just the small amount of information that his son had shared shook him badly.

"The bullet grazed her head. It needs a few stitches and they recommended a CT-scan, just in case. Still, it could have been so much worse. Listen, the doctor is coming out now and I have to talk with him. If he clears her, Ana and I will be returning home tonight. I'll call back. Dad, are you okay?"

"No, I am not _okay_. Call me back soon. Give Ana my love," Carrick added. Then he put the phone down and debated with himself as to whether to call Grace. He decided to wait until he had all the facts or she'd be as upset as he was.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, I'm Ana's husband, doctor. How is she?" Christian was pale and his hands were still trembling.

"Just the few stitches and a headache. Nothing on the CT-scan. She's vomited several times but she assured us that "upchucking" is her new pregnancy hobby," he laughed. "She certainly has a sense of humor. I'd be in tears after what she's been through. I wouldn't recommend flying tonight, however. The pressure might be too much. Let her get a night's rest at your home here and, barring unforeseeable complications, she can go back to Seattle tomorrow. If you don't have crackers and…."the doctor stopped as Christian put up his hand.

"Don't worry, doctor. I've loaded up on crackers and 7 UP."

"Good. Well, she's ready to leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey. Good day," the doctor smiled and went on to his next patient as Christian said goodbye and thank you to his back.

Ana was wheeled out, chirping away to an orderly who was pushing her chair. "Ever heard a gun go off?" she asked him. "It is loud, very loud. Pops, too. Kind of like bubble wrap."

"Really?" the orderly asked. "Not bangs like on TV? Huh."

"I'll take her from here," smiled Christian. As he maneuvered the chair around the corner and down the hall, he remarked to Ana. "What'da ya bet he buys a roll of bubble wrap on his way home tonight?"

Taylor saw his bosses laughing as they walked out into the late light of the Aspen evening. Then he stiffened as Ana unexpectedly jumped up from her wheelchair to throw her arms around his neck. She kissed him! Then she thanked him for saving their lives.

Christian saw the stunned look on Taylor's face.

"Don't look at me. Ana just thanked you for the both of us. _I'm_ not kissing you."

Despite feeling better, Ana still needed to suck on her inhaler as Taylor drove them back to the chalet. Christian was apprehensive about the sight that might greet them when they arrived.

"Taylor? Um…how are conditions at the lodge? Should we perhaps spend the night in a hotel?"

"No, sir. It's all been taken care of thanks to a local service that cleans up after crime scenes. Couldn't believe it when I found them. Mrs. Johnson told me about them. If I'd had time, I'd have asked how much work they actually had in a place like Aspen. Uh, they may have had to move around a rug or two. Might have to have some work done on the place after we return to Seattle."

"Well, _might_ have to _sell_ the place, instead. Bad memories and all. We'll see. God, I'm tired. Long plane ride. Long standoff. Shooting. Hospital.

"Say, I didn't notice you not entering the house behind me. I was a little worried for a moment. Where did you go?"

"Around back, sir. There's a narrow space between the first floor of the house and the back that I'd had dug out when you had the place built. I know you wanted the whole house up against the mountain but we needed the room. I just didn't know what exactly we'd someday use it for but I wanted the access, just in case. Never mentioned that, did I?"

"No. When I saw you in the window behind Mrs. Hyde, I was pretty surprised, I'll tell you. In the few seconds I had to think about it, I wondered if you'd climbed over the roof," laughed Grey. "Sure was glad to see you, tho' and excellent shooting, by the way."

"Sorry about the brain splatter on your cashmere sweater, sir."

Back at the chalet, Christian undressed Ana and put her to bed. He then sat on the bed just staring at her for a long time. His head ached. He'd almost lost her…again. Shootings. Explosions. Stalking and more shooting. And now, he wondered, would Jack and Ian Hyde want to take revenge? In that moment he decided against returning to Seattle in the morning. The Hydes would need time to process Mrs. Hyde's death. No doubt Ian's first thoughts would be of revenge. Jack, on the other hand, might be relieved to know that he could now frequent BDSM clubs without fear of discovery. Hell, maybe Ian was a convert to his father's sexual religion.

Christian trailed his fingers through Ana's soft hair, across her shoulder and down her arm to take her hand in his. He kissed each finger and tried to take his eyes off of her face. He had to leave her to make a phone call and he was finding it hard to do. Taking a deep breath, he kissed her lips once more and then rose from his seat.

"Taylor! We're not leaving tomorrow after all. We could send for Gail if you want. We're going to be here for a couple of weeks, maybe more."

Taylor emerged from his bat cave, wherever that was. He sometimes turned up from odd directions, even at Escala and Christian could only assume that he'd dropped from his perch in the ceiling.

"Where were you just now, Taylor?"

"Close at hand, sir. Is Mrs. Grey all right?"

"Yes. Sleeping. I've decided that we're staying for a while. Do you want to send for Gail?" He turned to pick up his phone from the jacket he'd thrown on the couch. When he turned around, Taylor was gone. It was Ana who'd first pointed out that Taylor's comings and goings were so stealthy . Grey had never questioned it before but now even he was getting spooked.

"Welsh."

"Grey. Do you have anything for me?"

"Do _I_ have anything for _you_? You're the one who cracked the case or rather almost got cracked by the case. However, I've still got my men watching the Hyde boys. They're currently being questioned by the police. Detective Clark, according to my source, finds it hard to believe that neither had any idea of what mama Hyde was up to all this time. Man, did she get around! She somehow found two snipers, plastic explosives and a way to corner you in Aspen. There are a lot of questions about how she did all this. The cops want to know who planted the C-4 under your wife's car and, for that matter, when. Broad daylight in a busy neighborhood? And how did she know that you were running off to Aspen?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we'll find that Elena blackmailed a couple of her club members to do the sniping. Ditto the explosives and the person who planted them. Once someone slipped under the car, they could work without being seen. They might have worked with someone who kept watch. As for knowing we'd be here, I don't know unless she has a source at the airport. Her being here might have been a coincidence. Did you know that the Hydes outbid everyone for the week's stay at the lodge when it was being auctioned off at my parent's gala?"

"So that's how she knew where it was? Then that really puts suspicion on the Hyde boys. I'll let Detective Clark know that important detail. With Elena dead, we really have only the snipers to get any answers from. I smell a plea deal coming. How would that sit with you?"

"As long as they don't still have it out for Ana, I'm okay with it. If they're only hired hands with no personal stake in this mess, we won't have anything to fear from them. I'll be relieved when we get more answers.

"By the way, I'm staying up on this mountain until further notice. We'd planned on a couple of weeks anyway…maybe more. We both need the rest. So unless you have to speak with me directly, keep in touch with my dad or Taylor." Grey rang off without further comment and looked around for Taylor. No sign of him. He even checked the rafters. Well, Taylor knew where to find him if need be. Sleeping. With his wife.

The next few weeks passed without any drama. Sleeping in late. Making love. Snuggling in front of the fire. Reading quietly together. Long walks on the mountain trails.

Ana's nausea let up quite a bit finally to Christian's great relief. Waking up to the sound of birds singing instead of Ana retching made him happy. In fact, he smiled in the mirror as he shaved, realizing that he was probably the happiest he'd ever been in his life. He was madly in love with his wife and in a few months they would have a baby. It surprised him that he was so excited about being a father. Soon Ana would be far enough along to know the gender. A boy or a girl…it didn't matter to either of them. And the house! It would be ready by the time the child was born. He grinned at the happy idiot in the mirror who anticipated rolling around in the meadow with his wife, dangling their feet in the water off the dock.

He thought back to that time, before they were truly husband and wife, when they sat there looking at the city lights far down the Sound and the stars overhead. He remembered Ana saying that he'd probably be happy to one day be done with his fake wife. He remembered also how uneasy he felt when she said that. Uneasy…but he didn't then know why. Now he knew. He wanted this strange woman to be a real wife. He wondered why it took him months to let her know and he wished that he'd gone about it differently. He wished that he'd courted her with tender words and gentle touches. Instead, he let the pressure build inside himself until all that he could do was grab her and kiss her until neither could breathe. He chuckled as he toweled off bits of shaving cream. He certainly was lucky that she'd felt the same as he did that night. Knowing Ana as he now did, had she not cared for his desperate advances, she would have clocked him into unconsciousness.

These days and weeks of relaxation had done wonders for her health. She hadn't had need of her inhaler since that first day. She was feeling well and neither of them were having nightmares. Soon, however, they'd have to return to Seattle and he dreaded it. He was sorely tempted to call Aspen home. Gail was there and Taylor was lurking about somewhere so it was a lot like Escala. Still, Ros was sounding tired when he checked in and his parents kept asking when they were returning and Elliot wanted to drop by the penthouse and drink his beer.

It was time to go home.

He tightened his arms around his wife as she curled against his chest, smiling in her sleep. He kissed her hair, the scent of Ana filling his head.

Ana napped a lot these days…sleeping for two, she called it. The pregnancy had been hard on her. Dr. Greene tried to reassure Christian that although Ana was a small woman, she was strong…but Dr. Greene didn't see the dark circles under Ana's eyes, didn't see how Ana could too easily drop into sleep. She didn't eat enough, not enough to keep up with the morning sickness that sometimes still plagued her. Ana wanted a lot of children but Christian didn't know if he'd survive the worry.

"Sir. We'll be touching down in ten minutes. Mrs. Grey should be buckled into her seat." Taylor could see that Grey didn't want to let her go but sometimes protecting his two bosses meant protecting them from themselves.

"Sir. It is time," Taylor stated firmly.

"All right, Taylor," Christian grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

Reluctantly, he eased Ana into her seat and quietly attached her safety harness. He'd have to wait ten more minutes before he could have her back in his arms. He reached over and caressed her little baby bump.

"Ana, baby, it's time to wake up. We've arrived."

Ana responded with a whimper and an attempt to crawl back into her husband's lap. When the harness stopped her, she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were soft and sleepy as she looked up at Christian. His grey eyes looked down at her, marveling at how adorable she could be. He was well aware that only she could bring him to his knees, destroy him. Likewise, only she could bring him peace. Ana was the key to everything. He was in awe of her.

As he carried Ana down the steps from the plane, he heard cheering. Looking up, he saw his family arrayed on the tarmac, waving and clapping. Geez, he thought. I never get a greeting like this when I get home from long business trips…but then, he knew it was for the both of them _and_ because they were alive.

Grace ran up first and threw her arms around Ana's shoulders as she clung to Christian. Now truly awake, Ana stood up and hugged each person in turn. It was lovely. She had a family and they were thrilled to see her. Everyone began to chatter, overlapping each other's voices. Christian didn't realize that he had an great grin on his face until Elliot remarked that he'd never seen his brother so receptive to family love. The group seemed to move as one toward the SUVs and everyone fought to be the ones to sit with Christian and Ana. It was decided that all would reassemble at Escala and order takeout so that Gail didn't have to immediately start cooking.

Christian noted that Taylor had four coverts placed strategically on the tarmac…camouflaged in airport security uniforms. There were also two extra vehicles on hand. He glanced sharply at his security chief who chose to ignore the question in Christian's eyes.

If his pilots hadn't been tired, Christian would have swooped Ana up and gone right back to the plane.

Grace and Carrick shared Christian's SUV, making him sit up front with Taylor so that they could pepper Ana with questions and comments. So much had happened. Carrick had finished both of his big trials with solid verdicts for his clients. Grace had a slew of new babies to report on and a shrewd look at her daughter-in-law's wan pallor and tired eyes. She knew an announcement was coming but she'd wait. She knew her son. He probably had Ana scheduled in for Dr. Greene's first morning appointment. Neither Grace nor Carrick mentioned the _other_ important trial soon to take place in Seattle. There would be time enough when the joyful homecoming was over to talk about that. Carrick dreaded having to tell his beloved children that Detective Clark awaited them as well as the district attorney. It wasn't fair that this nightmare continued.

As the car drove down into the underground garage, Ana was leaning sleepily against Grace's shoulder. Ordinarily, Christian would have been jealous that it wasn't him but, no, he liked that Grace was mothering his motherless wife.

The family gathered in the great room to talk while a couple of security guys went out for pizza and Chinese. Suggestions that the food be delivered were sternly rejected by Taylor so while everyone was visiting together, Christian, Carrick and Taylor slipped into the study. Elliot wasn't bothered about being left out. He just wanted to slurp beer and cuddle his wife. Kate held Ana's hand while she told everyone the story of Mrs. Hyde's visit to the lodge. It was a horrifying tale but Ana gave it a nonchalant slant as if Mrs. Hyde was just being rude. Kate saw the scar on Ana's forehead, saw how it disappeared into her hairline. What shook her most, however, was that Ana seemed slightly out of focus…as if nothing unusual had happened. It bothered Kate a great deal that her job was so all consuming that she rarely had enough time for her own husband, much less her dearest friend. Elliot was happy, his arm around her shoulder and sporting a beer foam mustache but Ana just seemed wrong.

"Ana," Kate spoke in a low voice so that only Ana could hear, "how are you feeling, really?"

"Much better, Kate. I feel good most mornings. I have been getting headaches but I think it was just difficulty adjusting to the high altitude in Aspen. How have _you_ been doing? You seem worried and tired. We haven't been keeping in touch and I wonder what I've been missing."

"That's funny. I've been worrying about the same thing."

"About me, you mean? Oh, Kate, I'm fine. Really. Christian takes very good care of me. If I worry at all, it's about him. He's so protective of me which is completely unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?! Ana, you were nearly murdered by that psychopath. If Christian hadn't come back…" Kate's eyes began to tear up.

"Four shots, Kate, and she missed every time," Ana laughed, dismissing Kate's concerns. Kate continued to look at her best friend as if she were crazy. Clearly, Ana was either in denial or out of touch with reality. Maybe three attempts on one's life made one a bit blasé.

Elliot ceased listening to Mia when he noticed that Kate was breaking his hand. Her face was pale and her eyes brimming with tears. He put it down to the pregnancy. No one knew yet. They had a month to go to her second trimester and planned to wait. They had already been through a miscarriage that they'd told no one about because it was still such a heartbreaking topic. They figured that being able to tell everyone about a thriving fetus would make the first loss easier to talk about. He knew, however, that Kate needed to talk to Ana. Perhaps now that Ana wouldn't be working anymore for a while, Kate could find a hole in her schedule for that chat.

In the study, Taylor and Carrick brought Christian up to date on the investigation and the trial. The trial was supposed to have started by now but Mrs. Hyde's involvement and death had brought everything to a screeching halt. When Detective Clark learned about the event in Aspen, he immediately brought the Hyde boys in for a talk. He didn't tell them right away about their loss. He instead asked a lot of questions about Mrs. Hyde. He got Jack alone and asked if she was aware of his extracurricular activities at The Cat. He quizzed Ian about his parents' relationship. Neither seemed aware of anything involving their wife and mother. Together he told them that she'd admitted to murdering Elena and trying twice to kill Ana before traveling to Aspen. They seemed to be in genuine shock.

They also were livid. This, they asserted, was completely the fault of that phony Ana Grey. She was not the innocent that she portrayed herself to be. She had drugged Ian and then gotten an abortion after he refused to marry her. Her mother had tried to blackmail them out of a few million dollars. Her threat had been hanging over the family's lives for a decade which explained why Mrs. Hyde went a little crazy. They didn't believe that she had tried to kill Ana….only scare her into silence for Ian's sake. Instead, "they" had murdered a loving wife and mother who was only trying to protect her son. As for Elena's death, they also didn't believe that Mrs. Hyde had anything to do with that. She didn't even know Mrs. Lincoln and she certainly didn't know about Jack and The Cat. He was ashamed of his activities there and Elena had tried to extort money from him…unsuccessfully. In fact, he had planned to tell his wife the truth soon.

Detective Clark didn't really buy any of this and the judge had declared a conflict of interest in the defense. The Hyde's would have to leave their clients to the public defenders' office…delaying the trial indefinitely. When asked who had initially requested their help, they said it had been their own idea since they so despised the Grey family. Their clients had declared their innocence and the Hydes insisted that they believed that the Grey's had orchestrated the shootings and the explosion to win sympathy.

It was a mess. The Hydes were still a threat to Ana even though they hadn't said anything directly about revenge. Christian felt that they were capable of harming Ana and Taylor agreed. Would this hell ever end? Meanwhile, it was agreed that their misgivings would not be shared with Ana. They would protect her and the rest of the family on the down-low for as long as possible. Taylor assured Christian that the Hydes wouldn't make a move, a phone call...anything…without him knowing. They all understood that for some time to come, the heat would be on. It was apparent that the Hyde's tended to cling to thoughts of vengeance. Christian was determined that Ana's pregnancy would continue without her being under pressure or stress. He had to protect his wife and child.

For starters, first thing tomorrow morning he'd secure an appointment with Dr. Greene for an ultrasound as well as a checkup.

"Well, things are progressing well for you and your baby, Ana. You're almost six months along and everything looks good. Do you and your husband want to know the gender of your child now or be surprised?

As one voice, Christian and Ana exclaimed, "NOW!"…then began laughing. Dr. Greene joined them as she slipped a picture of the ultrasound across her desk to them, announcing "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Christian picked up the ultrasound and turned it a couple of different ways, looking confused. Dr. Greene smiled as she reached over and turned it right side up and pointed out the head.

"That's our little boy, Trevelyan," whispered Ana, almost reverentially. Christian kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Dr. Greene," he said, as he took Ana's hand and helped her from her seat. She didn't need help, of course. Christian just liked any excuse to do things for his wife.

"Well, wife," beamed Christian. "What should we do to celebrate this occasion, do you think?"

"How about a lunch that I don't throw up?" smiled Ana. She was feeling well today. No nausea. No fatigue. And good news from her doctor. Christian seemed more relaxed, too. She was highly attuned to his moods and always knew when he was nervous or apprehensive…but today he seemed happy and carefree. She wanted to keep him that way. It seemed that he was always worried about her and she was determined to give him nothing to fear. She decided to start with staying home as much as possible so that her safety was not an issue. She would read and cook and love her husband.

Christian was equally determined to keep Ana happy. He wouldn't mention the Hydes or the trial or anything that could disturb her. He would keep his own fears to himself. In three months Ana would have to go through the grueling ordeal of childbirth and he wanted her to feel strong and confident. He was reading everything he could get on how to be a good birthing partner and they were going to go to Lamaze together.

Therefore, when he came home on Wednesday to find Ana in tears, he was very upset.

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me. I'll fix it," he promised.

"It can't be fixed. I was hoping that I would feel better by the time you got home but….Christian, I spent a couple of hours with Kate this afternoon. She told me that she had a miscarriage a few months ago. She hadn't talked with anyone about it except Elliot. Now she's pregnant again but haunted by that first loss. I was so busy with attempts on my life that I didn't even notice that something with Kate was off. What kind of friend am I?" she wept.

"The kind who was busy trying to not get killed. Honey, you would have been there for Kate if she'd let you know. She kept it to herself deliberately. Now she's having her second chance and she's apparently doing well. How far along is she?"

"Almost into her fourth month. Her doctor says that everything looks good and that there isn't anything to worry about…but, you know. You worry anyway if you've been through that once. There isn't anything I can do except listen," Ana sniffled.

"And you did. That is exactly what Kate needed. Someone to know and I'm sure that you said all the right things to her to reassure her that this pregnancy will work out. She wouldn't want you to be upset and stress your own pregnancy so please try to calm down and relax. Please?"

Christian wrapped his arm around Ana's shoulder and led her to the couch. They sat together with their arms around each other. Gradually, Ana's breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Christian felt bad for Kate and Elliot but at the same time, peeved that Kate had shared news that would upset Ana.

When Gail indicated that dinner was ready, Christian motioned for her to just leave it in the warmer. He'd wait until Ana awakened. He was content to just sit with her for now and protect her from bad dreams.

"Christian, I can tell that you're thinking. Care to share? I want you to share," insisted Ana.

"I want you to concentrate on being healthy, eating well and getting enough sleep. You have a big job ahead of you. You let me take care of the rest," said Christian.

"It's the Hydes, isn't it? You think that they're going to come after me still." Ana reached out her hand and laid it gently on her husband's cheek. "I can see the worry in your eyes. You're afraid."

"You and our baby are my whole world, Ana. I may be a dominant in the red room. I may be the ferocious CEO at Grey House. There are people, most probably, that fear me…that think that I am ruthless, without conscience, needing nothing. Maybe that was somewhat true once but since you… I know what fear means. I don't have the courage to know what loss means, Ana. I don't have nightmares anymore about the pimp or the cigarette burns. Those things seem like nothing to me now. In my nightmares, I watch you fade away from me and I wake up with a soaking pillow and my heart pounding and tears flowing down my face. I wouldn't recover Ana….and I wouldn't want to. I would find the nearest cliff and drive my R8 flying over the edge."

Ana was crying now. "I need your love so badly, Christian, but still I hate that losing me would ruin you. Hearing how you would suffer without me makes me scream inside. I will never leave you. I promise. Even if it seems like I have, I'll be close at hand always. I couldn't be far from you, ever. I just couldn't. Please trust that I'd find a way to stay with you."

They had often professed their love for each other, fiercely sworn to it but never before, it seemed, so strongly. It was wonderful thing, some would say, to share such a desperate devotion. Many would envy a love so deep and enduring. But how many, really, could tolerate the depth of pain the loss of such a love would bring?

Ana had lived a sad life, a life alone and abused, until she acquired her first friend in Kate. Christian had closed himself off from a family that loved him, putting a distance too far thanks to Elena. He, like Ana, had always been alone and now having each other, they could easily imagine the pain of losing what they never before knew existed. It was really too much to ask of two people who'd lived lives of emptiness. Now they knew and could never go back to that void.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

The din of discussion around the dining table was almost too much for Ana. Christian handed her an inhaler which she used discreetly. Then he stood and tapped against a glass, calling for everyone's attention.

"Ana and I have an announcement to make," he beamed. "We are expecting a baby boy in a few months. Mom, I'm sorry that Grandad and Gram are no longer with us but we've decided to remember them in the best way we know how. Our son's name will be Trevelyan Carrick Grey."

Carrick's face broke into a smile like one his family had never before seen and Grace's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Soon, there were tears on everyone's faces and many embraces.

Elliot and Kate smiled happily. They would make their own announcement in a few weeks, they hoped, but today, it was Christian's and Ana's time.

Questions whirled around like dust devils. Ana sucked harder on her inhaler even as she smiled at everyone's happiness. This was what they needed after all they'd been through. New hope. New life. Mia immediately claimed rights to decorate the baby's room at the new house. Elliot fretted that he wouldn't get done in time. He'd hire more men. Carrick wanted to get cracking on a trust fund for young master Trevelyan. Grace wanted Ana to move into Grey Manor so that Dr. Trevelyan could look after her 24/7. Kate sat smiling quietly at Ana as they silently communicated about bringing their children up together. The room was filled with much needed joy.

In the corner, Taylor stood stoic, as always…sometimes speaking into his cuffs to all the operatives lurking about. It was his job, he knew, to be certain that the family continued to be joyful. He was in daily contact with Welsh and his surveillance team. It was the Hydes he worried most about but he well understood that a billionaire could have many enemies. His obligation to his charges weighed heavily upon him.

It was a joyous evening at Grey Manor, continuing long into the night. Elliot and Kate had to continually stop each other from talking about their own pregnancy. There was an animated argument as to whether little Trevelyan should be called Trev or Trey. Someone purposed that the family divide into teams, each using one of the nicknames, and see which nickname eventually stuck. Christian and Ana were told that they carried an unfair advantage since they would live with and see the most of the boy. Thus, the debate would have to be resolved by the two teams on weekends at Grey Manor.

Ana giggled madly at all this. "You know that this could carry on until Trevelyan himself can talk and makes a request like, "Grandma, Trev or Trey wants a cookie".

"Why would my son refer to himself in the third person?" puzzled Christian.

"Kids do that at first, son. Even tho' you didn't start talking until you were almost six, you'd often say "Christian wants," statements," said Grace.

"I was_ six_? Yikes, that's embarrassing."

"Not when you were six, bro," laughed Elliot, "not when all you wanted was that cookie."

Grace and Carrick sat close to each other, smiling together, as they watched their young family.

"First, we acquired two new daughters and now we're going to have our first grandson. Our family is growing, Grace. I'll bet Elliot and Kate aren't far behind. I'll just be a nervous wreck for the next few months. Care to join me?" grinned Carrick.

"Well, it is all _your_ fault, Cary," asserted Grace.

"Huh?"

"I was just struggling my way through med school when you came along and proposed marriage," insisted Grace.

"If I recall clearly…and I do…_you_ made it clear that I'd better propose marriage or you'd have accepted that fellowship to Toronto. I made a desperate and necessary move."

"Oh, darling. I would never have taken that fellowship. Toronto's weather is worse than Seattle's. Besides, the guy with whom I was madly in love was already making a name for himself in Washington State legal circles. My mother told me to marry you before one of those beautiful legal beagles you worked with tried to snatch you up."

"What beautiful legal beagles? You were the only beauty I knew. I was kind of worried about that Dr. Theisen. He had his eye on you and he wasn't subtle either."

"Harry Theisen?! You've got to be kidding. He was the biggest bore. Such an ego. I groaned every time I saw my name next to his on the shift list. One night I actually pretended to faint to get out of doing rounds with him. Shameful, yes, but I was desperate," Grace laughed so hard she snorted.

They looked up to realize that everyone was listening to them. Demands were made for more details of the Grace and Carrick romance. As it is with young people, it was hard for these children to picture their "elderly" parents young and crazy in love.

"I'm never going to stop pawing you, Ana" swore Christian in a whisper.

"Lovely sentiment, dear," giggled Ana, clutching his arm and kissing his smiling cheek.

"Will you tell everyone tomorrow?" asked Ana, as she, Kate and Elliot sat on the balcony taking in the night air.

Elliot snorted in derision. "Everyone? That would be Mia, I think. You and my brother already know. Mom's been looking at Kate's waistline for weeks and Dad's been trying to look her in the eye. If Mia's been listening in on their conversations….well….that leaves no one to tell."

"Well, then, it'll be fun watching everybody try to outdo each other in the "surprise" department," laughed Christian.

"I can hardly believe that we're finally in this position as a family," marveled Kate. "Two new in-laws, two new members in the making and no one has tried to kill any one of us in weeks. For a while there, I felt like we were in a mafia family…making plans to "go to the mattresses," she laughed.

Everyone laughed but Christian caught Taylor's eye as his security chief stood quietly in the corner. Taylor wasn't laughing because he couldn't promise that the family, especially Ana, were in the clear. With Elena dead, there was no one to blackmail judges, prosecutors and prospective jurors. That left the two snipers, Adolf and Conrad, to fend for themselves. They weren't going to go down easily. Already they'd threatened their public defenders if things didn't go their way. When Elena was in charge, they assumed short sentences, possibly even probation.

It had also been reported that they had threatened the Hydes with retribution if the father-son team deserted them. According to Detective Clark, the Hydes had not taken the threat seriously. However, even if the men were sentenced to decades in prison, that didn't mean that they couldn't get to a target on the outside. Unless, Taylor reasoned, someone got to Adolf and Conrad from the inside. Taylor had said nothing to Grey but he had a feeling that that would have to be the final outcome. At least, of that particular threat.

People like the Greys, people with a lot of money, were always going to be targets. The war would never be won….only the battles.

SUNDAY BRUNCH

Christian was correct in his assumption that everyone would try to be "surprised" at Kate's and Elliot's news. There was much gasping. Many OMGs and an abundance of hugs. It did make for a bit of a surprise when the announcement included the detail that the baby would be a girl. Ava. Named for Kate's beloved grandmother. Ava Grace. Everyone was pleased and Grace was delighted. With Trevelyan arriving in three months and Ava a few weeks later, there was such an air of happiness and excitement at Grey Manor. In addition, Elliot was still optimistic that with his extra crews he would be able to finish the Ambrosia Lane house for Ana and Christian in time for the new baby to move right in.

By now, everyone had taken preliminary tours of the old place and agreed with Ana that its dignity and character had to be preserved. They didn't know that its dignity had been compromised with electric fencing weaving through the forest around the house and sensors of every kind decorating the trees. Elliot was also building on a separate wing for the security staff and a home for Taylor and Gail. 20 acres will give you enough room to do that. Also, if anyone wanted to drive up to the house gate, they would first have to get through the main gate two miles down the lane which meant no truck bombs.

The shore line across the Sound was swampy for three miles inland so the area was easy to purchase. It took a lot of sensors and cameras but those would make it awfully difficult for anyone to sit in a boat and put a watch on the Grey home.

Perhaps with all that in place, Taylor would be able to sleep nights. Still, he worried constantly that he'd forgotten something.

Christian would interrogate Taylor at regular intervals about the security details and Taylor would do his best to appear confident and dispassionate about ongoing security preparations. Still, since Ana, Christian was uncomfortably aware of danger and the possibility of loss.

Taylor would find him hunched over his computer, pouring over yet another security site he'd found. He made almost daily calls to Welsh for reports on Adolf and Conrad and the Hydes. It seemed that the only time he relaxed was when he was with Ana. Manys the night that Taylor would hunt down Ana and suggest that she get her husband off his computer.

Ana, for her part, was happy to let Taylor worry about her family's protection. She trusted him implicitly. She had other things to worry about. She was growing a baby and that took most of her energy. Trev was kicking her, it seemed, around the clock. Didn't developing babies have to sleep? Finding a comfortable position in which to rest was impossible. Ana was always tired and she still had periods of nausea and vomiting. And Christian, all too aware that Ana would be in dry dock for six weeks following the birth, had become ever more insatiable. It seemed that the only time that he felt relaxed and reassured was when he was making love with Ana. She never turned him down. Truth to tell, she didn't want to. He'd get started on her and no matter how tired she'd been, she'd want him as desperately as he wanted her. The guy sure had a knack, she thought.

When he expressed misgivings about six weeks without sex, she'd remind him that there were many sexual things they could do besides penetration. You've told me, she'd say, that I give the finest blowjobs you've ever had. Won't a steady diet of that be nice? And you, she'd say, are a genius at finding my g-spot and sucking on my clitoris. He'd agree with everything she said and she'd smile as he pulled her closer.

"The thing is, Ana, maybe it sounds stupid but I really only feel completely safe and cared for when I'm connected to you, buried deep inside you. You're my home, Ana. Six weeks will be a long time to be gone from home," he sighed as he nuzzled her neck. Ana didn't point out that "deep inside her" was only about 5 inches. From Christian's perspective, he was embraced by warmth and love. Men and their dicks, she chuckled to herself.

Ana smiled and held her husband. He sure knew how to get to her. She was just a straight up fool when it came to him.

The next few weeks seemed to drag by. Ana didn't have much to occupy herself and all that free time just made her more aware of her physical discomfort. She tried to entertain herself by putting together a scrapbook of her life with Christian. Her life before Christian she'd rather pretend didn't happen. She figured that things must be going well with her parents since her mother never called. Ana did sometimes wonder about her father, however. He'd been a distant parent but at least he was never cruel to her. Sometimes, he even seemed to enjoy her company….like when they'd weed his garden together and he'd show her how to plant and cultivate. Maybe when the house was ready, he could come and help her plant a garden. Only, Ana frowned, if Carla didn't tag along. Even thinking about her mother gave her a headache.

Ana thought about her son, growing safely inside her belly. She and Christian talked and sang to him. Each night Christian read a story to Trev. Ana sang him a lullaby. The lullaby often put her husband to sleep but it didn't work on her son. When he was lying in his crib, would he be this way…never wanting to sleep? Oh, please, baby, she'd beg. Please let me rest.

She wondered what being pregnant was like for her mother. Was Ana such a bother as a fetus that Carla grew to hate her before she was even born? Ana wasn't an angry person. How did she come out of such a crazy mother?

She began to rethink the idea of inviting her father for a visit. She didn't want Carla anywhere near her son.

Sighing, she went back to her scrapbook. It would be a treasured family heirloom one day, she hoped…passed down through the generations. It was something she wished that she had. All she knew of her family was her parents. Had there been ancestors worth knowing about? Maybe someday she and Christian could go looking for graves in the old cemeteries, overgrown and hidden in the woods around Montesano.

Gail sought out Ana in the library to tell her that Kate was on the phone, crying. Ana sighed and said that she'd be right out. This wasn't Kate's first weepy call. Ana got headaches. Kate got crying jags.

"Hi, sweetie, tell me how you're feeling," Ana said in a soothing voice.

"Oh, Ana. What is wrong with me? I'll be feeling fine and then I just crash," Kate sobbed.

"Well, I'm sure that you asked your doctor. What did she say?"

"She said that it was normal. I said that you're nearly eight months and you don't cry."

"No, I get headaches for no reason. I have no stress. I have staff waiting on me. I have a devoted husband who can't keep his hands off me. And Dr. Greene tells me the same thing. It's normal."

"I think that Elliot is getting tired of it, Ana."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Out. When I start bawling for no reason, he makes a run for it."

"Okay. Well, that has to stop. You need to tell him that pregnancy is a two-person project and his role is to take care of you while you grow the baby. Do you want me to have Christian talk to him?"

"Do you think that would help? I mean, Elliot's used to me being strong and is completely gobsmacked by all this flowing emotion all the time. It makes him so uncomfortable. He says that he feels helpless."

"_HE_ feels helpless?! Too darn bad. He needs a good lecture on how _you_ feel. Has your doctor talked to him?" Ana asked indignantly.

"No, he usually sits in the waiting room."

"Then next visit, you drag him into the exam room with you and have the doctor give him a good lecture. I'll have Christian talk to him about being more supportive. Sounds like maybe your emotions get the best of you because you're doing all this on your own," asserted Ana.

Kate had ceased crying and was down to sniffling. "Elliot's back. I'm going to talk with him. Thank you, Ana. I don't know what I'd do without you, you know. Let's always plan to get pregnant together. Okay?" she laughed.

"Deal. I love you, Kate. You know to call anytime, right?" Ana asked.

"Yes…and I love you, too, Ana. Bye for now."

Ana checked her watch. Taylor was nodding toward Christian's study. Time to get Christian off the computer and into her. Just thinking about her hotter than hot husband distracted her from her headaches and boredom. Time for some in-depth attention, she giggled.

Christian was intently focused on a new website he'd found when he became aware of an enticing fragrance wafting through the room. It was the scent of Ana. He looked up to see his beautiful wife smiling salaciously at him from the doorway. She slowly walked toward him while he wondered how a pregnant woman in a sweat suit could get him so hot. Ana leaned over him and kissed him sweetly on his lips. Then she just as slowly retreated from the study, closing the door behind her.

Christian sat in a daze for a moment or two before he jumped to his feet and made a mad dash for his wife, scooping her up in his arms midway through the great room and rushing to their bedroom. He didn't even remember undressing either of them. It was just that suddenly they were rolling around on the bed, bringing each other to orgasm over and over. Every giggle only made him want her more.

Somewhere along the way he found himself lying on his back, sweating and panting, with Ana lying on his chest doing the same.

"I want to fuck you again but I can't move," Christian managed to gasp out.

Ana giggled as she played with his flaccid penis. "I think that you overestimate your abilities. You're not going to do much with this," she indicated his exhausted dick.

Christian wrapped his arms around Ana and pulled her up closer to his face. Holding the back of her head, he kissed her deeply and tenderly. Then he gazed down at her, this woman he so adored.

"Do you know that you squirted?" he asked.

Ana's mouth dropped open and her face turned scarlet. She had heard of female ejaculation, of course, but had never experienced it. Somehow it seemed, well, _porny_, and she couldn't believe that she had actually sprayed liquid into Christian's face. When they first began having sex together, she had had to get used to Christian kissing her after spending a long, sloppy time nuzzling her nethers. She was always surprised that he loved it so but, boy, did he love rooting around down there. But, this?

"Ana, it is perfectly normal for a woman to ejaculate, too, you know? Are you really embarrassed? I loved it," he grinned.

"But, I didn't feel it. I mean, I wasn't even aware. Wouldn't I know I was doing it? I mean, I know when I pee so it would seem reasonable to know when I, well, you know," she stumbled along.

"Jesus, you're cute. So damn cute," Christian said as he held her tighter. It had been a long time since anything to do with sex had made Ana blush.

"Speaking of cute, all that sex must have worn Trev out. He isn't kicking me for once. Maybe I'll take advantage of this quiet time to have a warm bath. You can join me right after you've changed the sheets. I am not sleeping in this soaking mess."

"We'll probably just mess them up again but, yeah, I'll change the sheets and you go take your bath," Christian agreed. He kissed Ana once more and then got out of bed to head for the linen drawers.

Ana went into the en suite to draw the bath. She turned on the faucets and then slipped into the tub to wait for the water to close over her. She closed her eyes and felt comfortable for the first time in some while. Thank you, baby boy, she smiled to herself.

When Christian returned with the linens, he quickly pulled up the corners of the sheet and began to roll it into a ball. That was when, by the dim light of the bedside lamp, he noticed the darkness of the wet areas. It was odd. Not quite right. He reached down and ran his finger along the liquid. It was red.

His heart clenching, he dashed into the bathroom to find Ana dozing off in a tub filling with pink water. Running back into the bedroom, he dialed Grey Manor.

"Hello, Christian. Is everything all right?" asked his mother.

"Mom, Ana is bleeding." He was trying and failing to keep a calm manner.

"Wrap a towel between her legs, put her into a robe. I'm sending an ambulance." Grace rang off without a goodbye.

"Ana, honey, can you stand up?"

Ana opened her eyes. She felt so light and floaty. Why was Christian disturbing her bath?

"I want to stay here. Come on in. The water's fine," she smiled.

"It's also turning red. We're going to the hospital. Now." Feeling confused, Ana allowed Christian to help her stand and fashion a diaper of sorts to catch the red fluid seeping from her. She looked at him questioningly as he quickly slipped his bathrobe onto her. Now he knew. She hadn't squirted. Her water had broken.

He had her sit on the edge of the bed as he pulled on a sweater and pants. Then he texted Taylor.

_Ana bleeding. Ambulance on way._

He stuffed the phone into his pocket and caught Ana as she was about to fall over. He hoisted her into his arms and raced through the penthouse to the elevator. Taylor was already there. The man was a marvel.

With excellent timing, the ambulance pulled up just as Christian and Taylor emerged from the elevator. Christian laid Ana on the gurney and forced himself to back away as the medic checked out Ana. Her blood pressure was dropping. Her pulse was weak. She was unconscious.

On the way to the emergency entrance, Christian held onto Ana's leg, the only part of her he could hold onto without getting in the way. People were waiting at the doors when they arrived and Ana was whisked away from him. He stood staring at the receding gurney, his whole body shaking. He was still there minutes later when Taylor and Gail arrived. They each put an arm around him and led him to a chair in the waiting room. They were speaking to him but all he could hear was a roar inside his head.

Not long after, Grace and Carrick flew through the entry doors. Taylor and Gail moved aside so that Christian's parents could take hold of him on either side. It didn't matter. Christian wasn't aware.

He didn't notice either when Elliot, Kate and Mia arrived. They'd been on the way home when Taylor called them. Everyone sat silently, no long attempting to say comforting words to Christian.

An eternity later, Dr. Greene arrived. She went immediately to Christian and knelt before her patient's dazed husband.

"Christian, I'm going to go to Ana now and see what's happening. I will try to get word back to you as soon as possible." She started to mouth the usual platitude that Ana would be getting the best care but she could see that Christian couldn't hear her. So, she nodded to Grace and raced off down the hallway.

She reappeared not long after, smiling. Christian saw this and burst into tears, burying his face in his hands.

"Ana is awake. She is fine. Her vitals are good. That's the good news. However, the baby is coming early. Five weeks early is not desirable but it is manageable. I'm quite optimistic. She's already dilated to 6 centimeters. Come with me. I hope you remember how to coach her through this," Dr. Greene smiled.

Christian raced back down the hallway with the Dr. Greene. In the delivery room, Ana was resting between contractions. She looked up at Christian and smiled.

"Our son is coming. It won't be long now. The contractions really hurt, Christian. Help me to remember to ooh and hiss."

"It's okay, baby. I've got it," Christian said, kissing her. His whole body was still trembling. He prayed that he wouldn't faint. He looked over at a technician who was monitoring the contractions. The woman nodded to him and he turned to Ana.

"Okay, honey. Here comes another one. Hold onto me and do your vocals." Ana obeyed and tried hard to ooh and hiss through the pain but she broke toward the end into an unearthly scream. She was in agony. As soon as the pain subsided, she told Christian that she was sorry.

"Oh, god, baby, no. You do whatever you have to. You're so brave. I'm so in awe of you."

And so it went for several more hours. Ana would try to use what she'd learned in Lamaze but the contractions were abnormally strong. It reached a point where she would instantly fall asleep as a contraction ended. They were coming every three minutes so she didn't get much rest.

"Dr. Greene," Christian whispered, "I saw the films in class. These pains seemed much worse than the ones in the film. What's going on? And what's taking so long?"

"Ana's progress has slowed. She was doing well but she's been stuck at 8 centimeters for the past 10 hours. We had thought that she would be doing better so we didn't advise pain relief thinking that it would inhibit her ability to push. However,…."she stopped talking as a new contraction began.

Christian realized that the hand holding Ana's had lost all feeling. She would scream as soon as the contraction hit. They weren't building. They were just slamming into her. Christian begged Dr. Greene to give Ana the epidural and she obliged. Ana fell into sleep again. A nurse offered a glass of water to Christian and mopped his brow. He looked to the tech who nodded. Within seconds Ana awoke. It would take several minutes for the pain relief to kick in and the contractions were coming every other minute now. Still the pain relief did give Ana some confidence that she could do this.

Another hour and another and another went by and still it wasn't time to push. In Lamaze class they'd been told that first births took longer than second births, possibly 20 hours. Ana had been in labor for nearly 17 hours and her cervix was still stuck at 8 centimeters. Christian could see that Dr. Greene's calm demeanor was giving way a bit.

Finally, she said almost nonchalantly, "Ana, it looks as though Trev wants the easy way out. We may have to think seriously about a caesarian."

"No, no! I want to push him out myself. I can do this. Just give me a little more time, Dr. Please. Christian?"

Then Dr. Greene looked at Christian. "It's up to Ana," he said. Dr. Greene frowned. Something else was on her mind but it would have to wait for the next contraction to end. It also seemed like the medication wasn't as effective as it had been. When Ana fell back to sleep again, Dr. Greene whispered to Christian that the baby was showing signs of distress. Since he was already early, a caesarian was necessary.

The tech said aloud that a new contraction was starting. She also noted that they were getting much stronger.

Ana awoke with a scream of agony that went on for more than a minute. Christian broke down and begged them to help her. Then she suddenly stopped and her head fell to the side. He looked to the tech who told Dr. Greene that the contraction wasn't over.

Ana had passed out. Dr. Greene quickly checked her eyes. Little reaction. Her blood pressure dropped to a dangerously low level and her pulse was hard to detect.

Suddenly, everything was a blur. Nurses, doctors, techs rushing about. Christian was pushed to the side and a beefy orderly grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the hall as the gurney flew out of the delivery room. A nurse was on top of the gurney, straddling Ana and applying CPR thrusts to her chest as another nurse held an oxygen mask over her face. Ana was white. The gurney and the medical team ran down the hall at a frantic pace.

"Ana."

"ANA"

"ANA!"

THE END OF PART I

Well, didn't see that one coming. I'm talking about me. I have almost 200 pages written and I have more story in my head to write. So, instead of continuing, I decided to do a part II. I know how you love that I only enter completed stories so I have to offer my apologies for this surprise. Could be a couple of months, folks. I'll do my best to write well and write quickly. The two don't always go together. Thanks for your understanding and patience. Now let's see if I can upload this part without a lot of mistakes and drama for a change.

Say, has anyone read The Mister as yet? Interested to know your opinions.

Bluesky


End file.
